


All She Wanted

by BoredAndSlightlyMad



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 107,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredAndSlightlyMad/pseuds/BoredAndSlightlyMad
Summary: In the aftermath after sending the Evil Queen to her happy ending, and helping defeating the Black Fairy, Regina really needs a drink. But after a trip to the Rabbit Hole, she might just end up with more than she bargained for..





	1. Whiskey And Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I love DragonQueen (someone bring back Maleficent!) This story is not for children.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina just want a drink..

Regina really needed a drink. No, she craved a drink. Between splitting herself, battling Mr. Hyde, sending the Evil Queen to her happy ending and helping in the fight against The Black Fairy, there hadn’t been a lot of time to sit down and relax with a drink. But now, it seemed like things were finally back to normal. Well, as normal as things could be in Storybrook that is. But it had been 6 weeks since Emma and Killian’s wedding, and no new villain had made their appearance, so maybe, just maybe, things would settle down.  
That was what Regina was hoping as she took a seat in The Rabbit Hole and ordered a glass of whiskey. Drinking alone, and on a normal weekday wasn’t really something the Mayor did normally, but she had been cooped up in her office all day, and with everything that had happened, she thought she damn well deserved a drink.  
She took a sip and the alcohol burned her throat. The truth was that she couldn’t stand being in her house these days. It was awfully lonely when Henry was with Emma and Killian or his grandparents. She tried her very best to pass the time, she more or less buried herself in her work, read an endless amount of books and spend time with The Charming’s or Emma and Killian- when she was able to drag them away from their blissful marriage- but somehow it wasn’t enough. Even though she tried her very best to stay positive, that old nagging feeling of loneliness made it’s way into her head at night when she was chasing sleep in her bed.  
She took another sip of her whiskey, and a memory flashed before her eyes. Blue eyes looking at her and a dimpled smile as he held out a glass of whiskey towards her in Zelena’s farmhouse oh so long ago.  
“Not this again,” she muttered to herself. She was so tired of seeing the same memories time after time. She was tired of returning home to a big empty house. She was tired of thinking about Robin and the all the things they would never get the chance to do. So fucking tired.  
She had tried so many times to convince herself to be grateful that The Evil- no, the Queen and the Wish Realm Robin got their happy ending, and sometimes she believed it. Other times, not so much. This was definitely one of those nights.  
Having absolutely no desire to return home after she finished her first drink, she ordered another. Henry was with his grandparents until tomorrow afternoon, so there was absolutely no reason why she shouldn’t get drunk. Hell, it had been forever since she had allowed herself to get completely wasted, so why not tonight?  
,,Thanks,” she said when the bartender presented her with another glass of whiskey. She eagerly reached for the drink and took a swig. Perfect. A couple more of those and she would be completely gone. That of course if Snow White or her Charming prince didn’t spot her from across the street and decided to “rescue” her from getting drunk.  
,,Drinking alone dear?” a voice said above her and Regina’s first thought was that Snow White or miss Swa- no, mrs. Jones had found her already. Unbelievable. Well, if they wanted her to leave the Rabbit Hole, they would have to drag her out. She just wanted a drink dammit.  
Regina already had a snarky comeback ready on the tip of her tongue, but when she looked up, it wasn’t Snow White or Emma, ready to swoop in and save her.  
,,Hello Maleficent.” Said Regina and looked at the sorceress over her whiskey glass. She was dressed in her usual “suit and tie” attire, but this time she wasn’t wearing her hat. Her long golden hair had been released from her usual bun and was flowing freely, framing her face.  
,,Drinking for pleasure or drinking because of trouble?”  
,,Just drinking.” Regina replied dryly.  
,,Ah. Just drinking. Would you prefer to be alone?”  
,,Be my guest. But I’m probably not the best company.”  
,,Oh that’s alright, I am the epitome of bad company after all,” Maleficent sat down next to Regina and ordered her own drink.  
They sat in silence and enjoyed their drink for a while (Regina quickly finished her second glass of Whiskey and ordered a third one) the bartender didn’t even bat an eye when he gave her the drink, but Regina knew Maleficent was silently watching her.  
,,What?” she challenged when she caught the dragon staring.  
,,Nothing dear. But that’s a lot of whiskey for “just drinking”. Are you sure you’re not drinking because of trouble?”  
,,Of course I’m not.”  
,,Right.”  
It was obvious that Maleficent didn’t believe her, and Regina felt a sudden need to justify her actions to the dragon:  
,,Why should I? Storybrook is finally quiet, and we’re close to beating the record in being villain free, so where exactly do you see the troubles Maleficent?”  
,,I wasn’t talking about Storybrook dear.”  
,,I’m allowed to have a drink, aren’t I? My soulmate’s dead,” she blurted out and realized almost immediately what she had said. Damn whiskey.  
,,Yes I know. I’m sorry, but that’s not helping a lot is it?” said Maleficent and turned to face Regina.  
,,No it isn’t, and I really don’t feel like talking about Rob- him.”  
,,What do you wanna talk about then?”  
,,Why are you drinking?”  
,,To keep you company?”  
,,That’s a lie Mal, and you know it.”  
,,Well if you must know, I’m drinking because of Lily.”  
,,Lily?” Regina echoed, slightly surprised. ,,What has she done to make you turn to alcohol?”  
Mal scoffed. ,,We had an argument about something. I don’t even remember what about, but she got angry and said she needed “a break from all of it”.”  
,,Meaning what exactly?”  
,,She’s left Storybrook.”  
,,What? Are you serious?” said Regina and took another swig of her drink.  
,,Afraid so.”  
,,But she’s coming back though right?”  
,,I don’t know,” said Maleficent, and Regina was sure she saw her lower lip quiver.  
,,I’m sorry Mal.” Said Regina and put her hand lightly over Maleficents.  
,,Thank you,” she said and gave Regina’s hand a light squeeze.  
,,Life is a mess isn’t it?” said Regina and reached for her drink.  
,,I’ll drink to that.” Said Mal and clinked her glass with Regina’s. 

A few hours (and several drinks) later, the two once so regal and haughtily women were reduced to a laughing “why-is-everything-funny” drunken mess.  
,,So you are telling me that you turned Snow White into a mermaid in an attempt to catch her?!”  
,,Technically, I tricked Ariel into turning her into a mermaid, but yeah, more or less.”  
Maleficent snorted. ,,I’m sorry my dear, but that’s the most p-preposterous plan I’ve ever heard.”  
Regina gave Maleficent’s arm a playful smack. ,,Hey, it was a great idea!”  
,,No it wasn’t.”  
,,No. No it wasn’t, but it seemed like a great idea.. at the time.”  
Maleficent bursted out laughing and Regina soon joined in the laughter.  
It felt so good to just laugh. She was pleasantly drunk. Not “I have no idea what the hell is going on” drunk, no, she hadn’t been drunk like that in years, she was still in control over her actions, she knew where she was, her mind was just a bit fuzzy that was all.  
Maleficent was in the middle of telling a ridiculously fun story about one of the times she was targeting king Stefan when the bartender quietly cleared his throat:  
,,I’m terrible sorry ladies, but we’re about to close up for the evening so…”  
,,In that case,” said Regina and rose from her seat slightly dizzy, ,,I’ll be on my way.”  
,,What a shame. We were having such fun remising about the past,” said Maleficent and tried to get on her feet, only to stumble and grab Regina’s arm to steady herself.  
,,Very graceful Mal.” Regina chuckled as she watched her old friend trying to stand on her own.  
,,I try my very best,” said Maleficent with a slight slur.  
Regina rolled her eyes and threw some money for their drinks on the counter (she had absolutely no idea how much money she had given the bartender, but whatever) and then the two women stumbled out of the Rabbit Hole and out on the streets of Storybrooke.  
The hilarity continued while they walked (or stumbled) together. Regina found everything incredible amusing, and they joked about everything. Including Snow and Charming, Emma’s recent marriage to Killian, The Black Fairy. Hell, Maleficent even managed to throw a joke about Leopold into their conversation, and Regina doesn’t mind one bit for once. She just throws her head back and laughs and laughs like it’s the funniest thing she ever heard.  
After a while they are both completely winded from laughing, and as they walk together, Regina realizes something:  
,,You are going the wrong way.”  
,,Pardon?” said Maleficent who was clearly focusing on not walking into a tree.  
,,You are going the wrong way. Your house is that way.” Regina points out and gestures with her hands behind her back to indicate that Maleficent is walking in the opposite direction of her home.  
,,I know. I’m walking you home.” Maleficent shrugs.  
,,Why?”  
,,You’re drunk.” Said Maleficent, like that was explanation enough.  
,,Uh, so are you,” said Regina indignantly.  
Maleficent doesn’t respond, she just continues to walk alongside Regina.  
,,You are though. You are, if possible, d-drunker than I am!  
,,Drunker?”  
,,Shut up.”  
,,Is that even a word?” Maleficent teases.  
,,I think so.” Regina scrunches up her nose and ponders for a second. ,,Yeah. It’s definitely a word. It’s in the v…v..”  
,,Vocabulary?” said Maleficent helpful.  
,,Yes exactly.”  
,,Regina?”  
,,Uh-huh?” said Regina and tries her best not to trip over her own feet. She can see the lights from her house. Thank god. She won’t be able to stand for much longer. Let alone walk.  
,,I think I’m drunk,” Maleficent confesses in a slight whisper, and Regina bursts out laughing all over again. She actually has to hold on to a street lamp to avoid falling over in her laughing fit.  
,,Yeah no shit Maleficent. Tell me something I don’t know,” she giggles and the blonde sorceress laughs with her. They have to stop for a second to catch their breath all over again.  
,,Why, exactly are you walking me home?” she asks and eyes the dragon who’s currently running her fingers through her blonde hair.  
,,You are drunk.”  
,,Yeah, so are you. But we’ve already established that.”  
,,You could get hurt.”  
,,And you’ll what? Protect me?” Regina teases light heartedly, and Maleficent nods.  
,,Yes. I am a dragon after all.”  
,,Uh, I don’t think it would be wise to transform into a dragon while you are drunk. Or to use magic in general for that matter.”  
,,Clever girl,” Maleficent compliments and Regina simply scoffs:  
,,I am hardly a girl anymore Mal. That was a long time ago.”  
,,You’re forgetting how old I am dear. Compared to me, you are a girl.”  
They begin to walk again and the lights from Regina’s windows is getting closer and closer.  
,,I still don’t think you can call me a girl, Mal.”  
,,Perhaps not. But I’ll have you know, you are as beautiful as you were the first time I met you.”  
Regina sniggers, despite feeling her cheeks heat up. ,,My god, you really are drunk.”  
Maleficent smiles but doesn’t respond, and they walk together in silence. As they turn a corner on the street, Regina is finally able to open the gate and walk the short distance to her mansion.  
They’ve reached Regina porch and is walking up the steps to her front door when it happens. Maleficent stumbles, tries to regain balance, but fails utterly and trips over own feet. Would probably have fallen face first down the steps had it not been for Regina’s quick reflexes. She grabs the blonde sorceress’ waist and hauls her up, helping her regain balance.  
,,Oh shit. Are you alright?” she asks and suppresses the urge to laugh, because my god that really looked funny. The oh-so-regal and haughty Maleficent tripping over her own feet, nearly taken down by a couple of steps. And too much alcohol.  
Maleficent nods. There’s not a single trace of amusement on her face, and for a second Regina fears that she’s actually hurt, but then Maleficent puts her hands on her shoulders, and Regina becomes vaguely aware that her own hands still rests on Maleficents waist. She should move them, shouldn’t she? Maleficent is fine now and doesn’t need her help.  
But before Regina gets the chance to remove her hands or even speak, Maleficent leans forward slightly and presses a kiss to her lips.  
Regina’s mind is completely clouded with alcohol, and it takes a few seconds before her brain catches up with what’s happening. What is happening? Is Maleficent… kissing her? No. don’t be ridiculous, of course she’s not kissing her. Except she is. Maleficent is most definitely kissing her. Wait, what? How the hell did that happen? No. no no! That’s bad, right? Yes. That’s definitely bad. She should push the dragon away and ask her what the hell she thinks she’s doing, because kissing Maleficent is bad. Except it isn’t.  
The response comes natural. Regina wraps her arms around Mal’s waist, pulls her closer and kiss her back. To hell with common sense.  
Maleficent immediately picks up on the change in Regina’s mood. Her hands abandon Regina’s shoulders and disappear into her recently cut hair instead. She deepens the kiss, her tongue ghosting over Regina’s lower lip, and Regina opens her mouth slightly, allowing their tongues to meet.  
Regina isn’t really sure how long they kiss outside her mansion. Could have been a few hours. Could have been a couple of minutes. She isn’t completely sure how to end this either. She sensible (and very small) part of her tells her to push Maleficent away, wish her a good night and go inside. The end.  
The not so sensible (and completely and utterly wasted) part of her grabs Maleficent by the collar of her jacket as they both stumble into her mansion. So much for common sense.  
How the hell they both manage the stairs without accidents is a mystery to Regina, but they do, and not very surprisingly, they end up in the bedroom.  
Well, she’s definitely not backing out now that’s for sure, she thinks to herself as their clothes slowly starts to pile up on the floor, and common sense is completely abandoned is favor of wandering hands, open mouthed kisses and naked skin. Regina shuts her brain off, closes her eyes and concentrates on Maleficent and only Maleficent. And the wonders said woman is performing between her thighs. Pleasure has never come easier to Regina (heavens know it’s been a while) and she writhers beneath Maleficent and moans (well, screams) her name over and over again. The unwelcome thought that this isn’t Maleficents first time with a woman works it’s way into Regina’s clouded mind, and for a second she wonders just what kind of life her old friend lived back in The Enchanted Forest. And then she’s coming with a shriek and stops thinking all together for a while.  
It’s no secret that Regina has absolutely zero idea what the hell she’s doing, she just have to follow her instincts. And it works. God, how it works. Maleficent is moaning and panting and writhering under her touch. And my god she’s beautiful with her blue eyes sparkling from pleasure and her blonde hair splayed out on the pillow. She reaches up, cups Regina’s face tenderly and kisses her in a way Regina would swear she’s never been kissed like before.  
,,Mm, fast learner little one,” she whispers and moans breathlessly when Regina scrapes her teeth over her collarbone.  
They soon collapses in each other’s arms, gasping for air and too exhausted to talk about what just occurred. Maleficent soon falls asleep, and Regina’s last thought before nodding of as well is how damn good she feels. How right it feels. The consequences and the guilty conscience can very well wait until tomorrow.  
To hell with common sense. 

To Be Continued..


	2. Down in the Dumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina wakes up with quite the hangover and tries to piece together what happened last night.

Down in the Dumps:

The first thing Regina notice when she wakes up the following morning is the dull throbbing in her temples. No scratch that, she’s got a splitting headache. It feels like her bloody head is splitting in half. She forces her eyes open. The light in her bedroom is most definitely too bright. What time is it even? She cranes her neck and glances at the alarm clock. 10:45. God, when’s the last time she slept that long. What the hell did she even do last night? Drinking that’s for sure, but she has a feeling that’s she’s missing something significant. Something important that happened last night. Regina furrows her brows and tries to remember, but she has absolutely no recollection whatsoever about last night, so instead of forcing her brain to cooperate she gets out of bed. She’s most definitely gonna be sick, and in a matter of seconds she poofs herself into her bathroom and vomits quite violently into the toilet.  
When she’s finished emptying the contents of her stomach, it strikes her that she seems to be wearing very little. Nothing in fact. She’s stark naked. But why is she naked? That’s the question. The throbbing in her head (and her general state of amnesia) tells her that she must have been drinking quite a lot, and the few times (before she adopted Henry obviously) she had been drinking as much as she apparently did last night, she had always ended up collapsing on the couch downstairs. But apparently not last night.  
She returns to her bedroom and sits down on the bed and tries to piece together what the fuck happened last night. The clothes she knew she wore last night is scattered all over the floor, and her bed sheets are completely crumpled.  
Then she spots of piece of material on the floor she knows doesn’t belong to her. She picks it up furrows her brows again. It’s a tie. A grey tie. She knows a hundredth percent that she doesn’t own a grey tie, so she closes her eyes and tries with all her willpower to force her brain to remember last night. At first there is absolutely nothing. She’s completely blank. But then it suddenly rushes back to her:  
The Rabbit Hole. Drinks with Maleficent. Laughing her head off with Maleficent. Walking home with Maleficent. Maleficent almost falling. Kissing Maleficent.  
Regina’s eyes snap open. What? Did she really kiss Maleficent last night? She answers the question herself. Yes. Yes she did. Well, technically, Maleficent kissed her, but Regina kissed back, she’s sure of it. And then she realizes that’s not all she did with Maleficent. More memories floods her brain:  
Stumbling inside the mansion with Maleficent. Making their way upstairs and into the bedroom. Clothes on the floor. Maleficents hands roaming over her naked body. Golden hair tickling her. Maleficent’s head between her legs.  
Regina’s jaw drops. No. No. Surely not. No way. There was no way that could have happened. Her brain must be betraying her. But Regina knows that not even her brain (twisted as it is) would be able to imagine that. It had really happened. She had gotten drunk and had sex with Maleficent. Fuck.  
,,Oh my god,” she mutters to herself. How the hell was she supposed to deal with that? That had definitely been a bad idea.  
,,A terrible terrible idea.” She said to the silent bedroom. And clearly Maleficent had been just as horrified as Regina. And Regina remembers quite clearly that it was herself who had dragged them upstairs and into the bedroom. Damn. She really owed Maleficent a great big apology.  
She lets out a dark chuckle. Who needs The Black Fairy or The Evil Queen to stir the pot? She was more than capable of making a fucking mess out of things on her own.  
A hysterical giggle escapes her lips. This is definitely a “do I laugh or cry” situation, and since crying about it wouldn’t help one bit, Regina chose to laugh, and when she started she couldn’t stop again. God, this whole situation was a disaster. A huge fucking mess, and she laughs and laughs, not even trying to repress the madness in her laugh. What a mess indeed. She wipes the tears of laughter away from her cheeks and tries to regain her regal composure. She most definitely needs a shower.  
The hot water takes the edge of her headache (Regina wishes that she could wash the embarrassment away) and while she gets dressed in her usual pencil skirt and a red blouse, she convinces herself that she’s making too much of a big deal out of this. It was nothing really. Just a stupid one night stand. It could have been anybody really. Maleficent simply happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. That was it. Plain and simple. Like everything else, she just had to live with it.  
She almost looks the same as yesterday morning when she finishes her makeup and combs her hair. Maybe she can trick herself into believing that nothing ever happened last night. With a flick of her wrist, yesterday’s clothes disappears from the floor. Another flick and the crumpled sheets and the messy bed is a mere memory. Just a memory. Nothing more.  
Regina’s head snaps up when she hears her phone buzzing, and she roams through her purse until she retrieves the phone from the bottom of the purse.  
She stares at the screen. She slept through 7 text messages and five missed calls. All from Snow and Emma. Darn it. She was supposed to meet them at Granny’s for breakfast at 10. She completely forgot about that, and her first impulse is to flake on them, but she knows she can’t do that. Then they’ll just show up here instead and ask a million questions. It’s better to stick to their decision.  
So that’s exactly what she does. She texts Emma and apologizing for running late and assures that she’s on her way. She leaves her bedroom and grabs the tie on her way out. She tucks it away in a drawer for now. Later she will poof it away, away to it’s rightful owner, before Maleficent gets a chance to miss it. With any luck left Maleficent will be out cold from drinking with very few memories left of where she spend the night and poofed home from last night.  
Regina swallows two aspirin and downs a large glass of water. Maybe she will survive breakfast and the smell of bacon.  
She could have poofed, but she chooses to walk the short distance to Granny’s for once. The fresh air is doing her clouded head good and she hopes she looks better than she feels when she enters Granny’s.  
,,There she is!” she hears Snow over chirpy voice say, and she puts on a smile when she makes her way to the table where Snow and Emma sits. They may be friends now but damn; Snows voice can really cut through solid walls.  
,,Good morning,” she says and instantly picks up on how hoarse and tired her voice sounds. Crap.  
,,Morning,” Emma says and eyes Regina. ,,Don’t you look… Well rested.”  
,,Charming as ever miss Swan,” Regina quips and pulls out her little mirror.  
Emma’s absolutely right though. She looks straight up tired. Her eyes looks a little big and they are slightly red as well. Wonderful.  
,,So, now that someone finally decided to show up, are you ready to order?” Granny asks.  
Regina rolls her eyes at the older woman and bites back a snarky comeback as Emma and Snow orders pancakes, scrambled eggs and hot chocolate with cinnamon. Dreadful. Regina’s stomach churns at the mere thought of pancakes.  
,,And what will you be having sunshine?” says Granny and looks at Regina.  
,,Uh.. A bagel with cheese. And coffee. Black and lots of it.” Regina says without hesitation. She will need plenty of coffee to survive this.  
They talk for a while about Henry, about Emma’s new marriage and the general sense of peace in Storybrook.  
,,Well seeing as this is Storybrook, the next villain will probably be along very soon,” Emma says with a shrug.  
,,Let’s hope not,” Regina replies.  
,,Yeah, there is no reason whatsoever to believe that. This is the longest time we’ve ever had peace.” Snow chirps in.  
,,That’s exactly what’s worrying me,” Emma mutters.  
,,You are just suffering from Savior Syndrom,” Regina remarks.  
And finally, finally their food and Regina’s much needed coffee arrives. She’s not even paying attention to the food, she just pours herself a nice (large) cup of coffee and downs it the way she drank whiskey yesterday.  
,,What?” she asks when she realizes that Emma and Snow is staring at her.  
,,Nothing. You just drink that coffee like your life may be depending on it.” Emma points out.  
,,Yeah well, maybe it does,” Regina murmurs under her breath.  
,,You sound hoarse and you look like you’ve been hit by a bus or something, are you okay?” Snow asks and her voice rises an octave, making Regina cringe at the sound.  
,,I am perfectly fine thank you. But do you think you could possibly lower your voice a tad?” she hisses as her head starts to throb again.  
,,Why?” Snow asks, completely oblivious.  
,,Because my dear Snow, I happen to be quite hungover.”  
,,Have you been drinking?!” Snow exclaims too loud and the sound echoes in Regina’s head. Regina rolls her eyes and shares a look with Emma.  
,,No Snow. I have a magical hangover that doesn’t require alcohol,” she snaps and glares at her “sometimes too dense for her own good” stepdaughter. ,,Yes of course I have been drinking you idiot.”  
,,Alright alright, no need to be snarky, I was just asking.”  
,,Well it’s hardly my fault you ask stupid questions!”  
,,That must have been some night given the delightful mood you’re in this morning,” Emma deadpans.  
,,I’m afraid you inherited your fathers sense of humor miss Swan.” Regina says dryly and takes another swig of her coffee. It works like magic in her veins.  
,,Well, I hope you had fun last night.” Emma says with a mouthful of pancake.  
,,I guess so,” Regina shrugs and tries to keep her cool when she’s flooded with memories of last night. Memories she would prefer not to be presented with in a crowded restaurant. It would be an understatement to say she had fun.  
,,Was it worth it?” Snow asks and sips her cocoa.  
,,Yes!” Regina blurts out. Hold on, that came out way too fast. Dammit. ,,I mean yeah. It was fine last night. This morning not so much.”  
,,Ah. Too much?” Emma says almost understandingly  
,,I’m never drinking again that’s for sure,” Regina declares.  
,,I wouldn’t go that far if I were you,” Snow interjects. ,,Wait why were you even drinking last night, you never drink on weekdays?”  
,,I don’t know… The house was big and empty and I felt kind of miserable and I just needed a drink okay.”  
,,Why were you feeling miserable?” Snow asks and frowns at the former queen.  
,,I don’t know, maybe I was just feeling a bit.. tired after everything that’s happened with The Evil Queen.”  
,,That’s understandable,” Emma says. ,,It’s been one hell of a couple of months.”  
,,Indeed.” Regina agrees and takes a sip of her coffee. Her headache is fading very slowly. If only she could say the same about her memories from last night. She should have been more drunk than she was. Had she been more drunk she wouldn’t be able to remember a single thing today, and that would have been terrific. Maybe she should just brew herself some forgetting potion.  
,,Regina? Regina?” Snow waves her hand in front of Regina’s face, and the Mayor forces her brain to stay with Emma and Snow and not think about last night.  
,,Huh? Sorry, I was a little distracted.” Regina excuses. How she wishes she could stop thinking about last night.  
,,I was just saying, you weren’t drinking because of Robin were you?” Snow asks and looks concerned at Regina with her big green eyes.  
,,Possibly. I don’t know really. Maybe I was.”  
,,You should have called us, we could have talked about it!” Snow huffs at her former stepmother. ,,We’re your friends Regina, you don’t have to drink your troubles away.”  
,,I didn’t feel like talking. I felt like drinking.” Regina snips and curses herself. Why didn’t she call Snow or Emma? It would have been a whole lot better than to end up in the bedroom with Maleficent, right?  
,,Could have called us anyway,” Emma shrugs. ,,I’m more than open to drinking. Even if it is on a weekday.”  
,,And what do you think your dear husband would have said to that?”  
,,”Have fun babe and take it easy on the rum”? he doesn’t own me just because we’re married you know.”  
,,Since when do you drink rum?” Regina asks. ,,It tastes disgusting.”  
,,Hey it’s not that bad!” Emma laughs. ,,You get used to it.”  
,,Well, I guess you have to get used to it when you marry a pirate,” Regina mutters and Emma rolls her green eyes at her.  
,,It’s probably better than what you had last night anyway. Wait, what did you have last night?”  
,,Whiskey. Lots of it. And possibly some shots.” Regina replies. There had been shots, hadn’t there? Yeah. Maleficent ordered shots for both of them, so definitely shots.  
,,Whiskey and shots huh? Must have been some night.” Emma says with a raised eyebrow.  
,,Yeah, you could say that.”  
,,I still think you should have called us!” Snows says indignantly.  
,,Uh no thanks Snow. If my memory doesn’t betray me, you were challenged a couple of Vikings the last time you had something to drink.” Regina smirks.  
,,No I didn’t!” Snow splutters.  
,,Yes you did, mom. And before that you were half asleep,” Emma teases.  
,,Your daughter is right, Princess. You can’t hold your liquor.” And neither can I apparently.  
,,Okay okay, maybe I can’t hold my liquor,” Snow says and narrows her eyes at Regina. ,,But I stand by what I said about calling us. We could have walked you home.”  
,,I got home just fine.”  
,,Yeah, but you could have been hurt! Something could have happened to you.”  
Something did happen to me. ,,I was fine. I arrived home safe and sound and even managed to get upstairs.” Technically not a lie.  
,,You should have called us,” Snow says stubbornly.  
,,I don’t think it would benefit either of us if you saw me drunk, but thanks. I’ll remember that next time.”  
,,I thought you were never drinking again.” Emma teases.  
,,I’m not. Slip of tongue.” Definitely never drinking again.

They finish their breakfast and Regina succeeds in eating her bagel (her stomach isn’t exactly thanking her, but she has to eat something) the coffee on the other hand works miracles for her energy level. Her headache is still present though so she may have to take a couple of aspirin later.  
As they leave Granny’s, Henry calls Regina and ask if he can stay one more day with Emma and Killian, it turns out Killian has offered to take him and Violet sailing.  
,,Well if it’s okay with Emma then it’s okay with me,” Regina tells her son and Emma nods and gives thumbs up in the background.  
,,It’s fine with Emma. But be careful okay?”  
,,Mom, relax,” Henry laughs. ,,It’s just sailing.”  
,,Yes it is. And both you and Violet will wear lifejackets.”  
,,Mom…”  
,,I’m serious Henry, if I find out you haven’t being wearing lifejackets..”  
,,Okay okay, fine. We will wear lifejackets.”  
,,Good.”  
,,Love you mom.”  
,,I love you too Henry.” Regina says and hangs up.  
,,Well, if he’s staying one more night, it would probably be best if we fetched his chemistry book from your house. He’s gonna need it tomorrow,” Emma points out.  
,,Fine” Regina agrees.  
They walk towards Regina’s mansion and Regina experiences another flashback of herself and Maleficent stumbling in the very same direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own any of the characters.


	3. A Half Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina (kinda) opens up to Emma and Snow..

A Half Truth:

 

Regina opens the front door to her mansion and steps inside with Emma and Snow following closely behind her.   
The shoes she was wearing last night (how did she manage not the get hurt wearing 6 inches of heels whilst being drunk?) stands abandoned in the middle of the room. Well, one of them stands abandoned in the middle of the room. The other one is thrown (kicked?) rather carelessly at the bottom of the stairs. Did she kick them off last night? Yes, she did. She remembers quite vividly how she tried to step out them with grace and elegance, which she only succeeded in doing with one of the shoes. Because when she attempted to do the same with the other shoe, she was distracted by Maleficent who was kissing her neck at the time, and she forgot everything about being graceful and simply kicked her other shoe off.  
,,Regina? are you okay? Snow asks.  
Her little journey back to last night had clearly not gone unnoticed, and Regina simply nods in affirmative.   
They head up the stairs to Henry’s bedroom and as they reach the top of the stairs, Regina spots the jacket she was wearing last night hanging on the handrail. How the hell did she not see that when she left this morning. Right. She was still drunk when she left this morning. Regina can’t for the life of her remember whether it was Maleficent or herself who took it off. Not that it matters of course.   
They enter Henry’s bedroom. Being the teenager he is, he of course forgot to make the bed the last time he was here, and Regina ignores it and sticks to her plan about letting him notice the unmade bed himself.   
,,Here it is,” she says as the digs out his schoolbook from one of the drawers and hands it to Emma.  
,,Great. Thanks.” Emma says and takes the book.   
Regina glances at her watch. It’s not that late after all, and if she leaves now she will have time to work in her office for a good while. Work will probably do her good.   
So she tells Emma and Snow that she doesn’t mean to throw them out, but she actually has some work to do so..  
,,Sure thing,” Emma says and nods. ,,I’m heading down the Sheriff’s station so we can walk some of the way together.”  
,,Yeah,” Snow chirpes in. ,,My class starts in a half an hour so that’s perfect.”  
Regina knows exactly what they are doing. They think she was depressed and drinking because of Robin, so they worry about her, and they can’t have that.  
,,You really don’t have to coddle me, I’m fine.” She assures.  
,,We’re not coddling you, we support you.” Emma corrects her.  
,,Call it whatever you will miss Swan, but I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Let alone walk to work.”  
,,We know that, but we’re your friends,” Snow insist and looks up at Regina with her big green eyes.   
It reminds Regina of when Snow was eleven years old and begged Regina for permission to something. And annoyed the hell out of Regina, but that’s another story and long forgotten now.   
,,Fine. Let’s walk to work together then,” she says with false enthusiasm.  
,,That’s the spirit,” Emma teases and Regina rolls her eyes at the blonde.  
They leave Henry’s bedroom, and Regina can almost feel her brains protests against turning her back on the unmade bed.  
Regina checks her phone for messages again. There are two messages from Sarah, her assistant, who informs her that there are some papers waiting for her at the office. Wonderful.   
,,What’s that?” Snow suddenly asks as they pass Regina’s open bedroom door.  
,,Pardon?” Regina replies absentmindedly still busy texting Sarah back and inform her that she will be at the office soon.   
,,What’s that?” Snow repeats and points into Regina’s bedroom.   
,,What’s what?” Regina asks and follows her gaze into the bedroom.  
,,There. On the floor,” the pixie haired woman narrows it down.   
Both Emma and Regina takes a closer look at the bedroom floor. And now Regina realizes what Snow is on about. The bedroom floor is sparkling. Well, not the floor exactly, but the things scattered on the floor makes it look like it’s sparkling.   
Regina pushes the bedroom door open and steps inside. And that’s when the penny drops. The things on the bedroom floor that makes it look like the floor is sparkling?   
It’s buttons. Golden buttons that lights her bedroom floor up like a dance floor. Golden buttons from the shirt she wore last night. How the hell did she not notice them when she stumbled out of bed this morning? More importantly, how did she not trip over them? Quite an achievement actually.   
She bends down and begins the task of picking up all the damn buttons and collect them in her hand. Blasted buttons. Unlike the jacket on the handrail, she has quite vivid images in her head of how the buttons ended up on the floor. Memories of Maleficent practically ripping her shirt in half, sending the buttons flying all over the bedroom floor sneaks into Regina’s brain and she shakes her head. What she wouldn’t give for a forgetting potion.  
,,Is that buttons?” Snow asks with a raised eyebrow.  
,,Yes.” Is all Regina is giving away. There is really nothing much to say about it really. She can’t very well lie about it, Emma and Snow is standing right there in the door, and it’s as obvious as the sky is blue that it’s buttons on her bedroom floor, so what would be the point of lying?  
Emma and Snow asks no further questions but Regina can feel their eyes on the back of her neck. It’s obvious that they are watching her.  
Regina tries her very best to ignore their stares as she gathers the rest of the buttons in her hand and walk downstairs and into the kitchen and throws the buttons into the trashcan (why didn’t she just magic the buttons away? She must be slightly drunk still.)  
Snow and Emma follows her silently into the kitchen and watches as she throws the buttons away, and their stares is really starting to annoy Regina.  
,,What?” she challenges with her hands on her hips.  
,,Let’s see,” Emma says lightheartedly, but with some real concern in her eyes. ,,Shoes left downstairs, a jacket on the handrail and now buttons all over your bedroom floor. What did you do last night?”  
,,Nothing,” Regina lies testily.   
Emma raises her eyebrow in “yeah right” matter. But Regina isn’t taking the bait. Friends or not, she’s not about to blurt out to The Savior and Snow White what she did while drunk.   
,,You sure about that?” Snow says.  
,,Yes of course I’m sure,” Regina answers through gritted teeth. It’s only a matter of time before they put two and two together anyway.   
,,Regina?”  
,,Mm?”  
,,You’re lying,” Emma points out.  
,,No I’m not,” more lies  
,,You totally are. You’re forgetting about…”  
,,..Your “superpowers”, yes I remember them very well, miss Swan.”  
,,So now that we’ve established that you’re lying as far as you can throw those buttons..” Emma continues, and Regina rolls her eyes at the blonde. ,,Mind telling us what actually happened?”  
,,Oh my god!” Snow almost screams (and makes Regina’s head throb slightly again) ,,Were you, uh.. with someone?” the pixie haired woman asks sheepishly.   
,,You make it sound so vulgar,” Regina snips. Feeling rather provoked.  
,,So, were you?” Emma asks, her lips twitches with amusement.  
,,I might have had a one night stand,” Regina shrugs and glides lightly over the truth, crosses her arms over her chest like it’s no big deal at all.   
,,Oh my god!” Snow shrieks again and claps her hand over her mouth.  
,,Do you mind, I have a headache!” Regina reminds her stepdaughter.  
,,Sorry.”  
,,And you can stop laughing miss Swan.” Regina grumbles and glares at the blonde who clearly struggles to keep a straight face.  
Regina spins around, turns her back on them and head straight for her medicine cabinet. Two aspirin tablets and a large glass of water is exactly what she needs to get through her workday. She longs for the moment when her head hits the pillow and she can just fall asleep and dream this whole mess away.  
,,So who was he?” Emma asks nonchalantly.  
,,Who was who?” Regina replies and swallows the aspirin and downs half of the water with them.  
,,Your one night stand. Who was he?”  
She. ,,I don’t know. I was drunk.”   
,,You don’t remember him at all?”   
Her. ,,I remember enough,” she scoffs. ,,But exactly who he was has honestly gotten away from me.”  
,,You didn’t see him this morning?”  
,,No. Gone before I woke up.” Technically not a lie. ,,So he’s probably just as embarrassed as I am.”  
,,Come on Regina, you don’t have to be embarrassed, you’re hardly the first woman to have had a simple one night stand. It happened to me too, you know…”  
,,Okay!” Regina cuts her stepdaughter of and hold her hands up. ,,No offense dear, but I really don’t want to hear about you and Whale.”   
,,I second that. Ew!” Emma says and covers her ears like a five-year-old.  
,,Why is everybody making such a big deal about it being dr. Whale?!” Snows exclaims. ,,I mean, he’s not the worse guy in the Storybrook. It wasn’t him was it Regina?” she adds and grins at her stepmother.  
,,Very funny dear. I might have been very drunk, but can assure you, I would remember if I slept with dr. Frankenstein or not.” The brunette remarks dryly.   
They all chuckle and Regina tries to push the image of Snow and dr. Whale out of her mind.   
,,Anyway, jokes aside, want me to do some digging Regina?”  
,,Why on earth would I want that?”  
,,To… You know, maybe help you find out who he is or something?”  
,,Want to run a DNA test on my sheets, dear?”   
,,Regina…” Snow chuckles but still manages to send a warning glance toward her stepmother.  
,,I appreciate your.. Concern, Emma. But I’d rather not know to be honest. It didn’t mean anything.” I think.  
,,If you’re sure…”  
,,I am. And now I really must be off. I have things to do.” Regina raises her chin in a haughtily manner and saunters out of her house with Emma and Snow behind her. 

 

She walks with Emma and Snow for a while before they go their separate ways. Emma towards the Sheriff Station. Snow towards the school, and Regina herself towards the Mayor’s office. She makes her way into her office, sits down behind her desk and turns her attention towards the papers on the table. Hopefully this will be enough to keep her occupied for a good while instead of driving herself crazy by overthinking a stupid one night stand.   
She decides to simply forget the whole thing ever happened. She was drunk and made a mistake. Now it was time to act like the responsible adult and mother she actually was. Henry was coming home tomorrow to spend the rest of the week with her, and by the time he was coming home, she would have forgotten all of this, she decides. She’s looking forward to spend time with her son, even if he’s forcing her to watch Star Trek and eat pizza. Her time with Henry is still the most treasured hours in her life, (she dreads for the day when he’s moving out) she doesn’t mind “sharing” him with Emma or his grandparents anymore. On the contrary, she’s grateful. He has such a large family, and will never be alone. Before the first curse broke he sometimes told her that he felt alone, and Regina had tried her very best to ease the feeling of loneliness away from her sons mind, but it hadn’t always worked, and Regina had felt desperate because she wasn’t able to help her own son. But now he would never be alone again. Who knew, maybe Emma and Killian would even provide him with a younger sibling, something he had begged Regina to give him when he was younger. 

 

Regina continues to work through the piles of paper the rest of the day. Her headache is finally fading away for good. Her thoughts become less muddled and the throbbing behind her temples disappear. The aspirin definitely worked, and she’s grateful for feeling like a human again.   
There is a million papers to sort out (amazing how much damage The Black Fairy manage to do in just one single day) and Regina works her way through them slowly but steadily. There’s a handwritten note from Belle asking the Mayors permission to shine the library up once and for all. That’s not a bad idea, the library has been looking a bit worse for the weather for quite some time, but can they afford that? Regina roams through the towns budget file and frowns a bit. The budget is a bit tight, but she suppose they will manage one way or another. She decides to tell Belle that yes, she can shine the library up as much as she likes.   
There’s complaints here and there. From the bartender from The Rabbit Hole among others. He seem to think that the bar has earned a bad reputation, and apparently he wants the Mayor to something about it. Like hell she will. She ought to close that place down for good, but she knows she can’t do that. The drunks of Storybrook needs to have somewhere to be. Otherwise they will start to pile up on the streets and disturb the rest of the town and they can’t have that. And honestly, the drink they serve in there aren’t that bad, they are quite good actually.   
But never again, she reminds herself. Drinking only leads to messy situation and… Dammit. She’s thinking about it again. Stop it, she tells herself sternly and pushes the papers away. This gotta be enough for one day. She’s been here for four solid hours, the sun is setting, and she’s tired and just wants to sleep. Yes. That’s it. She will sleep, and tomorrow she will feel so much better about… Everything.   
She leaves her office and takes a moment to appreciate the sign reading “Regina Mills, Queen” on the door. Such a sweet and unexpected gesture from the dwarves, and she’s touched by it every time she sees the sign.   
She walks out of the building and she’s completely consumed by thinking about what she and Henry will do tomorrow. She looks forward to hear everything about the outing in the boat, and tease him about Violet which will make him roll his eyes at her and say something like “Seriously mom?” and then they will laugh and laugh about it.   
She’s so concentrated on Henry that she nearly misses it, but she catches a movement from the corner of her eye, and that’s when she sees her.   
Maleficent is nonchalantly leaning against one of the street lights, looking surprisingly comfortable.   
Regina is pulled out of her thoughts about Henry and stops completely in her tracks. She can feel how the blood leaves her head and for a second she’s afraid she’s gonna faint. What the fuck is Maleficent even doing here? Shouldn’t she be home and… wait for her daughter to return or something? Regina tries to remember whether Maleficent drank more than herself last night. Because if she did, then it’s possible that the dragon remembers even less than Regina does. And Regina knows for a fact that it is possible to transport herself away while sleeping, so maybe, just maybe that’s what happened.   
Regina allows herself to hope for just a second, but then Maleficent looks up and somehow, she manages to get eye contact with Regina. And the sly grin spreading across her face leaves absolutely no doubt in Regina’s mind. Maleficent remembers everything...

 

To Be Continued.


	4. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is low key stalked on a daily basis..

Hide and seek:

 

Regina really don’t like the way Maleficent is smiling on bit. That spark in her blue eyes and the way she tilts her head and looks at Regina like a curious dog.   
Regina wouldn’t be the slightest surprised if the dragon licks her lips in a second. Well, she doesn’t, and that it, after all a relieve, but the way she keeps staring and staring makes the brunette more than uncomfortable, and she decides it’s time to take off. She fumbles with her purse. Why does Maleficent have to stand right there? It will be necessary for Regina to pass her in order to reach her mansion, and she’ll be damned if she can’t even walk past her without blushing like an idiot.   
No. no more fumbling about, Regina decides. Of course she can walk pass Maleficent and ignore her completely. Sure she can. That’s what she did to most of the people in Storybrook during the first curse, and she can damn well do it again.  
Wait. Hold on. Maleficent is moving. In fact she’s walking towards Regina. Why is she doing that? The whole point with a one night stand is that they’re not supposed to talk about it afterwards. Regina has her life, and Maleficent has hers. That’s the way it’s supposed to be. But then why is she still walking towards Regina, coming closer by the second?  
Stop doing that dammit! I don’t want to talk to you. Regina almost believes the words in her head as she sets in motion. Walking faster than she’s ever walked before when she passes Maleficent. Regina hopes her fast pace is enough to get through to Maleficent, but apparently not. The blonde sorceress is walking right behind her. She’s following her. Astonishing. How dense can she possibly be? She’s not gonna follow her all the way home and camp outside her mansion, right? Right? No, of course she isn’t. Well, apparently this isn’t enough to get through her thick dragon skull, and Regina is sure as hell not gonna run from her. She’s not running from anything. Instead she does what she’s best at, and disappear in a cloud of purple smoke without giving Maleficent a second glance.  
She arrives home safe and soundly at her mansion. She locks the doors and uses magic to seal herself of completely (just in case) she’s really not in the mood for any kind of visitors tonight, she’s had quite enough of that for now, thank you very much. She walks upstairs and retrieves the grey tie from it’s hiding place in the drawer, then she waves her hand, making the tie disappear in a cloud of purple smoke, returning home to it’s rightful owner. That’s the end of it, she decides right then and there.   
That must be enough to get the message across to Maleficent. I’m sorry I got drunk and persuaded you to have sex with me it really didn’t mean anything, but here is your tie, I didn’t throw it in the garbage can. Even though I wanted to.  
Regina takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself down. The mere sight of Maleficent makes her want to down another bottle of whiskey. So much for never drinking again.   
She’s not gonna drink again though, she decides. That’s not what she needs, no what she really needs is a nice, long calming bath. Yes. Bath and then to bed. The perfect plan.   
She heads up and into the bathroom, uses magic to fill the bathtub for once, and frees herself from her clothes. The hot water works on her cramped back muscles and the tight knots in her shoulders. But sadly, it isn’t providing much comfort for her confused thoughts. She can’t for the life of her figure out why Maleficent would approach her. What does she want? They were drunk (ha! More like completely wasted) and drunken sex isn’t something they should discuss afterwards. In fact, drunken sex is something that should be completely ignored and forgotten the next day. It was just sex. I didn’t mean anything, right? Right?   
No, don’t be ridiculous, she tells herself. Of course, it didn’t mean anything, you were drunk, remember? You were drunk and Maleficent was drunk. But if it really didn’t mean anything, then why was Maleficent following you? To taunt you. Obviously.  
Obviously. Maleficent was the taunting type. She would probably enjoy teasing Regina about what happened yesterday. Yes. That’s why she followed her tonight. To annoy her, and Regina really didn’t need that. She was still completely tired from being hungover most of the day, and a taunting from Maleficent was about the last thing she needed.   
She stretches her legs out and runs her fingers through her dark hair. Something is nagging her. She feels guilty… Except she doesn’t. Not really. And that’s what’s nagging her. She feels embarrassed yes, but not guilty about what happened. She should feel guilty. It’s been what, a couple of months since Robin was taken away from her, and she’s already jumping into bed with someone else. That should make her feel guilty, right? But it doesn’t. She doesn’t feel guilty. Not to Robin, not to anyone, and the complete lack of guilt is making her feel guilty. She feels guilty for not feeling guilty. Crap. This is complicated.  
Why isn’t she feeling guilty? It’s not like she never had “just sex” before, in fact she has had her fair share of “just sex” in the past, and she had always felt completely ashamed and guilty about (and erased her “victims” memories) but this time there’s nothing. Absolutely nothing. Zero. Would she, Regina wonders, be feeling guilty had it been a random guy and not Maleficent? Or is she not feeling any guilt because it was Maleficent?  
No, she dismisses the thought. Don’t go there, you’re not thinking about it, remember?   
The water in the tub is slowly going cold and Regina ends her bath and wraps herself in a robe and dries her hair with a towel. She’s completely exhausted when she returns to her bedroom. Her head feels like it’s going to explode or something, and she doesn’t even bother to dress herself in a pajama, she simply falls face first into the bed, and, much to her own surprise, she asleep almost instantly.

 

She feels a whole lot better the next day. No headache. No aching joints. And, more importantly, no messed-up thoughts about anything. She feels fine. More than fine. Perfect. Brilliant in fact. Today is a new day, quite literally, she’s gonna spend time with her son and possibly her sister and the baby, and it’s gonna be fine. Almost like the-the incident never happened. Maybe it didn’t. Maybe she imagined the whole thing.  
Regina gets out of bed and puts on a fresh set of clothes. Pencil skirt, button up shirt, black blazer, golden earrings and high heels. With red lipstick and dark eye makeup it’s impossible to tell that she was hungover most of yesterday, perfect.   
She makes herself a quick cup of coffee and checks her phone. 7:15. She promised to meet Henry at Granny’s for an early breakfast before school. It suits her perfectly, she was so tired yesterday that she completely forgot to have dinner. She quickly downs the coffee, grabs her coat and leaves her mansion and enters the streets of Storybrooke.   
It’s a cold morning and she wraps her coat tighter around her. It can’t already be winter, can it? The weather certainly feels cold enough. She feels a twinge of paranoia and reminds herself that this is just ordinary cold weather and not some crazy Snow Queen stirring up trouble. She’s had far enough of Snow Queens and frost curses and all the consequences it brought.   
Wait what was that? She thinks she saw something out of the corner of her eye, and it completely interrupts her train of thoughts. She stops. And waits. There is nothing. Maybe it was an animal or something like that.  
She continues her fast-paced walk and enters Granny’s. Henry is already there and he waves at her.   
,,Hi mom.”   
,,Hi sweetie, you ready to order?”  
,,Yep.” He flashes her a toothy grin Regina knows all too well. It’s the kind of grin that tells her that he would like some donuts. And that’s exactly what she’s ordering. Two chocolate frosted donuts and hot chocolate with cinnamon for him and two bagels without any added sugar for her.  
,,Did you have a good time with Killian and Violet yesterday?”  
,,Yeah, it was really fun sailing, and I think Violet really liked it.”  
,,Good, that’s good. And were you both wearing lifejackets?” Regina asks and narrows her eyes at her son.  
Henry shakes his head once, and Regina wouldn’t be surprised if he rolled his eyes at her in a second, but he doesn’t, instead he whips out his phone and shows Regina a picture of himself and Violet on the boat wearing bright orange lifejackets and giving thumbs up and big smiles to the camera.   
,,Good boy,” Regina approves and ruffles her sons hair lovingly.   
,,We didn’t dare to skip the lifejackets,” Henry smirks.  
Regina opens her mouth to give a stern remark about open water and security, but Henry beats her to it:  
,,No, seriously. Killian told us to wear lifejackets too.”  
,,So he is sensible after all.”  
,,Or just not keen on jumping in the water in case one of us fell over board?” Henry suggests, and they laugh for a good while.  
Henry then proceeds to tell her all about the outing on the boat, and Regina listen with genuine interest. The way her son blushes when he talks about Violet and flashes a goofy grin every time Regina calls Violet his “girlfriend” is just so adorable. It makes Regina feel just a tiny bit nostalgic. Where the hell did the time go? What happened to her baby boy? When did he turn into a mature 16 year old young man? Regina tries to grasp the concept of her son almost being an adult and looks around in the café absentmindedly. And then her heart almost stops.   
Maleficent is standing by the counter, clearly in the process of ordering her own breakfast. When did she even begin to have breakfast at Granny’s? And why today of all days? It must be some kind of bad joke.   
,,Mom? Are you okay?” Henry asks.   
,,Yes I’m fine.” She quickly reassures and smiles at her son. He tells her about this big test he has coming up at school in a couple of weeks, and Regina listens and adds to the conversation now and then while she tries to ignore the fact that Maleficent keeps staring at her. Well, maybe not staring, but the dragon is definitely sneaking glances at her when she thinks Regina isn’t paying attention.   
But Regina grits her teeth and sticks to her plan about ignoring her. Like hell she won’t let Maleficent get the satisfaction of taunting her in public. And certainly not in front of her teenage son.  
So, she simply ignores her and keeps the conversation going with Henry. So what if Maleficent is playing some twisted game with her, nothing could be of lesser interest to Regina. In the middle of the conversation Zelena texts her and tells that’s very sorry, but she can’t meet Regina and Henry for breakfast today, Robyn is teething and haven’t slept all night. Regina replies that it’s completely fine, they’ll just have breakfast together another time, and then she offers to take Robyn for a night if Zelena needs to see something else than her farmhouse.   
They finish breakfast and Regina walks Henry to the bus and wishes him a good day at school. She watches him get into the bus with Violet and the rest of their classmates. Then she waves at him one last time and waits until the bus disappears behind a corner. She smiles and turns around and is about to cross the street to walk the short distance to the Mayor office, when she sees something- no someone who sends her good mood into the sewer.   
Maleficent is now standing outside Granny’s, a cup of coffee in hand, and Regina gets the feeling that’s she’s been standing there the whole time while Regina kissed her son goodbye and walked him to the bus. What the hell is her problem?   
Regina spins around on her heels, turns her back on Maleficent and goes to work. Maybe that will make that stupid dragon get the message. 

 

But it doesn’t. The following days Regina keeps seeing Maleficent fucking everywhere. At Granny’s. In the streets. Outside Emma and Killian’s house when Regina is there to drop of a couple of books for Henry. She’s even in the fucking library when Regina talks to Belle about shining the library up a bit. Always hiding in the shadows out of plain sight, almost impossible to see and yet still very much there.   
Regina grits her teeth and tries to ignore her, but damn it’s getting hard. She’s fucking everywhere Regina goes, and she starts to feel paranoid and just a tiny bit hunted.   
Days slips into weeks and the “stalking” continues. Where ever Regina is, Maleficent is always lurking somewhere close, and Regina feels how the madness is slowly working it’s way into her mind. Damn dragon. Why is she doing this to her? Is she really that cross about what happened when they were drunk? Either that, or she just really enjoys annoying her. Regina really tries to keep her cool and not let it affect her on a daily basis, but she knows she’s failing, she feels distant, and Henry often looks at her, furrows his brows and asks her if everything is okay. And Regina smiles every time and tells her son that yes, of course she’s okay and no, there’s nothing wrong, nothing what so ever.   
And then it suddenly stops altogether. No more stalking. No more staring and no more lurking in the shadows. Thank heavens.  
Regina is relieved beyond words. Maybe she will get some peace now. Maleficent must have found someone else to disturb.   
Life slowly returns to normal. Regina spends time with her son and her entire extended family (including Belle and Rumple), works at her office and just generally minds her own business. And she tells herself that this is how it’s supposed to be.

It’s been a total of four weeks and Regina has been at her office all day, it’s getting rather late, in fact, Regina realizes when she glances at her watch, it’s 10pm. Maybe she should be getting home. Henry keeps telling her that she works too much, and maybe he’s right.  
So she stuffs the papers away in a drawer and puts on her coat. She must admit that she’s looking forward to get home and relax. Maybe she will put an old movie on the tv and fall asleep on the couch for once. Yes. A single glass of red wine and an Alfred Hitchcock movie before bedtime, that’s what she will do, she decides as she leaves her office and steps outside in the cold air. She rubs her hands together (she forgot her gloves at home for once) and looks down as she walks. It’s definitely getting colder, there is a tiny patch of ice on the road, and Regina concentrates on avoiding to trip. That’s why she doesn’t notice her at first, her eyes completely fixated on the ground.   
But then she looks up and realizes that she’s two steps from walking straight into Maleficent.   
Maleficent. Oh god. Not again. For fuck’s sake, when is this madness gonna end?  
Regina attempts to walk pass Maleficent, but Maleficent gets in front of her and blocks the way.   
Fine. If that’s the way that damn dragon want’s it, she’ll just poof away again and leave Maleficent standing on the road like a fool.  
But before Regina gets the chance to turn her thoughts into actions, Maleficent steps forward, reaches and puts her hand on Regina’s shoulder.  
,,No, don’t do that again. We need to talk.”

 

To Be Continued..


	5. I don't want this. Except I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent confronts Regina..

I don’t want this. Except I do:

 

Regina glares at the blonde sorceress. What is her problem? ,,Like hell we don’t.” she mutters and tries to free herself from Maleficent’s grasp. But the sorceress only tightens her grip on Regina’s shoulder.  
,,Yes we do.”  
Okay. Maybe they do need to talk. To end this nonsense once and for all and clear the air.  
,,Fine. What do you want?” she asks and glances at her watch like the whole thing is boring her.   
,,Are you seriously asking me that?”   
Well, maybe she can pretend she doesn’t remember anything about what happened that night. It is possible that she was too drunk to remember, right?  
,,Yes.” She shrugs. ,,What is it you want? Make it quick, I would like to get home.”   
,,You do realize that you pretending not to remember is rather embarrassing for both us, don’t you little one?”  
Dammit.  
,,I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she hisses.   
,,Aha. Your eyes tell a different story my dear.” Maleficent points out.  
Leave me alone.  
,,Get your damn hands off me!”   
,,Funny. That not what you said that night.” Maleficent comments dryly but removes her hands from Regina’s shoulders.  
,,What do you want Maleficent? It’s late and I’m getting real sick of your games!”  
,,My games?!”  
,,Yes your games. You showing up everywhere I go, looking at me, stalking me, blocking my way. What the hell is wrong with you?! What’s your problem!?” Regina’s voice is higher than usual, but she’s not yelling, and that surprises her. Had she still been one with The Evil Queen, the dragon would have been charred to a crisp by now.   
,,You are running from me.”  
,,Excuse me?!”  
,,That’s my problem. You are running away from me,” Maleficent states, and then, ,,Why is that, I wonder?”  
,,You are kidding me right?”  
,,No.”  
Oh my god. Is it really necessary to ask her that?  
,,Isn’t it fairly obvious why I’m… avoiding you?” she’s not gonna say “run away”, Regina doesn’t run from anything.  
,,No it’s not. Please enlighten me?”  
Jesus Christ, that stupid…  
,,Let’s see,” she starts sarcastically. ,,I got drunk, kissed you, and then proceeded to invite you into my bed…”  
,,Technically I kissed you,” Maleficent corrects. ,,But I still fail to see the problem?”  
Good god, she’s going to lose her temper very soon.  
,,Seriously Maleficent?! You “fail to see the problem”?! don’t you understand that what happened between us is… Not right? We were drunk a-and the way I acted was wrong. It was wrong, and I allowed things to get out of hand. I went too far and for that I’m sorry, okay?” she blurts out.  
,,What?”  
,,That’s what you’re here for, right? An apology. Well, apology given. Goodbye.”  
Regina turns her back on Maleficent, and yeah, she’s going to run away from her, no doubt about it, but before she gets the chance to run (or poof) anywhere, Maleficent grabs her by the elbow and stalls her.   
,,You think I’m here for an apology?”  
Well aren’t you?  
Regina chooses not to answer the question, instead she says: ,,Don’t touch me.”  
,,You think I’m angry about what happened between us?”  
Shouldn’t you be?  
Regina bites her tongue and ignores the question.   
,,I’ve lived a very long life, little one, but I can assure you that what happened between us means more to me than anything else I’ve ever experienced. Alcohol or not.”  
Wait what? What the hell is she going to do with that piece of information. This is completely wrong. She’s used a crazy amount of time to convince herself into believing that their little one night stand didn’t mean anything, and now Maleficent is standing and telling her that it meant something to her. What the fuck? No. no. She can’t deal with this. There isn’t even anything to deal with. They were drunk and can barely remember what they did, so why is Maleficent telling her that it meant something to her? Why?  
,,Say something.” Maleficent whispers.  
,,I-I can’t…” Regina stutters.   
,,Can’t what?”  
Regina ignores the question and pushes Maleficent’s hand away and tries yet again to walk away. And Maleficent blocks the road again.   
,,Regina.. can’t what?” she presses.  
,,I’m not dealing with this. Nothing that counts happened between us, so this insanity has got to stop, and it has got to stop right now, do you hear me?!”  
Maleficent lets out a long suffering sight. ,,Why must you be so difficult?”  
,,I’m being difficult?!”   
,,Yes you are.” Maleficent takes a step closer towards Regina. ,,If- how did you put it- “nothing that counts” happened between us, then what is it exactly you are trying to end, hmm?”  
,,I…” Regina stutters, but Mal cuts her off:  
,,There is something between us, Regina. There has always been something between us even though none of us ever acted on it. Something always got in the way, but there has always been chemistry between us.”  
She’s right. There chemistry between them have always been palpable, and Regina still remembers the first time she met Maleficent and instantly felt… A connection? No, attraction. She corrects herself. She had felt attracted to Maleficent even as a young girl, but back then she was terrible embarrassed about her own feelings, and later, well, she was too far gone, too screwed up and too hellbent on getting her revenge on Snow White to even consider investigating her feelings further. So Maleficent’s right. Something has always been getting in their way one way or another. Dammit.  
,,This is messed up.” She says and crosses her arms over her chest. ,,I can’t do this.”  
,,Do what?”  
,,This. Us! You and me. It’s crazy, you know it is. Even your twisted brain must be able to understand that,” she mutters under her breath.  
,,No. sorry. Can’t see what’s messed up about it,” Maleficent shrugs and takes one more step closer.  
,,It’s been mere months since I lost my soulmate! The love of my life,” Regina shoots back.  
Maleficent nods but doesn’t move. ,,And you truly believe people only gets one chance in life?”  
,,I’ve had two,” Regina points out bitterly and thinks of Daniel for a brief moment.  
,,And you don’t believe in a third chance?”  
,,I..” No. she wants to say no, so why can’t she? Shit.   
,,If you truly don’t want this, little one, tell me to stop. Go on,” Maleficent coaxes and takes another step towards her.  
But Regina’s voice seems to have left her completely. Why can’t she tell Maleficent to stop whatever it is she’s about to do? She opens her mouth but nothing comes out of it. And Maleficent takes another step.   
Fucking hell. In a moment she’s gonna be pressed right up against you.  
Regina’s breath hitches in her throat as Maleficent slowly wraps her arms around her waist. But she still can’t say a word.  
,,Tell me to stop,” Maleficent whispers and tugs a strand of hair behind Regina’s ear.  
Even if I could I wouldn’t… Would I? Should I? Hold on. What’s even happening?  
She still can’t say anything, and Maleficent cups her cheek and leans closer, closer and brushes her lips against Regina’s.  
She may not have been drinking this time, but Regina’s mind is completely blank again. Why does this keep happening to her? She tries her best to not respond to the kiss in any way, but Maleficent is having none of it and places her hand on the smaller of Regina’s back. Not very helpful. And it only gets worse when she tangles her fingers into Regina’s dark locks.  
,,Stop denying your feelings, little one,” she whispers.  
Her voice sends shivers down Regina’s spine, and fire explodes in her body as she wraps her arms around the blonde woman and pulls her closer. Her body trembles (is this how it feels to be burned alive?) and she parts her lips slightly.  
Maleficent takes the hint quickly and slips her tongue inside Regina’s mouth. A most welcome intrusion, and Regina moans into the kiss and slips her fingers into Maleficent’s golden hair.   
,,That’s it Regina. Allow yourself to feel.”   
And Regina is feeling. My god she’s feeling as they kiss and kiss and kiss. She’s feeling everything at the same time. Joy. Delirium. Relief. Anxiousness. Lust. And just a tiny bit of… guilt.   
There it is. Guilt. They shouldn’t be doing this here. Outside under a streetlamp where everyone can see them.  
With that in mind Regina finally breaks the kiss and pushes the dragon away.   
,,What is it?”  
,,We can’t to this here.”  
,,Ah. You.. may have a point there,” Maleficent agrees with a sight.   
,,I..” Regina begins but her voice betrays her.   
,,Yes?”  
,,I need time… To figure all of this out and-and think. Can you give me that Mal?”  
,,Of course little one. I’ve already waited fifty something years, so what’s the harm in waiting a little longer?” Maleficent says calmly.  
,,Thanks. I’ll…I’ll come to you. Once I’ve figured things out,” Regina says and grabbles for the right words.  
Maleficent nods and holds her breath for a beat. Then she shakes her head and lets out a little, sad laugh. ,,You are running away from me again.” She states. ,,Why do I get the feeling I won’t see you again.”   
It’s not really a question that’s meant to be answered. Regina backs away from Maleficent and locks her gaze with hers. A part of her wants to stay with Maleficent and let nature take its course, but she can’t do that. She’s not ready. She needs time to figure out what the hell is going on between them. And for how long it’s been going on between them. Has she really been dancing around her true feelings in all this time?   
She finally turns her back on Maleficent but she doesn’t run. She walks. Not even fast. When she reaches a corner, she turns around. Maleficent is still standing under the lamp post. Their eyes meet once again and the last thing Regina hears before she reaches her mansion is:  
,,Whenever you’re ready, Regina.”

 

To Be Continued..


	6. Poker face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tries to forget..

-Pokerface:

 

Regina tries her very best not to think about the kiss between her and Maleficent and what had been said. “There has always been something between us”   
Was that really the truth, she asks herself again and again. Had she been denying her feelings all along? She doesn’t have many answers to that question yet.   
Something she knows however, is that her feelings for Robin had been real and true. What she and Robin had had together had been wonderful and good and pure and then he was taken from her. Ripped away in the worst way imaginable, and Regina swore the day he was buried, that she would never be with someone again. There shouldn’t even be someone who could match a soulmate.  
And yet she feels drawn towards Maleficent. Why? Why is Maleficent making her feel this way when her soulmate is lost to her forever. How can she even consider allowing herself to yearn after her touch, her kiss?  
Regina thinks and thinks but the answer is yet to be found as weeks flies by.   
It’s like she’s barely existing. She can’t sleep at night. She can’t eat. She can barely concentrate on her job as Mayor. Maleficent has wormed her way into her head and what should have been a simple one night stand is turning into something far more complicated.  
Dammit. She’s walking one slippery line. And she’s playing with fire. Quite literally.  
Regina runs a hand through her dark locks. Everything is so fucking complicated, and she feels like the worst mother in the world. Henry is worried about her, so he’s told her, and he points out that she seems distant and “off her game”   
He’s right. She’s most definitely off her game. All because she years after Maleficent. Damn dragon. What it is exactly she wants from Maleficent, she wonders. Another kiss? A second one? A third one? Sex?   
She huffs out a breath. They’ve already crossed that line while drunk. And even though Regina’s memories are a bit blurred, she does remember that it had been good. Well, more than good actually. Is that what this is about, lust? Plain and simple. It could very well be about lust and years of speculations and unleashed fantasies of hers, Regina thinks to herself. Is that what she wants? A quick roll in the hay with Maleficent to outlive all her fantasies, or is this about something more?   
She frowns and rub a hand over her face. She’s in way over her head. No scratch that, she’s on a highway straight to hell. Well not straight. Except she is straight. Isn’t she? Isn’t she? Oh my this is confusing.   
She lets out a long-suffering sigh and flops back onto her couch. When did her life become so damn complicated? All she wanted was a couple of drinks in The Rabbit Hole. Instead she ended up with a dragon sized problem. Perfect.   
But her face doesn’t show the turmoil that’s going on inside her. Her face is a mask of confidence and Regina Mills sass. The perfect pokerface, she thinks bitterly to herself and folds her hands under her head while staring at the ceiling. What would the Evil Queen had done in this situation? Incinerated Maleficent on the spot?   
No, no she wouldn’t. she informs herself. The Evil Queen would probably have thought something along the line of hurrah, let’s get naked. It wasn’t the Evil Queen’s style to think about the consequences of her actions, that was more Regina’s style. And boy, did she think about it. It was getting to a point where she was beginning to feel quite mad. If only Maleficent would show up at her door and make the decision for her.   
But she hasn’t heard anything from Maleficent since their kiss and the dragon’s confession. And Regina know she’s waiting for her to make her decision. But it’s really not that easy. There’s about a million things that could go wrong if they were to try this.. this.. thing. But the biggest problem is really Regina’s lack of courage to risk it. For a woman who’s normally fearless, she’s acting like a bloody coward these days. It serves no purpose to sulk and mope over her problems, and she realizes that she acts more like a teenager than her own son does. Jesus Christ, she really is a pathetic coward.   
Her train of thoughts is interrupted by the screeching sound of her cellphone ringing.   
Regina snaps out of it and fishes her cellphone out of her pocket.  
,,Hello Zelena. How are you?”   
,,I’m fine. How are you? You sound completely beside yourself.” Zelena points out in the other end of the phone.  
Well frankly my dear I am beside myself. ,,I’m fine.”  
,,Are you sure?”  
No. ,,Yes of course. How is Robyn doing?”  
,,Still teething. Not as bad as it was a couple of weeks ago, though. That’s actually why I’m calling.”  
,,Oh?”  
,,Do you remember you offered to watch her if I needed to get out?”  
,,Yes.”  
,,Well the thing is, I could really use a night out…”  
Can’t recommend that. ,,And?”  
,,So I was wondering if your offer still stands?”  
,,Yes of course.”  
,,Great! Do you think you could come out here tomorrow and watch her for a couple of hours while I…”  
,,Is being something else than a mother?”  
,,Yes exactly.”  
,,Of course I can watch her,” Regina says. Being with the baby will probably help her get her mind off things.  
,,Thank you Regina you are a lifesaver!”  
,,I don’t think I’ve ever been called that,” Regina chuckles dryly and Zelena laughs on the other end. Then a thin baby wail is heard in the background and Zelena sighs deeply.  
,,Hold on Robyn, mommy’s coming in a sec! Anyway, tomorrow? Seven o clock?”  
,,Seven o clock,” Regina confirms and Zelena thanks her and hangs up. 

Regina rises from her position in the couch and stretches her back. No more moping, she decides. She’ll figure things out eventually. Right now, she needs to pull herself together and be the best mother possible to Henry.   
So she does. She’s all smiles and cheer when Henry returns home from his stay with Emma and Killian. She cooks him lasagna and even spoils him with chocolate frosted donuts. Something she only does when she’s feeling guilty, she realizes later on. But to hell with that, Henry loves chocolate frosted donuts, and it doesn’t occur to her that she’s overdoing it, and she completely misses the worried looks he shoots her every so often.   
,,Mom are you alright?” he asks later on when they are huddled together on the couch watching Spiderman.   
,,Yes of course I am sweetie. Why would you ask that?” Regina asks and runs her fingers through her sons hair.   
,,You have just been.. I don’t know, distant lately.” He tells her and a rush of guilt burns her inside.  
,,I’m sorry honey. I’ve just been so busy at work, the papers are piling up at my desk.” It seems like he buys it. ,,You should ask Sarah to do more than just answer your phone.”   
,,You’re right,” she laughs and ruffles his hair.   
,,There’s not something else wrong though, right?” he asks concerned.   
,,No of course not Henry,” she lies through her teeth. She hasn’t lied to Henry for a very long time and she feels awful about lying to her son, but she really can’t tell him what’s going on- no, what’s not- going on between her and Maleficent. And thanks to her face he isn’t anything the wiser.   
After all, she has the perfect pokerface.

 

To Be Continued..


	7. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's secret is revealed to someone...

-Opening up

 

Come next day, Regina hauls herself up by her hair. Well not literally. But almost. Enough pondering about her mess of her life, (when is her life not messy?!) and back to reality. No more “what if’s” and “why not’s”. She’s Regina Mills and Regina Mills does not mope around.   
She promised her sister to watch Robyn for the night, and that’s exactly what she’ll do. Enough sulking.  
She pulls herself together and makes an effort at work for once. She walks Henry to the school bus like it’s any other ordinary day. She even manages to have a perfectly normal conversation with Snow and David when she runs into them on her way home from the office. Snow looks a bit tired to be honest. Neal is starting to walk and rips everything from the shelfs in the process. Regina nods in sympathy. She remembers clearly how Henry was when he started to walk.   
,,You shouldn’t be tormenting your mother little man. That’s my job,” she quips and Neal gurgles at her. She then wishes The Charming’s a good day and heads home to drop her papers of before heading over to Zelena’s farmhouse.  
She’s had a perfectly good day, so why’s she still checking her phone for messages at any given opportunity? She’s acting like an idiot, that’s what she’s doing. This madness really needs to stop. Maybe she needs a holiday? Some time away from Storybrooke might do her some good. No, she can’t leave Henry. Maybe she could bring him with her? Would Emma agree to that? Probably yes. But maybe it’s not the best idea to drag him out of town in the middle of the school year. And Regina never leaves Storybrooke, so that would probably lead to a lot of questions she can’t answer.   
No. A holiday is not the answer. But what is then? What is it she needs but can’t name? Maybe the answer will come to her if she stops obsessing about it and concentrates on watching Robyn. Yes. That’s what she’ll do.  
She arrives at Zelena’s farmhouse at 7:00 sharp, and she doesn’t even have to knock on the door before Zelena appears.  
,,Regina! Thank god. Thank you so much for doing this,” she says as she leads Regina into the living room.  
,,No problem.” Regina answers and looks at her sister. Zelena is wearing a tight green dress and her red curls hangs loose around her face. She’s clearly planning on having more than just a burger at Granny’s.  
,,So where are you going tonight?” Regina asks.  
,,The Rabbit Hole. I really need a night out.”  
Mmm, I’ve already tried that. ,,Stay away from the whiskey,” she warns and Zelena laughs. Regina’s told her about the “one night stand” she had, and Zelena had found it incredible funny that Regina had ended up in bed with a stranger. If only she knew.  
,,I can’t promise you that. Maybe I’m better at holding my liquor than you are, sis.” She teases.   
,,Not very likely,” Regina shoots back.   
,,You don’t believe that? Well, I guess, we’ll find out tomorrow,” Zelena says. ,,Now, Robyn will probably be wanting her bottle in an hour or so, and her chew toys is upstairs. Top drawer. Do yourself a favor and bring them down after I’ve left, and if she’s still asleep in an hour then just..”  
,,Let her sleep.” Regina cuts her off. ,,Zelena relax. I’ve tried this before, remember? We’ll be fine.”  
,,I know, but it’s my first time being away from her and I’m just..”  
,,I’ve got this,” Regina assures and pats her sisters arm. ,,You just go on out and have a good time. But seriously, be careful with that whiskey.”  
,,I will,” Zelena promises and kisses her sleeping daughters tiny hand before wishing Regina a good night and leaving the farmhouse.   
The door closes behind her and then Regina is alone with her niece who’s currently fast asleep in her pram. Why’s she’s not sleeping upstairs in her nursery is a mystery to Regina. It would be so much better for to sleep in her room instead of in the middle of the room where Regina will be and distract her nap.  
So Regina lifts the child up and rubs her back soothingly as she carries her upstairs.   
,,I’m sorry to wake you darling, but it will be much better for you to sleep upstairs.”   
Robyn coos and shifts in her arms but doesn’t wake up properly before Regina lies her down in her cot.   
,,There we go.” She says and watches as the child squirms a little, lets out a yawn and then goes back to sleep.   
,,Right back to sleep then. My goodness how you look like your father,” she mutters. Robin had been a good sleeper, and it took a smaller disaster to wake him if he was in a deep slumber.  
Regina watches Robyn for a while. Not only does she sleep like her father, she looks like him too. The same blue eyes, the same dimpled smile. If only her hair will turn out be red. That would be terrific. But even if her hair turns out to be red, the resemblance with Robin is still striking, and a very small part of Regina still cringes when she thinks about the fact that her sister has a child with her soulmate. But Zelena is changing, and Robyn is a lovely child, so what would be the point of playing “the guilt trip” with Zelena all over again? Zelena has apologized about a million times already, and Regina has forgiven her, she really has, but there’s still a teeny tiny part of her that cringes. It will probably never go away.   
Regina lets Robyn sleep and heads downstairs with the baby monitor. She should have brought some of the papers from work. If Robyn is gonna be asleep for the rest of the night, it would have been better to get some work done instead of watching television. She considers summoning some papers from her mansion by magic, but decides not to after all. She deserves a night in front of the television given how hard she’s worked today.   
Alfred Hitchcock’s “The Birds” provides her with entertainment for the evening, and she’s completely enthralled with the movie when there’s a knock on the door.  
Regina’s head snaps up. Have Zelena forgotten to tell someone she won’t be home tonight? She didn’t mention anything about expecting anybody. There’s another soft knock and Regina mutes the television and rises from the couch. Who the hell is interrupting her movie? The unwelcome (welcome?) thought that maybe Maleficent followed her out here, steals its way into Regina’s mind. And why the hell would she do that? She doesn’t even know you’re here, you moron.  
Regina rolls her eyes over her own stupidity and opens the door. Not for Maleficent but for Emma Swan-Jones   
,,Hi! Can I come in?” she asks briskly.  
,,Uh sure,” Regina says and wonders what exactly brings Emma all the way out here when she could be at home with her son. And husband.  
,,Henry told me you were watching Robyn tonight, so I thought I would provide you with a bit of company,” Emma explains and reads Regina’s mind completely.   
,,Oh. Well that’s nice of you.”  
Emma shrugs her red leather jacket off and plops down on the couch. ,,So, what are we watching?”  
,,The Birds.”  
,,Huh?”  
,,Alfred Hitchcock, miss Swan. Sometimes I worry about your education.”  
,,Hey, I know Alfred Hitchcock okay?”  
,,Good. You had me worried for a second.”  
They bicker and shoots insult at each other all through the movie. Just for fun, obviously. They are friends now. Who would have imagined that when Regina first laid eyes on Emma the day she arrived to Storybrooke. But they are, and Regina is grateful for Emma and her way of seeing the world. She knows that everything isn’t black and white (something that Snow must be reminded of every so often)  
,,Regina?”  
,,Mm?”  
,,Can we talk?”  
,,Aren’t we already?”  
,,Har har, very funny.” Emma rolls her eyes at her.  
,,What do you want to talk about Emma?”  
,,You, actually.”  
,,Oh? Why?.”  
,,You know Henry is worried about you, right?”  
Here it comes. She knew it would be a matter of time before Henry shared his concern with his other mother. ,,Of course I do.”  
,,My mom is worried about you too. And so am I.”  
Ah. Of course. ,,Is this an intervention, miss Swan?”  
,,No. it’s me being your friend. You’ve been acting strange, you know you have.”  
I know. ,,I just have a lot on my mind that’s all.” Ha! Understatement of year.  
,,Something you wanna talk about?”  
That would be uncomfortable for both of us. ,,Not really.”  
Emma nods and fiddles with her hands in her lap for so long that Regina believes that it’s the end of their conversation, and she’s about to turn her attention back to the television when Emma says:  
,,I uh.. Have a confession.”  
,,Don’t tell me you knocked another sign down. We can’t keep replacing them.”  
,,That was one time.”  
,,Whatever you say dear,” Regina teases even though she’s well aware that Emma only knocked the sign down once.   
,,If you’re done teasing me,” Emma says and glares at the brunette. ,,Would you mind listen to me for five seconds, because it’s about you actually.”  
,,I’m all ears. miss Swan. Shoot.”  
Emma takes a breath. ,,As I said, I was- am worried about you…”  
,,I’m fine.”  
,,…So I went down to The Rabbit Hole.”  
,,Not the best place to drown your worries,” Regina comments dryly.  
,,And had a little chat with the bartender.”  
,,What could you possibly have to talk to him about?”  
,,I told him to show me the footage from the surveillance camera from the bar from the night you were there,” Emma blurts out.  
What?! ,,You did what?”  
,,Regina…”  
,,I told you not to worry about it! God, what is it with you Charming’s and your ability to meddle into other people’s business?” Regina hisses quietly not to wake the baby. She is not at all pleased that Emma have seen the surveillance footage from the bar. She was so drunk that night, and Regina is damn sure she was flirting rather obvious with Maleficent the whole time.  
Emma holds her hands up in surrender. ,,I’m sorry! But I was worried about you, okay? I thought maybe some creep had, I dunno, spiked your drink or something.”  
,,Well I was fine,” Regina mutters through gritted teeth.  
,,I’m sorry okay?”  
Of course you are. ,,It’s fine. You’re the Savior. You can’t help it.”   
,,Right.”  
,,And I’m sure my behavior hasn’t made it better,” Regina adds.  
,,Not really.”  
They sit in silence for a while (why can’t the baby wake up right now?) and Regina wonders if Emma have seen the entire footage or just bits and pieces? Because if she has seen the entire thing, then she’s seen Regina and Maleficent leave The Rabbit Hole together. And the Savior is smart. She can put two and two together. Good god.  
,,How much have you seen of it?” she asks.  
,,Sorry?”  
,,The surveillance footage. How much have you seen?”  
,,All of it.”  
You have got to be kidding me. ,,Right.”  
Then there’s silence again and Regina stares blankly at the screen without seeing anything really. This is hellish. She can feel that Emma is watching her, and Regina desperately wishes that the earth would swallow her whole.   
It’s the Savior who breaks the silence first:  
,,So, Maleficent?” she asks Regina with a sheepish grin.  
,,Indeed.”  
,,You wanna talk about it?”  
,,Not much to say really.” Regina says with a shrug.   
,,Right. Okay.”  
,,The things too much alcohol does to you,” Regina muses, and the blonde sniggers.  
Regina wants to glare at her. Intimidate her and inform her, that this is no laughing matter, but it never happens. Instead a soft chuckle escapes the brunettes lips, and once she’s started she just can’t seem to stop again, and her chuckles turns into full blown laughter. Emma is laughing along with her, not at her. Definitely not at her. and Regina laughs and laughs because my god, this situation is absurd.   
They laugh until Regina have to catch her breath, and her laugh is turning into soft hiccups.   
,,Well if it’s any consolation, it looked like you were having fun on the surveillance footage.” Emma informs her and wipes the tears of laughter away from her face.   
Well. ,,That’s one way of putting it.”   
,,So whose idea was it to uh.. move the fun to the bedroom?”  
Is that really any of your business? ,,Mine. I think, but..” she quickly adds when Emma cackles. ,,Maleficent hit on me first!”  
Damn right she did.  
,,What did she do?”  
Remind me, why are we having this conversation? ,,Well, if you must know, she kissed me.”  
,,Did she now?” Emma smirks.  
,,And that’s the end of this conversation,” Regina says sternly, but Emma ignores her completely and asks:  
,,Have you and Maleficent ever… uh, before?”  
,,Of course not.”  
,,Never?”  
,,Never.”  
,,Really?”  
,,Yes really!” Regina snaps. ,,It was just a one time thing.”  
,,You sure about that?”  
,,Yes."   
,,Regina…” Emma sighs deeply  
,,What?”  
,,You’re lying again. My superpowers, remember?”  
Dammit. ,,There uh… May have been a second kiss,” she admits sheepishly.  
,,When?”  
,,A few weeks ago. She sort of cornered me.” And spilled the beans about her feelings. But that’s not something Emma needs to know.   
,,Do you feel anything for her?” Emma asks her without sugarcoating anything.  
,,No.” yes.  
,,Dammit Regina, don’t you ever stop lying?!”   
,,I might be a tiny bit attracted to her,” like hell. ,,But it doesn’t matter.”  
,,Why not?”  
,,Because it doesn’t mean anything.”  
,,Does Maleficent feel the same?”  
,,What do you mean?”  
,,Is she “a tiny bit” attracted to you?”  
,,I don’t know. I think so.”  
,,Then what’s the problem?”  
,,Pardon?”  
,,If you both feel the same, then why aren’t you together?”  
,,It’s not that simple.”  
,,Why?” Emma questions. ,,If it’s Henry you’re worried about, then I hate to break to you Regina, but that kid has already seen some real crazy shit, so I doubt seeing his mother with a woman would be the worst thing in the world.”  
,,That’s neither here nor there.”  
,,Then what is the issue?”  
,,The issue, miss Swan, is how do you think Robin would have reacted if he knew that I only mourned him for four months before I moved on with someone else?!”   
,,Robin wouldn’t have wanted you to be alone. None of us wants you to be alone. Especially Henry.”  
Regina ignores that statement completely and Emma continues:  
,,You shouldn’t feel guilty for wanting to be with someone, Regina. You deserve to be happy.”  
,,You do realize you’re talking about Maleficent, right?” Regina scowls.  
,, I doubt Maleficent is the worst person to be with.”  
,,Well she’s not. She just has the great disadvantage that she turns into a dragon when she’s angry.”  
,,Has she ever done that with you?”  
,,No. I mean, I’ve seen her as a dragon once.”  
,,And did she harm you?”  
,,No, she allowed me to ride her,”   
Emma splutters and bursts out laughing, and then Regina realizes what she just said.   
,,If you say anything, I swear to god I will end you.”  
Emma stuffs her fist into her mouth to muffle her laughter. But Regina is not amused.  
,,Oh do shut up, miss Swan.”  
,,Sorry,” Emma sniggers. ,,But in all seriousness Regina. Why don’t you just go after her? It’s silly to deny yourself the opportunity of happiness just because you are afraid that people will judge you.”  
,,I guess so,” Regina mutters and then she tells Emma about her last meeting with Maleficent, and how Maleficent is waiting for Regina to make her decision.  
,,It seems to me like you’ve already made your decision, so what are you waiting for?”  
,,It’s not that easy, Emma.”  
,,Yes it is. You want to be with her. And she wants to be with her. End of story.” Emma states, and Regina realizes she’s right.  
,,You haven’t.. told anybody about it have you?” the last thing she wants right now is a million questions from Snow White.  
,,Of course I haven’t.”  
,,Good. Because if I decide to…” Regina trails off and takes a breath before she continues. ,,If I decide to go to Maleficent, then I need you to promise me..”  
,,To keep it a secret,” Emma finishes the sentence.   
,,Just until I figure things out.”  
,,Of course. Sure thing, Regina.” Emma smiles and gives her shoulder a light squeeze. 

They don’t discuss the “Maleficent situation” the rest of the evening. Instead they talk about anything else beside that. And when Zelena returns home a few hours later, none of them tells her the actual reason why Emma is at the farmhouse. And Zelena doesn’t notice anything, instead she simply thanks Regina for her help. And Regina and Emma walk together for a while until Regina goes towards her mansion in the opposite direction.   
She’s almost sure about what to do now. Her conversation with Emma has helped a great deal. Now she only needs to pick the proper moment to turn her thoughts into action.  
To Be Continued..


	8. Tick Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina struggles to find the right moment...

Tick tock:

 

But the right moment doesn’t arrive. Life keeps getting in the way. Whenever Regina attempts to “sneak of”, stuff happens. And it’s everything, from one of the dwarves getting trapped in the mines by accident, to Snow suddenly having a minor crisis over the fact that her daughter is a married woman who won’t tolerate that Snow barges in all the time. And somehow Regina always ends up in the middle of it. People pulls her in all directions, completely forgetting the fact that Regina has a life of her own. And Regina begins to fear that if she doesn’t act soon, she will miss her chance with Maleficent, and she can’t let that happen. Not again. The mere thought of Maleficent thinking that Regina’s not interested is enough to keep her awake at night. Funny how things change. A month ago she was completely uninterested in any kind of relationship with Maleficent, and now she can’t stand the thought of not being able to rush over to her place and inform her of her decision.   
Another week passes, and Regina is reaching her breaking point. She just wants to see Maleficent dammit. So why can’t the universe give her a break and allow her to? You would think she deserves it, but no. The universe seems deiminated to muck up her plans again and again. It’s strange, but the more she wants to see Maleficent, she more she seems to be able to remember from their drunken night together. And it definitely wasn’t a bad night at all, Regina had to admit that. The circumstances might have slightly off, but the night they spend together had been good. More than good actually.   
The thought about it makes Regina’s breath quicken and her palms slightly damp. And more than one night she has been waking up with a gasp and pink cheeks. Maleficent is haunting her dreams in the most sinful ways possible. It’s enough to drive anyone crazy, and Regina is grateful that her perfect pokerface isn’t giving anything away to the rest of the world. The only one who knows what’s going on (err, not going on) is Emma Swan. And unlike her mother, she can actually keep a secret. She hasn’t mentioned anything to anyone, and it’s only when they are alone that she quietly asks Regina if she has decided anything yet. And Regina lies a tiny bit and tells her no, she hasn’t decided what to do yet. Not that she doesn’t trusts Emma enough to let her know her decision, because she does. Emma is her friend. But Regina prefers to tell her afterwards. After all, she can’t know for sure how Maleficent is going to respond. It’s possible that Maleficent has changed her mind given how much time has passed already. 

A couple of stressful days follows, and time is ticking. The urge to see Maleficent is getting stronger every single day and Regina struggles to keep it together. Her dreams are getting worse (better?) and she’s sure she whispered Maleficent’s name in her sleep the other night. Thank goodness Henry wasn’t home that night, because that might have been a tad difficult to explain. How exactly is she going to explain it to Henry if she and Maleficent… Wait. Hold on. Nothing hasn’t even happened yet, and she’s already worried about how to tell her son. Great. Just great.  
Another week creeps by, and she’s as tense as a deer caught in the headlight. Or like a cat in heat. One of things. She can’t even think properly, that’s how bad it is.  
And finally. Finally the opportunity arrives. Henry is with his grandparents for the night, there is no new crisis in sight, and her work? Well. That can very well wait until tomorrow. Or another day.   
It’s rather late when Regina wanders through Storybrook to Maleficent’s house just outside the woods. It’s no Forbidden Fortress, but it’s still creepy, and there’s a huge black gate that creaks loudly once opened.   
Regina gets a sense of Deja-vu and is taken right back to the very first time she entered Maleficent’s castle so many years ago in The Enchanted Forest. She steps into the garden and closes the creaking gate behind her. What a way to announce herself. With a creak. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Arriving at this hour. Maybe Maleficent has gone to bed, maybe she isn’t even at home. Maybe she’s out. Dammit. Regina should have called before arriving. Shit.  
She can’t make herself knock and is still hovering in the garden when the door is opened and Maleficent, wearing a midnight blue silk bathrobe, appears at the threshold.  
,,Regina?”

 

To Be Continued..


	9. Repeat Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina pays Maleficent a late night visit..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is not for kids.

-Repeat performance:

 

Dammit. Regina could have used a couple of minutes to prepare a speech or something.   
,,Why don’t you come inside instead of lurking out here?” Maleficent suggests.  
,,I don’t lurk dear. That’s more your style,” Regina grumbles as they walk inside Maleficent’s “too big for one person” house.   
,,That’s true.” Maleficent agrees.  
Regina looks around. She’s only been here a handful of times, but she remembers frowning over how dark Maleficent’s house is. She still does. Maleficent’s house is very dark. Kept strictly in black and red. Regina is aware that she is the Mistress of all Evil, but there is such a thing called overdoing it.  
She becomes aware that Maleficent is watching her intensely. But Regina doesn’t find it weird anymore. What she does find weird however, is the fact that the front door is still open. Does Maleficent expect her to run off again? No, not this time, Regina decides and the door slams shut with a flick of her wrist.  
,,Would you like a drink?” Maleficent asks.  
A drink would be nice right now. ,,Yes, thank you.”  
Maleficent flicks her own wrist, and a bottle of red wine and two glasses appear at the table. She fills both glasses and hands one of them to Regina.   
,,Thank you.” Wait, I already said that.  
Maleficent clinks her glass with Regina’s and they both take a swig of the wine. The silence is deafening and Regina figures out that since she is the one who showed up at Maleficent’s house, she should probably say something.  
,,I didn’t wake you did I?” Nice. She’s wearing a bathrobe. Of course you did.  
,,No no, it’s fine. I can’t sleep anyway.”  
,,Why not?” Regina frowns  
,,I haven’t been sleeping very well since well, whiskey happened.”  
,,Ah. Me neither.” Regina takes another swig of the wine.  
,,I didn’t expect to see you again,” Maleficent confesses.  
,,Well, I’m here now,” Regina shrugs and looks at her fingernails without actually seeing them.  
,,Indeed you are,” Maleficent agrees and licks her lips. ,,But the question is, why are you here?”  
,,Do you want me to leave?” maybe that would be better.  
,,No! That’s not what I said.” Maleficent looks terrified at the mere thought of Regina leaving again. ,,I was only wondering why you are here? Last time we met you seemed.. quite confused.”  
I still am. Why was she here? What did she want? To talk? To have a glass of wine and a midnight conversation?  
,,Why are you here?” Maleficent repeats quietly and looks directly at Regina.   
The tension between them is unbearable.  
,,I have absolutely no idea,” Regina replies and Maleficent nods slightly and watches Regina. A sly grin spreading over her face. Then she leans forward and whispers to Regina:  
,,You sure about that, my beauty?”  
That’s it. Her voice sends shivers down Regina’s spine and she slams her glass into the table, walks right over to Maleficent, grabs a fistful of her robe and crashes their lips together. And God, that feels amazing.  
Maleficent’s response comes instantly and without any hesitation. Her hands abandon the wine glass and her fingers tangles into Regina’s hair. Her breath is almost too hot on Regina’s lips, and Regina wonders if the dragon is waking up, or if Maleficent always feels warmer than other people.   
Regina releases her tight grip on Maleficent’s bathrobe and pushes the blonde backwards until her back collides with the table. But Maleficent doesn’t seem to mind, she simply nips at Regina’s bottom lip and grips her hips firmly.  
Regina moans into the kiss and tangles her fingers into Maleficent’s blonde locks. Why does this feel so damn good? She’s not drunk this time, but she still feels completely lightheaded. Her breath comes out in little pants, and oh god, a wetness is starting to pool between her legs.   
Then there’s a crash behind them and the sound of glass shattering. Regina isn’t quite sure if it was herself or Maleficent who knocked their wineglasses of the table, but the sound of glass shattering is enough to make them both snap out of it.  
,,Perhaps we should take this.. Elsewhere? Maleficent suggest and runs her finger up and down Regina’s spine.   
Regina doesn’t trust her voice enough to answer, so she simply nods breathlessly.   
,,Come on then, my beauty.” Maleficent purrs, grabs her wrist and leads her upstairs.

Regina has never set foot in Maleficent’s bedroom and she tries to see as much of the room as she can in the dimmed light. The bed in the middle of the room is definitely too big for one person. And there’s black sheets on the bed. Black! Only the Mistress of all Evil would choose black sheets for her bed. But Regina soon forgets all about the dubious-colored sheets. Maleficent kisses her throat, finds that sensitive spot on her jaw, and Regina is sure she will burst into flames if something doesn’t happen very soon. She fiddles with the strings that holds Maleficent’s bathrobe together, and opens it, revealing Maleficent’s purple nightgown. Regina slips the bathrobe down over Maleficent’s shoulders and Maleficent shrugs the material completely off her body and kicks it away.   
Regina doesn’t waste any time in appreciating the newly revealed parts of Maleficent’s soft flesh. She peppers her neck with kisses, sucks lightly, nips at flesh, there will most definitely be a mark tomorrow. It’s Maleficent’s turn to moan, and it only intensifies when Regina’s hand cups her breast, squeezes it lightly, and circles her nipple through the fabric of her nightgown. Regina smirks when she feels how Mal’s nipple hardens at her touch. Apparently she isn’t the only one who wants this. Regina frees her other hand from Maleficent’s golden locks, and moves it to give Mal’s other breast the same treatment. She feels how the sorceress’ other nipple quickly hardens at her touch.   
,,Regina!”   
Good lord, her voice is enough to make Regina’s knee buckle and her breath hitch in her throat. She kisses Maleficent’s neck again, and Maleficent’s hand abandons her hair, glides down her neck and slowly slowly, opens the buttons in her shirt. Regina tries her best to get her knees to cooperate, but it becomes increasingly difficult as Mal opens her buttons and peel the shirt off her body, revealing Regina’s red lacy bra.  
The way Maleficent kisses the valley between her breasts, tells Regina that they didn’t give appreciation many a thought when they spend a drunken night together, and Regina moans, her hand fisting in blonde hair. The ache between her legs is getting worse by the second and it’s only a matter of time before her knees collapses under her.  
But Maleficent luckily picks up on it, and pushes Regina backwards until Regina feels the back of her knees collide with the bed. And she lets herself fall backwards onto the bed and black sheets. Maleficent is with her instantly and crawls up her body, settles herself on top of her.   
Regina pushes her blonde locks away from her face, she wants to see her properly, and what she sees only makes the wetness between her legs worse. Maleficent’s blue eyes are completely dark with lust, and Regina is sure her own eyes mirrors that feeling. She pushes Mal’s nightgown up up up, until her hand finds Mal’s inner thigh. She circles the blonde’s clit through the soaked material of her panties, and she’s sure she hears Mal growl.  
,,No my beauty. Not yet,” she whispers in her ear. ,,Let me take care of you first.”   
,,Best hurry then,” Regina teases. And Maleficent doesn’t need to be told twice. She shifts slightly on top of Regina and zips the brunettes skirt up. Regina lifts her hips and Maleficent pulls her skirt away from her body and throw it rather carelessly on the bedroom floor. The same thing happens to her black stockings and shoes and Regina shudders when the chill hits her bare thighs and stomach.  
,,Cold?” Maleficent asks and runs her finger up and down Regina’s stomach.   
,,A little.”  
,,Mm, best warm you up then,” and with that she unclasps Regina’s bra and sends it flying over her shoulder.  
,,You are so beautiful.”  
,,You do realize my eyes are up here right?” Regina teases and caresses Mal’s leg with her ankle.   
,,As lovely as your eyes are my dear, I think they are not the ones who craves attention at this moment.” Maleficent coos and closes her lips around Regina’s nipple, her tongue swirling over the hardened bud.   
Regina moans again, her hand is fisting the sheet as Mal’s hand kneads her other breast, squeezes it, circles it and finally pinches it lightly between her fingers.  
,,Fuck Mal!”  
,,Mmm. I do believe this is where this is going dear.” Maleficent states bluntly.  
,,Soon I hope,” Regina mutters and squeezes her thighs together to get some friction between her legs.  
,,Eager are we?”  
,,Maybe.”  
,,Maybe?” Maleficent immediately stops her brilliant work on Regina’s breasts. And Regina frowns at her. Why the hell is she stopping?   
,,What’s wrong?”  
,,Nothing is wrong, little one. I’m merely waiting for you to tell me how much you want this.”  
,,You are not serious right now.”  
,,I can assure you I am, my beauty. So go on, tell me how much you want this.”  
,,Mal..”  
,,Come now, Regina. Tell me.” Maleficent demands and runs her finger up and down Regina’s naked breast.  
,,I want this,” Regina whispers and Mal tilts her head.   
,,What was that, Regina? I didn’t hear you.”  
,,I want this, okay? I want this a lot, and if you don’t do anything about it soon so help me god…”  
Maleficent silenced her by putting a finger over her lips. ,,That was all I wanted to hear my beauty.”  
,,Will you please get on with it instead of teasing?!” Regina breathes and grabs Maleficent hand and guides it down between her legs.  
Mal rubs her once through the soaked material. ,,So wet already.”  
And Regina clamps her mouth shut. She can’t really argue with the fact that she is wet.  
And finally, finally Maleficent hooks her fingers under Regina’s panties, bringing them down ever so slowly. Regina moans when she feels them brush against her thighs, knees, ankles and finally she is completely free of the material.   
,,Open your legs for me,” Maleficent whispers seductively, and Regina spreads her legs slightly. But apparently it isn’t wide enough, for Maleficent grabs her thighs and pushes them apart further. She kisses a path from Regina’s navel to her stomach and Regina is positive she’s going to beg Mal for mercy if the dragon doesn’t do something soon.  
Thankfully her prayers are answered and Maleficent’s head settles between her legs. Regina’s breath goes completely rapid when she feels her blonde hair tickling her.  
Oh!  
Maleficent runs her tongue through her slick folds and Regina writhers under her. A louder moan escapes her and she fists’ the bed sheets under her, almost digging her nails into her own hands.  
Oh good God!  
Maleficent slips her tongue inside Regina, wiggles it slightly and then brushes against that spot inside Regina. And Regina writhers and gasps and moans. Oh god this feels so good! Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t ever stop!  
She’s not sure how much of it she blurts out, and how much stays in her head, but she knows however that her moans turns into high pitched cries with each thrust from Maleficent’s oh so talented tongue. She’s going to.. She’s definitely going to..   
She feels Maleficent’s hand on her thigh, stroking her, encouraging her to let go. And Regina wants to. God, how she wants to! She screams Maleficent’s name again and again. Maleficent’s tongue rubs against that sweet spot again, and then she presses two fingers against Regina’s swollen clit.   
,,Ahh!”  
That’s all it takes. Regina’s cries goes downright delirious, and she screams Maleficent’s name from the top of her lungs, arches her back and clenches her inner walls around the blondes tongue as she comes undone, releasing a hot gush of liquid.   
Maleficent keeps stroking her until Regina goes completely limp under her. Then she slowly pulls her tongue out of Regina and licks her completely clean. Once that’s done she rises from her position between Regina’s thighs and lies down next to her. Looks at Regina, waits.  
But Regina can’t say anything. She’s completely breathless and still coming down from her high. That was, without a doubt the strongest orgasm she’s ever reached. Is that really what happens when magic meets magic?  
,,I’d say that was successful,” Mal comments and wipes a strand of dark hair away from Regina’s sweat glistening forehead.   
,,Yes.” Is all Regina can muster as she slowly comes down from her high and floats back to earth.   
Maleficent chuckles lightly and rubs slow circles on Regina’s collarbone. ,,Have I exhausted you, my beauty?”  
,,No,” Regina growls and flips them so she’s on top instead of Maleficent. ,,And I do believe it’s my turn now.”  
Maleficent grins at her, and Regina notices rather satisfied, that the blonde woman already is quite breathless.   
Regina don’t waste time with removing Mal’s nightgown by hand. She simply flicks her wrist and the nightgown disappear in a swirl of purple smoke.  
,,Cheeky,” Maleficent comments and hisses quietly when Regina’s hand travels down her thigh.  
,,Nope, just done wasting time,” Regina shoots back and attach her lips to Maleficent’s nipple, making the blonde cry out and arch her back in pleasure.   
She doesn’t have much experience in the “women department”, but she lets her instincts take over and it works perfectly. Maleficent cries out and writhers under her, almost begging her to move her attention elsewhere. Regina would have enjoyed teasing the sorceress for hours, but now is not the time for teasing, so she releases Mal’s nipple with a soft pop, and kiss her way down the blonde’s body. God, she has a magnificent body   
She swirls her tongue over Maleficent’s belly button and nips at the soft flesh on her hipbone.   
,,Regina..” Maleficent warns.   
,,Yes?” Regina replies innocent. ,,Something the matter, Mal?”  
,,Could you be a dear and get on with it?”  
,,Ask me.” Regina challenges. Maleficent isn’t the only one who’s allowed to tease. ,,Ask me to touch me. And maybe, just maybe I wi..”  
She doesn’t even get a chance to finish the sentence before Mal blurts out:  
,,Touch me. I need you to touch me.”  
Regina obeys (for once in her life) and removes Maleficent’s panties. She can hear how Maleficent’s breath quickens, and the blonde parts her legs. Regina shifts slightly and inhales Mal’s scent for a second before she swirls her tongue through her wetness, tasting her.   
,,Regina!” Maleficent writhers and arches her back, her hips twitches with each lick Regina gives her, and Regina wonders why, why they’d never done this before. It’s absolutely heaven.  
,,Regina! I need… I need you to...” Maleficent babbles and Regina isn’t quite sure what she is going to say, for her breathless pleas are strangled by a loud moan when Regina takes her clit between her lips and sucks.   
Maleficent’s cries goes sharper and sharper and even though Regina can’t actually see it, she’s pretty sure the blonde is fisting the sheet. Her hips bucks against Regina’s face.  
Regina slips two fingers inside her and rubs against a spot that makes Mal’s hands abandon the bed sheets and fist her fingers in Regina’s dark locks. Her loud screams about how good Regina is and how close she is makes Regina smirk slightly and decide to have mercy on the dragon. She thrusts her fingers harder inside the blonde and sucks and sucks on that sensitive nub of flesh until Mal’s grasp on her hair almost becomes painful, her screams higher. Then her body finally convulses and shakes with pleasure, and Regina’s fingers get soaked with her juices.   
She waits until Mal’s body stops shaking, then she withdraws her fingers from her, and releases her clit from her lips, making a big deal of licking her fingers clean. Maleficent almost yanks her up by her hair and claims her lips in a fiery, messy kiss. Her breath is still quick, body glistening with sweat. But her blue eyes sparkles with a completely new light that Regina’s never seen before, and it’s absolutely amazing.  
Regina isn’t quite sure when passion slips over in exhaustion, but somewhere between messy kisses and desperate touches, sleeps takes them both and they end up with their limbs tangled together, impossible to tell where one ends and the other one begins.. 

To Be Continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amen.


	10. No Going Back Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent wakes up together..

The first thing Regina notices when she wakes up the following morning is a warm hand on her outer thigh. She slowly opens her eyes and tries to get familiar with her surroundings. A bedroom with red curtains, (the sun is shining through the curtains) a ridiculously big bed. Pillows that aren’t quite like her own. Black sheets.   
Ah.  
The memories from last night slowly comes back to her and she blushes crimson. The warm hand leaves her thigh and moves up to her lower back. Maleficent know she’s awake.  
Regina shifts and turns around in the bed and is met by a pair of blue eyes gazing at her.  
,,Hi.” She says simply and notices how hoarse and sex roughened her voice sounds.  
,,Good morning,” Maleficent says and traces her finger along Regina’s arm.  
,,’Morning.”  
The bedroom falls silent, and the way Maleficent looks at her, makes Regina turn her head into the pillow.  
,,Don’t hide from me,” Maleficent insists and runs her fingers through Regina’s hair.  
,,I am not,” Regina dismisses, even though she’s hiding a little. ,,I’m just tired.”  
,,That’s understandable.”  
,,Ha ha.”  
,,Sorry, I didn’t mean to tease you.”  
,,Mm, of course you didn’t. What time is it?”  
,,It’s still pretty early. Too early to get out of bed,” Maleficent answers and scoots closer to Regina and wraps an arm around her.  
,,Who knew the Mistress of All Evil where such a cuddler?”  
,,Who knew Regina Mills where such a screamer in bed?”  
,,I didn’t scream.”   
Maleficent raises an eyebrow, and Regina quickly adds: ,,much.”  
,,Whatever you say, dear.”  
,,You didn’t seem to mind yesterday.” Regina points out.  
,,You are quite right. I could get used to that sound,” Mal nods and smirks at Regina.  
Regina scoffs at the blonde woman and runs her finger lightly over the black silk sheet under her.   
,,What’s the deal with the black sheets, Mal?”  
,,I like them,” Mal scoffs.   
,,Don’t you think it’s a bit.. much?”  
,,No. As I said, I like them. And you look exquisite on them my dear. Black is most definitely your color.”  
,,Mmm. Quite the smooth talker, aren’t you?”  
,,I know how to use my tongue.”  
,,I can vouch for that.” Regina smirks and Maleficent grins right back at her.   
,,So what happens now?” Regina questions as Mal lazily traces a pattern from her elbow to her shoulder.  
,,That depends.. Was this just another one-time thing, Regina?”  
,,Do you want it to be?” Regina asks and raises on her elbow to look at Maleficent.   
,,Definitely not.” Maleficent replies immediately.  
,,Me neither.”   
,,Then to answer your question about what happens now, I do believe I’m going to kiss you now. Would you mind that?”  
,,No.”  
Maleficent doesn’t need further encouragement. She shifts, leans in, and then kisses Regina. And it’s a surprisingly soft and gentle kiss compared to the messy kisses they shared the previous night. But it feels completely natural, and Regina returns the kiss and presses her lips softly against Maleficent’s. She feels Maleficent’s hands cup the back of her neck, run her fingers lightly through Regina’s dark locks, and then press gently on her shoulders, encouraging Regina to lie back against the pillow.   
And Regina does. In a matter of seconds, Maleficent is on top of her, grips her wrist and pins them against the pillow on either side of Regina’s face. The action could have seemed rough and demanding, but it isn’t. it’s gentle and done with such care.  
,,Remind me again why we’ve never done this before?” Maleficent murmurs into Regina’s neck as she trails soft kisses all the way down to her shoulder.  
,,I honestly have no idea,” Regina sighs and Maleficent chuckles lightly, making Regina’s skin vibrate.  
,,Your hair tickles,” Regina complaints when Mal’s hair brushes against her chest.  
,,Better get used to it, my beauty.”   
Regina’s rebuttal is lost when Mal’s hand abandons her wrist and travels lower, brushing against Regina’s nipple, making her shiver slightly. Regina writhers and tightens her grip on the blonde’s shoulder when her hand travels even lower, past her stomach.  
Regina lets out a strangled sound, something between a sigh and a moan, and parts her thighs slightly to give the blonde better access. She half expects Mal to come with a teasing comment about Regina being eager, but she doesn’t. instead she slips her hand between Regina’s legs and runs her fingers through Regina’s already slick folds.  
Regina moans into Maleficent’s shoulder. Unbelievable. She’s already wet. How is it even possible after last night?  
Maleficent slips two fingers inside Regina, and Regina groans and digs her nails into the blonde’s shoulder. My god, this feels so good.   
,,Mal…”   
Maleficent continues to thrust inside Regina. Crooks her fingers slightly and hits that sweet spot that make Regina’s cries go sharper.   
If Regina grips her shoulders too tightly, or digs her nails too hard into Mal’s flesh, Mal doesn’t let her know, she just continues to hit her perfect, picking up the pace with each thrust.  
,,Fuck!”  
,,Let go for me, my beauty,” Mal encourages, and oh how Regina does. She tightens her grip and braces herself against Maleficent’s shoulder. Toes curling and heels digging into the mattress as pleasure takes her and she comes with Maleficent’s name on her lips.  
Her heart races, her breath comes out in little pants and it takes a good while before she’s even capable to loosen her grip on Mal’s shoulder.   
Maleficent withdraws her fingers from her, and Regina slumps back against the mattress with a sharp exhale and finally releases Mal’s shoulders from her tight grip.   
,,Well, that was…”  
,,Amazing?” Mal suggests nonchalantly.  
,,I would have said interesting, but amazing works.”  
Mal lets out a hoarse chuckle. ,,In all seriousness Regina, why haven’t we done this before?”  
,,Because I was too busy getting my revenge on a certain princess. I couldn’t let anything get in the way.”  
,,So you did feel something for me back in The Enchanted Forest?”  
,,I did.” Regina confirms, and Mal swipes a strand of dark hair away from her face.   
,,So why didn’t tell me?”  
,,Because I was coward. And married. And scared to act on my feelings,” Regina shrugs.   
,,Well you’ve certainly made up for that.” Mal teases.  
,,Maybe it’s all about timing,” Regina sasses back, and they laugh together, none of them really feeling the urge to get out of bed.  
But then Regina picks up on something. A sound. More like a buzzing. A buzzing that comes from the bottom of her purse. Then she realizes that it’s her phone ringing, and she drags her legs out of the tangled sheets and out of bed. She rummages through her purse and retrieves her phone. But it’s not her private phone that’s making the buzzing sound. It’s her work phone. She can see from the number that it’s Snow White.  
,,Why the hell is Snow calling my work phone?” she wonders as she answers. ,,Hello?”  
,,Regina?”  
,,Yes dear. Did you expect someone else to answer?” she replies sarcastically and Mal chuckles.  
,,I’ve been trying to call you for the past hour! Why the hell is your phone turned off?!”  
,,My phone is not..” Regina starts, but then Mal smirks at her in a way that tells Regina that she turned her phone off. Oh, she’s going to pay for that.  
,,I needed a good night’s sleep, that’s why my phone was turned off.” Regina explains through gritted teeth. ,,What’s wrong?”  
Snow explains that they (her and Charming) have discovered a giant hole in the road, apparently made by the Black Fairy.  
,,You don’t say,” Regina sighs. ,,She really had fun during her stay in Storybrooke. And I’m guessing you need me, or rather my magic to fix it?”  
,,Exactly. It’s too big for Emma, and her magic is still a bit off since her fight with Gideon.”  
,,Very well. I’m on my way, hold your horses, dear.” Regina hangs up and glares at Maleficent.  
,,You’re leaving?” Mal asks.  
,,Yes I am. And you turned my phone off,” Regina narrows her eyes.   
,,That’s correct. I didn’t want any interruptions.”  
Regina sighs deeply and pinches the bridge of her nose. ,,You can’t just do that.”  
,,Why not?”  
,,Because, one more un-answered call, and Snow would have turned up at my house and found out that it wasn’t home. Which would have forced me to lie.”  
,,Ah. I see. My apologies.”  
,,Apology accepted. But let it happen again and the consequences will be most severe.”  
,,That’s a dangerous thing to say when you’re about to leave me,” Mal teases. ,,A giant hole in the road, was it?”  
,,Apparently yes.”  
,,Made by The Black Fairy and only discovered now?”  
,,Correct.”  
,,What have the Sheriffs been doing?”  
,,Each other, probably.” Regina scoffs and collects her clothes from the floor. ,,Mind if I borrow your shower?”  
,,As much as you like my beauty, but I quite like the way you look right now.”  
,,I think there would be a lot of questions if I showed up looking like this,” Regina points out and gestures towards her mussed up hair.  
Mal smirks at her and Regina flashes her a smile before leaving the bedroom and making her way into the bathroom.  
She almost looks like herself when she’s done showering and dressed. But she feels quite… different. A bit lightheaded to be honest, and not just from the rather spectacular orgasm provided by Maleficent. She can’t quite name the feeling, but it’s a good feeling, so it’s all fine.   
She cheats a bit and uses magic to fix her hair and makeup, and once that’s done, she looks as perfect as she did yesterday, and definitely not like she’s spend the night screaming Maleficent’s name.  
Maleficent is already dressed and waits for her in the living room when Regina gathers her purse and makes her way downstairs.  
,,Tell me dear, was it you or I who knocked over the wine?” she asks and draws Regina’s attention to something that looks like a shattered glass. And a rather large stain.  
,,I don’t know, it’s a bit of a blur.”  
,,Ah.”  
,,Could very well have been me,” Regina flicks her wrist and the wine stain disappears at once.  
,,You didn’t have to do that. I could have fixed it.” Mal scoffs.  
,,I wanted to. Just in case it was me.”  
,,Hmm. It’s a pity you’re leaving,” Mal says and wraps her fingers around Regina’s wrist.  
,,Have too. Giant hole in the way, remember?”  
,,Are you coming back?”  
,,Perhaps. If you’re lucky,” Regina teases and Mal growls at her and pulls her into a demanding kiss.   
Regina finds herself more than willing to respond to the kiss and wraps her arms (purse or not) around Mal’s neck.   
,,You are coming back,” Mal insists and presses her hands against the small of Regina’s back. ,,There’s no way in hell I’m giving you up now.”  
,,If I promise to come back, will you let me go?”  
,,Yes.”  
,,Good.”  
,,Promise me then.”  
,,I promise to come back. Once I dealt with the latest crisis.”  
Maleficent loosens her grip on Regina’s back. ,,Off with you then.”   
Regina kisses the blonde one more time, and Mal puts a hand on her heart in mock swoon before Regina without further ado disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.


	11. The Return of The Pokerface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina denies everything..

Since Regina have no idea where exactly the hole in the road is, she simply poofs home and checks her appearance one last time, and then finally decides to change into a fresh set of clothes. Not that she actually believes that anyone is going to notice she’s wearing the same clothes as yesterday… Who’s she kidding, this is Storybrooke, of course people would notice. Hell, they notice if you so much as breathe wrong.   
She’s barely finished buttoning her shirt when her private phone rings. It’s Snow. Again.  
,,I told you to hold your horses.”   
,,I’m sorry, but it would be amazing to have the hole out of the way before one of the children falls in it!”  
She has a point. ,,Alright, alright, where are you?”  
Snow gives her the exact destination, the hole in the road is a few meters away from the forest, where some of school children enjoys to play actually, so Regina promises to hurry and hangs up and simply disappears in a swirl of smoke.   
It’s curious how a simple hole in the road can cause such drama, but apparently it can, for not only Snow and Charming are present at the scene, Emma, Killian, Zelena with baby Robyn in tow, and some of the dwarves have arrived too. And Regina soon finds out why. The “hole” in the road is not just a hole.  
,,This is not a hole, this a bloody pit. And this have only just been discovered now?”  
Snow nods in affirmation and Regina groans and turns to Emma and Killian:  
,,Isn’t it your job to look out for these kind of things?”  
,,Yes, but..” Killian starts, but Regina cuts him off:  
,,I’m really not interested in your pathetic excuses, deputy sheriff. You’ve been slacking.”  
,,Says the woman who doesn’t even bother to answer her phone,” David defends his son in law.  
,,Well I’m sorry if I don’t respond to your every summon,” Regina snips coldly.  
,,Okay!” Snow cuts off their bickering. ,,Can you fix the pit or not, Regina?”  
,,Of course I can fix it.”  
All it takes is a bit of combined magic from Regina and Emma really. Light and dark/light magic from their fingertips and the pit is a mere memory.   
,,It’s lucky none of the children fell into that pit,” Snow remarks.  
,,Very lucky indeed,” Regina agrees with her stepdaughter. ,,When did that crazy fairy even make that pit? And why?”  
,,Good question. Maybe it was some super advanced plan of hers,” Leroy quips.  
,,Could be. Either way, I don’t like plans that involves a ten-feet deep pit,” Regina frowns.  
,,None of us do, Regina.” Killian sighs.  
Regina shakes her head but doesn’t say anything. She’s pretty sure as to why neither Emma or Killian has noticed the giant pit in the ground. They’ve probably been too busy with each other. Well, the honeymoon is over, kindly mind your duties.  
They leave the now gone pit. David, and Killian walks slowly and chats with the dwarves, and to Regina’s surprise, Zelena chats on with Snow like they are the best of friend. Maybe they are exchanging baby tips?  
Regina wonders about just what the Black Fairy’s intention with the pit had been, when Emma glides up beside her.   
,,Hi.”  
,,Hey.”  
,,So, what was the whole deal about your phone being turned off, My mom nearly hit the ceiling?”  
Of course she did. ,,As I’ve already explained, several times, I needed to sleep without any interruptions.”  
,,Uh-huh.” Emma says, and there’s something about the way she says it that makes Regina frown.  
,,What do you mean by “uh-huh”?” she questions, and realizes that she walked directly into Emma’s trap. Dammit.  
,,Well, I passed your house on my round early this morning, and it looked like you weren’t home.”  
Shit. ,,I was asleep.”  
,,You weren’t home, were you?”  
,,Of course I was.”  
,,You are a terrible liar, Regina.”  
Regina refuses to take the bait this time. She knows Emma is trying to provoke her.   
,,Were you with Maleficent?” the Savior questions cheekily  
You are a royal pain in my arse. ,,No, and kindly mind your own business.”  
,,You totally were.”  
,,I’m not having this conversation with you,” Regina mutters under her breath.  
,,Ha! I knew it.” Emma lowers her voice so Regina is the only one who hears her next question: ,,Did you sleep with her?”  
Why are you so damn nosy? Did you inherit that after your mother? ,,This conversation ends now.”  
Emma lets out a muffled giggle, and Regina sights deeply to give the impression that the blonde Savior is acting childishly. But in reality, Regina fears that the rest of her family hears her.  
,,I’m warning you, miss Swan,” she hisses quietly.  
,,Sorry.”  
Regina doesn’t answer. She’s really not discussing this with Emma Swan, but my god, the way Emma cackles is really starting to piss her royally off.  
,,Oh do shut up before I do something I might regret.”  
,,Sorry,” Emma sniggers.   
,,I really fail to see what’s so funny.” Regina says coldly and stares Emma down until the blonde stops cackling.  
,,Sorry. Done laughing. I promise.”  
,,Good.”  
,,So, did you sleep with her?”  
,,Why are we still talking about that?”  
,,I’ll take that as a yes then,” Emma smirks and waggles an eyebrow at Regina.  
,,Take it however you like. It’s none of your business.”  
,,Nice poker-face, Regina. But you’re not fooling me.”   
,,Well, as long as I’m fooling the rest of the dear family…” Regina mutters under her breath. She cared deeply for her family, she really did, but sometimes it was a curse to have Snow White calling and checking up on her every single hour of the day.   
,,Nobody else knows about… what’s going on, if that’s what you’re worried about,”  
,,Good. That’s good.”  
Emma nods, and they walk together in silence. Regina can still sense that the blonde is amused though, and it’s getting quite unbearable, but Regina refuses to get provoked and cause the Savior to ask more questions.  
The rescue arrives in form of a buzzing sound from Regina’s phone, but even that is enough to make Emma blabber on.  
,,Is that Maleficent texting you?” she grins, and Regina resists the urge to pull her own hair out. Instead she turns the screen towards Emma.  
,,It’s our son! Asking about the pit.” She pauses, then, ,,And about why my phone was turned off,” she murmurs under her breath. My, this is gonna be difficult.  
,,What are you gonna tell him?”  
,,That I forgot to switch phone back on this morning.”  
,,You do realize you could just tell him, right? Well, maybe not the whole “sleeping with” part, but you know..”   
,,I never said anything about sleeping with her!”  
,,You’re right, Didn’t have to.”  
Regina opens her mouth to silence the blonde once and for all, but before she gets the chance to do so, they are interrupted by Zelena:  
,,Who’s sleeping with who?”  
,,No one is sleeping with anyone,” Emma dismisses quickly. ,,Well, except me of course.”  
,,Right, I really don’t want to hear about you and the pirates love life.”  
Regina misses the rest of their conversation and slows her pace to chat with Snow and Charming instead. It seems… safer than talking with Emma. She already knows far too much.

The rest of the day passes surprisingly quickly. Regina briefly meets up with Henry and tells him that the “pit-problem” has been fixed, nothing to worry about. He asks Regina to watch Star Trek with him, but Emma steps in and says that Killian is absolutely dying to watch it with him. Henry quickly accepts that and asks Regina if she’s alright with that. And Regina tells him yes, he’s more than welcome to spend time with his stepdad. He leaves and Emma smirks at Regina and says that they can’t have anything interfering with her plans, and the way she says “plans” gives Regina the strangest urge to strangle her. But she doesn’t; instead, she simply drops her stuff off at home and poofs straight to Maleficent’s house.  
She’s barely inside Mal’s house before said woman’s arms wraps around her and pulls her in for a kiss.  
,,There you are.”  
,,Did you miss me?” Regina teases lightly.   
,,Why don’t you come upstairs and find out?” Maleficent grins and waggles her eyebrow rather suggestively at Regina.  
,,Mmm, that sounds like a plan. And I do believe I owe you something.”


	12. Shadow Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent hides their relationship from the rest of the world, but Maleficent being Maleficent, can't resist to tease Regina a little..

For the following six weeks, Regina feels like she’s living some sort of mad double life. Her days are spent at the office, buried in paperwork, and going to Granny’s with her son, spending time with her extended family, while her nights (and the days where Henry is with his other mother and stepdad or grandparents) is spend with Maleficent. Either in her house or in Regina’s mansion, which is always a bit risky given the fact that Henry has his own key, but so far, they’ve managed to be together without getting caught.   
Maleficent is, Regina finds out, quite merciless in her urge to pleasure the brunette in any way possible, and Regina downs liters and liters of tea in order to keep the hoarseness out of her voice. It’s strange really. They’ve never been lovers before, and yet Mal knows exactly how to pleasure Regina. How to make her moan and trash in the bed, and, when the pleasure is becoming almost too unbearable, beg the dragon for mercy. And Maleficent is more than willing to bring Regina to her peak again and again. And Regina, being the quick study she is, is easily learning how to pleasure Mal. Neither one of them can enough of the other, and it’s getting harder and harder to leave in the morning.   
Regina is well aware that their heated trysts in the bedroom is beginning to grow into something far deeper than just sex. And once upon a time the mere thought of opening her heart to someone yet again, would have made her run and never look back. But she’s done running. And Maleficent eventually stops asking whether she’s coming back or not, for Regina always does. And more and more often Maleficent can’t wait, so she comes to her instead.  
A small part of Regina knows that they are walking a slippery line and takes stupid risks in order to see each other as much as possible, but it doesn’t really bother her. Especially not now, when she lies next to Mal in the dragons bedroom and rests her head against the blondes woman’s chest.  
,,You really are incredible, my beauty.” Maleficent mutters, her eyes still half closed from the intense pleasure Regina’s just given her seconds ago.   
,,I’m glad you think so,” Regina smirks. She’s a bit exhausted from hours of intense lovemaking involving an ungodly amount of teasing on her behalf. But that’s the way Maleficent likes it. Being teased mercilessly very much turns her on, and Regina is more than willing to spend hours between the blonde’s thighs if it means she can make Maleficent scream her name just once.  
And Maleficent doesn’t scream Regina’s name once. She does it a lot. Several times, in fact, and that satisfies Regina more than anything.  
But Maleficent is more than willing to return the favor and she do things that makes Regina’s mind fuzzy with arousal and her entire body burn she never thought possibly.  
Regina stretches her slightly aching limbs and Mal strokes her cheek tenderly.   
,,Do you have to leave?”  
,,Yes, I’m afraid so. Henry is coming home tomorrow, we’re supposed to have breakfast with Violet.”  
,,I see. In that case we better make the most of the time we have left.”  
,,We already did,” Regina reminds the blonde and stops her hand before she gets the chance to slip it between Regina’s thighs.  
,,Why are you stopping me?” Maleficent pouts.   
,,Because, if you do.. that, I won’t be able to leave anytime soon.”  
,,Do what?” Mal asks with faux innocence and works her hand in between Regina’s tightly pressed together thighs.   
,,Mal. Stop it.” Regina warns.  
,,Stop what, my dear? I’m not doing anything,” Maleficent insists despite the fact that her hand is now stroking Regina’s inner thigh languidly.  
,,I said stop it,” Regina tries her best to be stern, but God Maleficent is touching her so well.  
,,It would be easier if you parted your legs for me.” Maleficent points out, and Regina knows that arguments are completely wasted, so she simply parts her thighs and tips her head back against the pillow.  
,,That’s better,” Maleficent coos. ,,Such a fast learner, my Regina.”  
,,Hurry up,” Regina insists. ,,I have to get home.”  
,,I’ll be quick,” Maleficent assures and Regina shrieks at the sensation of two fingers being pushed into her.  
Maleficent wasn’t messing around when she promised to be quick. She promptly speeds up her pace, bringing her other hand down to circle Regina’s clit in a quick steady motion.   
Oh god, double pleasure. It’s almost too much and Regina arches her back and presses her palms flat against the mattress when pleasure is rising like flames in her body. It’s only a matter of time before Mal yet again brings her to her peak. Regina reaches up to cup one of her own breast’s, flicking a hard nipple between her fingers. Maleficent hits the sweet spot inside Regina while circling her clit simultaneously, and white light explode behind Regina’s eyes as she tumbles over the edge.  
,,My god, Mal!”  
Maleficent withdraws her fingers from within her, and moves her hand away from Regina’s now oversensitive clit, and strokes her thigh slowly and soothingly as Regina comes down from her high.  
As usual, Regina is tongue tied and not able to utter a single word. It’s equally powerful every time Maleficent brings her to pleasure, and Regina can feel how her magic responds to the dragon. Tiny sparks are flying from her fingertips.  
,,You alright?” Mal asks, rather pleased with herself.  
,,Yeah, I’m good.”  
,,Yes you are my dear. You are very very good,” Mal chuckles lightly and nudges her shoulder.  
,,But I really have got to go now.”  
,,I’m already awaiting your return,” Maleficent assures as Regina quickly freshen her appearance up and redresses by magic.

 

Regina poofs straight into her mansion. Food and a shower is exactly what she needs right now. And then some sleep. Yes, sleep would definitely be good.  
,,Hey!”  
Regina yelps and nearly jumps out of her skin. Clearly she’s not alone in her mansion.  
,,Good lord Emma, you scared me half to dead,” she scolds and puts a hand over her heart.  
,,Sorry. I was just here to pick up one my books. Henry must have taken them with him to school by accident.”  
,,I see.”  
,,Where have you been?”  
,,Out.”  
,,Out where?”  
,,Nowhere.”  
,,Uh-huh. And how’s “nowhere” doing today?” Emma teases.  
,,She’s doing… fine,” Regina surrenders and abandons any thought of denying. What good would that do anyway?   
,,Good. That’s good. And exactly when are you planning on telling the rest of the world about your secret girlfriend?”  
,,She is not my girlfriend, miss Swan.” Regina snaps.   
,,Right. Of course not.”  
,,She isn’t!” Regina insists.  
,,No, you just happen to spend a lot of time in her bedroom. What can I call her then? Your partner?”  
,,No.”  
,,Lover?”  
,,Please don’t.”  
,,Dragon then?  
Regina snorts against her will. ,,Can’t you just call her Maleficent?”  
,,I suppose so. That is, if I even dare to say anything to her.”  
,,Are you scared of her?”  
,,More like intimidated by her.”  
,,Need I remind you that you’ve faced her in dragon form?”  
,,And she was far less scary as a dragon.”  
,,Right. I’ll tell her you said that, I’m sure she will find it very amusing.”  
,,Whatever. I still think she’s intimidating.”  
,,Mal is not intimidating.”  
,,Mal, huh?”  
,,Oh, be quiet.”

Next day finds Regina, Henry and Violet enjoying their breakfast at Granny’s. The teenagers chat on about a movie, whose title Regina has forgotten, they are gonna watch later at the cinema, and Regina finds it surprisingly relaxing to just sit and listen without saying much. Violet is a lovely young girl, and Regina must admit that she in fact is good enough for her son. She had expected herself to balk when Henry started dating, but she’s happy for him. Even though it is a bit scary to see her son grow up so fast.  
,,Hey Ma!” Henry suddenly speaks up, and Regina looks up to see Emma (with Killian in tow) approach their table.  
,,Hey kid, what are you guys up to today?”  
,,We’re going to the cinema to watch a movie later.” Violet explains.  
,,Ah well, enjoy that. What about you Regina, do you have any plans?” Emma smirks slightly.  
,,Yes, and it involves a pile of paperwork and possibly a cup of coffee.”  
,,Sounds like a wild night,” Killian quips.  
,,Well, we can’t all be newly-weds can we?” Regina sasses back.   
,,Mom!” Henry groans and covers his ears while Violet giggles.  
,,Alright, have a great time at the movies, okay?” Emma says.  
,,Thanks Ma.. Hey!” the boy protests as Emma steals a piece of bacon from his plate.  
They finish their breakfast, and Henry suggests to Violet that they go for a walk in the park. That suits Regina fine, she’s absolutely swamped with work. They head towards the door, but when Regina reaches for the door to open it, it’s swung open from the outside, and Regina collides with Maleficent.  
She stumbles backwards at the unexpected collision, and she’s quite sure the unexpected body contact surprised Maleficent just as much. The chemistry between them flickers again, and Regina’s magic reacts to the dragon. But this is a public place, and her son is present. And so is Emma, and Regina is quite sure she’s watching them.  
,,Watch where you’re going, dragon.” She snaps haughtily.  
,,Pardon me, Madam Mayor,” Maleficent answers huskily. Her tone is just a hint away from being flirty, and it’s highly inappropriate given where they are.  
Don’t call me Madam Mayor in public!  
Regina doesn’t say that. Instead she huffs out a breath and saunters out of the Diner with Henry and Violet. Leaving Maleficent behind. And Emma, who’s still watching.

Regina drops Henry and Violet off at the park and head towards her office. But she’s barely inside the building before her cellphone lights up. It’s a text. From Maleficent.  
“You smell absolutely delicious my beauty.”  
“You ran into me on purpose, didn’t you?”  
“Yes.”  
“You are a bloody fool.”  
“And yet you can’t seem to resist me.”

Regina sighs deeply and puts her phone away. Well, she wasn’t wrong about that.


	13. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina provides Maleficent with some comfort...

It’s a few days later when Regina gets the chance to see Mal again. She’s been absolutely swamped with work, and has barely been able to get her three meals a day, let alone talk to or even see Maleficent. There have been several phone calls from concerned citizens about the cold weather. Everyone seems to fear that it’s some sort of new curse. Regina understands why they feel paranoid, but urges them to calm down. Winter is simply arriving in Storybrooke, it’s completely normal.  
She has just returned home from work. Henry is with Emma and Killian, (Emma mentioned something about Killian taking him fishing, and Regina warns them to look out for mermaids..), and her mansion is somewhat quiet. Regina looks forward to a quiet night in. A nice long bath and maybe a glass of wine.  
Regina changes into a robe and is halfway through filling the tub when she hears the unmistakably sound of magic.   
She makes her way downstairs and finds Maleficent standing in her living room.   
,,Maleficent. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
,,You are alone, aren’t you?”  
,,Well, I’m wearing a robe, so yes I am.”  
Maleficent nods and flashes a smile, but Regina senses that something is off, so slowly wraps her finger around the blonde’s wrist and asks:  
,,Is everything okay?”  
,,Yes. No.”  
,,Tell me what’s going on?”  
,,Lily called me.”  
,,Oh? What did she have to say?”  
,,That’s she’s still trying to figure some things out and needs more time.”  
,,When is she coming back?”  
,,I don’t know. She wouldn’t tell me.”  
,,I’m so sorry Mal.” Regina strokes the other woman’s arm tenderly and interlaces their fingers.  
,,Maybe I shouldn’t have come here, I’m bad company.”  
,,Nonsense. You are staying. In fact…” Regina adds when an idea hits her. ,,I was just about to have a bath, perhaps you would care to join me?”  
,,That sounds good,” Mal nods, and they both head upstairs and into the bathroom.  
Maleficent disposes of her clothes by magic and enters the tub with the brunette. She tips her head back slightly to rest it on Regina’s shoulder.   
The water feels perfect, not too warm and certainly not too cold, it’s just the way Regina likes it, but she can still sense that Mal isn’t feeling her best. Regina runs her fingers through Mal’s slightly damp hair and rubs her shoulders in soothing circles.  
,,That feels nice.”  
,,Good, I’m glad. Are you feeling any better?”  
,,..Not really.”  
,,Is there anything I can do to ease the pain?”  
Maleficent turns around slightly to lock eyes with Regina. ,,There is actually. But only if you want to. I don’t want to take advance of you.”  
Regina immediately gets the hint and lets her fingers slip from Mal’s shoulders to her chest. ,,Well I’ve certainly have no problem helping with that.”  
,,Regina…”  
,,Shh. Close your eyes,” Regina whispers and Mal obeys and tips her head back again. Her eyelids falls shut.  
Regina starts out slowly and runs her fingers down the sides of Maleficent’s breasts. She can hear how she shudders and inhales sharply. Regina kneads her breasts and flicks a hard nipple between her fingers. Maleficent’s breathing speeds up and her teeth sinks into her lower lip.  
Regina continues to flick Mal’s nipples between her fingers, barely touching her, but Maleficent is already moaning softly, and Regina decides it’s time to speed things up a bit. She abandons her breasts and Mal whimpers at the loss. But her whimpers soon turn into louder moans when Regina reaches down between her legs where Maleficent needs her the most.  
,,Regina..”  
There is something oh so wonderful about hearing Maleficent crying out to her like that, like she’s the only one who can make Mal moan like this. Regina runs her finger down Maleficent’s inner thigh and Maleficent’s cries goes slightly delirious. Regina have to remind herself that this is not the time for teasing. Quite the contrary. For once Regina finds mercy on the dragon and pushes two fingers inside her.  
Maleficent’s hand shoots up and grips Regina’s free arm tightly. Her eyes are still closed but the moans spilling from her lips and the way her hips bucks against Regina’s fingers tells Regina all she needs to know. And ever so slowly she begins to move her fingers inside her, building up a slow and steady rhythm.  
Maleficent twists and turns and sloshes water all over the bathroom floor. Her grip on Regina’s arm becomes tighter.  
,,Faster. Please.”  
Regina doesn’t need to be told twice, she’s more than happy to accommodate Maleficent’s pleads, and she picks up the pace, hitting Maleficent perfect with every thrust.  
Maleficent’s cries goes sharper, high-pitched, not far from screaming. She twists and turns under Regina’s fingers and her grip on Regina’s arm becomes iron solid. She tosses her other arm back and wraps it around the back of Regina’s neck.   
Regina slips her fingers out, almost withdrawing them completely, and then pushes back in, hard.   
Maleficent garbles out a string of nothings mixed with Regina-Regina-Regina!, and water spills on the bathroom floor as the dragon shouts her pleasure into the ceiling. Her breath hitches and her body trembles.   
Regina holds the pace for a beat and then slips her fingers out of Maleficent’s trembling body. The dragon still completely lost in pleasure.  
,,Breathe,” Regina urges softly, and Maleficent exhales sharply and opens her eyes very, very slowly.  
,,Feeling any better now?” Regina asks and squeezes Maleficent’s shoulders lightly.  
,,Yes very. Thank you.”  
,,It was my utmost pleasure.”  
,,You are so good at that.”  
,,Yeah, no kidding,” Regina teases without malice. ,,I did learn from the very best.”  
Maleficent chuckles and turns around to face the brunette. She gives Regina a deeply affectionate look and traces her finger along Regina’s well-sculpted cheekbones.  
,,She will come back you know.”  
,,Mm?” Maleficent asks, clearly still recovering.  
,,Lily. She’ll come back.”  
,,I hope you’re right.”  
,,I’m always right, dear.”  
Both women chuckle. Regina runs her fingers through Mal’s hair and rubs circles on her back. Then she notices the bathroom floor and sighs deeply.  
,,Mal?”  
,,What?”  
,,You soaked my bathroom floor.”  
,,Ah.”


	14. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent helps Regina out...

God what a week. It’s been absolutely disastrous. Phone ringing constantly, apparently half of Storybrooke has seen a non-existing villain. More concern about the cold weather.   
Regina and Emma have searched Storybrooke several times, and no, there is no new villain in sight. Regina has been trying to explain the concerned callers that no, there’s absolutely no sign whatsoever that the cold should have something to do with magic or villains. Why is it so damn hard for them to accept that there’s finally peace in Storybrooke?  
Furthermore, Zelena has choosen this week to get sick with a stomach bug, and Regina being the good sister she is, had offered to take baby Robyn whilst Zelena recovered.   
Big mistake.  
Robyn had been teething again, and nothing seemed to soothe her. Not her toys, not a song, and definitely not a nap. Regina had come shockingly close to pulling her own hair out, and to top the whole thing of: the heater in her office had broken, and magic didn’t seem to agree with technique, so Regina also had to deal with a freezing cold office. The result was Regina’s tight-lipped expression when she entered her mansion that day. She really, really needs to sleep.   
She’s completely knackered, that’s for sure. Too tired to even consider making dinner for herself. Dinner can wait, she decides. She’ll just have a large breakfast tomorrow.   
Regina drags her unwilling body upstairs. She would very much have enjoyed collapsing on the couch and just sleep. But she can’t do that. Her back will most certainly not thank her for that, so into the bedroom she goes. God, she’s so ready to fall right into bed and forget this hellish week. But she can’t very well sleep in her clothes, so she flicks her wrist.  
And nothing happens.  
Unbelievable. Her magic must be affected because she’s so worn out. Great. Wonderful. Exactly what she needs right now. She curses softly under her breath and fumbles with her shoes to get the blastered things off already.  
She’s so engaged with the task of getting her shoes off (why’s she always choosing shoes with straps anyway?) that she doesn’t hear the soft swirl of magic behind her.  
Regina yelps when a pair of hands lands on her hips. She turns around and is met by Maleficent who is cheeky enough to smirk at her.  
,,Good god, Maleficent. Don’t do that!”  
,,I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Maleficent says rather unapologetic.  
,,Well you did,” Regina snaps and pushes her hands away from her waist.  
,,Someone is in a great mood today,” Maleficent counters sarcastically.  
,,Leave me alone.”  
,,Not a chance dear. What has happened to make The Evil Queen stick her head out?”  
,,I had a horrible week, okay? Now kindly leave me.”  
,,No.”  
Regina sighs deeply and pinches the bridge of her nose. Why can’t that damn woman just listen to her for once?  
,,Come on, tell me.” Maleficent urges when Regina ignores her.  
,,My paperwork is piling up, I’ve received about a million phone calls about some villain people claims to have seen.”  
,,Is there a new villain in Storybrooke?”  
,,No, that’s the point! There’s finally peace but people seems determined to stir up something.”  
,,Ah. I see.”  
,,I mean it’s hardly my fault that people can’t accept that Storybrooke is quiet!”  
,,Of course not.”  
,,And Zelena’s been sick all week, so I had to take Robyn, and she’s teething again and have more or less screamed the bloody house down! And my heater at the office is obviously broken, so I’ve been freezing my bloody arse of all week, the Sheriffs has been doing absolutely nothing to calm people down, and I can’t get my clothes off!”  
Maleficent splutters and looks at Regina with sparkling eyes. ,,Pardon me?!”  
Regina glares at her. This isn’t even remotely funny. ,,My… magic is messed up because I’m stressed, so now I have to take my clothes off by hand.”  
,,I can help you with that,” Maleficent suggests and looks almost predatory at Regina.  
,,No thanks.”  
,,Why not?”  
,,Because I’m not the mood.”  
,,In the mood for what dear? I was merely offering my help.”  
,,I think we both know what’s gonna happen if you take my clothes off.”  
,,Mmm. Something like… this?” Maleficent wraps her arms around Regina’s waist and peppers her jaw with feather light kisses.  
Why must you be so annoying?  
,,I said I wasn’t in the mood,” Regina protests as Mal’s hands kneads her breasts.  
,,Of course you’re not,” Mal teases and opens the first button in Regina’s blouse.  
,,Mal!”  
,,What?” she asks with faux innocence and opens the second button and then the third.  
,,Stop taking my shirt off dammit!” Regina half shrieks and tries to keep her head together even though the blonde woman is making it very hard.  
,,You’re right,” Mal nods as she stops unbuttoning Regina’s shirt.  
,,Thank you.”  
,,You can keep your shirt on.” Mal smirks and pushes Regina backward until she’s pressed up against the bedroom door.  
You have to be kidding me!  
,,You cannot be serious.”  
,,I assure you I am dear.” Maleficent grins and removes Regina’s shoes and throws them older her shoulder. Regina hears them collide with the wall with a rather loud thud.  
Maleficent then proceeds to remove Regina’s black stockings and the brunette gasps when she feels Mal’s hand under her skirt.   
Maybe she is in the mood after all.  
Regina abandons all thought about protesting when Maleficent roams under her skirt and bring her panties down her legs.   
Good god.  
Regina steps out of the panties and Maleficent kicks them away. Then she lifts Regina’s skirt, hitches it up around her waist. She cocks her head and looks at Regina who’s already breathless. Maleficent smirks and nudges Regina’s legs apart.  
Oh god, she’s not going to…. Is she?  
Oh yes she is, Regina quickly finds out as Maleficent kneels in front of her and her tongue shoots up between Regina’s legs, licking her from her entrance to her clit.  
,,Fuck!”   
Did she say that out loud? Regina isn’t quite sure about it, she’s only sure about the fact that Mal’s lips wraps around her clit and sucks.   
Regina presses her palms flat against the door to brace herself as Maleficent’s licks intensifies. A languid moan spills from her lips.  
So much for not being in the mood.  
Two fingers enter her rather sudden and Regina cries out in pleasure. She’s definitely not gonna last long.  
,,Ahh! Don’t stop! I-I’m so close!” she screams and bangs her fists against the door. Hopefully none of the Sheriffs are nearby, because that was definitely loud.  
And Maleficent doesn’t stop. She continues to plunge her fingers inside Regina, and her tongue is still somewhat engaged.  
Regina’s breath is completely erratic and she bangs her fists against the door louder and louder as Mal continues to thrust inside her, and then, oh god, Maleficent grabs her ankle and hooks her leg over her shoulder so her mouth is directly in line with Regina’s sex.  
The position is a little awkward, and Regina isn’t quite sure how she manages to stand upright and not fall over, but it really doesn’t matter, because Mal sucks her clit deliciously hard and Regina’s back arches as she screams her pleasure out:  
,,Maleficent!”   
Her entire body trembles as her climax hits, pleasure steals her voice and leaves her completely mute apart from a couple of strangled moans. She slumps back against the door and exhales sharply as she waits for the arousal to leave her system, and her mind to work properly again.   
Maleficent releases her leg from its twisted position over her shoulder, and guides it back down on the floor. She flicks her wrist and Regina finds herself wearing her panties again. Then, Maleficent rolls Regina’s hitched up skirt back down over her thighs.  
Regina finds that her voice have returned, even if it is a bit shaky from pleasure, and she immediately asks: ,,What the hell was that?!”  
,,It’s called an orgasm, dear. I’m sure you’re familiar with them.”  
,,You know bloody well that’s not what I meant.”  
,,Ah. Well, that my beauty,” Maleficent rises from her kneeling position and licks her lips rather crudely, ,,Is called stress relief.”

 

To Be Continued..


	15. When You Least Expect It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent eats breakfast together..

Their overnight stay at each other’s houses somehow develops and slips into “would you like to stay for breakfast?” very domestic, but Regina doesn’t really mind. She’s perfectly aware that they’re not just screwing around anymore. What started as a simple one night stand has turned into something deeper. It’s not just sex. Not for Maleficent, and certainly not for Regina and she finds it increasingly harder to say goodbye to the blonde come morning. And Maleficent clearly feels the same, for she lingers longer and longer after they’ve left the bedroom. Suddenly breakfast stretches out over three hours. Three hours where they just talk and laugh and kiss. Most definitely kiss a lot.   
And Regina realizes that she’s… Happy. It’s not butterflies and pink cheeked blushes from first time love like it was with Daniel, nor is it solemn declarations of love for one another and pixie dust like it had been with Robin. It’s something…else. It’s strong and good and it feels like it’s meant to be. Maybe it is. Maybe it’s been the universe’ plan all along. That the Evil Queen should end up with Robin and Regina with Maleficent. Either way, it feels good to be happy once again.  
,,What are you thinking about, my beauty?” Maleficent asks and wraps her arms around Regina’s waist and rests her chin on Regina’s shoulder.  
,,Nothing. You hungry?”  
,,Can’t say that I am,” Maleficent grins and blows hot air on the back of Regina’s neck. ,,I have already eaten, you know.”  
Regina frees herself from the dragon and gives her a stern look. ,,Bad joke. Not amused.”  
,,I’m sorry.”  
,,No you’re not,” Regina scowls.   
,,No I’m not.”  
,,Actual food, Mal. Real, eatable food,”  
,,Oh I find you quite eatable, my beauty. And you taste exquisite.”  
,,I am still not amused.”  
Mal grins at her and looks very much like a dragon who’s found a golden treasure  
That cheeky..  
,,I’ll have you know that I am this close to throwing your arse out of my house,” Regina warns.  
,,You wouldn’t dare.”  
,,Keep testing me and you’ll find out.”  
Maleficent smirks and waggles an eyebrow at her. ,,You and I both know you wouldn’t kick me out, Regina. You simply can’t resist me.”  
,,Right. Says the woman who kept me up all night,” Regina bites back.   
But Mal isn’t completely wrong. Regina does find her irresistible. Very much so. And especially today were she’s wearing a simple blue dress that highlights her eyes beautifully, and her golden hair hangs in loose curls around her face.  
,,I find you quite irresistible my beauty,” Maleficent states and smooths out the wrinkle between Regina’s eyes.  
,,Good,” Regina smirks. ,,I didn’t expect anything else.”  
,,Am I forgiven for making horrible jokes then?”  
,,I’m still considering it. Now, what would you like for breakfast?”  
,,You.”  
,,You can’t have me.”  
,,Why not? I had you tonight. Several times.”   
,,That’s neither here nor there, we’re talking about breakfast, not your sexual appetite.”  
,,Fine. I will have whatever you’re making.”  
,,Are you sulking?” Regina teases and nudges Mal’s shoulder.  
,,No.”  
,,Yes you are! Have I angered the dragon just because I’ve closed the bedroom door for today?” Regina smirks and flips the sizzling bacon with a fork.  
,,Well, it’s not like we need the bedroom, my beauty. There’s the couch, the floor, against the door..”  
Regina rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her coffee.  
,,..The kitchen table…”  
Regina completely chokes on her coffee and comes close to spitting it out. She coughs and tries desperately to clear her airways while Maleficent chuckles triumphantly.  
,,Uh no,” she croaks. ,,We’re never trying that.”  
,,Why not?”   
,,Because my son eats at that table.”  
,,Fair point. What about against the door then?”  
,,As I recall, we already tried that,” Regina mutters and thinks quite fondly about Maleficent’s way of “de-stressing” her a few weeks ago.  
,,Not in the kitchen, we haven’t.”  
,,I’m making breakfast.”  
,,Spoilsport.”  
Some day that woman is going to wear her out, Regina thinks to herself. But hopefully not for a couple of hundredth years or so. Why on earth did she waste so much time on hunting Snow White when she could have been with Mal?  
Regina shakes the thought of her. It’s no good regretting it now, that much she’s learned over the years. The only thing that matters, is that her and Maleficent are together now.  
,,Breakfast is ready,” she announces, grabs two plates from the cupboard and serves the bacon, eggs and toast.   
They sit down at the table (which Regina always will view differently thanks to Maleficent’s comment) and eat in comfortable silence. That is, until Regina feels Mal’s foot brush against her ankle. Regina frowns but doesn’t comment on it. It could have been an accident, maybe Maleficent was stretching her leg or something.  
But oh no, Maleficent’s foot travels higher. Past Regina’s knee and up up up, until she wiggles it in between Regina’s thighs.  
Oh good god. That feels so.. no, stop, that’s not what we’re doing.  
,,You really need to stop that dear.”  
,,Stop what, Regina?”  
,,I am serious Maleficent. I’m trying to have breakfast.”  
,,So am I.” Maleficent smirks.  
Regina sighs deeply. ,,Can’t you at least wait until I’ve had something to eat? Unless you want me to pass out in the middle of it of course.”  
,,That would be some mood killer. I’ll let you eat.”  
,,Thank you.” Maleficent’s foot disappears from Regina’s thigh, and Regina concentrates once more on her breakfast. Or she tries to. Maleficent is watching her while eating her own breakfast, and Regina knows perfectly well what that look means, so she decides to test the dragon’s patience a little, and eats her bacon as slowly as possibly. Takes tiny bits on her fork and chews them agonizingly slowly. Then she slowly and thoroughly cuts her eggs up in even smaller bites and repeats her actions.  
,,Regina…” Maleficent warns and glares at her.¨  
,,Patience is a virtue my dear.”  
Maleficent groans. She has already cleared her own plate.  
Hungry after all.  
And it’s quite obvious that Maleficent is hungry for something else at well, but Regina remains completely unfazed as she eats her toast. That damn dragon needs to learn a thing or two about patience. We can’t always have it the way we want it.  
Finally, Regina’s plate is empty, and she gets up and grabs Mal’s plate as well as her own.   
,,Now what?” Maleficent growls and Regina is certain she hears the dragon in her.  
,,I’m clearing the dishes,” she explains and grabs the dish brush.  
,,No, you’re not,” Mal says and grabs her around her waist.  
Regina opens her mouth to protest, but all her good arguments are completely wasted when Maleficent spins her around and kisses her deeply and desperately, her tongue ghosting over Regina’s lower lip.  
Regina parts her lips and welcomes Maleficent’s tongue inside her mouth. She drops the dish brush on the floor and wraps her arms firmly around Mal’s waist.   
Maleficent nips at her lower lip, their tongues meets once more, and Mal’s grips the back of Regina’s neck, bringing them closer.  
Regina moans softly when Mal kisses a path from her ear down her neck. She’s so riled up she barely senses what’s going on. One minute Mal’s hand roams all over her body, kneads her breasts, and the next minute Maleficent lifts her up.  
,,What are you doing?” she asks breathlessly as Mal carries her away from the sink.   
Maleficent doesn’t answer, she simply sits Regina down on the kitchen table.  
,,I told you no.” Regina warns.  
,,I know. And I respect that. I promise I will poof us into the bedroom when the time comes, but for now I really want to try this.” She runs her hand up and down Regina’s thigh.  
,,Fine.” Regina surrenders. ,,But I hope to hell you remember to poof us into the bedroom, ‘cause I am not having sex on the kitchen table.”  
,,You have my word.” Maleficent promises, and Regina gives her a soft nod and tilts the blonde’s chin up to kiss her once again.  
Making out on the kitchen table is apparently incredibly arousing for Maleficent, for she steps closer and lets her hands disappear into Regina’s hair, and kisses Regina with a completely newfound passion.  
And my god, how easy it is for Regina to respond to that kind of passion, she wraps her legs around Maleficent, drawing her even closer and threads her fingers through blonde locks.   
Regina absentmindedly picks up on a soft thud coming somewhere from her mansion, but she really can’t let it bother her now when Maleficent is kissing her and cups the back of her neck.  
There’s a new sound. A higher sound. Almost like someone dropping something on the floor, did Maleficent knock her coffee cup down?  
Then she hears something else. A loud gasp that doesn’t come from herself or Maleficent. Strange. What could it have been?

,,Bloody hell!”  
,,Regina?!”  
,,Mom?!”


	16. Of Queens and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina faces her family after getting caught with Maleficent...

Regina quickly unwraps her legs from their position around Maleficent’s waist, and removes her hands from said woman’s hair.  
Maleficent scrambles away from Regina, so Regina actually gets the chance to see who interrupted them. She knows that there must be more than one person present, but she’s not exactly sure how many. She stretches her neck and looks past Maleficent.  
Well, this is bad.  
There are several people standing in her kitchen. Emma Swan-Jones with her pirate husband, Snow and Charming, Zelena and Henry.  
Oh god no!  
Snow and David looks completely gob smacked, and Snow’s mouth is hanging slightly agape. Killian’s face is an interesting shade of red, and Zelena looks slightly amused. Henry looks like he’s seen a ghost, there’s a book lying on the floor, he must have dropped it out of pure shock.  
,,Oh dear, what an awkward situation,” Maleficent mutters, and any other day Regina would have found it amusing to hear the sorceress (unknowingly) quote herself, but right now she’s too mortified about what just happened.  
Snow opens her mouth to say something, but Emma, who’s the only one that remains relatively unfazed about the previous event, cuts her off and says:  
,,Okay, everybody out. Mom, dad, Killian, Zelena come on.”  
Thankfully they get the message and Emma ushers them into the living room instead. Only Henry remains standing, still in complete shock.  
,,Come on kid, give your mom and Maleficent a second,” Emma nudges her gob smacked sixteen year old into the living room, and closes the door to the kitchen behind her.   
Regina climbs down from her position on the kitchen table and sinks down on a kitchen chair, hiding her face in her hands.  
,,Tell me that did not just happen.” She urges, but Maleficent shakes her head once.

,,I’m afraid I can’t lie to you my dear.”  
,,Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.” Regina has never been the swearing type, it’s a rather un-queenly thing to do, but desperate times calls for desperate responds.  
,,Calm down.”  
,,Don’t tell me to calm down,” she snaps and fists her dark locks. ,,This is a bloody disaster!”  
,,It’s not a disaster, okay? They were going to find out sooner or later,” Maleficent shrugs.  
,,Not like this dammit!” Regina completely ignores the fact that’s she’s raised her voice enough for the people in the living room to hear.  
,,I agree that the timing is a bit off..”  
,,Understatement of the year.”  
,,..But, is it so bad that they know?”  
,,I would very much have preferred to tell them instead of giving them the visual details,” Regina mutters through gritted teeth, her hands curled into fists.   
,,Indeed. Would it be too much of a cliché if I hid in your closet?”  
,,Given the fact that they already saw you, I think the joke is wasted.”  
,,Ah.”  
Regina drops her head down on the kitchen table in a rather un-queenly fashion. How is she gonna recover from this? So much for being regal and composed. What a mess.  
Maleficent sighs and rubs her fingers in soothing circles across Regina’s back, and any other day it would have calmed her down, but obviously not right now.  
,,Any good dragon advises on explaining this to my sixteen year old son?”  
,,Tell him the truth.”  
,,And what is the truth? That we bonded over a bottle of whiskey?”  
,,That we’re in love.” Mal states matter of factly.  
,,What?”  
It’s not that she doubts her feelings for Maleficent, quite the contrary, it’s just so unexpected, the way the blonde just states it like it’s no big deal.  
,,Well aren’t we?” Mal shrugs and rubs Regina’s bicep.  
,,Yes but..”  
,,But what my dear?”  
Regina lowers her voice. ,,What if they will judge me somehow for moving past Robin so soon?”  
,,Regina your family would never do that. That’s absolute bullshit.”  
Regina doesn’t answer and Mal carries on:  
,,I’m fairly certain the only thing your family is interested in, is seeing you happy, the cause of your happiness shouldn’t be a big issue.”  
Maleficent is of course right, but Regina really don’t know how to respond to it. She’s still trying to wrap her head around everything that’s happened the past five minutes, from having her entire family walk in on her and Mal, to declaring her feelings to said blonde. She’s halfway through a dialogue in her own head with Henry when she hears Mal snigger.  
You have got to be kidding me!  
,,If I find out you’re laughing about this…” Regina warns her darkly.  
,,My apologies,” Mal chuckles hysterically and tries to muffle the sound with her hand.  
,,Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn’t throw you out.”  
Regina’s anger makes it worse. Maleficent goes from chuckling to downright cackling.  
,,This is not the time to be amused!”  
,,I’m sorry my dear, but did you see the pirates face?”  
,,As a matter of fact, yes I did. I’m sure we’ve fulfilled some kind off twisted fantasy of his.” Regina comments dryly, and Maleficent’s cackle turns into full blown belly laugh. And it’s quite impossible for Regina to not join in, and she hides her face in her hands and her shoulders shakes with laughter.   
Mal takes a seat next to Regina and wraps an arm around the brunette as they laugh and laugh and laugh at the absurdity of what just happened.  
,,Oh god,” Regina wipes the tears of laughter away from her face. ,,This was not how I planned to “come out” “ she says and pronounces the words “come out” sarcastically.   
,,Probably not the best way, no.” Maleficent agrees and looks at Regina with eyes that sparks with amusement.  
,,I better go and do some damage control,” Regina sighs and rises from the chair.  
,,Do you want me to come with you?”  
,,I think it might be better if you give me five minutes to.. smoothen things out with Henry. If they even can be smoothed out.”   
,,I understand. Give me a shout if you need moral support. Or a dragon to roast your family,” Maleficent smirks and gives Regina a quick peck on the lips.  
Regina closes the door to the kitchen behind her as she enters her living room. Why does she suddenly feel trapped in her own house? Suddenly it feels rather tempting to poof away and hide in her vault for a couple of hundredths years or so.  
She half expects her family to all talk at once as soon as she enters the living room, but they don’t. Instead they just stare at her. Which is worse.  
There’s a long moment of silence, and Regina wishes it was appropriate to have a drink in the morning. She should have brought a cup of coffee from the kitchen.  
Then Snow finds her voice and says: ,,Well, I have questions..”  
I didn’t expect anything else from you.  
,,So have I,” Zelena states, still looking rather amused.  
Oh, Zelena’s gonna have a party grilling me about Maleficent.  
,,I have questions,” Henry interjects and looks at his mother.  
,,I understand that you all have questions,” she says and glares at Snow and Zelena. ,,But I think it’s only fair that Henry goes first.”  
,,Right. Of course.” David agrees.  
,,So, mom, can I ask you something?” the boy begins quietly.  
,,Of course you can, sweetie. What do you want to know?” she asks carefully and tries her best to remain calm.  
,,Are you and Maleficent… Dating?”  
Technically we’ve never been on a date, but.. ,,Yes we are. Is that okay?”  
,,Yes but…”  
,,I am deeply sorry you found out that way. That’s definitely not how I planned to tell you.”  
,,It’s fine mom,” Henry chuckles. ,,I get it.”  
,,Well it’s lucky you’re so mature, because I may have to spend the rest of my life being mortified,” Regina ruffles her sons hair lightly.  
,,One of us has to act responsible,” Henry grins. ,,Although, I’m never eating at that table again.”  
,,It will be replaced first thing tomorrow,” Regina vows and Henry nudges her shoulder.  
,,So Regina, how long have you and Maleficent been..”  
,,Involved.”  
,,Seeing each other,” Snow corrects her husband sternly. ,,How long have you been seeing each other?”  
,,Quite a while actually.”  
,,How long is quite a while?” Zelena smirks.  
,,Three months,” Regina answers reluctantly.  
,,Three months?” Henry exclaims. ,,You’ve been seeing her for three months without telling me?!”  
,,I’m sorry, okay?! I just… didn’t know how to tell you.”  
,,Why not? Were you afraid I was gonna judge you or something?”  
,,Of course not. I just didn’t want you to think badly of me.”  
,,Why would I do that?” Henry asks and frowns at his mother.  
,,Because.. It hasn’t been that long since Robin died, and I’m already with someone new and…”  
,,Mom. Stop. Does she make you happy?”  
,,Yes.”  
,,Then I fail to see the problem. And I’m pretty sure Robin wouldn’t have wanted you to be alone for the rest of your life.”  
Regina sighs and gives her son a hug. ,,You are pretty smart, you know that right?  
,,Yep.” Henry smirks. ,,I learned it from you.”  
,,Hey!” Emma protests.  
,,Sorry Ma.”  
,,You seem surprisingly unfazed by this,” David turns to his daughter.  
,,I already knew,” Emma shrugs.  
,,You knew?! And you didn’t tell me?!” Snow shrieks.  
,,Or me.” Zelena interjects.  
,,I asked her to keep it a secret,” Regina grumbles. ,,And unlike you dear Snow, your daughter is actually quite capable of keeping a secret.”  
,,Right. Say no more.” Snow mumbles.  
,,How did you work that one out, luv?” Killian asks and wraps an arm around Emma.  
,,Oh I sort of put two and two together.” Emma says lightheartedly and winks at Regina.  
,,I didn’t even know you like women,” David smirks.  
,,I don’t. I like Maleficent, and last time I counted, shepherd, that’s one woman. Singular.” Regina snaps and glares at the obnoxious prince.  
Zelena sniggers.   
,,So spill it Regina!” Snow insists. ,,How did you two go from friends to.. something else?”  
,,That is a long and complicated story,” Maleficent says as she enters the room, looking very much like a cat who’s been caught eating a particular delicious bird.   
,,Well, the house still stands,” she comments.  
,,Indeed.” Regina nods.  
,,Hi!” Henry says briskly. ,,Are you my mom’s girlfriend?”  
,,Henry Daniel Mills!”  
But Maleficent doesn’t even bat an eye, she simply nods. ,,That I am.”  
,,Awesome!” the teenager grins. ,,And you turn into a dragon?”  
Regina groans and Zelena mutters to Killian:  
,,Cough up, pirate.”  
,,What exactly are you betting on?” Regina sneers.  
,,When the lad was gonna ask questions about the whole dragon thing,” Killian sniggers.  
Maleficent smirks. ,,Well sometimes I do turn into a dragon,” she tells Henry.  
,,That is so cool! Is it something I can see?”  
,,No!” both Emma and Regina says in unison.  
,,Why not moms?”  
,,Yeah, why not, Regina?” Maleficent pouts.  
,,Uh, because I happen to have seen you as a dragon,” Emma points out.  
,,Well, you were the one who woke me from my nap. And killed me.” Maleficent states calmly.  
,,Because Regina told me to!”  
,,Hey! I had a son to safe, and it’s hardly my fault Gold hid the potion with a dragon.” Regina snips and feels quite guilty about the fact that she was the one who got Maleficent killed.  
,,Details, details, all forgiven and forgotten now.” Maleficent scoffs and flashes a smile at Regina.  
,,How would you have reacted, had it been Regina who had come down in that basement instead of Emma?” Zelena smirks at Maleficent.  
Maleficent tilts her head at Regina and grins before turning to Zelena: ,,I would probably have been less.. aggressive.”  
,,I seriously doubt that Mal,” Regina scoffs, and it’s only when Henry smirks that she realizes what she called the dragon.   
,,So now that we’ve established that Maleficent is a harmless dragon when you’re nearby, why can’t I see her as a dragon?” the teenager pleads.  
,,Because I said so.”  
,,That’s not a reason.”  
,,I don’t need a reason, sweetie. I’m your mother,” Regina teases as Henry rolls her eyes at her.  
It’s obvious that Maleficent can’t resist the opportunity to wake the dragon, so she lets out a loud roar that make Snow yelp and David back away. Killian spits out a strangled “bloody hell!” and even Zelena jumps a little at the sound. Only Emma remains in her place, and Henry is grinning from ear to ear.  
Regina raises an eyebrow. The sound isn’t even remotely scary to her anymore. ,,Very impressive.”  
,,Why do I sense some sarcasm then?” Maleficent shoots back. ,,There was a time when that sound frightened you terrible.”  
,,Yes well, that was a long time ago.”  
,,Are you saying that I don’t frighten you anymore?”  
,,Yes.”  
Maleficent gasps in mock terror and places a hand over her heart. ,,What a tragedy.”  
Regina is about to fire a sarcastic remark right back at the dragon when it occurs to her that what she and Mal are doing at the moment can be qualified as flirting, so she simply scoffs at the blonde.  
Maleficent smirks in a way that tells Regina that she thinks she’s won the argument.  
Well, she’s gonna pay for that later.

Somehow Regina succeeds in getting her family to leave her mansion, even though she can tell that Snow White has about a million questions for her. Well, the princess can wait. Regina and Maleficent have plans. They were after all, interrupted...


	17. How Not To Train Your Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent hangs out on the town halls roof..

Regina had sworn she was done trying to murder Snow White. But truthfully, she has been feeling quite tempted the last couple of days. For the blasted woman is following her everywhere in an attempt to corner her and ask her questions about Maleficent. It’s positively aggravating, but Regina tries her best to remain patient with her former stepdaughter. For she has a pretty good idea as to why she’s doing it, and it’s not just because of fear. It’s because Snow still is a tiny bit afraid of the woman she wronged so many years ago, and because she’s insecure about the dragon becoming a part of their lives.   
With all that in mind, Regina really tries to be understanding and patient, but it’s damn hard when the pixie haired woman more or less constantly asks her all sorts of questions, some of them which Regina refuses to answer (why would it even interest Snow whether Maleficent has fire breath or not?)   
,,Why don’t you ask Maleficent herself? I’m sure she’s more than happy to answer all your silly questions,” she grumbles. It is, apparently impossible to escape Snow White. Today “super annoying green eyed woman” (and her daughter) has even managed to follow Regina into her office.  
,,Because I’m too scared to approach her.”  
,,She doesn’t bite.” Regina sighs and then cheekily adds: ,,much.”  
,,Regina!” Snow blushes ferociously and Emma sniggers.  
,,I’m sorry, but your questions are positively teeth pulling; why are so fascinated? Henry has accepted it faster than you!”  
,,I do accepted it. But can you honestly blame me for being fascinated, I mean, she is a dragon.”  
,,I’m well aware of her dragon status dear.” Regina sighs. It’s not gonna be easy to actually work today.  
,,Our son seems awfully fascinated by that little fact as well,” Emma grins. ,,I heard him talk to Violet about it on the phone the other day.”  
,,Right. I swear, with you,” Regina glares at Snow. ,,And Henry around it feels like I’m dating a dragon and not a woman!”  
,,He’s completely willing to look past the fact that his mother is dating a woman..”  
,,..As long as she’s a dragon, he’s happy.” Regina finishes the sentence as is tempted to flick her wrist and send her uninvited visitors away. ,,Do you mind leaving? I actually have work to do, unlike other people.”  
,,At least tell me how you guys.. happened!” Snow begs and bats her big green eyes at Regina.  
,,What do you want to know?” Regina asks through gritted teeth.  
,,Were you guys seeing each other back in The Enchanted Forrest?”  
,,No dear. I was far too busy planning your murder to have a relationship,” Regina quips.  
Snow ignores her joke and keeps going: ,,How did you go from friends to a couple then? When and where did it start?”  
,,You already know when it started.”  
,,Where then?”  
,,At The Rabbit Hole.” Regina admits and Emma grins wickedly at her. Regina can almost see the wheels turning in Snow’s head, and then the pixie haired woman exclaims:  
,,The Rabbit Hole. Three months ago. Wasn’t it around that time you had a one night stand?”  
,,Yes.”  
,,And that one night stand?...”  
,,…Was Maleficent.” Regina snaps and Emma sniggers.   
,,No way! So all those buttons on your bedroom floor?..”  
,,You can stop talking now.” Regina warns as Emma bursts out laughing.   
But her warning doesn’t stop Snow from carrying on: ,,I thought a one night stand wasn’t supposed to last for three months?”  
,,Neither did I. But things changed between us.”  
,,How?”  
,,None of your business.”  
,,Come on, Regina!”  
,,She cornered me and kissed me, okay?!” Regina is really starting to lose her temper, and it only gets worse when Snow makes a rather disgusting “aww!” sound.  
,,That is the most romantic I have ever heard!”  
,,I’m pretty sure that’s not true. I yelled at her.”  
,,What? Why?”  
,,Because she kept following me around. And I found it rather tiresome.”  
,,Why was she following you?” Snow frowns.  
,,Because I avoided her.”  
,,Why would you even do that?”  
,,Because I was embarrassed about what happened obviously.”  
,,Why were you embarrassed?”  
,,Because my intoxicated self was the one who decided to move things to the bedroom.”  
,,And how drunk was Maleficent?” Emma teases.  
,,Sober enough to say no, had she wanted to.”  
Snow giggles hysterically at Regina’s statement, and the brunette only casts one tired look at her.  
,,I bet you’re happy now that you got drunk that night,” the blonde teases.  
,,I’m a bit disappointed that alcohol was necessary, but I suppose I do owe whiskey a thank you.” Regina scoffs.  
Suddenly the door to her office is slammed open and Leroy rushes in.  
,,Wow, where’s the fire?!” Emma asks confused.  
,,What’s the matter Leroy?” Snow worried questions.  
,,There’s a…” Leroy nearly collapses against Regina’s desk, and clutches his chest. ,,A dragon. On your roof.” He wheezes out.  
,,There’s a what?” Regina rises from her chair and runs out of her office with Emma and Snow and Leroy in tow.

 

You’ve got to be kidding me!  
,,Holy crap.” Emma mutters as they all four looks up at the town halls’ roof.   
Leroy was right. There is indeed a dragon on the roof.  
,,She certainly knows how to draw attention to herself.” Snow remarks.  
,,I am so gonna kill her for this,” Regina says sternly and glares at Maleficent.  
She has made several people stop and stare. Including David, Killian and Henry who’s approaching them.  
,,What the hell is going on?” Killian asks.   
,,Maleficent decided to have a party.” Regina replies flatly.  
,,Why exactly?” David questions.  
,,Good question. Aren’t you supposed to be in school, young man?” she questions Henry who’s currently looking at his phone.  
,,I decided to do a bit of dragon study during lunch break,” the teenager grins.  
,,Hold on, are you filming her?”  
,,You bet I am.”  
,,Don’t do that! Put that phone away Henry.”  
,,Not a chance. Violet is never gonna believe this. My mom is dating a freaking dragon.”  
,,Miss Swan please knock some sense into your son!”  
,,Oh so he’s my son now?”  
,,You’ve gotta admit it’s an impressive sight.” Killian interrupts and looks at the dragon.  
,,She’s a bloody show off, that’s what she is.” Regina sneers.  
And it’s almost like Maleficent can hear her, for the dragon lets out an ear -defeating roar and stretches its gigantic wings out. Then it proceeds to leave the town hall roof and fly a round over the building and land with a shaking thud on the ground. Several buildings shake as the dragon lands on the ground. She lets out a soft roar and looks directly at Regina with her glowing green eyes.   
,,I think she wants you to come over to her, mom.”   
,,Well we can’t always get it the way we want it.”  
The dragon just continues to stare at Regina, and even though Regina much prefers her blue eyes in favor of these glowing green ones, she must admit that it is rather convincing.  
,,Come on mom. Please.”  
,,Why?”  
,,Because I really want to take a picture of you and your dragon.”  
,,She’s not…”  
,,Whatever mom,” Henry says and nudges Regina towards the dragon.   
Regina lets out a long-suffering sigh and walks over to the enormous dragon. Dragon-Maleficent growls softly as she approaches, but it’s not threatening in anyway, the dragon almost sound like it is amused.   
,,I am not at all happy about this, Mal.” Regina scowls at the dragon.  
Well, isn’t not helping a whole lot. The dragon roars again (and it’s almost a laugh) and nudges its gigantic head against Regina’s shoulder. Almost making the former queen stumble.  
,,Yes yes, I’m sure you find yourself positively adorable,” Regina sighs.  
Maleficent in dragon form lets out another sound, and the newly approached Snow asks:  
,,Did she just purr?”   
,,Of course she didn’t. don’t be ridiculous.”  
The dragon purrs again.  
,,Ha! She is totally purring at you!” Snow points out triumphantly.   
,,I hope you know that I am very displeased with you right now. Kindly turn back into a human.”  
,,Wait a second!” Henry interrupts and waves his phone at Regina. ,,Picture, remember?”  
,,Make.It.Quick.” Regina grits out.  
Mal growls at her and blows out a tiny flame.  
,,Can’t you at least look like you like her?” Henry pleads.  
,,Well, I’m not particularly fond of her right now,” Regina scowls but puts her hand on the dragons giant head, which makes the dragon purr softly and lean it’s head against her.  
,,Perfect!” Henry smirks.  
,,Lovely. Can you please turn back into a human now?”  
The dragon cocks its head at Regina and wraps her gigantic wings around her body. There’s a swirl of green smoke, and then Maleficent (in human form) stands where the dragon was.  
,,Ah,” she sighs and cracks her neck. ,,It’s been a while since I’ve been a dragon.”  
,,What the hell was that about?”  
,,Henry wanted to see me as a dragon,” Mal scoffs.  
,,You don’t have to indulge his every need.”  
,,I wanted too,” Mal teases.  
,,You are unbelievable.”  
,,Why thank you.”  
,,That wasn’t a compliment.”  
,,No? It’s so hard telling them apart when they come from you.”  
,,I rest my case.”  
,,I wanted to ask you out for lunch.”  
,,And you couldn’t just call me like a normal person?!”  
,,Flying is so much more fun.”


	18. Come Fly With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent goes for a flight..

,,Regina dear, I have a suggestion for you.”  
,,Oh? What kind of suggestion?” Regina inquires.  
They are huddled together on the couch one afternoon. Regina has her feet in Mal’s laps, and Maleficent is rubbing circles on her legs.  
,,Well, I was thinking…”  
,,Of course you were.” Regina waggles an eyebrow at Mal.  
,,Not that kind of a suggestion.”  
,,No? what, then?” Regina asks and silence the disappointed part of herself.  
,,Well I was thinking perhaps you would like to go for a flight?”  
,,A what now?”  
,,A flight. On my back.”  
,,Are you serious?”  
,,Indeed I am.”  
Regina considers it for a while. She hasn’t tried that since she was a young, confused queen who was only beginning to get the taste of dark magic. She does however remember that she found it quite thrilling back then, but maybe the rest of Storybrooke won’t be too thrilled about seeing a gigantic dragon flying about their town.  
,,Do you think that’s wise dear? No reason to scare half of Storybrooke to dead.”  
,,What’s the point of being a dragon if I can’t stretch my wings once in a while? Besides, I really want to go for a fly with you.”  
Who knew a great and terrible dragon could resemble a puppy?   
Regina hesitates. She really wants to go for a ride actually. But at the same time, it seems like a stupid way to draw attention to herself, and that’s not what’s she’s after.  
,,Say yes.” Maleficent says rather persuasive.  
,,Only if you promise me to be careful.”   
,,I would never do anything to bring you in harm’s way, my beauty.”  
,,I know that. I was thinking about the town.”  
Maleficent sniggers.  
,,I’m serious Mal! No broken telephone wires or knocked down lampposts.”  
,,Fine. I promise to be a well-behaved dragon.”  
,,Good.”  
,,Are you saying yes then?”  
,,Yes.”  
,,Wonderful! Come on then.” Maleficent hauls them both up from the couch, and Regina frowns slightly. She didn’t realize Maleficent wanted to go for a ride right now. But she doesn’t get the chance to argue before Mal drags her outside and promptly turns into a dragon in front of her.  
,,Well well. Does this mean I have my own personal dragon now?” Regina teases lightheartedly and pets the dragon’s enormous head.  
Mal bats her luminescent green eyes at Regina and roars as to answer “yes”.  
,,Don’t knock down my apple tree,” Regina warns mock sternly, and the dragon gives her a gentle nudge.  
,,I suppose this is the part where I climb up and sit on your back?” Regina questions, and Mal purrs at her and throws her giant head back and gestures to her back.  
,,Alright then,” Regina mutters and climbs up on the dragons wide back and finds her old sitting spot.  
Maleficent turns her massive head to look at Regina, and Regina gives the dragon a nod to tell her that she’s sitting comfortably and securely. Then, the dragon folds her meter-long wings out and swishes them back and forward a couple of times.  
Regina braces herself and grabs onto Maleficent’s scaly neck as the dragon’s feet leaves the ground and they rise up towards the sky. Regina gets the faintest glimpse of Emma’s yellow bug, and Killian who nearly chokes on his coffee at the sight of Maleficent in dragon form with Regina on her back.   
Maleficent is flying quite low and Regina knows perfectly well that she’s showing off again, but for once, Regina doesn’t mind. It feels wonderful to be riding a- her- dragon again, just as thrilling as the first time, and Regina suppresses the urge to squeal as the wind blows through her hair.   
Then she spots to familiar people on the ground. Violet looks completely stunned at the sight of a dragon flying in circles over Storybrooke, and Henry looks, well, jealous.   
,,That is so unfair!” he shouts at his mother.  
,,I know,” Regina yells back and laughs at the way he shakes his fist at her.  
,,I think you just made an everlasting impression on my sons girlfriend,” Regina points out to the dragon.  
Maleficent roars triumphantly at that statement, and the rises higher, up up up until Storybrooke becomes a tiny dot on the ground. Even though they are flying quite high, Maleficent isn’t as reckless in her flying as Regina knows she could be, and the brunette have a pretty good idea as to why that is.  
,,My dragon,” she coos softly, and is quite grateful that no one is around to hear her sentiment.  
But Maleficent purrs softly at her statement. Regina is quite sure she is going to tease her about it later, though. Damn dragon.  
They pass the school, and Regina is somewhat grateful that none of the younger children are outside at this very moment. It’s not everyone who’s comfortable with seeing a gigantic dragon hover in the sky. Then, they pass the library and Regina almost wishes Rumple was there to see this. The Dark One may not be scared of many things, but a dragon considerable larger than himself is one of the few things he respects. But sadly, the Dark One is nowhere to be found. A pity really. Regina would so have enjoyed seeing his face.  
They pass Zelena’s farmhouse, and Regina knows that the dragons shadow must be visible inside the house. Hopefully they won’t scare Robyn.   
She’s not quite sure how long they’re flying, but suddenly the sky turns darker, and it starts to get colder.  
,,Don’t you think it would be better to head back now?”  
Maleficent growls in response, and Regina knows she’s enjoying stretching her wings for once, but there’s just one problem...  
,,I’m starting to get cold,” she points out, and have to hang on tightly to Maleficent’s scaly neck as the dragon promptly turns around to head back to Regina’s mansion.  
,,I said I was getting cold, not freezing to death,” she mutters and Maleficent purr-laughs at her.

They land safe and soundly with a soft thud outside Regina’s mansion, Regina climbs down, and Maleficent wraps her wings around her dragon form and transforms back into a human.  
,,I really enjoyed that. It’s been too long since I had a proper flight.”  
,,It was fun,” Regina admits with a smile.  
,,I’m glad you enjoyed it, my beauty.”  
,,Mm. We must do that again soon. You must be tired now.”  
,,Not really.”   
,,No? I still think you ought to relax while I make dinner.”  
,,I am quite hungry,” Maleficent and runs her thumb over Regina’s bicep. ,,But not particularly after food.”  
Really?  
,,You cannot be serious. You’ve just flown I don’t know how long with extra weight on your back. You must be exhausted.”  
,,No. adrenaline rush.”  
It’s not really a convincing argument, but it works because Regina, well, want’s Mal.  
,,What do you want to do then?” she teases and flicks a lock of Mal’s blonde hair between her fingers.  
,,Oh I have several ideas, my beauty, and they all involve you and your goddess like body.”  
Regina smirks and wrings her arms around Mal’s neck. ,,I’m all ears,” she assures, and Maleficent kisses her hungrily and presses her palm flat against Regina’s back to bring them even closer. Her other hand travels up and cup the back of Regina’s neck.  
Regina nips teasingly at Mal’s bottom lip, and Maleficent quickly gets the hint and slips her tongue in between Regina’s parted lips, an intrusion most welcome.  
She tastes good, Regina thinks to herself. Of peppermint and chocolate, and the exotic, rich taste of dragon. Regina’s magic flares up at the contact with Mal, and sparks flies from her fingertips as they kiss.  
,,Mmm, is that your magic working, or are you just pleased to see me?” Mal teases in between their heated kisses.  
,,Both,” Regina flirts back.  
Maleficent chuckles and her hands roam all over Regina’s body before settling on the brunette’s hips, slowly pushing her backwards into the mansion. Unlike during their drunken one night stand, neither one of them stumbles into the mansion, but it’s definitely just as passionate (and a bit soberer) as it was that night, and Regina slams the door shut with a flick of her wrist. Her magic still responds oh so wonderful to the dragon, and white sparks flies from her fingertips on their own accord. Maleficent’s own magic is responding to Regina as well and red and golden sparks flies from her fingers as she unzips Regina’s blazer and throws it somewhere. Her hand’s travels lower and end up on Regina’s bottom.  
Regina lets out a strange little sound that could have been a giggle (but of course it isn’t, because Regina Mills does not giggle)  
,,You are so corny,” she assures the blonde.  
,,Well it’s hardly my fault you have the nicest arse in all the realms, my diamond.”  
Regina’s rebuttal is lost when Maleficent claims her mouth once more and slowly unbuttons her shirt. However she manages to do that with one hand, is a mystery to Regina, but Maleficent’s left hand interlaces their fingers whilst her right hand unbuttons Regina’s shirt, so she must be incredible skilled.  
The blonde reveals more and more of Regina’s purple bra, and her shirt is almost completely undone when someone coughs rather loudly behind them.  
Maleficent growls and Regina is tempted to set whoever it is alight. Both women turn around to see Snow White and Emma Swan-Jones standing behind them looking rather sheepish.  
You are seriously kidding me right now  
Maleficent exhales slowly and removes her hands from Regina’s shirt.   
,,Why do this keep happen to us?” she wonders.  
,,Because fate is a bitch who’s against us,” Regina states matter of factly and struggles to button her shirt again and smoothens her hair.  
,,I refuse to believe that.” Maleficent mutters.   
,,Sorry,” Snow says sheepishly. ,,We didn’t know you guys were.. busy.”  
,,Which is why you don’t enter other people’s homes without knocking. Or calling.” Regina rebuts and ignores Emma’s cackles. ,,Now, what can possibly be so important? Don’t tell me you found another pit.”  
,,Uh, no.” Emma says. ,,We’re actually here to invite you a family dinner at Granny’s Diner tomorrow.”  
Regina blinks. A family dinner? With Maleficent? Probably not the best idea.  
,,When you say “family dinner”..”  
,,..Then it means myself, Killian, mom and dad, Henry and Violet, Zelena and baby Robyn, Gold, Belle and Gideon. And possibly some of the dwarfs.”  
,,I can do family dinner,” Maleficent answers before Regina gets the chance to say anything.  
,,Like hell you can’t,” Regina scoffs.  
,,Why not?”  
,,Because you’re used to sitting in a big dark castle and count your gemstones, or burn villages down. You don’t do family dinners.”  
,,Well, lately I’ve found myself doing a lot of things I would never even have dared to dream about, so why not family dinners?” Maleficent says dryly as Snow blushes a deep shade of crimson, and Emma sniggers.  
Regina mutters something under her breath that almost could have been “well guess what you’re not doing tonight”, and then says: ,,Just because we’re…together, doesn’t mean I want to flaunt you around for the entire town to see.”  
,,Well maybe I want to flaunt you around for the entire town to see.” Maleficent says quietly and smiles softly at the brunette, and before Regina gets the chance to protest, she says:  
,,Of course we’re coming to the family dinner.”  
,,That’s great! Henry is gonna be so happy.” Snow gushes.  
,,Excellent.” Maleficent leans in and gives Regina a quick peck on the cheek. ,,Goodnight Regina. Emma, Snow White.” Then the blonde walks up the stairs and disappears into the bedroom.   
,,I guess that means we’re going to a family dinner,” Regina grumbles.  
,,Why is that such a big problem?” Snow asks with her hands on her hips.  
,,It’s not a problem as such, Snow. It’s just a bit new, that’s all.”  
,,Of course. But I’m sure it will be great. Henry is so looking forward to see you and Maleficent have dinner with the rest of the family.”  
,,Right.” Regina’s heart swells a little at the way Snow include Maleficent into the family.  
,,I’m really sorry we err, interrupted you.” Snow apologies.  
,,Nice bra, Madam Mayor,” Emma giggles.  
,,Shut up. I think it’s about high time you two leave my house.”  
Regina ushers them out, but as they reach the front door, Snow turns around promptly.  
,,Let me just get one thing straight before we leaves,” she says.  
,,Now what?”  
,,Did she, or did she not refer to you as “my diamond”?”  
,,Well she’s a dragon. She likes her gemstones.”  
,,Did she?”  
,,Yes… I think so.” Regina mutters and feels how the heat rises in her cheeks.   
,,Are you blushing?”  
,,No.”  
,,Yes you are! That is so adorable! You two are so adorable!”  
,,Need I remind you that you are talking about The Evil Queen and The Mistress of All Evil who sometimes happens to be a dragon?”  
,,Yeah, I got a call from Killian about a dragon flying over Storybrooke with a certain someone on her back,” Emma smirks.   
,,Well what’s the point in having a dragon if you can’t fly around for a bit?”  
,,Oh, so she’s your dragon now, huh Madam Mayor?”  
,,Goodbye. Thank you for the visit.”

Emma and Snow leaves her mansion still laughing their heads off, and Regina proceeds to close the door forcefully behind the two idiots and then go upstairs into the bedroom.  
Maleficent is sleeping like a baby, looking positively beautiful with her golden hair spread across the pillow and wearing a luxurious black silk nightgown. Regina decides to just her sleep and quietly closes the bedroom door behind her.  
Tired after all, my dragon?


	19. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent goes to their first family dinner together.

Regina Mills can cross off many a thing from her bucket list. Going to a family dinner with Maleficent is not one of them.   
Going to a family dinner with Maleficent.  
The sentence alone sounds utterly ridiculous, and six months ago, Regina would have laughed her head off at the mere thought. But things have changed. My, how they have changed!  
It’s not like she mind going to Granny’s and spend time with her family, she’s just a bit insecure, that’s all. Insecure about the rest of the town’s view of her choice of partner, Maleficent was, after all, one of the most feared villains in the Enchanted Forest, and the last thing Regina needs is someone shouting insults.  
But Maleficent herself is surprisingly calm about the matter. No, of course she’s not nervous, everything will be fine, and Regina really needs to calm down.  
Regina knows she’s right thought. It’s stupid really, getting so riled up about a simple family dinner. And since her entire family already saw her and Maleficent make out on the kitchen table, it’s not exactly a secret anymore. 

Regina is sitting at her vanity table, preparing for said dinner, and Maleficent is (for once) at her own place, doing the same. She’s already dressed in a blue in a deep-blue dress with zippers down the side, and is wearing just a hint of makeup. Nothing too outrageous, she’s had far enough of that during her time as the Evil Queen. She’s just in the process of putting her silver earrings on when her son knocks on her bedroom door.  
,,Hi mom!”  
,,Hi honey.”  
Henry looks around in the bedroom. ,,No Maleficent?”  
,,She’s at home. Preparing for the dinner later.”  
,,Ah.” He sits down and watches as Regina struggles with her earrings.  
Blasted things, why can’t they just come in already?  
,,Mom?”  
,,Yes Henry?  
,,You’re not nervous about tonight are you?”  
,,No of course not.”  
She drops the earring.  
,,Mom.”  
,,I might be slightly nervous, yes.” She admits and picks the earring up.  
,,You have nothing to be nervous about. It’s just a family dinner.”  
,,Yes. Out. In public.”  
,,It’s going to be fine,” the boy insists. ,,Maleficent is gonna be with you.”  
,,I’m well-aware that she is.”  
,,Mom, seriously. It’s no big deal. It’s just a dinner with Ma and Killian and Grandma and Grandpa. Nothing dangerous about it.”   
Regina is not entirely convinced.  
,,Besides,” her teenage son smirks. ,,It’s not like we haven’t seen you guys together.”  
,,Still haven’t forgotten about that, haven’t you?”  
,,I doubt I ever will be able too.”  
,,I already apologized. And bought a new kitchen table.”  
,,I’m just teasing you.”  
,,Well I don’t think you’re very funny,” Regina scowls, and Henry grins at her.  
,,How come you never told me that you like women?” he asks nonchalantly, and Regina nearly drops the earring for the second time.  
,,Well, I uh… I don’t think I was completely aware over it. First, I was far too busy destroying lives, and then I met Robin, so I didn’t really have time to consider it. Do you understand?”  
,,I think so,” Henry nods and then he smiles. ,,I’m really glad you’re happy mom. You deserve it.”  
,,And you don’t mind it being with Maleficent?”  
,,No, Maleficent’s awesome. Coolest stepmom ever.”  
,,She’s not your stepmother, Henry.”  
,,No, but she is your girlfriend.”  
,,I don’t like that word.”  
,,Your dragon then. Can I call her that?”  
Like mother like son.  
,,No you most certainly cannot!” she huffs. ,,You can call her Maleficent!”  
,,Alright. Fine. But dragon sounds cooler.”  
,,That’s neither here nor there, now run along to your mother and Killian so I can finish.”  
,,Alright. See you later mom.”  
,,Bye, sweetheart.”  
She sighs deeply. She needs to have a serious chat with Emma and Snow White about them calling Maleficent her girlfriend when Henry hears it. She really doesn’t like that word one bit. It sounds like a huge cliché to her. It’s so much easier to introduce her as Maleficent. Or a friend. A friend she happens to sleep with and kiss a lot.  
Regina finally puts her earrings on and glances at herself in the mirror. At least she looks calmer than she feels. A mask of confidence. She notices that her dark locks are getting longer again, almost brushing her shoulders. Should she cut it again? No, no she shouldn’t, Regina decides. When she cut her hair, it was because she was upset about being alone again and wanted to something to change herself. Well, she’s not alone anymore. She doesn’t need to change anything.

Regina moves downstairs and pours herself a cup of coffee. She’s gonna need a lot of coffee to handle the dinner. Snow is getting increasingly more annoying. The way she rambled on about Regina and Maleficent being “adorable” yesterday was absolutely teeth-rotting. And completely wrong. They are not adorable. She’s the former Evil Queen and Maleficent is the Mistress of all Evil for god’s sake.  
She sips absentmindedly at her coffee when there’s a swirl of green smoke and Maleficent simply appears in front of her.   
,,Hello, my beauty.”   
,,Hello yourself.”   
,,You look beautiful.”  
,,You’re not so bad yourself, dragon.”  
But that’s an understatement. Maleficent looks absolutely stunning. She’s wearing a simple red dress with long sleeves. Her long golden hair is hanging in soft curls around her face, and her lipstick matches her dress.  
,,We could skip family dinner and stay here and…”  
,,Nice try,” Maleficent smirks. ,,We’re going to family dinner. And I’m going to introduce myself as your girlfriend to everyone who asks.”  
,,No you’re not.”  
,,Oh yes I am my dear,” Maleficent teases.   
,,And what are you gonna say if they ask how we met?”  
,,That we’re old friends. And you got drunk and dragged me to bed.”  
,,If you say that so help me god…”  
,,I’m only teasing you, my beauty, my diamond.” Maleficent drawls.  
,,Well, I don’t think you’re very funny.”  
,,I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you?”  
,,I don’t think we have time for that.”  
,,I didn’t mean it like that, but hold that thought until later.”  
,,What did you mean then?” Regina rolls her eyes at the dragon.  
Maleficent doesn’t answer, instead she simply waves her hand and a bracelet appears in her hand.  
,,Wrist,” she says and Regina stretches out her arm towards her.  
,,I didn’t realize we’re buying each other presents now.” Regina studies the jewel. It’s a very beautiful bracelet; in silver and with tiny blue stones.  
,,Do you like it?” Mal asks and watches Regina’s reaction.  
,,It’s very beautiful. What’s the occasion?”  
,,First family dinner,” Maleficent emphasizes and gives Regina a peck on the mouth.  
Regina can’t help herself and returns the kiss like there’s no tomorrow. She interlaces their fingers (magic flares up once more) and steps closer to Maleficent.  
,,I’m happy you like it,” Mal smirks as she breaks the kiss and squeezes Regina’s fingers lightly.   
,,I do. Who did you steal it from?”  
,,Some damn princess who didn’t deserve it.”  
,,Ah. Not very keen on princesses, are you?”  
,,As you already know, I prefer queens.”  
,,You are permitted to say anything like that tonight.”  
,,I promise to be a well-behaved dragon,” Maleficent vows and the two women leaves the mansion and heads over to Granny’s Diner.

Most of her family is already present when Regina and Mal arrives at the diner. Snow and Charming are busy entertaining their toddler who insists upon walking everywhere. Emma and Killian is in the middle of what looks like an intimate conversation, Zelena is rocking baby Robyn, and Henry and Violet busies themselves at the jukebox.   
,,Shall we go in?”   
,,Otherwise they’ll just come out here.” Regina points out.  
,,Am I allowed to hold your hand?”  
Regina stops for a beat. Well, if this is how it’s gonna be in the future, family dinners together and all, then why not? ,,Yes you are.”  
,,I appreciate that, my beauty.” Maleficent says and takes her hand.  
,,No pet names,” Regina warns mock sternly and Mal smirks at her as Regina pushes the door open and they enter the diner hand in hand.  
The chatter dies down a little when Regina and Maleficent enters together, and Regina can almost hear Snow think, and given how the pixie haired woman is completely fixated on Regina and Mal’s interlaced fingers, it’s probably something ridiculously nausea inducing. Granny cocks her head to the side and eyes Regina and Maleficent curiously, then, she smirks.  
,,I think people are staring at us,” Mal whispers so only Regina can hear it.  
,,Given how much crap this town has seen, I must say that I’m surprised,” Regina nods.   
,,Hey!”  
Their conversation is interrupted by Zelena.  
,,Hi Zelena.”  
,,I’m so glad you guys could make it,” Zelena says sincerely.  
,,We almost didn’t,” Mal replies.  
,,Why not?”  
,,Your sister didn’t want to go,” Mal scoffs and winks at Regina.  
,,That’s so not true,” Regina protests. ,,I just don’t appreciate people staring at us.”  
,,Nobody is staring at you, you’re just paranoid.” Zelena shrugs.   
,,I most certainly am not.”  
,,Whatever you say, sis. Anyway, come and sit down with us,” Zelena urges and Regina and Mal is walking up to the table when they are interrupted by Henry with Violet in tow:  
,,Hi mom. Hi Maleficent.”  
,,Hi Henry, hello Violet, are you having a good time?” Regina asks.  
,,Yeah.”  
,,Are we the last ones to arrive?”  
,,Nah. We’re still waiting for grandpa-, Rumple and Belle.”  
,,I see.”  
,,Hello,” Violet says and stretches her hand out to Maleficent.  
,,Hello,” Mal replies and shakes hand with Violet. ,,You’re Violet, right?”  
,,Yeah, and you’re Maleficent.”  
,,Indeed I am.”  
,,Henry’s told me all about you, I’m so happy to finally meet you.”  
,,Likewise.”  
Henry grins at them and then him and Violet disappears over to the jukebox again.  
,,I wonder what he’s told Violet about you,” Regina muses.  
,,That I’m a mighty fearful and terrible dragon?” Mal suggests innocently.  
,,Don’t flatter yourself.”  
They sit down with Emma and Killian, Snow and David and Zelena.   
,,Hey guys,” Emma says and takes a swig of her beer.  
,,Hello,” they answer in unison.  
,,Nice that you could come. Henry was a bit worried after your panic attack earlier, Regina.”  
,,You were having a panic attack?” Maleficent immediately turns to Regina.  
Bollocks.   
,,No of course not.”  
,,Regina…”  
,,Maleficent…”  
,,Oops. Sorry.” Emma says sheepishly and grins apologetic at Regina.  
,,Once again the Savior demonstrates her ability to open her big mouth,” Regina observes dryly.  
Mal narrows her eyes at Regina, but doesn’t comment any more on it. Thankfully.  
,,Where’s Mr. and Mrs. Dark One?” Regina asks in an attempt to turn the dragon’s attention elsewhere.  
,,On their way. Gideon needed a bath, I think.” Snow explains.   
,,Ah.”  
Suddenly Mal leans in and whispers to Regina:  
,,Is it true that your evil half and Rumple…?”  
Regina groans. She was wondering when Mal would bring that up.  
,,Yes.” She mutters under her breath, and Maleficent sniggers and nudges her shoulder.  
So much for appropriate behavior.  
,,What are you guys whispering about?” Snow smirks.  
,,Nothing,” they both say at once.  
,,Right.” Snow watches them like a cat hunting for birds, and then she tilts her head slightly. ,,Is that a new bracelet, Regina?”  
Typical.  
,,Yes,” she says simply.  
,,Well let me see then!” she insists and Regina groans as she unwillingly stretches her arm out towards Snow.  
,,It’s so pretty!” Snow compliments. ,,Where did you get it?”  
,,Uh..”  
,,I gave it to her,” Maleficent says before Regina gets the chance to protest. Or kick her under the table.”  
,,That is so sweet!” Snow gushes.   
,,Say the word adorable and I will find another apple for you,” Regina threats, and David and Killian chuckles at her.  
Henry and Violet comes back to the table and Violet looks at Maleficent like she’s the most fascinating thing ever.  
,,I saw you as a dragon yesterday!”  
,,Did you now?” Maleficent asks lightheartedly and Regina must admit that she’s pretty good with Henry and Violet.  
,,Yes! You were flying around outside the school.”  
,,You’re right, I where.”  
,,Yeah, I’m still incredible jealous about that, mom.” Henry interjects.  
,,Well, maybe I’ll give you a ride sometimes,” Maleficent offers and Henry’s eyes light up.  
,,Really? That would be so cool!”  
,,If it’s alright with your mothers, of course.” Maleficent states and Regina is quite impressed.  
,,Why not,” Emma scoffs. ,,If it’s safe for Regina, then it’s safe for Henry.”  
,,It seems I have been outnumbered.” Regina sighs and Maleficent grins and gives her hand a gentle squeeze.  
Regina feels her magic awaken slightly at the dragon’s touch, and white sparks flies from the tips of her fingers again. The same thing happens to Mal, and golden sparks lifts into the air with Regina’s white sparks.  
,,Woops,” the dragon says and waves her hand to make the sparks disappear. Then, she smirks at Regina as she walks away from the table and into the bathroom.  
,,What was that?” Zelena asks curiously.  
,,What was what?”  
,,It looked like your magic.. I don’t know, did something,” Killian states.  
,,Yeah, why did it do that?” Emma says. ,,I’ve never experienced that before.”  
,,Me neither,” Zelena agrees.  
,,Our magic responds to the other when we touch. I’m not exactly sure why, maybe because we’re both magical beings,” Regina shrugs lightly.  
,,Does it happen every time?”  
,,More or less.”  
,,That’s interesting.” Emma nods  
,,I’m guessing it’s because we both have magic.”  
,,Or because you’re soulmates,” Henry points out matter of factly.  
Possibly. ,,I think I’m well pass the whole “soulmate” thing, Henry.”  
,,That’s understandable,” David mutters quietly.  
Henry opens his mouth to come with some sort of rebuttal, but it’s completely lost when Snow more or less shrieks: ,,Ruby! Dorothy!” and rushes over to the door to hug Ruby.  
David gets up as well: ,,Red! You’re back from the Enchanted Forest! How did you get here?”  
,,The last magical bean in all of the Enchanted Forest. I missed Granny,” Ruby confesses. ,,And I wanted Dorothy to meet my friends.”  
,,It’s so good to see you again, Red.” Snow says and hugs her best friend.   
,,We ran into Gold and Belle on the way here, apparently a thing or two has happened?”   
,,Yes, yes, but I’ll fill you in on all that later, right now, sit down and eat with us,” Snow insists and drags Ruby and Dorothy over to the table with her.   
Regina watches as Ruby and Dorothy sits down with them and Ruby almost hits the ceiling when she spots Emma’s wedding ring.  
,,You guys got married!” she shrieks and gestures towards Emma and Killian.  
,,That’s right,” Emma says and nods in affirmative.  
,,Ah man, I can’t believe we missed the wedding!”  
Ruby then proceeds to pump every single one of them for information about what happened in their lives, and sooner or later the turn comes to Regina:  
,,So, what happened in your life Regina?”  
,,Nothing much,” Regina quickly dismisses.  
As if timed, Maleficent returns from the bathroom and nearly runs into Gold and Belle. Rumple sends her a “what are you doing here” look.  
,,Maleficent. How… surprising to see you here.”  
,,Rumple,” Belle admonishes sternly.  
,,Why shouldn’t I be here, Dark One? Isn’t this a public place?” Maleficent drawls.  
,,Of course. But this is after all a family dinner,” Rumple states with a slight smirk.  
Maleficent smirks right back at him, she is one of the few people the Dark One can’t intimidate. ,,Yes, yes it is,” she simply says and then saunters back to the table and sits next to Regina.  
Regina suppresses the urge to laugh when Rumple’s jaw nearly hits the floor. He honestly looks like a man who can’t believe his own eyes. Belle just smiles broadly and gives Regina a thumbs-up.  
,,Quite a performance.” Regina comments dryly.  
,,Thank you. I shut the Dark One up didn’t I?” Maleficent says proudly.  
,,You most certainly did.”  
Zelena splutters quietly into her coffee.  
,,Wait, hang on,” Ruby holds her hand up. ,,Are you two, like, together or something?”  
,,Yes,” Maleficent says quite proudly and flashes a grin at Regina.  
,,No way! That’s awesome! I didn’t even know you swung that way, Regina!”  
The entire table explodes with laughter, and Regina isn’t at all happy with the way Snow hiccups with laughter while David, Killian and Zelena and Emma nearly bangs their fists against the table.  
Maleficent is the only one who keeps her cool.  
A well-behaved dragon after all.  
,,I don’t swing any particular way, miss Lucas.” Regina snips haughtily. ,,I just happen to be dating a woman that’s all.”  
That doesn’t really help much, in fact, it only makes the laughter worse, and Regina wonders what’s funny now.  
The rest of the dinner proceeds quietly and pleasantly. Maleficent feels perfectly at home among Regina’s weird little family, and Regina even manages to talk civilized with Rumplestiltskin (who apologizes for the way he talked to Maleficent; he didn’t realize that her and Regina were… an item.), Regina accepts the apology without snapping at him, so that’s a start.

Still, Regina is completely knackered when they return to the mansion after dinner.   
,,Well, overall I think that went well.”  
,,You are being too modest, my beauty, it went fantastic.”  
,,Yeah okay, It did. All of the children like you. Even Robyn,” Regina laughs.  
,,Then my job is done. Was I a well-behaved dragon, Regina?”  
,,You were. I’m very impressed.”  
Maleficent laughs at her as they walk into the living room. Regina is about to summon a bottle of wine and two glasses, but Maleficent apparently have other plans, for she wraps her arms around Regina and gives her bottom a teasing squeeze.  
,,Behave.”  
,,I can’t anymore. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be good an entire evening?”  
,,As a matter of fact, yes I do.”  
,,Mmm.” Maleficent kisses the soft spot on Regina’s neck, and the thought of wine is suddenly completely abandoned. ,,Are you still a bad girl, Regina?”  
,,The worst,” Regina assures the blonde.  
,,Care to test that?”  
,,How exactly?”  
Maleficent lets her actions speak as she flicks her wrist, and Regina suddenly finds herself lying on the couch with Maleficent on top of her.  
,,My god you really are insatiable.”  
,,I find you very hard to resist, my beauty.” Mal smirks and attacks Regina’s neck with kisses.  
Regina lets out a content sigh. ,,I’m really grateful it went so well tonight.”  
,,Hmm. And do you know what I’m grateful for?”   
,,What?”  
,,These,” Mal says as she slowly unzips the zippers on each side of Regina’s thighs....


	20. To Live With A Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has a headache and Maleficent relieves some of the pressure, which leads to a question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, there's a sex scene in this chapter, so beware...

,Good morning, little sis!” Zelena says briskly as she enters Regina’s kitchen.  
,,Good morning,” Regina replies and wonders when her house turned into a public place where people can come and go as they like.  
,,Can I have some coffee?”  
,,Sure.” Regina says and pours her sister a cup of coffee.  
,,Ta,” Zelena takes a sip of the coffee and looks around in the kitchen. ,,Where’s your lover?”  
,,You really ought to stop calling her that.”  
,,Well isn’t she?”  
,,That’s beside the point.”  
,,Fine. Your girlfriend then. Where’s your girlfriend?”  
,,At her house.”  
,,Why? Have you been arguing?” Zelena asks, immediately concerned, and Regina sighs and sips at her own coffee.   
,,No, we have not been arguing.”  
,,Why is she at her house then?”  
,,Because she lives there Zelena. It’s her home.”  
,,I thought she was basically living here.”  
,,,Well she doesn’t. And we’re not always at my house.”  
,,Why aren’t you?”  
,,Why aren’t we what?” Regina asks and nurses her half drunken cup of coffee.  
,,Why aren’t you shagging up? I mean it’s not like you’re not shagging anyway but..”  
,,That’s quite enough of that, thank you. Kindly get to the point or stop talking.”  
,,Why aren’t you guys living together?”  
,,Pardon me?”  
,,You should totally be living together!”  
,,I don’t think so.”  
,,Because we have a good thing going here, and I’m not interested in screwing it up by living together.”  
,,Why would you living together screw anything up? She’s basically here all the time anyway.”  
,,No she’s not. Sometimes we are at her place.”  
,,Right, and how long has it been since she was in her house?”  
,,She’s there right now.”  
,,Before that.”  
Regina deflates and sighs. ,,A couple of weeks.”  
,,A couple of weeks?”  
,,Four. She hasn’t been home for four weeks.”  
,,My point remains then,” Zelena smirks triumphantly.  
,,Why do you even care?”  
,,Because I’m your sister and I want you to be happy.”  
,,I am already perfectly happy thank you,” Regina snips and pour herself a second cup of coffee.  
,,Come on Regina, what would be so terrible about it? It’s obvious that she’s desperately in love with you.”  
,,Who’s desperately in love with who?” Emma asks as she strolls into Regina’s kitchen.  
,,Maleficent is desperately in love with my sister,” Zelena sums up.  
,,Well, that’s old news,” Emma giggles.  
,,I’m sitting right here,” Regina points out and glares at Emma. ,,And this is my home, miss Swan. Not Granny’s bloody Diner.”  
,,Well aren’t you in a lovely mood today. Did Maleficent kick you in her sleep or something?”  
,,Of course not.”  
,,What then? Turned into a dragon in the heat of the moment?”  
,,You are vile. I don’t understand how that pirate of yours can stand you, you are making my headache worse!”  
,,Ah, so that’s the problem.”  
,,Yes. That’s the problem.” Regina echoes dully. Her head is really hurting quite badly this morning, and she’s grateful Maleficent isn’t here to see it.  
,,Maybe you can talk some sense into my sister,” Zelena says to Emma.  
,,I doubt it, but what’s wrong?”  
,,She won’t live with Maleficent.” Zelena huffs.  
,,Hey, that’s a great idea. Why not Regina?”  
,,Because I am not looking for a roommate,” Regina scoffs and rubs her temples.  
,,Roommate,” Emma sniggers. ,,That’s an interesting name for your lover.”  
,,Not you too. You seriously need to stop calling her that. It sounds positively vulgar.”  
,,Whatever. But I still think you should ask her to move in with you. It would be great, and Henry would be so excited about it.”  
,,Excited to see his mother shagging up with a woman? He’s certainly inherited his priorities from you.” Regina comments dryly.  
,,It’s true! He adores Maleficent. Hell, I’ve even heard him refer to her as his “stepdragon” a few times.”  
,,Really?”  
,,Yes.”  
,,Well, that’s very… sweet.” Regina muses softly. It’s quite adorable actually, and Regina loves to see Mal and Henry together. For some reason Henry has made it his mission in life to teach Mal how to play PlayStation, and it’s quite the event every time that happens.  
,,They have a great relationship,” Emma states.  
,,Yes they do.”  
,,It’s funny,” Zelena interjects. ,,I thought she was scary, but she seems so… normal.”  
Regina snorts with laughter. ,,You can call Mal many things, Zelena. But normal is not one of them.”  
,,Well maybe not normal then, but definitely less scary than I thought she would be.”  
,,Be careful she doesn’t hear you say that, her ego might get damaged.”  
,,She’s dating you, Regina, her ego must be getting damaged on a daily basis.” Emma points out.  
,,How dare you. I don’t appreciate that you just strut into my house to insult me!”  
,,Sorry?”  
,,You should be. You are nothing more than a stupid blonde pestilence.” The headache makes Regina’s temper flare up.  
,,Is that the way you talk to Maleficent?” Zelena asks and clicks her tongue.  
,,Yes, because we’ve just established that the only thing I do is constantly being rude to people.”  
,,Is that so? Is that why there’s a hickey on your neck?” Emma comments.  
,,What? Where?” Regina flicks her wrist, making her little mirror appear in her hand. She carefully holds it up and looks. Emma is right. There is indeed a blue-black mark on her neck, just above her collarbone. Regina waves her hand over the mark and watches as it disappears before her eyes.  
,,Apparently Maleficent doesn’t mind being insulted,” Zelena teases.  
,,One of those days I will kill her.” Regina vows darkly. ,,Anyway, do you mind leaving? I really have a headache. Why are you even here, miss Swan?”  
,,Henry’s book,” the blonde answers and waves with the book. ,,He left it at me and Killian’s. I think he does it on purpose to have an excuse to check up on you and Maleficent. He’s awfully fond of her.”  
,,Yes yes, I’m sure he is. Now kindly leave me, thank you.” The brunette dismisses. And Zelena and Emma actually obeys and leaves her mansion. Leaving Regina to nurse her headache in peace.

 

Regina leaves her coffee sitting at the table and returns to her bedroom while stretching her neck back and forward. She knows these kinds of headaches quite well, they always come from her back and shoulders and flows up into her neck, and then finally settles in her head. Regina lies down on her back on the bed and tries to crack her neck. It’s uncomfortable, but she knows that just a single pop from either her neck, back or shoulders will make the headache better. She carefully rolls her shoulders from side to side, hoping to achieve that anticipated pop, but it never comes. Dammit. Regina stretches her arms up and grabs the headboard in an attempt to stretch her cramped shoulder muscles.  
,,What are you doing?”   
Regina twists her neck to look behind her. Maleficent is leaning against the doorframe and eyes her curiously.   
,,If you must know, I’m trying to stretch my back and shoulders. I have a headache.”  
,,And what have that got to do with your back and shoulders?”  
,,The headache seems to come from either my back or my shoulders. I’m not sure which part right now.”  
,,Ah. I see. I didn’t know you suffer from headaches, my beauty.”  
,,Yes well, if you had experienced everything that I have, you would suffer from headaches too.”  
,,Touché.”  
,,Could you possibly get me a couple of aspirins and some water? I’m going to need it if I’m supposed to be a well-functioning human today.”  
,,No.”  
,,Excuse me?”  
,,You don’t need medicine.”  
,,Yes I do.”  
,,No you don’t.”   
,,What do you suggest then?”  
Maleficent flicks her wrist promptly, leaving Regina’s upper half bare.  
,,What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Regina snaps and shudders when the chill hits her naked back.  
,,Helping you.”  
,,And how is taking my clothes of going to help me exactly?”  
,,Well I can’t very well give you a massage with your clothes on, now can I?”  
,,You must be joking me.”  
,,I most certainly am not,” Maleficent huffs and strolls over to the bed and sits down neck to Regina.   
,,You are probably just going to screw my back even more up than it already is,” Regina scowls despite feeling goosebumps appear on her back when Maleficent runs her fingertips lightly over it.  
,,You should have a little faith in me, my beauty. I am going to give you a back massage and you are going to like it!”  
,,Doubt it. This is humiliating,” Regina frowns.  
Maleficent doesn’t answer that, instead she presses her fingertips against Regina’s back, carefully applying pressure and rubbing all the sore spots on Regina’s back.  
Regina groans when Maleficent finds a particular hard knot on her upper back and digs her fingers into it.  
,,Does that hurt?”  
,,A little,” she admits.  
,,I’m sorry.”  
,,Is your back always like this?” Maleficent frowns and kneads the knot until it begins to soften.  
,,That depends on how stressed I am. It could have been far worse than it is today.”  
,,Your back must have been one big knot when you lived in The Enchanted Forest,” Maleficent comments and works Regina’s shoulders.  
,,It was. And of course, those damned corsets didn’t help much either,” Regina chuckles dryly.  
,,You were awfully fond of tight corsets, weren’t you?”  
,,The tighter the better,” Regina scoffs. ,,I was the Evil Queen, I had to dress the part.”  
,,I seem to recall a lot of dresses with a gracious amount of cleavage,” Maleficent teases, and Regina blushes slightly.  
,,I’m sure they’re all seared into your memory for all eternity,” she sniggers.  
,,Mm, there was especially one that caught my attention.”  
,,Oh? Which one?”  
,,The one with the jewel in the back. The blue velvet one.” Maleficent explains as she rubs Regina’s shoulder harder.  
,,Now that was one tight dress,” Regina agrees and groans when her left shoulder makes a soft popping sound. ,,Hang on, when did you even see me in that dress?”  
,,I spied on you,” Maleficent confesses without an ounce of guilt.  
,,You did not.”  
,,I most certainly did, my diamond. You are not the only one with magic mirrors.”  
,,You are impossible.”  
Maleficent sniggers and applies a bit more pressure of Regina’s right shoulder. She presses and digs her fingers into the flesh until there’s another pop.  
,,I think my shoulders are done.”  
,,Moving on then,” Maleficent announces and turns her attention to Regina’s lower back. Applying the tiniest bit of pressure and rubs hard circles.  
Regina groans softly as Maleficent’s hands works on her lower back, rubbing circles and digs her fingers into her flesh. Applying pressure all the right places. Suddenly, something else happens. An all too family heat flows down Regina’s spine, and a wetness settles between her legs.  
No way. There’s no way she’s getting turned on by an innocent back rub. Except she totally is, and a dull ache settles between her legs as Maleficent continues to work on her lower back.  
Well, this is an entirely new form of torture, Regina thinks to herself. Then, Maleficent finds a spot on her lower back, and a surprised moan escapes the brunette’s lips.   
Crap. That was definitely loud, and Maleficent’s hearing is excellent, so there’s no way she didn’t pick up on that. But the blonde doesn’t comment on it, she just continues to knead Regina’s back while Regina struggles. The ache between her legs is getting worse, and so is the wetness.   
This is hellish, except it’s not.  
Maleficent rubs Regina’s lower back slowly and languidly, and Regina bites her lip. Finally, there’s a loud pop from her lower back, and Regina wouldn’t be the tiniest bit surprised if that was enough to bring her over the edge.  
,,Thank you,” she manages to croak out.  
,,It was my pleasure.”  
Don’t use that word right now. ,,I’m grateful for your help.”  
Maleficent exhales softly and traces her thumb along Regina’s spine. ,,Are there any other places that needs my attention?”  
Yes. ,,No.”  
,,Are you sure?”  
,,Absolutely.”  
Maleficent drops a butterfly kiss on Regina’s lower back, causing Regina to cry out.  
,,I think you are lying, my diamond,” Maleficent accuses softly and drops another featherlight kiss on Regina’s back.  
Regina doesn’t answer.   
,,It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, my dear.”  
,,I disagree.”  
,,You always do.” Maleficent sighs. ,,Let me help you out,” she whispers softly, and Regina turns around.  
Maleficent instantly envelopes her lips around a hardened nipple, and Regina arches her back and moans in pleasure. This is not exactly what she expected from a back massage, but it feels fantastic, she admits to herself as Maleficent kneads her other breast. Regina writhers and twists the bedsheet between her fingers.   
My god, this is heavenly, they should have the opportunity to do this every day.  
,,Does that feel nice, my beauty?” Maleficent whispers hoarsely into Regina’s skin.  
,,Mmm-hmm. Very…nice indeed,” Regina pants out between moans. This does feel nice, but the ache between her legs is getting somewhat unbearable, and she’s sure she’s positively soaked already.  
,,But?” Maleficent encourages softly, still kneading Regina’s breasts.  
,,It isn’t exactly… helping,” Regina moans.  
,,Well we better do something about that right?” Maleficent comments, and Regina nods.  
,,Let’s get you out these,” Maleficent whispers as she unzips Regina’s trousers and brings them down her legs until Regina is able to kick them off.  
,,No reason to keep these on either,” Maleficent comments as she removes Regina’s panties.  
Regina’s moans turn a bit delirious when Maleficent pushes her legs apart and settles between them. then her tongue brushes languidly through her folds, and Regina has to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming the whole house down.  
How Maleficent manages to bring her fingers up and pry Regina’s lip out of its teeth prison, is somewhat a mystery to the brunette, but she soon forgets all about it. Maleficent interlaces their fingers and continues to work her tongue between Regina’s legs until Regina’s grip on her hand becomes tighter and her body begins to shake with pleasure.  
Regina isn’t sure she’s even breathing anymore. Her body seems to work on its own accord, her toes curling, one hand fisting the bedsheet while the other one tightens its grip on Maleficent’s fingers, and suddenly she’s pushed over the edge and she cries out in pleasure.  
Maleficent continues to thrust her tongue inside Regina as the brunette rides out her high and slowly floats back to earth. Then, Maleficent takes Regina’s clit between her lips, and it doesn’t take much before Regina cries out for the second time.

Once they’re both completely sated and exhausted and a mess of tangled limbs, Regina realizes that this is the first time they’d ever held hands during sex, and then she realizes that she’s tired of saying goodbye to Maleficent.  
,,Mal?”  
,,Yes my beauty?” Maleficent answers and drops another butterfly kiss on Regina’s shoulder.  
,,How would you feel about living here?”  
,,What?”  
,,We could move in together. If you want to of course, I mean, we don’t have to, it was just a thought.”   
,,Let’s see,” Maleficent slowly sums up. ,,Being able to lie next to you every night? Being able to kiss you good morning every day? Having dinner together? Spend time with you and your son, not to mention,” she brushes a dark strand of hair away from Regina’s face. ,,Waking up to this every day? Yes. I will most definitely move in with you.”  
A smile spreads across Regina’s face, and she’s sure she looks like an idiot grinning like that.


	21. How To Scare A Scary Dragon Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent prepares to move in together, but things doesn't go as planned..

Maleficent doesn’t bother to hide that she wants to move into the mansion as soon as possible, and Regina sees no reason to wait either.  
She still needs to tell Henry though. She wants to be sure that she has his- well not his permission, but his approval. Yes. She wants his approval before she and Maleficent do anything.  
So, she phones her son and asks him to meet her at Granny’s because she has something important to ask him.  
,,Are you on your way to tell Henry?” Mal asks and wraps an arm around Regina’s waist.  
,,Mm.”  
,,I think he’s gonna be pleased. He thinks I’m- what was it, that strange word he uses all the time.”  
,,”Awesome”,” Regina reminds her.  
,,Ah yes. He thinks I’m awesome.”  
,,Well he’s still in awe about you being a dragon,” Regina teases, and Mal growls softly at her.  
,,Anyway, let go of me, otherwise I won’t be able to tell him anytime soon,” Regina warns and Mal releases her and holds her hands up in mock surrender.

Henry is already waiting for her at their usual table in the diner, and Regina quickly spots Emma and Snow White hiding not so discreetly at a table in the corner.   
She sighs deeply. Why is it that those obnoxious are so interested in her relationship? it’s like having a relationship in the middle of Main Street.  
,,Hi mom!” Henry waves at her as she approaches.  
,,Hi honey. How was school?”  
,,It was okay.”  
,,Good. Have you eaten?”  
,,Not yet.”  
,,Want me to order something for you?” she’s buying herself time, Regina knows she is, but she just needs a couple more seconds to choose her words.  
,,Nah, it’s okay, I’m gonna eat with Ma and Killian later,” the boy shrugs, and then, ,,What is it you want to ask me?”  
,,Well..” Regina takes a deep breath. ,,The thing is…” Incredible. She’s completely tongue tied.   
,,Yes?” Henry asks patiently and eyes his mother curiously.   
,,How would you feel about if Mal moved in with us?”  
,,Oh my God!”  
Henry grins and Regina have to grit her teeth not to murder her stepdaughter.   
,,I asked my son a question. Not his overexcited grandmother,” she points out dryly.  
Snow and Emma shamelessly sits down at their table and Snow is grinning from ear to ear.  
,,So, what do you say, Henry?” she asks carefully and ignores the Savior and her obnoxious mother.  
,,That,” Henry grins at her. ,,Would be awesome!”   
Regina smiles broadly at her son. ,,Yes, I think it could be very nice as well.”  
,,Aw man, I can’t wait to tell my friends and Violet that my mom lives with a dragon!”  
,,One of these days you have to let the whole “dragon” thing go,” Regina says mock sternly.  
,,Never,” Henry grins at her.  
,,You are impossible.”  
,,Yes. I get that from you.”  
,,You most certainly do not. That would be from your other mother.”  
,,Hey!” Emma protest indignantly, and Regina smirks.  
,,Are you guys really gonna live together? That’s so wonderful.” Snow gushes.  
,,Yes, I think you made your opinion quite clear, my dear.” Regina scoffs at her stepdaughter.  
,,Aren’t I allowed to be happy for you?”  
,,Yes. In a modest way.”  
Emma chuckles at their friendly banter.  
,,So when’s she gonna move in, mom?”  
,,As soon as we have packed her house down. I don’t think it’s gonna be that long, but she has a lot of stuff so...”  
,,Does she have a lot of diamonds and gemstones?” Emma asks curiously.  
,,Well, she is a dragon after all,” Regina says and ignores Henry’s chuckles. ,,So it’s only natural she likes her gemstones.”  
,,Well, you should know,” Snow smirks. ,,You are, after all “her diamond”.”  
Regina exhales slowly and tries to silence the part of herself that wants to murder Snow White (again…)  
,,Aww!” Henry exclaims. ,,Does she call you that? That is so cute!”  
,,That was one time,” Regina lies dryly.   
Emma sniggers and winks sweetly at the brunette.  
,,Okay, now you’re just ganging up on me,” Regina rises from her chair.  
,,Are you leaving?” Henry asks.  
,,Yes I am. I have a house to pack down.” And with that she saunters out of the diner.

Packing Maleficent’s house down is done quicker than Regina expected it to. True, they cheat and uses magic, but they are still done sooner than Regina thought they would be. Even though Maleficent is incredible cautious and packs her gemstones down by hand.  
,,I don’t want anything to happen to them,” she defends when Regina raises an eyebrow.  
,,God forbid it.”  
,,I’m serious, Regina!”  
,,Of course.”  
,,Stop being sarcastic dammit!” Maleficent snarls and Regina grins cheekily at her. ,,Who says I’m being sarcastic, my dear Mal?”  
,,I think I know you well enough to know when you’re being a bitch on purpose.”  
,,Did you just call me a bitch?!”  
,,Yes..”  
,,That was a rather dangerous thing to do,” Regina huffs and cross her arms over her chest.  
,,I’m sure you’ve been called worse.”  
,,That’s hardly the point.”  
,,What is the worst thing you’ve been called?” Mal asks with a twinkle in her blue eyes.  
Regina ponders about it for a second. ,,”An arrogant, snake like whore, who’s only purpose in this world was to cause misery.” “  
Maleficent’s jaw drops slightly, and then she snorts with laughter; ,,And who called you that?”  
,,Jefferson.”  
,,Jefferson called you a whore?” Maleficent asks with a muffled laugh.  
,,He did.”  
,,Why exactly?”  
,,I’m not sure. I think it was something about me keeping him away from his daughter.”  
,,That is a pretty nasty thing to do,” Maleficent nods. ,,But hardly a reason to be called a whore.”  
,,Oh I think the insult fitted the crime quite nicely,” Regina muses more to herself than to Maleficent.  
,,Hey,” Mal wraps an arm around her. ,,That was the Evil Queen. You’re not that person anymore. You’re just Regina.”  
,,Just Regina?”  
,,Don’t get me wrong, my dear. I’m quite fond of just Regina,” Mal whispers and plants a butterfly kiss on her neck.  
Regina tilts her head and claims the blonde’s lips in a soft kiss. Then she runs her finger lightly over Mal’s bicep.  
Maleficent is more than willing to return the kiss and wraps her arms around the brunette’s waist, and Regina nips slowly and languidly at the blonde’s bottom lip.  
,,Mmm, this is nice, but I thought we were packing,” Mal comments.  
,,Isn’t this far better than packing, or do you want to get back to your gemstones?”  
,,To hell with the gemstones.”  
,,Yeah, that’s what I was thinking,” Regina teases and sneaks her hand underneath Maleficent’s shirt, causing the blonde to gasp when she feels Regina’s hand on her stomach.   
,,You are in a very good mood today,” Mal observes huskily.  
,,Hmm, it’s gonna be nice having you around all the time.”  
,,Oh, so you do like me?”  
,,Keep talking and I might just let you know how much I like you,” Regina grins and winks at the blonde.  
,,Do please share. I’m all ears, my beauty.”  
Regina grins wickedly at the dragon and pushes her backwards until she ends up on her back on the couch.   
,,Was it something like this you imagined, Mal?” she asks mock innocently as she straddles the blonde.  
,,Something like this exactly.”  
,,Is this how you like me, dragon?” Regina whispers huskily and flicks a blonde lock between her fingers.  
,,Yes, this is exactly how I like you, my beauty. My Regina.” Maleficent says devotedly and runs her finger over Regina’s stomach.  
,,Well, I was thinking, since this is the last time we’re in this house..” Regina doesn’t finish the sentence, she doesn’t have to, for Maleficent promptly pulls her down for another kiss.  
,,I do like the way your mind works, my beauty.”  
Regina smirks at the woman underneath her, and crash their lips together in a heated kiss.   
Maleficent kisses back with just as much passion and squeezes her arse.  
That woman have a one tracked mind.  
,,I’m starting to think you have a fetish for my arse,” Regina states as she nibbles at Mal’s collarbone.  
,,Wrong. I have a fetish for Regina Mills.”  
,,Tell me something I don’t know.”  
,,But you do have a magnificent arse.”  
,,I knew that too,” Regina teases and opens the first button in Mal’s shirt. Then she sucks languidly at the newly exposed skin. Maleficent is not the only one who’s allowed to leave marks, and from the moans that spills from said woman’s lips, it’s quite obvious she’s enjoying herself as much as Regina is.   
Regina opens the next button in Maleficent’s shirt. Truthfully, she could just magic the shirt away, but this is so much more fun. And Mal clearly agrees with her, for she wraps a leg around Regina, encouraging the brunette to lie down on top of her. Regina wiggles slightly and settles down on Maleficent, pins her wrist above her head and kisses her hungrily, all teeth and tongue and Maleficent’s foot kneading her calf’s.   
Suddenly Regina hears a rather loud thud behind them, and instantly stops what she’s doing, or, about to do.  
,,Why are you stopping?” Maleficent complains under her, but there’s no time for explanation, and Regina scrambles off and away from Maleficent and gets on her feet, giving Mal a chance to catch up with what’s happening.   
,,Lily!” Maleficent shrieks as she spots her daughter standing in the door with a suitcase lying by her feet, mouth slightly agape.  
The young brunette quickly recovers though and says: ,,Hello, Ma.” With a slight smirk.  
,,I… How… When?”  
,,My my, you have been busy while I was gone,” Lily comments dryly.   
,,I’ll just.. Leave you two to talk,” Regina mutters under her breath.  
,,You don’t have to go,” Maleficent says quickly.   
,,I know, but I think it’s better if you and your Lily gets a minute to.. catch up,” Regina says halfheartedly as she more or less flees the scene and magics herself away and straight into her office.  
,,Oh shit,” she mutters as she closes the door to her office and leans against it. This isn’t exactly ideal. What a way to introduce herself to Maleficent’s daughter. Fate truly is against them. 

It’s a few hours later and Regina is starting to recover from the shock. But only just. If she’s still mortified, then god knows how Lily is feeling. What a mess.  
There’s a knock on the door and for a second Regina fears that its Lily who’s come to shout in her face, but it isn’t. it’s Emma Swan-Jones.  
,,Hi there,”   
,,Hey,” Regina replies unenthusiastically.  
,,Woah, what’s wrong?”  
,,Nothing.”  
,,Why do you look like someone took a shit on your desk, then?”  
,,You are disgusting.”  
,,What’s going on, where’s Maleficent?”  
,,I suspect she’s at her house.”  
,,Weren’t you guys packing?”  
,,We were but..”  
,,What’s wrong, did you have a fight or something?”  
,,No, we did not have a fight, miss Swan.”  
,,What then?”  
,,Lily is back.”  
,,Hey that’s terrific, I’ve missed seeing her around.”  
,,Mm.”  
,,You don’t sound too pleased about Maleficent’s daughter being back,” Emma observes calmly.  
,,No I am, it’s just..”  
,,What?”  
,,The situation could have been better.”  
,,Meaning what?”  
,,Meaning that she caught us in a situation similar to the situation you and the rest of the dear family caught us in.”  
,,Oh my god!” Emma splutters and claps a hand over her mouth.   
,,Indeed.”  
,,You guys weren’t…?” Emma asks sheepishly and Regina turns crimson.  
,,NO! God forbid it.” The brunette replies completely shocked.  
Emma cackles and makes no attempt to muffle her laughter, but Regina is not amused.  
,,Stop laughing or leave my office.” Or stop laughing and leave my office.  
,,Sorry,” Emma answers, still chuckling.  
,,Apology not accepted.”  
,,What did Lily have to say?”  
,,I don’t know.”  
,,You don’t know?”  
,,I sort of.. fled the scene.”  
,,And left Maleficent to deal with it?”  
,,I was mortified, alright?!”  
,,Well, mortified or not, do you wanna grab a coffee at Granny’s?”  
,,Maybe coffee is exactly what I need,” Regina nods and rises from her chair.

Emma orders coffee for both of them and they sit down together at Granny’s. Regina wonders how Maleficent is dealing with it, and exactly what she’s told Lily about them. Does Lily know the entire story about the “one night stand”, or has Maleficent been kind enough to leave that little gem out?  
,,Here comes trouble,” Emma observes.  
Regina looks up and nearly chokes on her coffee. Maleficent and Lily has just entered Granny’s, and it’s obvious that Maleficent is searching for Regina.  
,,Calm down,” Emma sniggers. ,,You look like you’re about to be executed.”  
,,It wouldn’t be the first time someone would try to execute me,” Regina comments dryly.  
Oh shit. Maleficent and Lily is most definitely headed toward Emma and Regina’s table. Double shit. How bad is this gonna be?  
,,Hi Lily,” Emma says briskly to the young brunette. ,,Great seeing you again.”  
,,You too Emma.” Lily smiles. ,,It’s nice to be back, although,” she smirks a little. ,,A thing or two changed while I was gone.”  
Regina sends Emma a laugh-now-and-I-will-kill-you look.  
,,Is that seat taken?” Maleficent asks calmly and glances towards the seat next to Regina.  
Regina shakes her head and Emma disappears tactfully, allowing Maleficent and her daughter to sit down on either side of Regina.  
Regina feels slightly trapped between mother and daughter, and wonders if it’s as awkward to them as it is to her, when Lily breaks the silence:  
,,So, are you my moms girlfriend?” the young brunette asks briskly.   
Regina groans and is tempted to let her head collide with the table.  
Here we go again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina can't catch a break, can she? :)


	22. Of Seduction and Gemstones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent moves the rest of her stuff into the mansion, and we find out which gemstone is Maleficent's favorite..

Luckily, Lily is as thick scaled as her mother and is soon able to laugh at the whole ”I saw my mother and Regina make out on the couch” thing, and Regina and Maleficent goes ahead with their plans about moving in together. Or they try to. It’s easier said than done when you have Snow White breathing down your neck and watching your every move, and constantly asks Regina how it’s going.   
,,When did my private life become so fascinating to Snow White?” she grumbles, and Mal laughs at her and nudges her shoulder.  
,,Since you started dating a dragon.”  
,,You’re hilarious.”  
,,Is that why you asked me to move in?”  
,,Yes, because I simply couldn’t live without your delightful comments on a daily basis,” Regina drawls.   
Mal sniggers and gives Regina a cheeky smile.  
Regina is just about to throw some crass remark at her when the dragon rises from the couch.  
,,I’m afraid I have to leave.”  
,,Why?”  
,,Because I need to collect the rest of my treasures.”  
,,Right. Because you couldn’t possibly survive another night without them.”  
,,It’s a well-known fact that a dragon likes its gemstones.”  
,,It’s also a well-known fact that a dragon has hoarded too much crap during the years.”  
,,Hold your tongue. Or I might just turn into a dragon right now.”  
,,”Hold my tongue”, Mal? That’s interesting, because I could have sworn, that’s not what you said last night. It was more something like “use your tongue”, and “don’t stop”.”  
Regina feels a great deal of satisfaction when Maleficent blushes and disappears in a swirl of green magic without adding something to Regina’s cheeky comment.

 

It’s surprisingly easy to live with Maleficent. She doesn’t take up much space, and she’s great with Henry. And it’s nice to have her around all the time. The only thing Regina needs is a bit more sleep. Maleficent finds it somewhat difficult to keep her hands to herself at night, and more than once have Regina being woken up in the most delightful way imaginable. Which is nice, more than nice, but not exactly doing wonders for her sleeping schedule. And then there’s the occasionally fire accidents. When Maleficent is riled up about something (or someone) she gets a bit of trouble with her magic, and sometimes the dragon in her wakes up.  
There’s a knock on the door, and Regina’s head snaps up.  
I swear to god, if that’s Snow White…  
Regina rises from the couch and opens the door. It’s not Snow White, but Emma and Zelena.   
,,Someone’s finally learned to knock,” Regina approves when she lets her visitors in.  
,,We don’t dare not to knock anymore. Not after your dragon has moved in,” Zelena says with a teasing smile.   
,,She’s not my…” Regina trails off. Because Maleficent is most definitely her dragon.  
,,Where is your dragon by the way?” Emma questions as they enter the living room.  
,,At her house- old house-. To collect the rest of her precious gemstones.”  
,,Ah. She likes her shiny objects, huh?”  
,,She most certainly does,” Regina agrees and glances towards the newly placed bowl crammed with gemstones, on the table.”  
Zelena picks one of them up and weighs it in her hand. ,,What is this, a sapphire?”  
,,Most likely. And I wouldn’t touch it if I were you.”  
,,Why not?”  
,,Because that’s a dragon’s possession,” Regina says as it is answer enough.   
,,And why can’t I touch a dragon’s possession?”  
,,Because of her instinct. If she feels someone touch or be careless with one of her belongings, the dragon in her will wake up, and it’s not gonna be pretty.”  
,,Right. Got it.” Zelena quickly puts the sapphire back in the bowl.  
,,And what happens if someone touches you?” Emma questions teasingly.  
,,I am hardly her possession, miss Swan,” Regina scowls.   
,,What happened to your table?” Zelena asks and points toward a big black mark on Regina’s otherwise nice kitchen table.”  
,,Maleficent happened.”  
,,Uh, how exactly?”  
,,As I already told you, our magic responds to the other, and sometimes it gets out of control.”  
,,Right. Say no more,” Emma mutters.  
,,Shut up, not like that. It was an accident, for god’s sake.”  
,,An accident?” Zelena echoes.   
,,Well, we were having a discussion about something, and the dragon woke up.”  
,,Wait, are you saying that she burned the table? With her mouth?”  
,,Something like that,” Regina mumbles.  
,,So she does have fire breath after all,” Emma points out.  
,,And how are you still alive?” Zelena questions dryly.  
,,I know when to duck,” Regina quips.  
Emma an Zelena looks worried.  
,,It was just an accident. Mal would never harm me.”   
Emma opens her mouth, but Regina cuts her off:  
,,Or Henry. I trust her, and so should you.”  
,,If only she wasn’t a dragon,” Zelena mutters under her breath.  
,,Henry still thinks it’s extremely cool,” Emma comments. ,,He blabbers on about it nonstop.”  
,,I know. He’s currently spending his time here with begging her about taking him for a ride,” Regina sighs. ,,And I’ve already told him no a million times.”  
,,He’s stubborn,” Emma nods. ,,He’ll get it the way he wants it in the end.”  
,,No he will not. Not as long as her magic is unstable.”  
,,I thought you trusted her?”  
,,I do trust her, Zelena. But magic can sometimes be unpredictable. You should see her fireballs, they are even worse than mine were when she taught me.”  
,,Wait a second,” Emma holds her hand up. ,,Maleficent was your teacher?”  
Ah, dammit. Slip of tongue.  
,,Yes she was.”  
,,I thought Rumple was your teacher,” Zelena says and cocks her head at her sister.  
,,Yes well, sometimes he was an annoying bastard, and I was impatient, so I had to go elsewhere.”  
,,Did Maleficent teach you how to make fireballs?”  
,,That she did.”  
,,And did she teach you anything… else?”  
,,Zelena!”  
,,Well did she?”   
,,No! of course not.”  
,,Did she never try to?”  
,,No.”  
,,Actually, I was trying to seduce you. You were just too far gone to notice,” Maleficent says casually as she appears in the living room, with the rest of her gemstones.   
,,When, exactly did you try to do that?” Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.  
,,Oh, a dozen of times, my dear. You just never noticed.” Maleficent pouts.   
,,Are you making this up?”  
,,No. I assure you I did my utmost at attempting to ah- lure you into my lair.”  
,,That is a horrible expression,” Regina shudders.  
,,Well, look at the bright side,” Zelena smirks. ,,You managed to seduce her in the end.”  
,,Technically, your sister was the one who seduced me.”  
,,I did not!” Regina protests as Emma and Zelena sniggers. ,,I was just drunk.”  
,,Are you still drunk then, Regina?” Emma teases.  
,,Quiet, miss Swan.”  
Maleficent suddenly sniffs into the air and narrows her eyes. ,,Who touched my sapphire?”  
,,That was me, sorry.” Zelena apologizes.  
,,Fine,” Maleficent shrugs. ,,I won’t kill you. But only because you’re Regina’s sister.”  
,,Thank you,” Zelena scoffs dryly.  
,,What would happen if Regina took one of your gemstones? Would the dragon get angry?” Emma questions with a twinkle in her eye.  
,,Catch,” Maleficent says and throws the sapphire at Regina who catches it promptly.   
They wait, and Regina can tell that Mal is amused by the situation. But nothing happens. No fire or dragon comes out to roar.  
,,Harmless when it comes to Regina,” Emma deduces.  
,,Almost,” Maleficent teases.  
Regina huffs out a breath and puts the sapphire back in the bowl.  
,,Which gemstone is your favorite?” Zelena asks.  
,,You ask me which one that’s the most precious to me?”  
,,Yeah.”  
,,Hmm,” Maleficent smiles and looks at Regina for a long time, and Emma and Zelena “aaaws” and “ohhs”.  
,,If you tell Snow White she said that, I’m killing all of you.”


	23. Slip of Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina blurts out three little words..

Regina don’t mean to say it, she really doesn’t. she knows it’s a completely wrong situation to say it in, she’d sworn to herself she would never ever say it during sex, but she’s too far gone and too riled up with pleasure, so it kind of just slips out.  
,,I love you,” she breathes out between moans.  
Maleficent don’t falter in her actions, and it doesn’t take long before Regina screams her pleasure out (it’s quite lucky that Henry isn’t home, otherwise he would have been traumatized for life)   
Regina struggles a great deal with her ability to breathe as she slowly comes down from her height. She exhales sharply and lets her head fall back against the pillow. Then she notices Maleficent is staring at her quite intense, well, Maleficent is always intense, but this is a new level.  
,,Why are you staring at me?” she asks, still quite breathless.  
Maleficent doesn’t answer, but keeps staring at Regina with a new kind of fire in her blue eyes.  
,,Why are you staring at me?” Regina demands and frowns. ,,You are starting to creep me out.”  
,,Did you just say you love me?”   
,,I.. What?” Regina asks completely oblivious to the sentiment she just blurted out in the heat of the moment.  
,,You did. You said you love me,” Maleficent states with a triumphant grin spreading across her face.  
,,Did I?” Regina asks and frowns. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but still not the way she wanted to tell Maleficent.  
,,Yes. Yes, you did.”  
,,I think you heard that wrong.”  
,,Say it again,” Maleficent demands and interlaces their fingers.  
,,What?”  
,,Say it again,” Maleficent whispers. ,,I need to hear you say it.”  
,,I…”  
,,Please, Regina?”  
,,Fine. I love you,” she quickly blurts out. ,,Satisfied now?”  
,,Very satisfied indeed,” Mal murmurs into the crook of the brunette’s neck.  
,,Good. But for the record, that is so not how I planned on telling you.”  
,,It’s alright. In my opinion, you couldn’t have picked a better time.”  
,,That’s debatable, my dear.”  
,,Declaring your love for me in the middle of an orgasm? Very suitable.” Maleficent comments and blows hot air on Regina’s collarbone.   
,,I disagree.”  
,,You always do.”  
,,You really ought to say it back, by the way,” Regina comments dryly and runs her finger across Maleficent’s thigh.  
,,You already know I love you,” Maleficent scoffs.  
,,How am I supposed to know that, my dearest dragon? You never told me,” Regina teases and gives Maleficent’s thigh a light squeeze.  
,,I love you. I have loved you since you were a nineteen-year-old insecure queen with absolutely no clue about anything, and I still love you today.”  
Regina finds herself shockingly close to getting sentimental, and they can’t have that, so she quickly scoffs: ,,I did not have no clue about anything!”  
,,Apart from wanting to kill your stepdaughter, you were completely lost.”  
,,I was not..” Regina begins but sighs and lets the dragon win the argument for once. ,,Okay, I was lost.”  
Maleficent chuckles and wraps an arm around the brunette, and Regina doesn’t hesitate to show just how much she loves the dragon.

 

A couple days later finds Regina at her office, buried up to her neck in paperwork. Sarah has chosen this day to call in sick, leaving Regina to deal with the paperwork.   
It seems like the good townspeople want’s Storybrooke to be beautified. Which means freshening several buildings up, rebuilding the pavement and to plant flowers all over the town.   
This is most definitely Snow White’s idea, Regina grumbles to herself, and it’s been mere seconds before said pixie haired woman knocks on the door and enters with her daughter.  
,,Hi!” she says briskly.  
,,Good morning, Snow White,” Regina replies somewhat strained.  
,,So,” Snow rubs her hand together. ,,I see you got my proposition.”  
Ah, so she is the one behind it. ,,Indeed I did.”  
,,And what do you think?” Snow asks eagerly.  
,,I think it’s gonna take a lot of magic, and it’s not something that can be done in a single day.”  
,,I can help,” Emma offers. ,,Storybrooke needs a makeover.”  
,,It’s an easy suggestion to make for someone who doesn’t have magic herself,” Regina says dryly and narrows her dark eyes at Snow.  
,,I think it’s a great suggestion!” Snow rebuts. ,,And maybe some of the fairies would like to help us if we asked.”  
,,Perhaps.”  
,,If we just work together we can make it happen!”  
,,Do you have to turn everything into a bloody hope speech?”  
,,Maybe Maleficent could help. Her magic is pretty powerful,” Snow suggests.  
,,Maybe.”  
,,Where is Maleficent by the way?” Emma asks and looks around in the office as if Regina has the dragon hidden somewhere.  
,,Flying lesson with Lily.”  
,,Oh. I hope they’re not gonna knock any lampposts down.”  
,,They won’t. Mal promised me to be careful. And she better keep that promise.”  
Emma and Snow sniggers in unison, and then Regina’s cellphone rings.  
,,Speaking of the devil,” Regina mutters as she checks the caller id.  
,,Or the dragon,” Emma quips, and Regina rolls her eyes at the blonde before taking the call:  
,,Hello?”  
,,Hello my beauty. How is your day going so far?”  
,,It’s.. Fine,” Regina answers, and decides that the fact that she’s buried in work, isn’t worth mentioning.  
,,I’m pleased to hear that.”  
,,Mm. How is the flying lesson going?”  
,,Quite well. We’re taking a break right now. No broken lampposts… yet.”  
,,If you still want a roof over your head tonight, you will not break a single one.”  
Maleficent cackles. ,,What time are you coming home tonight?”  
,,Probably late. It’s quite busy. Sarah chose today of all days to call in sick.”  
Maleficent makes a complaining sound. ,,Maybe I will arrive in dragon form and kidnap you.”  
,,Don’t you dare.”  
Maleficent chuckles quietly. ,,I better get back to the flying lesson then. See you later.”  
,,Indeed.”  
,,And Regina?”  
,,Yes?”  
,,I love you,” Maleficent says sweetly.  
,,I know,” Regina teases, and then: ,,I love you too.” there’s an audible gasp behind her, which Regina completely misses.  
They end the call and Regina turns her attention back to the paperwork on her desk. Now where was she before the phone ringed? Right, Snow’s silly suggestion about freshening the city up.  
She’s deeply engaged in her paperwork and doesn’t notice anything before Snow makes a sound similar to a squeal.  
Regina drops the pencil and looks up. Snow is looking at her with a rather stupid grin on her face, almost gushing with happiness.  
The brunette sighs deeply. ,,What have I done this time to deserve such a silly expression from you?”  
,,You said “I love you” to Maleficent!” Snow nearly yells.  
,,Pardon?”  
,,You totally did,” Emma comments with a twinkle in her green eyes.  
Oh bollocks. She really needs to be more careful with her slip ups.  
,,Well,” she scoffs dryly. ,,She said it first. I was merely returning the sentiment.”  
Snow giggles at her response. ,,Was that the first time you guys said that?”  
,,No.”  
,,When did you do it then? Who said it first?” Snow asks in a “I wanna gossip about Regina’s private life”-matter  
My god, she’s a pain in the arse.  
,,I did.” Regina sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.  
,,Really?!” Snow gushes. ,,How did you say it? Was it romantic?”  
Well...  
,,Not really. It sort of... Slipped out,” she admits with a shrug.  
,,How? When?”  
,,That’s not relevant,” Regina dismisses coldly.  
,,Slipped out?” Emma repeats and then her green eyes grows bigger when the penny drops. ,,Oh. Oh!”  
,,Yes, I admit the timing could have been better,” the brunette mutters.  
Snow is completely oblivious and accepts that she won’t get any more gossip about Regina’s private life, but Emma winks at Regina as they leave her office, and Regina glares at her in return.


	24. She Speaks Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents do happen..

Maleficent can’t stay a human all the time. Sometimes she just needs to stretch her wings for a while, and once she returns to human form, her- energy is quite impressive. It’s like being a dragon gives her a certain boost of- passion, either way, Regina is grateful for it. Maleficent has just spend a few hours flying around with Lily, and the moment the blonde returned home, she more or less pushed Regina onto the sofa and crawled on top of her.  
They are deeply engaged in a heated make out session which involves Regina’s hands kneading Mal’s arse, and Maleficent’s hand’s up under Regina’s shirt. Maleficent is in the process of undoing Regina’s shirt whilst nipping at the soft spot under her jaw, and Regina is already half gone in pleasure. They are both well aware that maybe the couch isn’t the best place to be doing this, this is, after all, the living room, and anyone could potentially burst through the door, and they really can’t have that.  
,,Mm, maybe we should take this elsewhere,” Regina murmurs hoarsely.  
,,You always get such good ideas, my dear,” Maleficent compliments and sucks at a particular spot that makes Regina cry out.  
,,I love that I can make you moan like that,” Maleficent whispers against Regina’s neck.  
,,I love that you are the one who makes me moan.”  
,,God, I want you.”  
,,Why don’t you take me then, dragon?” Regina teases and kneads the other woman’s breast.  
Maleficent growls and buries her face in the valley between Regina’s breasts, causing the brunette to cry out once again.  
Regina moans and threads her fingers through Maleficent’s golden hair. Maleficent is touching her so well, finding all those weak spots that makes Regina moan and writher under her.  
Suddenly they are rudely interrupted by the screeching sound of a phone ringing.  
,,Don’t tell me that’s your damn phone again,” Maleficent sneers and nips roughly at Regina’s neck.  
,,No dear,” Regina breathes, her mind completely fuzzy with arousal. ,,That’s your phone.”  
,,Well, whoever it is, can wait,” Maleficent says and works her hand into Regina’s bra and squeezes her breast.  
,,You probably-ahh!... Ought to answer. It could be important,” Regina pants out.  
,,You are important.”  
,,I can wait.”  
,,So can the phone call.”  
,,Apparently, it can’t,” Regina states as the phone keeps ringing quite insisting.  
Maleficent growls out something that sounds like “dammit”, before scrambling of Regina and answering her phone.  
,,Hello. Lily. Now what?”  
Regina sighs and watches as Maleficent listens to her daughter on the phone. What could possibly have happened now? They just finished Lily’s flying lesson, so it’s quite strange for the young brunette to already call her mother, and Lily apparently has a hard time getting the words out, for Maleficent says rather sharply:  
,,Spit it out, cupcake. I’m in the middle of something.”  
Regina gives her arm a solid whap and shoots her a warning glance.  
Maleficent exhales slowly. ,,Yes. Alright, calm down. We’re on our way.”  
She ends the call and rubs her forehead.  
,,What happened?” Regina asks and rises to a sitting position in the couch.  
,,It seems like our rather wonderful plans have been cancelled, my beauty.”  
,,What happened?”  
,,Lily knocked down a tree on her way home.”  
,,A tree? Is she alright?”  
,,She’s fine, but unfortunately the same thing can’t be said for the tree. It’s fallen across the road and currently blocking everything.”  
Regina breathes in and then exhales slowly. ,,Well I guess we better get going then.”  
,,Dammit,” Maleficent mutters. ,,We were having such a lovely time.”  
,,Indeed,” Regina agrees. ,,But that situation can be rectified later. Right now, we have a tree to attend to.”  
Maleficent rises to her feet and drags Regina up with her. She cocks her head and smirks at the brunette. ,,You might wanna button your shirt first.”

 

,,God dammit, Lily.” Maleficent mutters as the two sorceresses arrive at the scene.  
,,This is bad,” Regina sighs in affirmative.  
There is indeed a large tree lying across the road, and it’s only a matter of time before...  
,,Holy shit,” Emma comments as she and Killian arrives in the yellow bug. ,,What happened here?”  
,,Lily happened.” Maleficent mutters under her breath.  
,,A bit of a dragon accident?” Killian inquires, gazing at the tree.  
,,Something like that,” Maleficent nods.  
,,Is Lily alright?” Emma asks.  
,,The only one who was harmed in this accident was the tree,” Regina quips.  
,,Mom! Ma!” Henry comes running towards them. ,,I saw the tree falling, what happened?”  
,,Lily happened. But she’s fine,” Regina assures.   
,,Perhaps it’s better if I checked up on her just to make sure,” Maleficent muses.  
,,That’s a good idea.”  
And it’s obvious that Maleficent can’t resist the urge to put on a show in front of Henry, for she waves her hand promptly and turns into a dragon.  
,,I am not a fan of when she does that,” Killian mumbles and takes a step backwards away from the dragon.  
,,Scared pirate?” Regina sniggers, and Maleficent bats her big glowing green eyes at her, before stretching her wings out and head for the sky.  
,,I think it’s awesome every time she does that,” Henry says reverently.  
Regina laughs and ruffles her sons hair. ,,We better fix the road before someone drives into the tree.”  
,,Right. Together, then?” Emma asks, and Regina nods.  
Both women open their hands, allowing magic to flow freely from their fingertips, and it doesn’t take too much before the tree vanishes from the road.  
,,Well, that wasn’t too hard,” Emma says.  
,,No it wasn’t. Is your magic still unstable after the whole Gideon fight?”  
,,A bit,” Emma admits.   
,,I’m sure it will come back, luv.” Killian says and wraps an arm around his wife.  
They wait and Regina gazes at the sky until she spots a tiny black dot. The dot keeps getting bigger and bigger, until the dragon is completely visible and lands with an earth-shattering thud.  
,,Is Lily alright?” Regina inquires, and the dragon nods its gigantic head at her.  
,,Good. Mind turning back to a human again then?”  
But clearly Maleficent minds. Because she cocks her head (which looks utterly ridiculous), and then looks at Henry and back to Regina.  
,,No,” Regina says firmly. ,,Absolutely not.”  
The dragon roars at her, and it’s probably supposed to be in a persuasive matter.  
,,What’s wrong?” Henry asks. ,,Why’s she looking at me like that?”  
,,She’s trying to convince me to let her take you for a flight,” Regina grumbles. ,,Which will never happen,” she adds to both Maleficent and Henry.  
,,Why not?” Henry asks.  
,,Because it’s dangerous, that’s why.”  
,,But you have done it!” Henry argues.   
,,I’m an adult, Henry. It’s different for me.”  
,,I fail to see why,” Emma interjects, and Regina raises an eyebrow at the blonde. ,,How can you possibly think this is a good idea, Emma?”   
,,Because the kid will never forgive you if you say no,” Emma shrugs.   
,,Please mom!” Henry begs. ,,You said it yourself, Maleficent would never hurt me!”  
,,Don’t use my own words against me, young man.” Regina warns him as Killian chuckles.  
,,Please.” The teenager bats his eyes at his mother and succeeds quite well at looking like a puppy.  
,,Fine. Fine. But be careful,” Regina stresses out every word through her gritted teeth, and Henry squeals and hugs her before rushing over to the dragon.  
,,Where do I sit?” the teenager inquires.   
,,You sit,” Regina walks over to them and guides his son up behind the dragons neck. ,,Right here. Hold on to her neck.”  
,,I will.”  
The dragon turns her gigantic head in Henry’s direction and roars softly.  
,,What the hell is she even saying?” Killian mutters.  
,,She’s asking you if you’re ready and sitting comfortably,” Regina quickly translates.  
,,How can you possibly..?”  
,,Because I speak dragon,” Regina cuts the pirate off, and watches as Maleficent folds her wings out once more. Then, the dragon roars loudly, much to Henry’s amusement and sets off from the ground.  
,,You better enjoy this, because it’s never going to happen again!” Regina half shouts through the noise Maleficent is making.  
Emma splutters and looks at the brunette, mouth twitching with amusement. ,,Is that what you told Maleficent during your one night stand?”  
,,Do you even value your life, Emma?”


	25. A Non Family Friendly Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent goes to another family dinner which turns out quite different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of smut.

Snow White has decided that this is a great night for a family dinner. No excuses, they all have to turn up. Except for Henry and Violet who’s been given the task of watching Neal, Gideon and Robyn  
,,I think they are gonna play house,” Emma had teased the day before.  
,,Don’t go there,” Regina had growled in response.

Regina is currently sitting at the edge of her bed, busy with the task of putting on some heels. She’s decided to wear a sleeveless red dress, it’s nothing too extravagant, but Maleficent still sends a long, yearning look when she enters their bedroom.   
,,Have I told you how incredibly tempting you look tonight, my dear?”  
,,Well, you clean up nice too,” Regina teases lightheartedly. Maleficent is wearing a light blue suit with that infamous grey tie. Her hair flows freely.  
,,Incredibly tempting,” Mal repeats and takes a step closer to Regina who immediately recognizes that look in her blue eyes. It’s desire.  
,,We don’t have time for that, Mal.” Regina warns and puts her heels on and stands up.  
Maleficent sighs deeply and wraps her arms around Regina’s waist. ,,And how am I supposed to stay away from you when you look like this?”  
,,I take it you like the dress.”  
,,Mmm,” Mal hums in affirmative and plays with the zipper on Regina’s dress.  
,,I told you no!” Regina scolds. ,,We don’t have time.”  
,,I could hurry?”  
,,You and I both know you can’t.” Regina dryly states.  
Maleficent rubs Regina’s biceps and gives her neck a soft kiss.  
,,Yes yes, you’re very convincing my dear, but we don’t have time.”  
,,How am I going to be able to control myself for an entire evening?”  
,,Find a way,” Regina chuckles and drags her unwilling dragon with her out of the bedroom.

The couple arrives at Granny’s and the dinner proceeds just fine. Snow is babbling on about how they can make Storybrooke look perfect, and as Mayor, Regina throws remarks in here and there. Emma and Killian are engaged in their own little conversation which involves lots of intense gazing and hand holding. David and the dwarves are having a somewhat loud (and clearly amusing) conversation about a giant who chased David once, believing him to be his twin brother, James.  
And then there’s Zelena. Regina watches her sister carefully, and can’t help but notice how Zelena sends not so discreet looks in Archie’s direction. Regina chuckles quietly into her wine. The Wicked Witch and Jiminy Cricket. It almost sounds like a joke, and one thing is for sure, they are gonna have some very redheaded children.  
Emma and Killian finally decides to join the conversation at the table, and Maleficent chit chats with the couple about Lily’s flying lesson.  
Suddenly, Regina feels Mal’s hand on her knee under the table. She raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and looks quizzingly at Maleficent. But Maleficent don’t seem to notice, so Regina simply pats her hand and assumes it’s the end of it.  
But it isn’t; Mal’s hand crawls up her leg and settles on her thigh. And still, the blonde is completely unaffected and happily chats on with Emma:  
,,So, how’s Lily’s flying lesson coming along?”  
,,Just fine, she’s really getting better at her landings.”  
,,That’s good. Maybe we can avoid getting our trees knocked down,”  
,,Says the woman who knocked down our sign,” Regina comments dryly.  
,,Only because you served me apple cider. And I saw a wolf.”  
,,Of course you did.”  
,,I did! And you were the one who served me that strong apple cider.”  
,,Did you now?” Mal chuckles. ,,Did you try to get her drunk? You’re quite good at that.”  
Zelena chuckles and sends Regina an amused look.  
,,Of course I didn’t, I was just…” Regina trails off as Mal’s hand creeps up her inner thigh.  
,,Just what?” Emma inquires.  
,,What?” Regina feels somewhat distracted by Maleficent’s hand. ,,Oh, I was just trying to… get you to leave,” she croaks out as Maleficent proceeds to stroke her inner thigh languidly.  
,,Then getting her drunk and making her knock down a sign probably wasn’t the best idea,” Killian points out.  
,,It’s not my fault she couldn’t handle a simple glass of cider.”  
,,Where as you are so good at holding your liquor, right little sis?” Zelena giggles and winks at the brunette.  
,,Well, sometimes whiskey is exactly what you… need,” Regina mutters through gritted teeth as Maleficent pinches her inner thigh lightly and pushes her dress up slightly.  
She barely notices that the rest of the table is laughing at her statement. It’s getting increasingly harder to stay focused on the conversation.  
,,You can’t keep blaming the whiskey, Regina,” Snow chuckles and cocks her head at Mal.  
,,I can try,” Regina murmurs and fiddles with her napkin.  
Oh good go, she really needs to stop doing that, otherwise…  
But sadly, Maleficent is incapable of hearing her thoughts, and she slowly strokes on the outside of Regina’s panties.  
Regina drops her fork with a clatter.  
,,Is everything alright?” Maleficent asks nonchalantly and continues to stroke her under the table.  
,,Yes… I’m fine,” Regina mutters. Her entire family is watching her, so she just have to pretend that nothing is going on.  
Dammit, Maleficent! Don’t do this while my entire family is present!.  
,,So Regina, any idea how long it’s gonna take to make Storybrooke look better?” David inquires.  
,,Uh.. I don’t think it’s gonna take that… long.”   
,,How long is not that long?” Snow pipes up.  
Oh god, this is getting unbearable. Maleficent keeps stroking her under the table.  
,,I don’t know, Snow. It’s gonna take quite a bit of magic.” The brunette grits out.  
,,Hmm, then it’s lucky we have quite a few people who knows how to use magic,” Killian nods and bumps his wife’s shoulder lightly.  
,,Yes, that is… lucky,” Regina mutters.   
Maleficent slowly hooks her fingers around the brunette’s panties and pushes them to the side.  
This is not happing. That damn dragon is not doing this while her entire family is present.  
But oh yes, she is, Mal more or less shoves a hand inside Regina’s panties and strokes her roughly.  
Regina chokes on her wine as Maleficent’s fingers brushes through her folds and finds her clit.  
,,Regina? Is everything okay?” Zelena questions with slightly raised eyebrows.  
,,Yes!” Regina blurts out a little too loudly. ,,I’m perfectly fine.”  
,,So, Maleficent, do you think Lily is back to stay?” Emma asks the dragon.  
,,Oh yes, I think so,” Maleficent nods without ceasing her actions under the table. ,,I think she finds Storybrooke quite… enjoyable.”  
Regina’s breathing hitches in her throat. Maleficent keeps circling her clit agonizingly slowly. God dammit, if she must do this right now, couldn’t she at least hurry?  
,,That’s good,” David nods. ,,As long as she doesn’t knock more trees down.”  
,,I’m afraid I can’t promise you that, prince Shepherd,” Mal teases lightly. ,,Our family is known for being quite… reckless.”  
Regina isn’t sure what’s worse, Maleficent’s choices of words, or the way the blonde is teasing her.  
,,Reckless or not, I don’t think she should take it out on the town,” Killian frowns. ,,Don’t you agree Regina?”  
,,Of course. Being reckless is often a bad thing,” the brunette answers and glares at Maleficent.  
,,Well I’ve practiced being reckless all my life,” Zelena quips, ,,and I don’t see what’s so bad about it.”  
,,You have a daughter. You can’t be reckless anymore.” Snow points out.   
Zelena rebuttal is lost, and her and Snow’s squabble is the last thing Regina is paying attention to. Why can’t Maleficent just get on with it already? She sneaks her hand under the table, and pushes Mal’s fingers harder against her swollen clit.   
Mal sniggers softly, and presses her fingers harder against Regina’s clit. Regina parts her legs slightly for better access and grips Mal’s knee. Maleficent continues to circle the brunette’s clit hard, takes it between her fingers and pinches it lightly.  
Regina’s breath quickens, and her legs trembles under the table.   
,,I actually thought about something, Regina. We ought to do something about all the villains finding a way to get to Storybrooke.”  
,,What do you suggest then, Emma?” Regina croaks out as Mal quickens her pace.  
,,Well, maybe Gold could find a way to secure Storybrooke.”  
,,That’s a good idea,” David agrees. ,,Do you think he would be able to do that, Regina?”  
,,If he wants too.”  
,,I think Belle and Gideon will make sure he stays good,” Snow says confidently.  
,,Yeah, they will keep the Dark One close in line.” Zelena adds.  
,,Yes, they will keep him… close,” Regina agrees and puts pressure on the word “close.” An obvious warning for Maleficent.  
And Maleficent picks up on it, and, without much warning presses two fingers against Regina’s swollen clit.  
Regina clamps her mouth shut and sinks her teeth into her bottom lip as she feels pleasure wash over her entire body. Her leg trembles and spasms under the table and she grips Maleficent’s knee tightly, determined not to make a sound as the orgasm ripples through her body. She’s vaguely aware that Snow looks worriedly at her, but she can’t very well respond to that right now, she can only wait until her legs stop trembling, and she returns to earth again.   
,,Earth to Regina?” Emma waves her hand in front of the brunette’s face.  
,,What?” Regina asks absentmindedly as she slowly regains composure.  
,,Are you alright?”  
,,Yes I’m fine.. I’m just a little distracted.”  
Maleficent smirks a little, but remains relatively unaffected as she readjusts Regina’s clothes under the table and wipes her fingers in the napkin.  
Regina lets her family continue the conversation without participating much. She’s still completely shaken from that rather magnificent orgasm Maleficent just gave her. Damned dragon.

It’s a few hours later when Regina and Maleficent returns home to the mansion. Regina deliberately avoids talking to Maleficent on their way home, and now as the door closes behind them, she still clamps her mouth shut. She is definitely not happy with her dragon tonight.  
,,I’d say that was a successful family dinner,” Maleficent teases as she disposes of her coat.  
Regina remains silent and narrows her dark eyes at Maleficent, hands balled into fists.  
,,Come on Regina, you and I both know you liked it.”  
,,Have you completely lost your mind?!” Regina explodes. Rage boiling in the pit of her stomach.  
,,I told you I wouldn’t be able to resist you in that dress. I gave you a fair warning,” Mal scoffs.  
,,That doesn’t give you permission to do that while my entire family is present!”  
,,I don’t think they noticed.”  
,,That is not the point, dammit. You can’t do that kind of stuff! It’s inappropriate!”  
,,But you enjoyed it.” Maleficent points out with a slight smirk.  
,,That’s neither here nor here,” Regina mutters through gritted teeth.  
Maleficent sighs and wraps an arm around Regina’s waist once more. ,,If I apologize will you forgive me then?”  
,,That depends,” Regina holds her breath for a beat. ,,On how you’re planning to apologize.”  
Maleficent immediately senses that the brunette’s mood has changed, and rubs her shoulders lightly.  
,,I am deeply sorry for the way I acted,” she begins and unzips Regina’s dress a little and plants a kiss on the newly exposed skin.  
,,Good. And?” Regina demands and tries her best at sounding stern.  
,,And it was entirely wrong of me to do that to you while your family was present,” Maleficent continues and slowly unzips Regina’s dress a bit more. Her teeth scrapes over the soft flesh she just exposed.  
,,Excellent. Keep going,” Regina urges and feels how the tight dress slowly loosens around her body.  
,,And I promise to behave in the future,” Maleficent vows sincerely. Another tug at the zipper, another soft kiss on newly exposed skin.  
,,A well behaved dragon you say?”  
,,Yes,” Maleficent drawls.  
The dress is completely unzipped and pools around Regina’s feet. She steps out of it, and feels Maleficent’s eyes roam over her nearly naked body.  
Regina puts her hands on her hips. ,,Do you promise never to do it again?”  
Maleficent takes a step forwards and fiddles with Regina’s bra strap. Then she unclasps the bra and throws it on the floor. ,,No.”  
Regina considers it for a while. She could give the dragon another scolding, but not tonight she decides and flicks her wrist, transporting them both into the bedroom.   
Maleficent promptly pushes her down onto the bed and crawls on top of her.   
Regina peppers the blonde’s jaw and neck with kisses, and it’s only a matter of time before Mal makes her own clothes disappear.  
,,By the way,” Mal breathes into her neck.  
,,Yes?”  
,,Good job on being quiet,” she smirks.  
,,Thank you.”


	26. On Baby Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent watch baby Neal for the night

Regina is half way through her second cup of morning coffee when there’s a knock on the door.  
,,It’s open,” she calls to whoever it is behind the door.  
She hears the door open, and then Snow and David enters the kitchen.  
,,Snow. David. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
,,Where’s Maleficent?” David asks and looks around in the kitchen.  
,,Not quite awake yet. Now, what can I help you with?”  
,,We need a favor,” Snow starts.  
,,What kind of favor, my dear?”  
,,A baby favor.”  
,,Pardon me?” Regina chuckles and sips her coffee.  
,,The thing is, David and I could really do with a night out, and Emma and Killian have work at the station…”  
,,Say no more,” Regina nods. ,,I can watch Neal.”  
,,Really? It won’t interfere with any of your plans?”  
,,I don’t have any plans, Snow.”  
,,Oh, because I thought maybe you and Maleficent..”  
,,No. no plans whatsoever. She can entertain herself, and if she can’t, maybe I’ll bring her along. If that’s alright?”  
,,Of course!”  
,,Where are we going?” Maleficent interrupts as she appears right in front of them.  
David yelps and Snow makes a funny little squealing sound.  
,,Good god, Maleficent!” the pixie haired woman exclaims. ,,You gave us a fright!”  
,,I don’t understand how you keep putting up with it,” David mutters to Regina.  
,,Because I’m good in bed?” Maleficent answers with faux innocence.   
Regina chokes on her coffee as David goes crimson red and Snow giggles.  
,,Do I need to perform the Heimlich method on you?” Maleficent questions as Regina coughs and tries to clear her throat.  
,,No,” the brunette croaks out. ,,And kindly remember what I told you. Family present…”  
,,No vulgar remarks, so you said. My deepest apologies,” Maleficent chuckles before grabbing her own cup of coffee and leaving the kitchen.  
Regina sighs deeply and pinches the bridge of her nose. ,,Have I mentioned how sick I am of her?”  
,,No you haven’t,” Snow comments with a slight smirk. ,,But if you did, I would have to accuse you of lying.”  
,,At least she behaves when Henry is around,” Regina sighs.  
,,That’s a good thing,” David mutters, still red faced.  
,,Someday I will kick her out,” Regina darkly vows. And The Charming’s laugh at her.

Babysitting Neal is somewhat more difficult than babysitting Robyn. Mostly because Neal is everywhere. Sit down for five minutes and he’s giggling in the kitchen, shockingly close to the stove.   
,,Do something!” Regina pleads as Neal escapes her grasp again and heads for the china on the table.  
,,I am. I’m laughing,” Maleficent sniggers.  
,,I really hate you,” Regina mutters under her breath.  
,,Strange. Your actions last night prove otherwise.”  
,,Let’s not talk about that while there’s a baby present.”  
,,He doesn’t understand us.”  
,,I don’t care.” Regina rebuts and then there’s a loud crash from the kitchen. Neal has knocked a plate down from the table.  
,,Good job, now you’ve done it,” Regina compliments the toddler and more or less shoves him into Maleficent’s arms.  
God, she’d completely forgotten how it was to have a toddler in the house. Was Henry really that bad, or had she been incredibly lucky? No, Henry was exactly as bad as Neal, Regina remembers and thinks back to that time Henry succeeded in knocking a vase over. It had been an absolute disaster. Water and broken glass all over the floor, and a screaming toddler who claimed he had cut himself. Which he hadn’t, he was just trying to cover up the fact that he had done a bad thing. It had taken ages to clean up without magic.  
Luckily times have changed, and she uses magic to clean up the mess. Snow doesn’t need to know anything about the broken plate, Regina decides. It’s just a plate, and they have plenty of others.  
Regina turns around and her face breaks into a soft smile at the sight meeting her eyes: Maleficent is gently rocking the-now-sleepy toddler back and forward while humming softly.  
,,That suits you, my dear.” Regina compliments.  
,,Thank you. I would have done the same thing with Lily,” Maleficent mutters and trails off a bit. ,,Instead I’m doing it with my former enemies’ toddler.”  
,,Things have certainly changed around here,” Regina counters.  
Maleficent nods in affirmative and sways Neal back and forward. ,,I think someone is about ready for his nap.”  
,,Thank god for that,” Regina sighs. ,,I can take him.”  
Maleficent hands the toddler over to the brunette, and Regina carries him upstairs and into his nursery.  
,,Alright, little man. You ready for a nap?” Regina asks the toddler as she tugs him in in his little bed.  
Neal isn’t completely content with the situation, and his lower lip quivers slightly.  
,,Now now,” Regina coos softly. ,,No reason for that, sweetheart.” She fears that Neal’s quivering lip will turn into a full-on rage fit, so she makes her next move: a lullaby she used to sing for Henry a long time ago. Her voice isn’t that terrible, but it has been a while since she’d used it like this, so she’s a bit rusty.  
But it seems to do the trick for Neal; he blinks a couple of times, and then his blue eyes slides closed. He yawns and stretches, like he’s somehow trying to fight the sleep, but Regina knows he’s done for, and her song slowly slips into nothing.  
She rises from her kneeling position on the floor and wait until the boy stops stirring and his breathing becomes slowly and steady. Then she slowly turns around to leave the room.  
Maleficent is standing in the doorway with a big smile on her lips, and Regina feels slightly embarrassed that the sorceress heard her singing, but she doesn’t act on it, and simply puts her finger on her lip to signalize to Maleficent not to say anything and potentially wake the toddler.  
,,You have a lovely voice, my dear.” Maleficent compliments as both women slumps back in the couch.  
,,I don’t know about that,” Regina scoffs.  
,,You do. You should sing more often.”  
,,And scare half of Storybrooke?”  
,,Nonsense. What was the lullaby you were singing? I didn’t recognize it.”  
,,My father used to sing it for me,” Regina shrugs, and her heart twists slightly in guilt when she thinks of her daddy. Her sweet and devoted daddy.  
Maleficent can clearly sense where Regina’s head is going, for she pats the brunette’s knee. ,,He forgave you when you saw him in the Underworld. Remember that.”  
,,I know.”  
,,We’ve all done things we regret, Regina.”  
,,I think I have quite a lot of things to add to that list,” Regina scoffs. ,,Including not going after you and become the Evil Queen instead.”  
Maleficent gives her knee a gentle squeeze. ,,You’re making up for that now.”  
,,Indeed I am,” Regina chuckles lightly.  
,,What are we supposed to actually do when the baby is asleep?” Maleficent inquires with a raised eyebrow.   
,,Wait until the parents comes back?”  
,,I’ve gathered as much, but what do you do? Do you just sit and… wait?”  
,,Mostly. We could, I don’t know, watch a movie?”  
,,Or…” Maleficent says and licks her lips and gives Regina a predatory look.  
Regina laughs and nudges the blonde’s shoulder. ,,We can’t do that here, Mal.” She scolds lightly.  
,,Bollocks,” Mal mutters, and Regina laughs.  
,,But I am not entirely opposed to the suggestion when we come home,” she assures the blonde.  
,,Is that a promise, Regina?”  
,,It is. But, until then,” Regina rises from the couch. ,,Let’s watch a movie.” She roams through the shelf under the television. Of course there’s plenty of sappy movies, she wouldn’t expect anything from Snow White. But it looks like David have tried to boost his ego or something, for there’s the entire “Die Hard” collection and “Indiana Jones”, none of those titles really agrees with Regina’s taste, and she’s certainly not going to watch “Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs”, (why does Snow even have that movie? Is it some kind of weird joke or something?) and she roams through the shelf before finally settling on a choice.  
,,Ever watched Titanic?” she smirks at the blonde as she turns the DVD on.  
,,Can’t say that I have,” Maleficent says and raises an eyebrow. ,,What’s it about?”  
,,A doomed lovestory.”  
,,Ah. Sounds exactly like us then.”  
,,Exactly.”

It takes a while for Maleficent to grasp the whole concept of the movie, and she asks and asks Regina questions rapidly for the first half an hour or so, until she suddenly stops. Regina has never really been one to talk during movies, so she doesn’t really notice it, and simply watches (enjoys) the movie. It’s not like it’s a bad movie at all, it’s just a bit... far out for her taste, that’s all. Even though she likes the part where Rose decides to live on despite the loss she suffered.   
,,So, what did you think of the movie?” she asks as the ending music blasts through the room.  
Maleficent doesn’t answer, and Regina is utterly gob smacked when she hears the other woman sniffle softly.   
Regina turns around on the couch to look at Maleficent. The oh so tough and terrible dragon is literally in tears over the movie, and Regina has to cover her mouth not to burst out laughing.  
,,I guess that means you liked the movie,” she mumbles and chokes down a grin.  
,,Stop laughing at me Regina!” Mal bites back and wipes her cheeks with the back of her hand.  
,,I am not laughing at you,” Regina promises, even though she is laughing a bit.   
,,It’s not my fault that it’s a terrible movie!”  
,,Hey, you don’t need to be embarrassed. Everybody cries the first time they watch “Titanic”, “ Regina soothes.  
,,Did you?”  
,,Of course I did.”  
,,Really?”  
,,Yes! I was a complete mess.”  
,,So I’m not just some weird dragon?”  
,,No, Mal.” Regina gives her palm a soft kiss. ,,You are actually pretty human right now.”  
,,Being a human is terrible,” Mal mutters and gives Regina a watery smile. 

The hours ticks by, Neal is still asleep safe and soundly, and both women are beginning to nod off when Regina hears someone giggling outside the house.  
,,What the…?” Mal asks and jerks her head up.  
Her question is answered when Snow bursts through the door with a silly grin.  
,,Hi Regina!”  
,,Uh… hello?” Regina replies and exchanges a confused look with Mal.  
,,Hello “sometimes-scary-dragon lady”!  
,,What the hell Snow?!” Regina exclaims as Mal raises an eyebrow at the pixie haired woman. Then the penny slowly drops and the brunette asks: ,,Are you drunk?”  
,,No.” Snow huffs and walks directly into the kitchen table. ,,Oops.”  
David enters the house and follows eyes his wife worriedly.  
,,How much have she had to drink?” Regina sighs. This looks like an all too familiar situation.  
,,She only had a couple of glasses of wine,” David defends. ,,But she’s not.. handling it that well.”  
,,Color me impressed, you guys how to party,” Maleficent chuckles dryly as Snow stumbles through the room, gripping her husband’s arm tightly.  
,,Regina used to be my stepmother, did you know that?” she giggles.  
,,Yes I did, dear.” Maleficent answers and shares an amused glance with Regina.  
,,It’s soooo weird you’re dating my stepmother.” Snow blabbers on. ,,She used to hate me once too, did you know that?”  
,,Yes, I’ve heard about it,” Mal croaks out, barely able to contain herself any longer.  
,,She did. She used to hunt me through all of the Enchanted Forest to catch me, but she never succeeded.” Snow states triumphantly.  
Maleficent’s shoulders shakes with bottled up laughter.  
,,Her eviler half and Rumplestiltskin did it in the back of his shop, did you know that?”  
Maleficent bursts out in a full-blown belly laugh and David looks like he’s choking to death trying not to laugh at the statements his intoxicated wife blabbers out.  
But Regina isn’t the tiniest bit amused. ,,Maybe you ought to get her to bed before she passes out, David.”  
,,Yes, David!” Snow drawls and wraps her arms clumsily around her husband’s neck. ,,Listen to my stepmother and take me to bed,” she waggles an eyebrow at her husband.  
,,And that’s definitely my cue to leave,” Regina mutters, utterly disgusted. ,,Let’s go Mal.”  
,,Right. Thank you for watching Neal,” David mumbles as he tries to keep his drunk wife upright.   
,,No problem. Good luck with that,” Regina smirks and gestures towards Snow.  
,,Goodnight, stepmother!”

 

,,In the back of Rumplestiltskin’s shop, huh?” Maleficent teases as they walk the streets of Storybrooke.  
,,She always had a… fascinating taste in men,” Regina replies darkly.  
Maleficent chuckles and wraps an arm around her.  
,,Please tell me I wasn’t as ridiculous when I was drunk,” Regina mutters.  
,,Oh not at all, my beauty. You were quite sophisticated.”  
,,Thank god,”  
,,But you did beg me to- how did you put it?- “take you”  
Regina blushes crimson and ducks a little. ,,I’m sure I did.”


	27. Electroshocks and Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent collides with a phonemast

Regina and Henry have just finished their dinner and Snow and Emma has arrived to collect Henry for the weekend when Maleficent appears in the kitchen.  
Regina immediately notices, that Mal don’t look like her usual cocky self.  
,,Are you alright?” she asks and raises an eyebrow.  
,,Mmmm,” Maleficent responds but she wobbles slightly on her feet, and Emma and Snow exchanges a look.  
,,How was Lily?” Regina inquires.  
,,She was fiiiiiine.”   
Regina don’t get the chance to react to the odd choice of words before Mal wraps her arms firmly around Regina’s waist, much more like a snake than a dragon at this moment.  
,,Are you sure you’re alright?”  
,,Of course.”  
,,It’s just that you seem… awfully friendly,” Regina states awkwardly, feeling slightly flushed at the rare display of emotions.  
,,Can’t I show you that I love you?” Mal counters and rests her cheek on Regina’s shoulder.  
Emma and Snow’s eyebrows raises towards their hairlines and Henry tilts his head to the side.  
,,Well, yes but…” Regina trails off as Maleficent purrs softly into her neck.  
,,What is going on with Mal?” Henry sniggers lightly.  
,,That is a very good question,” Regina mutters, and suddenly Maleficent wobbles on her feet, almost making Regina trip under her weight.  
,,Good god, Maleficent!” Regina huffs annoyed as she regain balance, ignoring the sniggering people behind her. ,,Are you drunk or something?”  
,,No!” Mal replies, sounding very offended.  
,,Well, if you’re not drunk or high or god knows what, then what the hell is the matter with you?”  
,,I had a flying lesson with Lily…” Mal begins and wobbles on her feet again.  
,,And?” Regina urges the blonde to go on, struggling slightly with her deadweight on her back.  
,,I may have hit a telephone mast on my way home,” Mal confesses and draws circles on Regina’s bicep.  
,,Okay… That’s… not good,” Emma mutters under her breath.  
,,And then what?” Regina says. ,,hitting a telephone mast isn’t enough to turn you odd is it?”  
,,I think I got a shock.”  
,,A shock?” Snow asks and tilts her head.  
,,Mmm, might have electroshock,” Maleficent answers gleefully.  
,,Shit.” Emma mumbles and eyes the dragon worriedly.  
,,Oh my god,” Regina gapes. ,,Are you alright?!”  
,,I feel perfectly fine. But, Gina?”  
,,Yes?”  
,,Why is there two of you?” Mal asks. ,,Haven’t seen that before.”  
,,Then you must be the only person in town who didn’t run into her doppelganger,” Emma comments with a slight smirk.  
Regina ignores the remark. ,,Maybe you ought to lie down or something.”  
,,I don’t like to lie down in the middle of the day,” Mal complains. ,,Unless it’s because…”  
,,Ew!” Henry interjects and covers his ears.  
,,Regina sighs deeply. ,,You just succeeded in traumatizing my son. Well done.”  
,,Sorry Henry,” Mal mutters apologetically, her eyes slightly unfocused.  
,,It’s alright,” Henry assures. ,,As long as you never say it again,” the teenager continues and wrinkles his face in disgust.  
,,Maybe I should lie down,” Maleficent muses. ,,The room is spinning.”  
,,I would definitely lie down if I were you,” Emma remarks and Snow nods in agreement.   
Maleficent stumbles into the living room with Regina and Henry trailing behind her. But she doesn’t make it two steps over to the couch before her knees starts to buckle, and hadn’t it been for Regina and her quick reflexes, the dragon would most definitely have fallen over.  
,,I’ve got you,” Regina assures as Maleficent moans something she can’t quite understand.  
,,Is she alright mom?” Henry asks worriedly and frowns.  
,,I think so. She just needs to…” Regina drags Maleficent’s unconscious body over to the couch and places her in fairly normal sleeping position. ,,Lie down for a while?” Snow finishes.  
,,Yes exactly.” Regina exhales and wipes her brow.  
,,Maybe you should call dr. Whale,” Henry comments with a frown.  
,,And I will. If she gets worse. But I don’t think it will be necessary, Henry. Dragons are tough,” Regina assures her son and ruffles his hair.  
,,Do you want me to stay here and help you with her?” the teenager inquires. ,,she doesn’t look too good.”  
,,No no, sweetheart. What I want you to do, is to go with your mother and grandmother and have a lovely time with them. I can handle a dragon with electroshock.”  
,,Are you sure?”  
,,Absolutely.”  
,,I’m worried about her,” Henry states.  
Regina pulls him into a quick hug. ,,And I love you for it, but she’ll be fine. I’ll make sure of it.”  
,,Do you promise to call me if she gets worse?”  
,,Of course. Now run along with you.”  
Henry heads upstairs to grab his things, and Emma turns to Regina:  
,,Are you sure you don’t want us to stay?”  
,,Absolutely. Apart from being a bit.. overfriendly, shall we say, I don’t think there’s anything seriously wrong with her.”  
,,And you are after all an expert in over friendly dragons, aren’t you Regina?” Snow quips lightly.  
,,That I am.” Regina sasses back.   
,,I never realized she could be like this,” Emma muses.  
,,Like what?”  
,,Clingy.”  
,,She’s not the clingy type,” Regina agrees with a scoff. ,,but it happens occasionally.”  
Both Emma and Snow laughs a little at that statement, and then Henry returns downstairs. He gives his mother a hug and his “stepdragon” one last worried look before he leaves with Emma and Snow.

Once left alone with her dragon, Regina gently shakes Maleficent awake.  
,,Mal?”  
Maleficent groans something inaudible in response.  
,,Maleficent? You have to wake up.”  
Maleficent slowly opens one eye. And then the other. ,,Why?”  
,,Because you can’t sleep here, trust me, it will screw up your back.”  
,,Fine.” Maleficent groans and rises to her feet, movements unsteady and knees buckling.  
,,Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” Regina wraps an arm tightly around Mal’s waist to support her as they slowly ascend the stair and walks/stumbles into the bedroom.  
,,Why do I feel so crappy?” Mal asks as Regina sets her down on the bed.  
,,Because you flew into a telephone mast, my dear. Whatever made you do such a silly thing?”  
,,It was windy!” Maleficent defends herself. ,,I couldn’t see where I was flying.”  
,,Of course not,” Regina soothes. ,,Lie down and rest. You will feel so much better once you slept for a while.”  
The brunette turns around to leave Mal to her nap, but the dragon catches her wrist on her way out.  
,,No. Stay.”   
,,Alright,” Regina sighs and proceeds to sit down in the chair next to the bed, but Mal holds up her hand to halt her actions.  
,,Lie with me,” she says and pats the bed.  
Regina raises an eyebrow. ,,When you say “lie with me”..”  
,,I mean lie next to me and keep me company,” Mal scoffs.  
,,alright, fine. But one can never be sure when it comes to you,” Regina quips as she removes her shoes and lies down next to Mal.  
Mal immediately scoots closer and snuggles into Regina, blowing hot air on the back of her neck.   
Most definitely a cuddler in bed.  
They lie together in silence for quite a while, and Regina assumes Maleficent has fallen asleep. That’s a good thing. Heavens know what an electroshock can do to her. Regina still remembers being getting shocked repeatedly by Greg and Tamara. Not a pleasant experience at all. She was quite lucky her magic didn’t get any permanent damage from the incident.  
,,Regina?”  
So Maleficent is awake after all. ,,Yes?”  
,,How many women have you kissed before me?”  
,,What brought that up?” Regina chuckles.  
,,I’m curious,” Maleficent shrugs.  
,,What makes you think I’ve kissed any other women before you?” Regina scowls lightly. ,,Maybe you’re the first woman I’ve ever kissed.”  
,,Forgive me my dear, but I seriously doubt that.” Mal sniggers and nudges Regina’s shoulder.  
,,One. I’ve kissed one woman before you.”   
,,Just one?”  
,,Yes.”  
,,Who was she?” Mal questions and props up on her elbow to look at Regina.  
,,She was one of my handmaidens when I was married to the king.”  
,,I see. What was her name?”  
,,Nina.”  
,,Nina? Exotic,” Maleficent chuckles and Regina rolls her eyes at her.  
,,I guess you could call her that,” Regina scoffs.  
,,What did she look like?”  
,,Dark eyes and dark hair. Why is it so interesting?”  
,,Because I’m curious,” Maleficent repeats. ,,What was she like?”  
,,Nice,” Regina replies with a shrug.  
,,”Nice”?” Maleficent sniggers and nudges Regina’s shoulder.  
,,Well she was!” Regina defends herself. ,,In many ways she was much like me, far from home, neither one of us belonged in the castle, but either one of us could leave. And she wasn’t terribly fond of the king either. I guess that’s what brought us together.”  
Maleficent nods and traces her finger along Regina’s spine. ,,How old were you?”  
,,Twenty two.”  
,,And how was she?”  
,,A few years older.”  
,,An older woman,” Mal teases lightly.  
,,Shut up.”  
,,Was she your big symbolic middle finger to the king?”  
,,Yes, that’s exactly what she was,” Regina admits with a shrug.  
,,Why on earth didn’t you come to me?” Maleficent groans frustrated.   
,,Because you would have been more than a symbolic middle finger to the king,” Regina replies without hesitation. ,,And I didn’t want anything to distract me from my revenge.”  
,,That’s understandable I guess,” Maleficent scoffs. ,,But god how I wish you would have come to me instead of settling for one of your handmaidens.  
,,Jealous?” Regina teases and flicks one of Mal’s golden locks between her fingers.  
,,Regina dear, I’m jealous of everyone you’ve been with that wasn’t me.”  
,,Well, that’s a bit extreme, don’t you think?”  
,,No. And speaking of people you’ve been with, did you and Nina ever…?”  
,,No.” Regina says firmly.  
,,Why not? Didn’t you want to?”  
,,Not really. I feared it would complicate things.”  
,,So I’m the first woman you’ve slept with?”   
,,No reason to sound so surprised, Mal,” Regina scowls.  
,,Oh but I am surprised, my beauty. Surprised over how fast you learn.” Maleficent laughs.  
,,Well, I was always a quick and good student,” Regina states dryly.  
,,Indeed,” Mal replies and entwines their fingers.  
Silence fills the bedroom once again and Regina ponders about whether Maleficent will be able to remember this conversation tomorrow.   
,,What happened to her?” Mal murmurs sleepily.  
,,What happened to who?”  
,,Nina. What happened to her? She isn’t here in Storybrooke is she?”  
,,No she isn’t. I dismissed her from her duties after a while.”  
,,Why?”  
,,Because I didn’t want to develop feelings for her,” Regina shrugs.   
,,Could you have? Developed feelings for her, I mean?”  
,,I’m sure I could,” Regina answers quietly.   
,,Oh.”  
,,She wanted more than I could give her, that’s why I dismissed her.”  
,,And you never saw her again?”  
,,No.”  
,,So you don’t know what happened to her?”  
,,She’s dead. Some years later my Black Knights were passing through the forest, and she was at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Regina confesses quietly.  
,,I’m sorry.”  
,,Me too,” Regina nods. ,,I may not have been able to return her feelings, but I never wished harm upon her. The Black Knight responsible for her death came to feel that,” she mumbles darkly.  
,,You killed him?”  
,,Indeed I did. He told me that the…victim, had begged for mercy and claimed to know me personally. So I asked him to describe her for me. I knew it was Nina.”  
Maleficent nods and treads her fingers through Regina’s dark hair.  
,,Of course it was my own fault,” Regina muses. ,,Had I not been so hellbent on catching Snow White, Nina and many others deaths could have avoided.”  
,,You were consumed by dark magic and made mistakes, it happens to all of us.”  
,,Being consumed by dark magic?” Regina teases dryly.  
,,No. making mistakes.”  
,,I thought you never made mistakes,” Regina points out.  
,,Of course I do. Do you want to know what my greatest mistake was?”  
,,I’m all ears.”   
,,That I failed to show up on the castle and take you away from the king, your stepdaughter and your plans on revenge.”  
,,You would have kidnapped me?”  
,,If necessary.”  
,,If you had done it in the first years of my marriage, I would probably have followed you voluntarily,” Regina sniggers.  
,,As I said, it was one hell of a mistake that I didn’t take you away.”  
,,I think you are making up for it now.”  
,,Then just you wait until I’m not groggy from the electroshock anymore,” Maleficent threatens.   
,,Right. Looking forward to that,” Regina laughs.


	28. The Queen, The Dragon and The Very Big Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal asks Regina a life changing question..

,Will you marry me?”  
The question completely takes Regina by surprise and she drops the piece of lasagna she is about to shove into her mouth.  
,,What?” she says, completely bewildered.  
,,I think you heard me.” Maleficent answers nonchalantly.  
,,I did, but…” Regina can’t even finish the sentence. She feels like the rug has been pulled from under her feet; like her world has been turned upside down.  
,,It doesn’t have to be something grand,” Maleficent says. ,,You would probably prefer something small, am I right?”  
Regina just gapes at Mal. What kind of question is that to ask in the middle of lasagna? Why now?  
,,I can see that I have shocked you, my dear.”  
,,Yes, you have.” Regina agrees. ,,You’ve never striken me as… the marrying kind.”  
,,I admit that dragons appreciate their solitude,” Maleficent nods. ,,But lately things have changed.”  
,,They have,” Regina agrees. ,,But getting married? Isn’t that an awfully big step?”  
,,It doesn’t have to be. Things wouldn’t change much between us. Apart from the fact I would be your wife.”  
,,I had no idea you wanted to be my wife,” Regina mutters.  
,,Well, why not? We already live together. Share table, bed.” Mal smirks and Regina rolls her eyes at the dragon.  
,,And Henry adores me.” Maleficent says like that’s reason enough.  
,,So you want me to marry you because Henry likes you?” Regina snorts.  
,,No,” Maleficent says firmly. ,,I want you to marry me because you want to. And it’s perfectly fine if you can’t answer the question tonight.”  
,,Marriage is a huge step. I could use a little time to think it through.” Regina says.  
,,That’s alright. Why don’t you hang on to this..” Maleficent places a ring in Regina’s hand. ,,…While you make your decision?”  
,,You bought me a ring?”  
,,Not exactly. I stole it quite some time ago,” Mal shrugs.  
,,Of course you did.”

 

They don’t talk about the proposal for the rest of the day, and the following days, Regina carries the ring with her in her pocket everywhere. And she wonders and considers and weighs pros and cons in her head. Truthfully, there aren’t that many cons, but still Regina hesitates. She clearly remembers the day King Leopold slipped the ring on her finger and sealed her fate.   
Of course Regina knows that Maleficent is so very far from being an arrogant king, but her first marriage made Regina completely uninterested in ever re-marrying. When Henry was younger and wanted to know “why mommy isn’t married”, she used to joke about being allergic to marriage.   
Regina haven’t told many people about her marriage to the king. Most of them just know that she killed the king. And yes, she did. But that’s not the whole story. She still remembers the feeling of loneliness and the castle being a prison to her. The king was a jealous man and would never allow Regina to go her own ways outside the castle.  
Regina sighs. She had been eighteen and married to a man old enough to be her father. Or possibly her grandfather. It’s so long ago now, but the memories will always haunt her. A small part of her will always remember the feeling of being trapped.  
Regina leans back against the wall in her vault where’s she’s currently spending most of her time. Not because she’s avoiding Maleficent, she’s well pass that state now. She just needs to think that’s all.  
She weighs the ring in her hand. It’s quite the rock, and she slips it on her finger to see if it’s heavy. And to check for any old traumas coming back if she wears the ring. The ring is definitely heavy, but it doesn’t look as bad on her finger as she dreaded. It looks… Fine.   
Regina removes the ring from her finger and weighs it in her hand again.  
,,Hi Regina.”  
Regina looks up and sees Snow White standing in the vault.  
,,Hello Snow. What brings you down here?”  
,,I ran into Maleficent, she told me you would be down here.”  
,,Is there something I can do for you?”  
,,No, I just wanted to say hi, is that so bad?” Snow huffs.  
,,Of course not dear. Have a seat.” Regina says and gestures towards the book pile beside her.  
,,Is everything okay?” Snow asks as she sits down on the pile of books.  
,,Of course.”  
,,Then why are you hiding down here?”  
,,I am not hiding.”  
,,No, just spending time underground and…” Snow cuts herself off midsentence when she spots the ring in Regina’s hand. ,,What kind of ring is that?”  
,,The kind of ring that comes with a certain question,” Regina mutters under her breath, and Snow’s green eyes widens.   
,,Maleficent proposed to you?”  
,,That she did,” Regina confirms and fiddles with the ring.  
,,And you didn’t say yes,” Snow notes.  
,,I didn’t say no either.” Regina defends herself. ,,I told her I needed time to think about it.”  
,,And have you done any thinking?”  
,,Plenty.”  
,,Do you know what you’re gonna tell her yet?”  
,,Haven’t got a clue,” Regina sighs.  
,,Do you want to talk about it?” Snow inquires.   
,,I think perhaps that’s a bad idea.”  
,,Why? For heaven’s sake, Regina, if this is about my father, then I’m fully aware that he wasn’t husband of the year,” Snow scoffs.  
,,He was your father. And I had him killed.”  
,,Yes,” Snow nods. ,,But you’re not that person anymore, and it’s so long ago now.”  
,,He was your father…”  
,,…And he was a devoted father,” Snow agrees. ,,But an uncaring husband. That marriage was wrong from the very beginning.”  
,,That it was,” Regina nods.  
,,Maleficent is not my father…”  
,,Thank god for that,” Regina quips in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
,,You shouldn’t let your previous experiences hold you back from trying again,” Snow says firmly.   
,,Easier said than done, dear.”   
,,This isn’t just about my father is it? This is about Robin too.”  
,,No.”  
,,Regina..”  
,,Maybe,” Regina sighs defeated. ,,At one point he was the only one I could imagine to ever get married to, and here I am, considering to marrying someone else.”  
,,Robin would have wanted you to move on and be happy. And you love Maleficent, don’t you?”  
,,Of course I do.”  
,,Then what’s the problem?” Snow asks rather bluntly.  
,,That I somehow feel like I’m betraying Robin.”  
,,Regina,” Snow squeezes the brunette’s hand. ,,You are not betraying anybody by marrying Maleficent. I know you, and I know things haven’t exactly been easy for you, but don’t let this chance of happiness disappear.”  
,,Is this a hope speech, dear?”  
,,Yes.” Snow states matter of factly. ,,I know you resent them, but listen to me for once, if you don’t say yes to Maleficent you will regret it for the rest of your life.”  
,,When your father proposed to me, my mother accepted on my behalf. Did you know that?” Regina asks absentmindedly and twiddles the ring between her fingers.  
,,No, I did not know that,” Snow says with a frown. ,,And my father, did he just…?”  
,,He put the ring on my finger,” Regina shrugs. ,,I didn’t really have a say in the matter.”  
,,I’m sorry.” Snow says sincerely and squeezes Regina’s hand again.  
,,It’s not your fault dear,” Regina replies and knows that it’s the truth. ,,It’s nobody’s fault really. My mother thought she did the right thing, and all your father wanted was a mother for his little girl.”  
,,That doesn’t justify the fact that he didn’t wait for your answer,” Snow points out with a deep frown.  
,,Perhaps not,” Regina counters. ,,But I don’t think he knew any better.”  
,,Look, I’m not gonna pretend I know everything about you and my father’s marriage, but I do know that Maleficent isn’t my father; she is not looking for anything except happiness. You’re her first choice, Regina. She wants you because you make her happy, not because you’re some sort of replacement for something.”  
Regina feel a treacherous tear fall from her eye and slide down her cheek. She wipes it away in a quick motion.   
,,We all want you to be happy,” Snow continues, her own eyes glistening with unshed tears. ,,Robin would have said the same. He would have wanted you to find happiness again.”  
Regina isn’t sure how to respond to that statement. The ring feels warm in her palm. Like fire. Like Maleficent.  
,,Say yes, Regina. Go on.” Snow urges gently and gives Regina’s hand another squeeze.  
Regina sends the woman she once hated but now considers her family, a warm smile. ,,I think I have something to tell Maleficent.”

 

Regina leaves the vault and stops briefly at Robin’s grave. He wasn’t her happy ending after all, but he did give her hope when she needed it, and for that she was grateful. And oh, how she had loved him. But she had allowed herself to love again. Snow was right. He would be happy to see her find happiness once again. Maybe he was watching her from afar right now.  
She reaches her mansion and finds Maleficent in the kitchen. The sorceress looks up when Regina enters the kitchen.  
,,I can tell from your face that you’ve made a decision, my dear.”  
,,Yes I have.”  
,,Care to enlighten me in what you’ve decided.”  
,,Yes. Yes.” Regina says quietly but firmly, and Maleficent raises an eyebrow.  
,,Yes, you want to enlighten me, or… yes?”  
,,Yes.” Regina repeats and gives Maleficent the ring and stretches her hand out towards her. ,,Yes, I will marry you.”  
Maleficent’s face breaks into a grin and she carefully slides the ring on Regina’s finger.  
Regina looks down at the ring, she could have sworn she saw an actual flame flickering in the gemstone, but she doesn’t get the chance to ponder much about it, for Maleficent grabs her around her waist and pulls her into a tight embrace.  
Regina returns the embrace. ,,For a moment I feared you would spin me around. That would have been terribly cliché.”  
,,I don’t think anything is cliché when it comes to us, my beauty.” Maleficent mumbles into the crook of her neck.  
,,I have conditions you know,” Regina states. ,,If we are to be married.”  
,,I didn’t expect anything else. Marriage hasn’t been kind to you.”  
,,I don’t want any hustle and bustle,” Regina starts. ,,I want it small and quiet with only a few people.”  
,,Of course.”  
,,And I don’t want anybody to walk me down the aisle,” Regina says firmly. ,,I want to give myself away. And I don’t want to wear white.”  
,,Can I wear white?” Mal asks nonchalantly.  
,,I don’t see why not. But,” Regina snorts. ,,The Mistress of all Evil wearing white? I can’t really picture it.”  
,,Perhaps you’ll be surprised.”  
,,Perhaps. It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve surprised me.”  
,,Indeed not.”  
,,I think it would be a wise idea to tell Henry.”  
,,I agree.” Maleficent says but wraps her arms tighter around Regina’s waist. ,,But not before we’ve celebrated the engagement in private.”  
,,And what kind of celebration are you suggesting, my dear dragon?” Regina asks teasingly.   
,,Well,” Maleficent flicks her wrist and transport them into the bedroom. ,,I was thinking the kind of celebration you do on the wedding night.”  
,,How very predictable you are,” Regina teases as Mal pushes her down onto the bed and crawls on top of her..


	29. Otherwise Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent tells the rest of the family about their engagement

Regina is the first one to wake up the following day, and it takes a while before her brain catches up with yesterday’s events. Right. She got engaged yesterday. engaged. What a strange feeling to know that she’s engaged. She holds up her hand and spreads her fingers. The ring is right there, but this time it doesn’t feel like chains and stolen youth. It feels…Good.   
Regina wiggles her finger slightly to admire the ring. It is a very beautiful ring. She wonders what Henry will think about her engagement to Maleficent. Will he be thrilled, or will he find it strange? Probably the first, she muses to herself. He will most likely tell Violet and his friends that “his mother is engaged to a dragon.”   
Snow White will be thrilled, that much is certain, and David will probably be too. Emma will most like take the opportunity to make a bad joke, which Killian will laugh about. Damn pirate always humoring his wife.  
Wife. It’s strange to know that she will be Maleficent’s wife. And that Maleficent will be her wife. A year ago, Regina would have laughed her head off.   
Regina stretches out in the bed. Her joints ache a little, and she’s quite exhausted after several hours of… celebration.   
Maleficent stirs in her sleep and mumbles something incoherent and slides closer to Regina, spooning her.  
A very hot spoon, that is. Maleficent’s body temperature is always higher because, well, she is dragon, and today is no exception. It doesn’t take long before her heat makes Regina’s skin burn, and the brunette have to push the dragon away.  
,,Mmm, did I burn you, my beauty?” Maleficent inquires sleepily and pushes a golden strand of hair away from her face.  
,,Almost,” Regina teases.   
Maleficent wraps her slender fingers around Regina’s wrist and looks closely at the ring on Regina’s finger. ,,It really suits you, my dear.”  
,,You chose it well.”  
,,I stole it.” Mal reminds her with a smirk.  
,,Right, stole it well.”  
,,I have good taste.”  
,,Yes you do.”  
,,In rings… and women,” Mal teases and nudges Regina’s shoulder.  
,,Can’t really argue with that, can I?” Regina sasses back.   
,,I would find it rather strange if you did.”  
,,Mmm,” Regina replies noncommittally and wriggles her finger again to examine the ring. She’s sure there’s a tiny flame burning inside the gemstone. Maybe it’s some sort of special gemstone, it could very well be. She’s not that familiar with gemstones. But if she’s to be married to a dragon, maybe it’s about time to begin to study gemstones?  
,,You like that ring, don’t you?” Mal teases lightly and drops a warm kiss on Regina’s naked shoulder.  
,,I do,” Regina confirms with a nod.  
,,”I do,” “ Maleficent repeats with a smile. ,,I’m looking forward to hearing you say yes when we get married.”  
,,As far as I recall, I said yes last night. Several times,” Regina points out.  
,,That you did. And I think I heard a “please” once or twice,” Maleficent comments and grins at Regina.   
,,I did not beg,” Regina scowls, even though she is well aware that she did beg.  
,,Of course you didn’t,” Mal teases and flashes a toothy grin.  
,,Maybe I did.” Regina deflates and ducks her head a little. The great and terrible Evil Queen reduced to a begging mess by the hands of a dragon. What a disgrace.  
,,Don’t hide,” Mal insists and puts her finger under Regina’s chin to raise her head.   
,,Who said anything about hiding? Maybe you’ve just worn me out. Maybe I won’t get my strength back until the wedding night,” Regina sniggers and gives Mal’s hand a teasing nip.  
,,I sincerely hope not,” Maleficent scoffs. ,,That would be a catastrophe.”  
,,Is that why you’re marrying me, Mal? Because I’m so terribly skilled in bed?” Regina teases.  
,,No, my dear. I’m marrying you because you are you. And you are fantastic and stunning in every way.” Maleficent sums up with a shrug.  
Regina feels her heart swell a little, and it takes all her strength not to get emotional.  
,,Who knew a dragon could be sentimental?” she teases.  
,,Who knew queens begged?”  
,,Oh, shut up, will you.”  
,,Well you certainly didn’t last night.”  
,,Alright, I’m getting out of bed,” Regina says sternly and pulls her leg out of the tangled sheets.  
,,No you don’t,” Maleficent’s arm shoots out and wraps around Regina’s waist to pull her back.  
,,Maleficent!” Regina protests rather vaguely as Mal nudges her on her back in the bed.  
,,What?” Maleficent answers with faux innocence as she climbs on top of Regina and straddles her. ,,I don’t think we’re quite done celebrating.”  
And Regina forgets all her good arguments when Maleficent’s hands slide down her body, and a hot mouth closes around her nipple.

 

A few hours pass before they’re done celebrating, Maleficent had given the impression that she wanted to stay in bed all day, but Regina had put her foot down and insisted that they got out of bed. It was the middle of the afternoon, for gods sake, and Maleficent had reluctantly agreed. So they showered, got dressed, and headed over to Granny’s where Henry was expecting them. He’s already sitting at the table, waiting for them as they arrive.  
,,Hey mom, hey Mal.” The boy grins as the two sorceresses sits down on either side of him.  
,,Did you have fun with Emma and Killian yesterday?” Regina inquires and ruffles her son’s hair.  
,,We had a really good time, yeah.” The teenager confirms and looks interested at Maleficent. ,,Did something happen?”  
,,Why would you assume that?” Maleficent answers nonchalantly.  
,,Because you’re grinning like an idiot,” Henry says cheekily.  
,,Language,” Regina admonishes.  
,,Sorry mom.”  
,,But you’re right though,” Maleficent says slowly and gives Regina a soft smile. ,,Something did happen.”  
,,What?” Henry asks curiously and looks from his mother to Maleficent.  
,,Well,” Regina pauses. What if he won’t be pleased about it? What if he will find it strange or weird that his mother is marrying a woman? What if this was a bad idea?  
,,Henry, how would you feel about if I marry your mother?” Maleficent swoops in and says what Regina can’t.  
,,What? Seriously?” Henry asks completely jaw slacked.  
,,Yes,” Regina answers, her mouth is suddenly completely dry. She carefully raises her hand and flashes the ring on her finger.  
Henry is silent for so long that Regina fears the worst, her mind spinning in all directions, maybe he’ll leave the diner, maybe he’ll shout, or maybe he’ll just never talk to her again, but then the teenagers face breaks into a huge smile.  
,,That,” he says with sparkling eyes. ,,Is awesome!”   
,,Do you mean that?” Regina says.  
,,Of course I do, mom! I’m so happy for you!”  
,,Thank you Henry. That means the world,” Regina says and gives her son a hug.  
,,Congratulations, Mal.” Henry says over his mother’s shoulder, and Mal winks at him.  
,,Thank you Henry. I figured, since you already refer to me as your “stepdragon”, why not make it official?” Mal teases and gives Regina’s shoulder a squeeze.  
,,Oh, so that’s why you proposed.” Regina scoffs. ,,To give Henry a stepdragon.”  
,,Yes, my dear, that’s exactly why I asked you to marry me.” Maleficent deadpans and Henry sniggers.   
,,You are hilarious.” Regina snarks.  
,,Thank you. I do my very best.” Maleficent smirks, and Regina rolls her dark eyes at her.  
,,I’m really happy for you,” Henry interjects and put a stop to their friendly banter.  
,,Thank you, let’s hope I won’t regret it.” Regina says and narrows her eyes at Mal.  
,,You won’t,” the dragon says firmly. ,,I think you’ll find I can be an excellent wife.”  
,,I’ll believe it when I see it.”  
,,Who’s gonna be an excellent wife?!”   
They all three look up to see Zelena standing at their table with raised eyebrows.  
,,Maleficent is.” Henry smirks.  
,,Henry..” Regina warns sternly. She isn’t prepared to tell all of Storybrooke about the engagement today. She was planning on doing it gradually. First Henry today. Then Zelena tomorrow, and so on.  
,,What?” the teenager scoffs. ,,They’re gonna find out sooner or later.”  
,,He’s right,” Maleficent comments with a nod.  
,,What’s with all the talk about being an excellent wife?” Zelena demands with her hands on her hips.  
Regina opens her mouth to answer the question, but Zelena is faster and snatches the brunette’s hand.  
,,Is that an engagement ring?!”   
,,Yes, well…”  
,,I proposed,” Maleficent says helpfully and wraps an arm around Regina.  
,,You’re kidding?!”  
,,No. Why on earth would I be kidding about something like that?” Maleficent frowns.  
,,It’s just an expression,” Henry interjects and shakes his head.  
,,That’s great. I’m so happy for you!” Zelena gushes and gives Regina a tight hug, which is somewhat awkward because Regina is still sitting at the table.  
,,Thank you, Zelena.” Regina says. It’s still a bit strange to have Zelena on her side. They’ve been enemies for so long.   
Without much further ado, Zelena sits down at the table with Regina, Maleficent and Henry.   
,,So, have you guys set a date yet?” she asks curiously and looks from Regina to Maleficent.  
,,God no,” Regina replies.  
,,We’ve haven’t really talked about it yet, have we Regina?” Maleficent chirpes in.  
,,Not really.” Regina agrees.   
,,Talked about what?”  
Regina sighs. This time they are interrupted by Emma and Killian.  
Boy, they really should have taken this talk with Henry at home.  
,,Our wedding. We’re getting married.” The brunette says rather bluntly. They might as well get it over with already.  
,,Wow. That’s really… congratulations you two,” Killian says with a smirk.  
,,Thank you, Captain.” Maleficent says without batting an eye.  
,,Can I see the ring, Regina?” Emma asks.  
,,It’s one hell of a rock,” Zelena pipes up, earning an eyeroll from Regina.  
Regina stretches her hand out towards Emma, and the blonde takes the mandatory look at the ring on Regina’s finger.  
,,You’re right,” Emma smirks to Zelena. ,,It is one hell of a rock.”  
,,Yes well, if I am going to propose, I might as well go all in,” Maleficent shrugs.   
,,I reckon you would sink if we threw you into the water while wearing that ring,” Killian quips.  
,,Are you threating my fiancée?” Mal snarls and glares at Killian.  
,,God no,” Killian says and holds up his hands in surrender.  
Emma gives him a solid jab in the ribs. ,,He’s only joking, Maleficent. No reason to go all dragon on my husband.”  
,,She would totally kill you,” Henry laughs to his stepdad.  
,,Of course she wouldn’t,” Regina interjects. ,,Would you, Mal?”  
,,Oh absolutely, my dear.” Maleficent says with a devilish grin. ,,I’m sure the pirate would make an excellent snack.”  
,,I would watch your funny remarks if I were you,” Zelena giggles and nudges Killian’s shoulder. ,,I think the dragon is prepared to kill anyone who harasses my sister.”  
,,I’m marrying a dragon with homicidal tendencies. Perfect.” Regina scoffs.  
,,Mrs. And Mrs. Dragon,” Henry jokes, causing everybody at the table to laugh. Except Regina, who isn’t amused at all.  
,,We’re not gonna be “Mrs. And Mrs. Dragon”,” she protests through the laughter.  
,,What are you gonna be then?” Emma inquires. ,,What’s your last name, Maleficent?”  
,,Ignis,” Maleficent confesses with a sly grin, and Regina snorts.  
,,Seriously?” the brunette says.  
,,Yes.”  
,,How… appropriate.” Killian mumbles.  
,,Regina Ignis?” Zelena says with a raised eyebrow.  
,,Mills-Ignis,” Regina corrects.  
,,I could take your last name,” Maleficent muses.  
,,Maleficent Mills?” Emma cocks her head. ,,That doesn’t sound too bad actually.”  
,,No it doesn’t,” Henry agrees with his blonde mother.  
,,We have plenty of time to discuss last names and other things,” Regina says firmly.  
,,So you haven’t set a date yet?” Emma inquires.  
,,Not yet. But we’ll let you know when we do.”  
,,Or we could just elope,” Maleficent interjects and draws circles on Regina’s hand.  
,,Don’t you dare,” Zelena says sternly. ,,I want to see my sister get married!”  
Regina is just about to throw in some snarky remark about Zelena not being there for her first wedding, but decides not to. No reason to make it uncomfortable.  
,,Fine. I promise we won’t.” Maleficent says.  
,,Speak for yourself,” Regina grumbles. ,,I’m beginning to regret telling everyone about this. Maybe we should have gotten married in secret.”  
,,No way,” Henry says sternly. ,,I would very much like to be present when you get married.”  
,,Well, you would have been the only witness,” Regina quips and ruffles Henry’s hair.   
,,Uh, I wanna be there too,” Emma interjects.   
,,Me too,” Killian says. ,,Even if I end up as the dragon’s lunch.”  
,,We want to be there too.” Snow White and David have apparently been there for a good while, and it’s obvious that they’ve heard enough of the conversation to figure out what’s it’s about.  
Regina sighs and shakes her head as her family babbles on about the wedding. She and Maleficent has barely been engaged for twenty-four hours, and Zelena is already discussing the flowers. Regina exchanges a glance with Maleficent. What the hell have they gotten themselves into?


	30. Work Day, Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina really tries to work..

The news of Regina and Maleficent’s engagement travels like wildfire through Storybrooke, and Regina is positive that Zelena is the one who’s been spreading the news. Not that Regina minds actually. She’s got no problem with other people knowing how disgustingly happy she is, but it’s still strange to have the dwarves come up to her in public and congratulate her. But it’s nice too. Even though Leroy’s way of congratulating her had been slightly uncomfortable. Regina still shudders at the memory of the dwarf saying: “congrats, Madam Mayor. That’s one hot lady you’ve got there!”  
Maleficent had laughed long and loudly when Regina told her, and pointed out that “the dwarf wasn’t wrong”, but Regina had been more prone to stealing one of Henry’s favorite expressions: “eww!”, and then she had declared that she never ever wanted Leroy or anyone else for that matter referring to Mal as “one hot lady”.  
Telling Lily had been quite simple compared to telling Henry. They’d simply announced it one night over dinner, and Lily had shrugged and congratulated them and quipped about wanting to be the maid of honor.

They had, however run into an unexpected problem. Zelena. No, Zelena wasn’t a problem as such, but the way she insisted that Regina should have a “big splash” of a wedding, was a problem. Regina is still determined to have a small, quiet wedding, and no one, not even her own sister is gonna muck up her plans.  
,,I don’t want a big wedding Zelena.” Regina tries to explain for the millionth time.  
,,Why not? You deserve one,” Zelena insists.   
,,That might be true, but I don’t want one.”  
,,Why?”  
,,For all the reasons I’ve already explained to you a thousand times, I’ve already had a big wedding once, and it’s really not my style,” Regina sighs as her sister huffs and frowns. They are in Regina’s office, and Regina is working, or she’s trying to. Zelena however, seems determined to discuss the wedding. Again.   
,,This wedding would be different!” Zelena arguments.  
,,Yes well, I still have nightmares about my first wedding, so,” Regina half jokes, not really paying much attention to her words. It’s only when Zelena frowns, that she picks up on what she just said.  
,,Do you?” Zelena inquires and her eyebrows raises towards her hairline.  
,,Do I what?” Regina asks, still concentrating on her papers.  
,,Have nightmares about your first wedding?”  
Regina looks up. She’s not in the mood to have this conversation with Zelena. ,,Once in a while,” she admits quietly without looking Zelena in the eye.  
,,I’m sorry to hear that,” Zelena says sincerely. ,,Does Maleficent know?”  
,,Well, she does sleep next to me, so it would be odd if she didn’t noticed it when I wake up drenched in sweat.”  
,,I didn’t realize your nightmare were that bad,” Zelena mutters and gives Regina’s hand a squeeze.   
,,It’s alright,” Regina assures. ,,I have survived the nightmares so far, and Mal is surprisingly good at calming me down, so that helps a lot.”  
,,What, exactly is your nightmares about when you dream about your first wedding?”  
,,Mostly the part where I walk towards him at the aisle without the possibility of escaping.”  
,,Mostly?”  
,,Pardon?” Regina asks confused.  
,,You said “mostly”. You “mostly” dream about the part where you’re marrying him. That must mean you also dream about something else.” Zelena points out and runs a finger through her red curls.  
,,Mmm,” Regina replies absentmindedly. She definitely doesn’t want this conversation with Zelena. No, most definitely not. The other things she sometimes dreams about after a particular hard day, still makes her heart beat too fast, and her palms go damp, and her breath hitch with fear. After numerous conversation with Archie, Regina is still unable to forget about it. The memory of it will probably stay with her forever. An enchantment cast many years ago makes her able to think about it without hyperventilating and not break into tears, but that’s it. She can’t do anything about the dreams. Except hoping that they will fade away someday.  
Zelena clears her throat softly, and Regina’s head snaps up. She’d completely forgotten that her sister was still there. Had been too deep in thoughts.   
,,It’s okay,” Zelena says gently. ,,You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”  
,,Thank you,” Regina says rather stiffly and hopes that it will be the end of that conversation. She briefly wonders how much Zelena has figured out.   
They steer the conversation away from Regina’s first marriage, and turns to more cheerful subjects, like, the color of Regina’s dress. The brunette quickly shuts her sister down. She’s not going to wear white, dammit!  
,,Why not?” Zelena pouts.  
,,Because it’s stupid,” Regina huffs. ,,It’s a silly old tradition from the times when brides were still untouched or intact or whatever, and therefore I’m not gonna wear white.”  
,,What color are you wear then?”  
,,Black.”  
,,Regina!” Zelena says exasperated.  
,,What?” Regina replies with faux innocence.  
,,You can’t wear black on your wedding day, for crying out loud!”  
,,I know that. Relax dear, I was only joking. I haven’t decided on a color yet, but I’m leaning towards red.”  
,,Red?” Zelena asks and tilts her head to the side. ,,That’s not a terrible idea. What’s Maleficent going to wear?”  
,,I have no idea. I’m sure she’ll come up with something, need I remind you that we’re not getting married tomorrow?” Regina points out through gritted teeth.  
,,I know that, but aren’t I allowed to be excited for you?”  
,,Of course you are, but do you think it would be possible for you to take your excitement elsewhere? Like, to Archie’s or something like that? I’m actually trying to work. Not all of us have the day off,” Regina scowls and gestures towards the pile of papers on her desk.  
,,Alright. Fine. I’ll leave you to it,” Zelena says, and Regina notes that her sister blushes slightly at the mention of Archie.  
Zelena leaves the Mayor’s office, and Regina is left alone with the pile of paperwork. Finally. Maybe she will actually get the opportunity to work now.   
No. Work is not what fate has in stock for Regina today, for she has only been engaged in her paperwork a good ten minutes before there’s a cloud of green smoke behind her, and Maleficent’s hands sneak up and rests on her shoulders.  
Astonishing. First her sister and now Maleficent.  
,,Mal. Whatever brings you to my office?” Regina inquires.   
,,Hunger,” Maleficent states as she rubs Regina’s shoulders.  
Regina stares dumbly at her paperwork. ,,Well then you’ve come to the wrong place. Maybe you should try Granny’s instead.”  
,,Who said anything about food?” Mal whispers into Regina’s neck, making goosebumps appear.  
Ah. That kind of hunger. ,,I’m working.”  
,,Mmm, I know,” clearly Mal doesn’t give a damn about Regina’s work, for she gives Regina’s earlobe a teasing nip.  
,,You are insatiable.” Regina sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.  
,,Certainly,” Maleficent agrees and plants a soft kiss on Regina’s cheek.  
,,Do you mind, I am actually working.”  
,,I’m not doing anything,” Mal insists, but that’s a lie and a terrible one, for her lips travels from Regina’s cheek to her jaw and peppers it with kisses.   
,,Go away,” Regina grumbles.  
,,Make me,” Maleficent challenges and buries her nose in Regina’s hair.  
,,Maybe I’ll just ignore you until you leave.” Regina threatens.  
,,And maybe you won’t,” Maleficent says with a silk like voice. ,,I can be rather… persuasive.”  
,,I am well aware,” Regina mutters under her breath and turns her attention to her paperwork. She’s not gonna let the dragon win this one. She is here to work, and not to do anything besides that, dammit. Surely Maleficent can entertain herself for a while.  
No, apparently not. Mal threads her fingers through Regina’s dark locks and brushes her hair away from the back of her neck to plant a feather light kiss. She tugs Regina’s collar down slightly to kiss her throat.  
,,Stop it,” Regina warns.  
,,Not doing anything,” Mal scoffs and plants a trail of kisses from Regina’s jaw to her neck.  
,,I’m warning you,” Regina groans and tries to stay focused.  
,,You know what the problem is with me, Regina?”  
,,What?”  
,,I never listen to warnings,” Maleficent breathes and opens the first button in Regina’s shirt, revealing a tiny bit of her collarbone.  
,,Well that’s not even…. Remotely…. Distracting,” Regina trails off as Mal scrapes her teeth over her collarbone.  
,,Much better than doing paperwork, am I right my dear?” Mal’s voice is slightly muffled given the fact that her lips are plastered to Regina’s neck.   
,,How do you expect me to take care of my work, raise a teenager and plan our wedding when you keep distracting me?” Regina comments breathlessly as Mal sucks on her pulse point.   
,,You could leave the planning to me.”  
,,No. I didn’t plan my first wedding, and I’ll be damned if I don’t plan this because I’m too busy doing…”  
,,Me,” Mal finishes bluntly, still deeply engaged with kissing and nipping at Regina’s neck.  
,,Not quite the word I would have used, but yes, more or less.”  
,,Maybe you’re the one who’s insatiable.”  
,,Perhaps. I find you quite… addicting,” Regina breathes, her brain is starting to go fuzzy with arousal, and she isn’t completely reprehensible to turning a boring work day into something else.  
Mal chuckles softly and whispers a “I knew I proposed to you for a reason”, and Regina spins around in the office chair and pulls Maleficent down by her collar.   
,,Kiss me,” the brunette demands without taking her eyes of the blonde.  
,,What do you think I’ve been doing since I came here?” Maleficent comments dryly.   
,,Are you disobeying me?” Regina narrows her eyes and grins rather cheekily at the blonde. ,,I said kiss me.”  
,,As my queen demands,” Mal says sweetly and bends down slightly to let her lips meet Regina’s.  
Will she ever grow tired of kissing Maleficent? Will it always be like this, like a hunger or a thirst either of them can silence?   
Regina tangles her fingers into golden hair. How on earth is she gonna plan their wedding if she’s distracted like this? Not that she minds. No, this particular distraction is most welcome and oh so appreciated.   
Maleficent melts into the kiss and cups the back of Regina’s neck. Her hands are so warm and soft. Regina will never get used to just how warm her hands really are. It’s almost like fire on her skin.  
And then someone is coughing rather loudly behind them, making the pair aware that they are no longer alone.   
Regina and Maleficent breaks the kiss and looks up. Snow and Charming is standing behind them. David has his hands buried deep in his pockets and he looks like is somewhere between amused and uncomfortable. Snow, on the other hand, is grinning from ear to ear. Looking very much like a thirteen year old girl who walked in on two adults doing adult stuff.  
,,Interrupted again,” Maleficent sighs and throws her hands in the air in a comic dramatic gesture.  
,,It would seem so,” Regina agrees.  
,,Sorry,” Snow says and somehow manages to keep a straight face. ,,We didn’t realize Maleficent would be here.”   
,,Where else would I be?” Maleficent grumbles. ,,I was bored.”  
,,And you just decided to take it out on Regina?” David chuckles.  
,,Yes obviously,” Mal scoffs in a “well duh” tone.  
,,I don’t think I’m here purely for your entertainment.” Regina comments dryly.  
,,Aren’t you?” Maleficent says in mock terror.  
,,I most certainly am not,” Regina snips and ignores David and Snow’s chuckles. ,,Some of us actually have to work you know.” The brunette continues.  
,,Is that so?”  
,,Yes. Not all of us can settle for staying in the house and count gemstones all day long,” Regina says sternly and Mal rolls her eyes.  
,,Is that a fancy way of saying that I should get a job?”  
,,Perhaps. If it means that you stop disturbing me all the time,” Regina mutters under her breath.  
David and Snow sniggers and Mal cocks her head and gives Regina a big toothy grin.  
,,I don’t think I heard you complain,” the blonde points out.  
,,Shut up.”  
,,Nope, you didn’t say that. And I definitely didn’t hear a “stop” either,” Mal says with a sly grin.  
,,Shove off,” Regina grumbles and David bursts out laughing.  
,,Tsk tsk, is that any way to talk to your fiancée?”  
,,When my fiancée happens to be acting like an immature fool, yes.”  
,,In that case, this immature fool will be on her way home to count her gemstones,” Maleficent declares with just a hint of sarcasm.  
,,That’s the best idea you’ve got all day.”  
,,I’m glad you approve, my dear. But I am gonna kill you for calling me a fool when you get home,” Mal threatens and gives Regina her best dragon death scare.  
Regina however, doesn’t even flinch. ,,Notice me tremble,” she says without looking up from her pile of papers.  
Mal leans forward and whispers so quietly that Regina is the only one who hears it ,,I could make you tremble, but I don’t think your family would approve of it.”  
Before Regina is able to respond to that inappropriate statement, Maleficent gives her hand a quick kiss and leaves her office with a “see you later your Highnesses” over her shoulder to Snow and David.  
Regina shakes her head and turns her attention back to her paperwork.  
,,Is that what happens when you don’t give a dragon enough attention?” David inquires with a smirk.  
,,I’m afraid that’s her normal behavior,” Regina sighs and waves her fingers so her shirt buttons itself.  
,,She loves you. That’s definitely not a bad thing,” Snow grins and winks at Regina.  
,,I would very much appreciate if she was capable of letting me work in peace.”  
,,Nonsense,” Snow chuckles. ,,You secretly like it, you just don’t want to admit it.”  
,,Don’t be absurd.”  
,,She’s right,” David interjects and grins at his wife. ,,You’re just scared to look like a lovesick puppy in public.”  
,,Did you just refer to me as a dog?!”  
Snow laughs at her. ,,You and Maleficent are just as bad as me and David.”  
,,Don’t ever compare us to you and the shepherd again.”  
David rolls her eyes at Regina, and Snow just laughs in her face and begins talking about wedding cakes, dresses and decorations.   
Regina sighs. So much for wanting to work without interruptions...


	31. Secrets and Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina shares a dark and long buried secret with Maleficent..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of material rape.

The weeks disappears in an endless discussion of dresses, decorations, flowers, cakes and candles, and Regina does her best not to murder her sister and Snow White. They mean well, she tells herself. But still, this is Regina and Maleficent’s wedding not theirs. And Regina knows from Emma, that if her mother isn’t stopped in time, she will spiral out of control. So Regina gently but firmly puts her foot down. No big wedding, no sentimental vows, no over the top wedding cake and no white dress and veil.  
Maleficent agrees. She is no more interested in a big wedding than Regina is. The only two people that’s important to her, is Lily and Henry. If they are present at the wedding, she won’t complain. Regina has no interest in excluding her family from the wedding, but she does threaten to do so once or twice.   
,,Why does a wedding have to be such a big deal?” she complains to Mal one afternoon when they are snuggled up on the couch. Henry is hanging out with Lily, so for once, there’s no one to disturb them.  
,,I don’t know,” Mal replies and circles Regina’s knee with her fingertip.  
,,It’s just a couple “I do’s” and a ring on a finger, really.”  
,,I’m not sure the rest of your family views it like that,” Mal observes quietly.   
Regina sighs and rubs the back of her neck until it gives a soft pop. ,,Not everyone wants a giant wedding.”  
,,I think Snow White feels guilty about your first wedding,” Maleficent states and proceeds to circle the soft spot between Regina’s thumb and second finger.  
,,That’s ridiculous,” Regina scoffs. ,,It’s been forever and a day since that happened. She shouldn’t be feeling guilty over it.”  
,,I think she does though. That’s why she’s pushing you to have a big wedding.”  
,,Perhaps I should have a little chat with her,” Regina muses.  
,,Stepmother to stepdaughter?” Mal lovingly teases.  
,,Don’t refer to me as her stepmother. You know we’re almost the same age.” Regina scowls.  
,,So you are, my apologies. The good king should have picked a wife more of his age.”  
,,Yes he should.” Regina agrees and tugs her hair behind her ear. The king had been old. Older than Regina’s own father by a few years, and Regina had barely turned eighteen by the time she married the king. Some marriage. Everything about it had been wrong. It wasn’t like he had been unkind to her, he just never saw her. She was a puppet. A possession. A well payed nanny for Snow White and nothing more. Regina loves Snow now and sees her as her family, and she knows that Snow tried her utmost to love her back then, and she knows that the king simply couldn’t be anything to her because he was still in love with Eva, but the feeling of being unworthy and unwanted will always stay buried deep down in her heart. The memory of being trapped in a horrible marriage will never leave her completely.  
,,You’re anxious,” Mal states and tips Regina’s chin up to look her in the eye.  
,,What makes you say that?”  
,,Your hair. You always draw it behind your ear when you’re anxious.” Maleficent points out and flicks one of Regina’s dark locks between her fingers.  
,,It’s rather impressive that you know me so well.”  
,,Where were you? You looked like you were miles away.”  
,,It doesn’t matter. I was just thinking.”  
,,It matters to me, my beauty. What’s going on in that pretty head of yours is of great interest to me.” Maleficent frowns at her.  
,,Well, if you must know, I was thinking about my first marriage,” Regina confesses and stares blankly at the wall.  
,,I see.”  
,,It’s silly. It was a long time ago, and I killed him. End of story.”  
,,It’s not silly, Regina. Just because it was a long time ago, doesn’t mean that you’re not allowed to think about it occasionally. I can’t imagine it being an easy part of your life.”  
,,It wasn’t, but you already know that.”  
,,How would I know that?”  
,,If you really spied on me, then you must have seen me getting ignored a lot.”  
,,I did,” Maleficent nods. ,,And if you hadn’t dealt with it, I would have killed him myself.”  
Regina chuckles dryly. ,,I don’t doubt that at all.”  
,,I really should have kidnapped you.”  
,,Yeah well, that would have been most welcome on my wedding night.”  
She blurts it out without consideration, it just slips out of her before her brain catches up with her words, and when Regina realizes what she just said, Maleficent is already stiffening beside her. Shit.  
,,What did you say?!” Maleficent grits out, her hands curled into fists. And Regina fears that she will blow the house up by transforming into a dragon right here.  
,,Calm down.” She urges and gives Mal’s knee a soft squeeze.  
,,Don’t tell me to calm down.”  
,,I’m really not interested in having my living room blown up because of you flying into a rage.”  
,,What did he do to you?!” Maleficent demands with fire in her eyes and Regina wonders if they should even have this particular conversation. Almost no one knows about this grim secret of hers, it’s not something she wants people to know. Archie knows, she trusts him not to betray the doctor-patient confidentiality, and of course, Robin had known. Had figured it out after a rather bad nightmare involving Regina begging someone not to touch her. It hadn’t exactly been difficult for him to put two and two together after that, and he had assured her that she was safe and had simply held her until she’d stopped shaking.  
,,Regina… You can tell me,” Maleficent urges softly and gives the brunette’s hand a gentle kiss.  
,,You know as well as I do that the rules of marriage were a hell of a lot different in the Enchanted Forest than they are here.” Regina says and her mouth twitches slightly. ,,A wedding night was a wedding night whether you wanted it to be or not.”  
,,He forced himself upon you.”  
,,No. And yes. I don’t think I put up much of a fight to be honest. I don’t even remember whether I told him to stop or not. I was too petrified to even think.”  
,,That miserable son of a bi..”  
,,Language, Maleficent.” Regina admonishes gently. ,,No turning into a dragon while you’re in here please.”  
Maleficent takes a deep, shuddering breath. The fire in her eyes still burning. ,,I am very tempted to go back in time and murder him.”  
,,Too late. I already did that,” Regina sighs and rubs her forehead.   
,,That’s the actual reason why you killed him, isn’t it? He wasn’t just an obstacle in your plans for revenge.”  
,,He took what was left of my innocence,” Regina says quietly and stares into the fireplace. ,,The last remaining piece and he stole it like it didn’t even matter.”  
Maleficent envelopes Regina in a tight embrace and runs her fingers through her dark hair. ,,I’m so sorry that happened to you.”  
,,It’s not your fault. He did what he did, and he paid in the end. Even if killing him was a drastic thing to do.”  
,,I think it was a perfectly reasonable thing to do.”  
,,That’s debatable, my dear. I left a young girl fatherless, remember that.”  
,,Does she.. Does Snow White know about this?” Maleficent inquires quietly.   
,,Of course not. It would destroy her.”  
,,It destroyed you,” Mal snarls.  
,,I’m not destroyed,” Regina answers gently and cups Maleficent’s face. ,,I survived.”   
,,That bastard raped you.”  
,,Yes,” Regina agrees without breaking eye contact with Maleficent. ,,Yes he did, and it sucks, it really does, and on my dark days I still think about it, but here I am, and here you are, and we’re both alright, if a little battered.”  
,,You are unbelievable,” Maleficent says in amazement. ,,How is it even possibly to make peace with that sort of thing?”  
,,I had many years to think about it,” Regina admits. ,,And boy, did I think. But then I decided that it wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t worth losing my mind over. And then I cast the curse and Henry came into my life. He became my rescue. He helped me to heal.”  
,,Does he know about it?”  
,,Does he know that his great grandfather forced me to lie with him? Of course he doesn’t. The family history is already far too messed up. I see no reason to tell him. He’s happy and content, and this would only upset him. No reason to open up old wounds.”  
,,You are incredibly brave, you do know that right?” Maleficent says and buries her nose in Regina’s hair.   
,,And you are very good at giving compliments,” Regina chuckles softly to diffuse the tension a bit.  
,,I mean it. And I’m very glad you told me this. Even if it makes me want to turn into a dragon and kill that pathetic excuse of a human being.”  
Regina giggles and nudges Mal’s shoulder. ,,I don’t think anybody ever called him that before.”  
,,It seems fitting.”  
,,Can’t we discuss something a bit more pleasant, like, our wedding?” Regina pleads. She’s had enough of talking about Leopold for one night, and Maleficent nods and lets the subject go.  
,,Of course, my beauty. Let’s see if I’m able to convince you to wear white.”  
,,Not you too!” Regina groans. ,,isn’t it enough that I have Snow White and Zelena nagging me about it at every given opportunity? Since when did you join the dark side?”  
,,Since they mentioned to me that you consider to wear black..”


	32. Wedding Plans part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent finds out that it's impossible to sleep in on a Sunday morning..

,,Regina? Regina?”  
Regina mumbles something incoherent and rolls on her other side. She is not ready to wake up yet. The bed feels much too warm and tempting to even think about leaving it.  
,,Regina?”  
Regina groans and buries her face in the pillow. ,,I’m sleeping, Mal.”  
,,So am I. Or, I’m trying to.”  
Regina slowly opens first one eye and then the other, and then the image of Maleficent face close to her own becomes sharper.   
,,What is it?” Regina rubs her eyes.  
,,There is someone at the door.”  
,,What?” Regina’s brain is still completely clouded from sleep.  
,,I said there’s someone at the door,” Maleficent repeats, and now Regina can hear it too. The faint sound on someone banging on the front door.  
,,So make he or she or whatever go away,” Regina shrugs and wraps the covers tightly around her body.   
,,I’m too tired to turn into a dragon.”  
,,I didn’t say anything about turning into a dragon, I just said you should make them go away.”  
,,For me that’s the same thing.”  
,,Whatever, just make it go away. I’m sleeping,” Regina mumbles and disappears under the covers.  
,,So am I,” Maleficent shrugs and wraps an arm around Regina.  
Regina snuggles into her and closes her eyes again. ,,Do you think it will go away if we ignore it?”  
,,I certainly hope so,” Maleficent mutters into Regina’s hair.  
Regina sighs contented and wraps the covers around them both. She’s just about to drift off to sleep again when there’s another loud knock on the door.  
,,You have to be kidding me,” Maleficent grumbles and covers her face with the pillow.   
,,Whoever it is isn’t giving up,” Regina mutters and cranes her neck to glance at the alarm clock. It’s most certainly too early for visitors.  
,,It’s 08:00 in the morning!” she complains.  
,,And it’s Sunday,” Maleficent adds somewhat muffled into the pillow.   
There’s another knock at the door.  
,,Okay, that’s it,” Regina announces and drags her legs out of the tangled covers. ,,I’m gonna shoo whoever it is away before Henry hears it.”  
,,And awakens the grumpy teenager from his slumber.” Maleficent quips and watches as Regina removes her grey silk pajamas and replaces it with a white shirt, black stockings and a black pencil skirt.   
,,Did I ever mention how beautiful you look in the morning?” The dragon questions as Regina runs a comb through her tangled hair.  
,,Oh, only a few hundredth times,” Regina deadpans.  
,,Well consider this time number hundredth and one.”  
Someone is knocking obnoxiously loud on the front door again.  
,,I swear to god, I will murder whoever it is behind the door,” Regina vows and throws the comb on the vanity table and then leaves the bedroom. 

,,Alright, alright, I’m coming, dammit!” she curses under her breath and she climbs down the stairs and rushes into the hall to open the front door.  
,,Now, what could possibly be so…”  
Zelena and Snow White is standing on her porch, looking excruciatingly awake and bright-eyed, and to complete this horrible picture, they are carrying a stack of wedding magazines.  
Yep, this is definitely a bad dream.  
,,Important,” she finishes the sentence and sighs heavily.   
,,Hi!” Zelena says too briskly for eight in the morning.  
,,Good morning,” Regina greets them halfheartedly.   
,,Can we come in?” Snow asks and smiles widely at Regina.  
No. we’re sleeping in, it’s Sunday for gods sake! ,,Of course,” she says and gives them a tight lipped smile as she steps away from the door.  
Zelena and Snow White trots after Regina into the kitchen. Regina muffles a yawn and asks: ,,Let me just get this straight, did you two come to my house at eight in the morning to discuss my wedding?”  
,,It’s only eight?!” Snow shrieks horrified and turns to Zelena. ,,You said it was nine!”  
,,I thought it was,” Zelena says and scratches her forehead. ,,I must have seen wrong when I looked at my watch this morning.”  
,,And it didn’t occur to either of you to check your phones, or look at the rather ginormous clock tower?”  
,,No.” both women admits sheepishly.   
,,Wonderful.” Regina rubs her face tiredly. ,,I haven’t even had my morning coffee,” she complains and frowns.  
,,Sorry,” Snow apologizes. ,,Do you want us to leave?”  
,,No no, you’re here now. Sit down. Do you want some coffee?”   
,,That would be great. Robyn’s been keeping me awake all night,” Zelena yawns.  
,,If you ever need a whole night of sleep, you can always drop her off here.”  
,,That’s nice of you, but don’t you think you have enough on your plate already? With the wedding and all?”  
,,Say the word wedding before I’ve had coffee, and I will commit a terrible crime,” Regina warns and finds three mugs from the cupboard.  
Snow laughs and shakes her head. ,,Why do I get the feeling that you’re not a morning person?”  
,I am. Just not when I’m rudely awakened at eight o’clock on a Sunday morning.”  
,,Oh god, you guys weren’t awake yet?!” Zelena says claps her hands together.   
,,No,” Regina confirms sternly as she pours herself and her morning guests a cup of coffee.  
,,We really should have called first,” Snow mumbles.   
,,Or maybe not knocked so loudly.” Regina suggests dryly.  
,,Sorry,” Zelena says sheepishly.   
,,I’m not the one you just apologize too, dear. Dragons have better hearing than humans, so technically she was the one who woke me, and not you.”  
,,Oops,” Zelena says and wrinkles her nose.  
,,Where is Maleficent by the way?” Snow asks and looks around in the kitchen.  
,,Still in dreamland, that lucky bastard.” Regina scoffs bitterly and takes a sip of her steaming hot coffee.   
The words barely left her mouth before they hear the bedroom floor creak and the sound of footsteps. Then the bedroom door opens and they get a brief look of Maleficent wearing a purple nightgown and with her hair in unruly curls, talk about being beautiful in the morning. Regina watches as she disappears into the bathroom, and they hear water running.  
,,Is she never not perfect?” Zelena inquires with her nose in her coffee cup.  
,,I bet you’re not gonna find her perfect when she kills you both for waking her.” Regina quips darkly.  
Snow chuckles and takes a sip of her own coffee.  
,,Okay, you’ve had coffee, can we talk about your wedding now?” Zelena asks eagerly and her blue eyes sparkles.  
,,I suppose so,” Regina surrenders with a groan.   
,,Have you guys set a date yet?” Snow asks curiously.  
,,Still debating,” Regina shrugs. ,,But we’ve talked about maybe in a month or so.”  
,,A month?” Zelena half shrieks and gapes at Regina.  
,,Yes, Zelena. A month. We’re not having a big wedding, so it won’t require that much planning.”  
,,Where’s the ceremony taking place then? Snow inquires.   
,,I suppose I can work my magic on the town hall and make it wedding appropriate,” Regina replies and takes another gulp of her coffee.   
,,And you still refuse to wear white?” Zelena sighs.  
,,I won’t be wearing white for this wedding,” Regina says firmly and taps her fingers on the mug. ,,Maybe I will be persuaded to wear a light color, but definitely not white.”  
,,You are so stubborn,” Snow complains.  
,,No dear, I just happen to know what I like and don’t like,” Regina quips and Zelena rolls her eyes at her.  
The discussion is interrupted by Maleficent who choses this moment to enter the kitchen. She’s dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black tank top, looking more casual than she normally does. Her golden hair is hanging loose down her back, and it’s still slightly damp from her shower.  
,,Good morning Maleficent,” Snow says and flashes a smile at the blonde.  
,,Stop. Wait a minute,” Mal mutters and Regina quietly sniggers into her mug as Maleficent in a sleeplike state potters around in the kitchen and grabs a mug from the cupboard, pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
,,That’s better,” the dragon sighs as she downs the first sip of coffee. ,,Good morning, oh over enthusiastic wedding planners,”  
Regina loses it completely and splutters, almost choking on her coffee. She’s somewhere between laughing and coughing and Maleficent tilts her head.  
,,Are you alright?”  
,,I’m good,” Regina assures, still coughing. ,,wrong tube.”  
,,Ah. Well I’m glad you find me amusing when I’m being dragged out of bed by your family.”  
,,For the record, nobody dragged you out of bed, you could have chosen to stay in bed instead of getting up,” Regina points out.   
,,It seemed rude. And sleeping in is no fun when you’re not there.”  
,,Was that an innuendo?” Zelena asks cheekily and cocks an eyebrow.  
,,Of course not, get your mind out of the gutter,” Maleficent scoffs with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.   
Regina glares at her. Of course, it was an innuendo. All that comes out of Maleficent’s mouth is innuendos.  
Maleficent holds her gaze and grins, they lock eyes with each other for so long that Snow must clear her throat to get their attention.   
,,So, we hear you’re planning on getting married in a month,” Snow says with a soft smile.  
,,That’s correct,” Maleficent confirms and runs her finger lightly over Regina’s arm.  
,,Isn’t that a bit soon?” Zelena asks and folds her arms across her chest.  
,,Absolutely not,” Maleficent says firmly. ,,I’ve already waited fifty years, and I don’t think I’m capable of waiting another year or two.”  
,,Wait, fifty years?” Snow asks and her green eyes widen.  
,,I’m older than I look, dear.” Mal drawls.  
,,I’m well aware, but fifty years? That must mean...”  
,,That I fancied Regina right from the beginning? Yes, you got that right,” Mal says nonchalantly and pours herself another cup of coffee.  
,,And you just lived in sweet oblivion the entire time?” Zelena questions her sister suspiciously.   
,,I had no idea,” Regina shrugs.  
,,At least not until you had too much whiskey,” Maleficent teases and Snow cackles.  
,,Need I remind you that I wasn’t the only drunk person present that night?” Regina sternly shoots back and narrows her dark eyes at Maleficent.  
,,Right you are. But you had more alcohol than I did.”  
,,Liar. You were equally as drunk as I was.”  
,,You still had more than I did.”  
,,No I didn’t.”  
,,Regina dear, you were already tipsy when I arrived at The Rabbit Hole,” Maleficent announces rather triumphantly.  
,,Alright, I was. But thanks to the shots, you soon followed me,” Regina snips and Maleficent raises an eyebrow.  
,,Did we have shots?”  
,,Ha! You don’t even remember having shots. And you were the one who ordered them.”  
,,Touché,” Maleficent nods but then adds saucily: ,,I may not remember having shots, but I do remember other and more important things that happened that night.”  
,,La la la,” Zelena protests and interrupts their discussion.   
,,I agree with my sister,” Regina nods. ,,No details required.”  
,,You’re only saying that because you don’t remember any details.”   
,,No, I’m saying it because it’s an inappropriate discussion.”  
,,Oh so you do remember the details.”  
,,Enough!” Regina hisses, cheeks heating up, and Snow giggles.  
,,So, are you going to have a bachelor party?” the pixie haired woman inquires.  
,,A what now?” Maleficent frowns.  
,,,It’s this stupid party you have before you get married,” Regina explains.  
,,To get drunk and act stupid before the wedding,” Zelena adds.  
Maleficent raises an eyebrow and cocks her head. ,,That sounds rather silly.”  
,,I agree,” Regina mutters.  
,,A sort of last chance to act out before you get married and commits,” Snow chirpes in.  
,,Mmm, it sounds to me like the inventor of the “bachelor party” didn’t look forward to get married,” Maleficent observes. ,,And that’s definitely not the case here.”  
Both Zelena and Snow White “aww’s” and Regina silently wants to kill both Maleficent and her sister and Snow.  
,,But if you want to have a bachelor party, then you should definitely have one,” Maleficent says and looks at Regina. ,,You can have anything you like, as long as you say “I do.”  
,,Afraid I might bail on you?” Regina teases dryly, but then she sees a flicker of real concern in Maleficent’s eyes, and cuts the teasing short:  
,,I’m not planning on bailing on you,” she assures. ,,I happen to be very interested in marrying you.”  
Snow White and Zelena “aww’s” again, but this time Regina lets it slide. The smile Maleficent is sending her is worth all the teasing in all the realms.  
They once again turn their attention back to the wedding magazines on the table, and Zelena tries her best to get Regina interested in a flowy, white dress with little sleeves, and Regina tries her utmost at seeming interested, but truthfully, she isn’t paying much attention. Not when Maleficent is holding her hand under the table and slowly twists and turns the engagement ring on Regina’s finger.


	33. Wedding Plans part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina reconsiders the whole "not wearing white thing"

Regina frowns softly as she gazes at her own reflection in the full figure mirror.   
She isn’t too sure about the whole idea of wearing a white dress, and yet, here she is. Wearing a white wedding dress. The one thing she always said she would never do. It’s not too bad actually. The dress is alright, very simple and light, no ruffles or bows and frills. Just a simple a line lace dress with little cap sleeves and a line of buttons in the back. The skirt is barely brushing her ankles as she moves, that had been another of her demands: she refuse to wear a floor length dress again, she remember very clearly how she several times almost tripped in her first wedding dress, and how tight it had been, she had struggled to breathe properly, and not just because of the dress. But this dress isn’t too tight or too over the top. Just light and flowy and something she can picture herself wearing on her wedding day.  
Regina spins around once in front of the mirror. It’s quite surprising that she feels so comfortable in this dress, for a woman who had balked at the mere thought of wearing a white wedding dress, she’s quite content. She runs a finger through her now shoulder long dark hair. She’s not quite sure how to do her hair on the big day, but one thing is for sure, she’s not gonna wear it like it was on her first wedding day. It hadn’t been her style at all.   
It feels nice to be able to control what kind of dress she wants to wear, and how to do her hair instead of other people making the decisions for her. This time she will decide on her own. Maleficent probably wouldn’t bat an eye if Regina showed up wearing pink flowers in her hair, as long as she’s happy, Maleficent is happy.  
Regina ties her hair back into a loose bun and lets a few strands hang loose around her face. This hairstyle isn’t too bad, she decides. Maybe she will wear her hair like this on her wedding day.  
Regina’s thoughts about her hair is interrupted by a soft knock on the door.   
,,Come in,” Regina answers. She doesn’t give two shits about the whole “no seeing the bride before the wedding” thing that Snow rambles on about.  
The door is pushed open and not Maleficent but Henry pokes his head inside the bedroom.   
,,Oh hi honey,” Regina says absentmindedly, still fidgeting with her hair and considering if this hairstyle will do. She’s so consumed by her thoughts that she doesn’t notices that her son is watching her quite intensely from his sitting position on the bed.  
,,Mind giving me the veil?” she asks her son and gestures to the lace veil on the bed.  
Henry hands her the veil, and Regina frowns in concentration as she fastens it over the loose bun. She carefully reaches back and spreads the veil out behind her. It doesn’t look too bad, and it’s certainly not as long and extravagant as veil she wore to her first wedding. This veil is light and delicate and with beautiful white pearls fastened to the fabric, making the veil shimmer slightly in the sunlight. The veil barely grazes her lower back when she moves, and it’s just the right length. Exactly how she likes it.  
Regina catches her teenage son staring at her in the mirror, so she spins around on her feet to look at him.  
,,What is it?” she inquires with a raised eyebrow.  
,,You look beautiful mom.” Henry beams at her.  
Regina lets out a sniggering laugh and shakes her head. ,,Aren’t you quite the charmer.”  
,,It’s true!” the teenager insists.  
,,I look like I’m getting married,” Regina calmly observes. ,,And that’s gotta be good enough, don’t you think?”  
,,You look better than good enough. You look beautiful,” Henry says sternly.  
,,If you say so, sweetheart.”  
,,You do!”  
,,Thank you, Henry. That’s very sweet of you,” Regina caves in, even though she thinks Henry is exaggerating a bit.  
,,I’m glad you decided to wear white after all, it really suits you.”  
,,Thank you dear. It still feels a bit strange to be honest, but I think I will get used to it in time for the wedding,” Regina replies and twists her neck to see how it looks from behind.   
,,Are you nervous? About the wedding, I mean?” the teenager inquires.  
,,A little. But I think that’s fairly normal. And I’m not mortified about the thought of getting married, so that’s a good thing,” Regina says lightheartedly.  
,,My mom is getting married to a dragon,” Henry teases and grins at Regina who sighs and rolls her eyes at her son.  
,,No dear, I’m getting married to Maleficent. Who sometimes happens to be a dragon,” she mutters under her breath, and Henry giggles.  
,,Isn’t that basically the same thing as getting married to a dragon?” he asks with a crooked smile.   
,,Let me put it this way, if she turns up for the wedding in dragon form, I’m gonna cancel the whole thing,” Regina quips.   
,,Be careful to not let her hear you say that,” Henry warns. ,,Otherwise she’ll think you’re gonna bail on her. I think she’s more anxious that she lets on.”  
,,Well observed dear,” Regina compliments. ,,I will weigh my words carefully around her.”  
,,Where is she by the way?”   
,,At Lily’s. Apparently, there was some sort of dress crisis.”  
,,Is Lily having trouble finding something appropriate to wear for the wedding?” Henry questions.  
,,I think so. But I don’t think Mal is particularly interested in her wardrobe choice. As long as she shows up, she could wear jeans if she wanted too. Mal isn’t that fixated on having a traditional wedding.”  
,,Nope, the only thing she’s fixated on is the bride,” Henry jokes and Regina blushes against her will.   
,,She’s not that bad,” she mumbles awkwardly.  
,,Ha! come on mom, she’s crazy about you.”   
Regina vaguely mutters something incoherent, and decides not to fight her son on this one.   
Henry sniggers in a “I won the argument” way, and Regina narrows her eyes and glares at him.   
,,Don’t you have somewhere to be, like, at Granny’s with your grandparents, or hang out with your girlfriend?”  
,,Nope. Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend, mom?” Henry sasses back.  
,,Fiancée,” Regina deadpans without batting an eye, and Henry chuckles.  
,,Right. Guess I can’t really beat you on that.”  
,,Don’t you dare,” Regina warns sternly. ,,No getting married until you’re 30. At least.”  
,,Relax mom, I was only kidding. I’m only 16, and I’m definitely not planning on getting married anytime soon.”  
,,Good.”  
,,Can I ask you something?” Henry inquires.  
,,Of course. You can ask me anything, sweetheart.” Regina assures.  
,,How old were you? When you married the king?”  
,,Oh.” Regina scratches the back of her neck. She didn’t expect her son to ask her that. ,,Well, I had recently turned eighteen.”  
Henry’s eyebrows raises towards his hairline. ,,Eighteen? That’s very young.”  
,,It was fairly normal in the Enchanted Forest,” Regina shrugs.  
,,And how old was the king when you married him?”  
Regina leaves the question hanging for a while. She hasn’t really talked much with Henry about her first marriage, and how things had been for her, and she’s not completely sure that she wants him to know everything there is to know. He’s still so young, and there’s no reason to twist the image of his great grandfather he has in his head.  
,,He was fifty,” she answers blankly and without much feeling in her voice.  
,,That’s disgusting,” Henry states bluntly and wrinkles his nose in disgust.  
,,But normal,” Regina sighs. ,,And that’s your great grandfather you’re talking about,” she reminds him.  
,,Family or not, it’s still disgusting,” Henry shrugs.  
Regina silently agrees with him, but doesn’t say anything, and the teenager lets the subject go.  
Regina glances at her reflection once more. This time is going to be different, she tells herself. Maleficent is galaxies away from the king, and this marriage isn’t going to be cold and loveless.  
,,Mom?”  
,,Yes, sweetheart?”  
,,I’m glad you have Maleficent.”  
Regina turns around and beams at her son. ,,So am I. I think we’re gonna be very happy together.”  
,,Me too,” Henry agrees and smiles at his mother.  
This could very well have turned into a tooth rotting sentimental moment between them, had it not been for the knock on the bedroom door.  
,,Come in!” Regina calls.  
,,No, mom!” Henry protests. ,,It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”  
,,I don’t think Maleficent is back yet, sweetheart. And I really don’t care about all that nonsense.”  
The door swings open and Emma Swan-Jones steps inside the bedroom. Her green eyes rests on Henry for a second before flickering up and settles on Regina in the wedding dress. The blonde tilts her head and gives Regina a soft smile, a highly uncommon thing to do if you’re Emma Swan.  
,,Is there something you’d like to say, Emma?” Regina questions, and sounds a lot coarser than she intends to.  
,,You look beautiful.”  
,,Not you too!” Regina groans.  
,,You do,” Emma scoffs. ,,Aren’t I allowed to tell you the truth?”  
Regina shakes her head resignedly and unclips the veil. ,,I think that’s enough wedding dress for one day.”  
,,Afraid things might get too sentimental, Madam Mayor?”   
,,What are you doing in my house, Emma?”  
Emma sighs deeply in an “you are hopeless” kind of way, and then tosses Henry his cellphone.  
,,You left your phone at home, kid. And Violet has called you about five hundredth times. I think she’s trying to get a hold of you,” Emma smirks at her son and now it’s his turn to blush a bit.  
,,Right. I better see what she wants then. Maybe it’s something about the wedding. I am allowed to bring her, right?” he asks his dark-haired mother.  
,,You can bring whoever you like,” Regina scoffs and waves her hand to change into her normal clothes. ,,Just not dr. Frankenstein.”  
,,Why not?” Henry questions with amusement in his eyes.  
,,Because he’s dr. Frankenstein. Do to elaborate further?”  
Henry chuckles a little at that, and then he opens the bedroom door with his phone in hand.   
,,Bye mom. Bye Ma!” he yells over his shoulder to both of his mothers.  
,,Bye, sweetheart.”  
,,Bye, kid.”

The teenager flings himself out of the bedroom, and Regina and Emma can hear him stomp down the stairs whilst talking to Violet on the phone. Apparently, they are meeting in the park in five minutes.  
Regina smiles a little at the absurd fact that her little boy is all grown up and has a girlfriend, and then puts the wedding dress and veil on a hanger and tucks both of it away in the closet, being careful not to crinkle anything.  
,,That’s the dress settled,” Regina says to herself and makes a mental note to herself to cross it off of her “things to take care of before the wedding”-list.   
,,It’s a very beautiful dress,” Emma comments, and Regina stiffens briefly. She completely forgot that the blonde is even here.   
,,Thank you. I think it’s appropriate for the occasion.”  
,,Think Maleficent is going to wear white too?” Emma questions.  
,,I have no idea. I can’t really picture the Mistress of All Evil wearing a white dress, but then again I couldn’t picture myself wearing a white dress, so I reckon everything is possible.”  
,,A year ago you couldn’t picture yourself marrying Maleficent,” Emma dryly points out.  
,,That’s correct,” Regina confirms as they both leave the bedroom and heads downstairs.  
,,Things have changed,” Emma comments as they reach the living room.   
,,Well, sometimes change is a good thing,” the brunette replies with a shrug.  
,,Mmm,” Emma nods. ,,I hear that my mom is showering you and Mal with wedding tips.”  
,,In true Snow White fashion,” Regina agrees with a slight smirk.  
,,Seriously though, let me know if she goes overboard, I’m more than willing to have a chat with her and tell her to back off.”  
,,It’s fine, Emma. Really, I don’t mind. She’s just trying to help.”  
,,Still, it’s you and Maleficent’s wedding. Not my mom’s. Or Zelena’s for that matter.”  
,,I can handle my mother and my sister, and if I can’t, well, I have a dragon to take care of the problem for me.”  
,,Indeed you have,” Maleficent says nonchalantly as she turns up in the kitchen in a swirl of green smoke.  
,,It isn’t very polite to eavesdrop,” Regina scolds and shakes her head.  
,,Not my fault I can hear you. Now, who do you want me to eat?”  
,,Nobody.” Regina answers and rolls her eyes. ,,We were just joking.”  
,,Bollocks,” Maleficent says with faux sadness.   
,,Maybe I should tell my mom to watch it,” Emma counters. ,,That’s the second member of my family you’ve threatened to eat.”  
,,Who was the first?” Maleficent questions with a puzzled expression.  
,,My husband,” Emma replies dryly.  
,,Did I do that? Oh, they all blur together,” Mal teases and wraps an arm around Regina.  
,,I bet they do. Remind me again how you’re still alive,” Emma mutters to Regina.  
Regina sniggers. ,,I think the dragon likes me,”  
,,That I do,” Maleficent confirms and tickles Regina’s back lightly.   
,,Did you and Lily solve her dress problem?” the brunette inquires and discreetly pushes Maleficent’s hand away from her lower back.  
,,We did. What have you been doing while I was gone?”  
,,That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Regina teases and warningly adds: ,,Don’t look in the closet.”  
,,Why? Got another woman in there?”  
Emma cackles at Maleficent’s question and tries to hide her amusement behind her hand, but Regina doesn’t even bat an eye when she replies:  
,,No dear, I don’t have a woman in my closet. I have several.”  
Maleficent gapes at her.  
,,It’s true,” Regina teases mercilessly, it’s quite amusing watching Maleficent squirm. ,,I have a string of lovers just waiting for you to leave so they can come out and..”  
,,Regina!” Emma groans in protests and covers her ears.  
,,Oops,” Regina shrugs without feeling an ounce of real guilt.  
,,Oh, I am so gonna make you suffer!” Maleficent vows and glares at the brunette.  
,,You know, you keep saying that,” Regina chuckles. ,,And yet I’m still alive and well.”  
,,Who said anything about killing you?”  
,,Not following.” Regina says and raises an eyebrow.  
,,I bet I could make you suffer without harming you,” Mal smirks and Regina goes crimson when she realizes what Maleficent is referring to.  
,,Okay, disgusting much, I’m out of here,” Emma mutters before excusing herself and leaves the mansion.   
Maleficent cackles as they watch Emma more or less run down the street. ,,Well we certainly succeeded in scaring the Savior.”  
,,You did.” Regina corrects sternly.  
,,You were the one who started talking about your “string of lovers” in the closet, my dear.”  
,,I was just joking, for heaven’s sake!”  
,,Were you now? I’m not so sure about that,” Maleficent purrs into Regina’s ear, making Regina shudder slightly.  
,,Tell me about these other women, Regina,” Maleficent continues and finds a spot on Regina’s jaw that makes the brunette’s knees buckle. ,,Are they better than me?” the dragon demands.  
,,What do you think?” Regina smirks and wrings her arms around Maleficent’s neck.


	34. The Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal has a change of heart..

,,I want a bachelor party,” Maleficent announces.  
,,Pardon me?” Regina chuckles.  
They are having lunch at Granny’s, and Regina has brought some of her paperwork with her and is doing an excellent job at multitasking; both working and considering how to make the town hall look wedding appropriate.  
,,You heard me. I want a bachelor party.” Maleficent repeats.  
,,Okay,” Regina says slowly. ,,Why, exactly?”  
,,Why not? It’s a part of the wedding process.”  
,,That’s not really a reason, dear.”  
,,Because it sounds like fun, that’s why.”  
,,It sounds like fun to go out and get drunk and not have control over your actions?” Regina comments dryly.  
,,You were having plenty of fun the last time you were drunk,” Maleficent smirks.  
,,Don’t start.” Regina warns and turns her attention back to the paperwork.  
,,I want a bachelor party.”  
,,Fine. Be my guest, have one.”  
,,I want you to come to it.”  
,,Not happening,”  
,,Why not?” Maleficent pouts and sticks out her bottom lip.  
,,Because I don’t want to.”  
,,That’s not really a reason, dear.”  
,,Don’t use my own words against me. That’s just childish.”  
,,Why don’t you want to have a bachelor party?”  
,,Because it’s silly. And I don’t want to experience another hangover.”  
,,The hangover doesn’t last forever,” Mal waves her off. ,,Come on, it could be fun!”  
,,I don’t think so.”  
,,Please, darling?” Maleficent bats her crystal blue eyes at her, but it’s completely waisted on Regina who snorts with laughter:  
,,”Darling”? my god, you are really sucking up.”  
,,Then you’ve never seen me suck up.”  
,,Behave. We’re in a restaurant,” Regina reminds her with a grim expression.  
,,Right. Sorry. But seriously though, say yes, it could be so much fun!”  
,,What could be fun?”  
Regina looks up and sees Zelena standing at their table with baby Robyn in her stroller.  
,,Nothing,” the brunette quickly dismisses.  
,,Regina doesn’t want to have a bachelor party!” Maleficent blurts out at the same time, and Regina gives her a dead stare and curses herself for sitting too far away to get the opportunity to kick her under the table.   
,,Now that could be fun,” Zelena agrees with Maleficent and drags another chair over to their table. ,,Why not, little sis?”  
,,Because I don’t want to that’s why,” Regina says firmly.  
,,Regina…” Maleficent begs in that tone she always uses when she want’s something, but it doesn’t work on Regina.  
,,No. Sorry. Not gonna happen. But if you want to, I’m not stopping you.”  
,,But I want you with me!” Maleficent pleads and Regina rolls her eyes.  
,,I think you suffer from attachment issues.”  
,,Yeah, so? What’s that got to do with me wanting a bachelor party?”  
,,Sometimes sarcasm is completely waisted on you,” Regina mutters and Zelena chuckles.   
,,Come on, Regina! It’s gonna be fun,” Zelena argues.  
,,I said no. I don’t have time to deal with a massive hangover, I have teenage son.”  
,,That didn’t stop you from going to the Rabbit Hole,” Mal mutters under her breath and Zelena picks up on it and nods.  
,,Mal’s right, you can’t use Henry as an excuse, he’s sixteen years old and can easily take care of himself for one night, and if you’re so worried we can ask Granny to watch him.”  
,,I happen to be an expert in watching teenagers,” Granny announces promptly as she passes their table. ,,I took care of Ruby when she was his age, and that wasn’t easy.”  
,,Henry isn’t difficult,” Regina grumbles.  
,,Exactly my point,” Granny smirks. ,,It’s gonna be an easy task.”  
Regina sighs deeply and tightens her grip on the papers. ,,This is a bloody conspiracy. Why is everyone so hellbent that I have a bachelor party?!”  
,,Uh, because your first wedding sucked and you deserve to experience everything that comes with a proper wedding,” Zelena states matter of factly.  
,,I’m with your sister on this one, my dear.” Maleficent smirks.  
,,Only because you want to get drunk.”  
,,No, because I actually want you to have a proper wedding with everything that comes with it. And because I want to get drunk.” She adds with a grin.  
,,Kill me,” Regina says and sounds more like she’s doomed, than having a bachelor party.  
,,Not like to happen, sorry.” Maleficent replies with a scoff.  
,,You would rather die than have a bachelor party?” Zelena questions and raises her eyebrows.  
,,Yes. I tend to get the worse headaches in all the realms.”  
,,You have me. I’ll feed you with aspirin and water,” Maleficent chuckles.  
,,You’ve already seen me drunk, you do not want to see me a hangover.”  
,,Do you have a hangover again, Regina?” Snow White interrupts their conversation and Maleficent chuckles.  
,,No, Snow White, I do not have a hangover.” Regina answers sternly.  
,,Not yet, but she will have. They’re having a bachelor party!” Zelena announces with a grin spreading across her face.   
,,No we’re no…” Regina begins but Snow interrupts her again:  
,,That’s a great idea! When?”  
,,Tomorrow,” Maleficent declares with mischievous smile on her lips.  
,,Hey!” Regina protests, but is completely overheard.  
,,Am I invited?” Snow asks and her green eyes twinkles.  
,,Of course,” Maleficent confirms. ,,Both you and your lovely daughter are invited.”  
,,Emma is gonna look forward to that. Where are you guys having it?” Snow questions.   
,,The Rabbit Hole.”  
,,No way, Maleficent!” Regina tries to put a stop to this nonsense.   
,,Yes way,” Maleficent smirks and gives the brunette’s hand a sweet kiss.  
,,Back to the crime scene, then. How very classy,” Zelena comments.  
,,Actually, the “crime scene” was your sisters bedroom, but details details,” Mal smirks.   
,,Funny how you keep bringing that up all the time,” Regina snips as Snow sniggers. ,,If you want me to go this stupid bachelor thing, you better keep your smart mouth quiet.”  
Maleficent pretends to lock her lips and throw the key away.   
,,That’s better,” Regina deadpans. ,,Why can’t you be like that all the time, hmm?”  
Maleficent opens her mouth and mimes something, but unfortunately, Regina is excellent at lip-reading.  
,,That’s not a very nice thing to say to your fiancée,” the brunette comments and pretends she’s deeply hurt by what Maleficent just mimed to her.  
A smile tugs at the corners of Maleficent’s mute mouth, and the brunette knows perfectly well why. The dragon is basically bursting with happiness every time Regina refers to herself as her fiancée.  
,,You two are adorable,” Snow says and grins at scene in front of her.   
,,You’re only saying that because you don’t know what she just told me to do,” Regina deadpans.  
,,Sorry?” Maleficent offers.  
,,Who gave you permission to speak?” Regina scolds teasingly.  
,,Oops.”  
,,Okay, are you done flirting?” Zelena rolls her eyes at them.  
,,Who’s flirting?” Maleficent questions. ,,I’m certainly not flirting. Are you flirting, Regina?”  
,,Of course not,” Regina scolds. ,,Whatever gave you that impression?”  
,,You two are terrible,” Zelena whines. ,,I don’t understand how Henry keeps putting up with it.”  
,,Right, because we are obviously talking like this when he’s at home,” Regina says sarcastically.  
,,Believe it or not, I actually do know how to behave,” Maleficent adds. ,,Don’t I, Regina?”  
,,You are.. surprisingly civilized when Henry is around,” Regina agrees. ,,If only you could be civilized all the time,” she adds grimly.  
,,Well, if I acted civilized all the time, we wouldn’t even be here,” Maleficent comments.  
Snow laughs and winks at Regina.  
,,That is very true,” Regina muses more to herself than to Maleficent.


	35. Whiskey And Flames part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent have a bachelor party.. which doesn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of smut...

She’s seriously regretting the whole bachelor party thing already. Have no interest in getting drunk and lose her inhibitions again. She’s already done that, and even though it lead to… well, Maleficent, Regina doesn’t want to get drunk again, but judging by the way Emma and Zelena talks about it, leads Regina to believe that she will be drunk by the end of the night.  
No, Regina decides. She has enough on her plate already, and a hangover is just about the last thing she needs. If Maleficent really wants to get drunk in true “bachelor party style”, then she’s more than welcome to do just that, but Regina isn’t gonna drink, and that’s finale.  
Regina finishes putting on her makeup and smoothens her black dress. She really isn’t in the mood for this at all, but she can’t very well bail on Maleficent and their friends now. Dammit. She should never have agreed to this in the first place.   
,,You ready?”  
Regina turns around and finds Maleficent leaning against the door frame, wearing the exact same outfit she wore that faithful night so long ago. Including the grey tie.  
,,As ready as I’ll ever be,” Regina mutters.  
,,No reason to sound so enthusiastic, my dear.” Maleficent teases and buries her nose in Regina’s hair.  
,,Well, I don’t want to do this, and stop messing up my hair,” Regina snips and wriggles out of Maleficent’s grasp.   
Maleficent sighs deeply and shakes her head. ,,Can’t you at least try to pretend like you want to do this?”  
Regina smoothens her hair one last time and gives Mal her best fake “Evil Queen” smile, and Maleficent shudders in mock horror.  
,,I’m not sure whether you want to seduce me or kill me,” the blonde sniggers.  
,,Well, if I was the Evil Queen, then probably both.” Regina deadpans without batting an eye.  
,,What a sweet death that would be.”  
,,You are seriously twisted, you know that?”  
,,I think we’ve established that several times,” Maleficent nods blankly. ,,But come on, we can’t let The Rabbit Hole and your friends wait.”  
,,I can,” Regina mutters under her breath as Maleficent more or less drags her out of the mansion. ,,I can most definitely let them wait.”

 

The Rabbit Hole is exactly as trashy and dirty as Regina remembers it. Whatever possessed Maleficent to pick this place for their bachelor party?   
,,We should have gone with Aesop’s Tables,” Regina mutters quietly.   
,,What’s wrong with this place?” Maleficent frowns.  
,,It’s filthy.”  
,,Nonsense, it’s perfect and don’t forget we have history here,” Maleficent teases and nudges Regina.  
,,No we don’t. We have “history” outside my house.”  
,,And in your bedroom,” Maleficent interjects with a smirk.  
,,Just because I chose this place to get drunk once, doesn’t mean that I like to come here. I’m a queen and a bit more refined.” Regina snips and completely overhears Mal’s cheeky comment.  
Maleficent sniggers but doesn’t get the chance to comment on it before they are interrupted by Zelena and Emma and Snow White who’s waiting for them at a table.  
,,Oh great, the rabble is already here,” Regina quips darkly.  
,,Be nice,” Maleficent scolds.  
,,I think that’s my line.”   
,,You made it!” Zelena beams as Regina and Mal sits down at the table.   
,,Yes dear, apparently you can’t bail on your own bachelor party,” Regina deadpans and receives a soft kick under the table from Maleficent.  
,,Of course we made it,” Maleficent says and ignores Regina. ,,What are we drinking?”  
The bartender as appears by their table as summoned by magic, and it’s quite obvious that the recognizes both Regina and Maleficent, for he cocks his head and eyes them curiously until Regina gives him her best “Evil Queen” stare, and his gaze drops to the floor.  
,,What will you be having, ladies?”  
,,Tequila Sunrise,” Zelena says promptly.  
,,Vodka Martini,” is Snow’s answer.  
,,Beer,” Emma says bluntly.  
,,Straight to the point, I like you, miss Swan,” Maleficent approves.   
,,Thank you! It’s nice to feel appreciated,” Emma jokes.  
,,I’ll have whiskey,” Maleficent smirks to the bartender who doesn’t respond to it in any way.  
,,And you, Madam Mayor?” the bartender addresses Regina.  
,,Water.”   
,,She’s joking. Tell me you’re joking,” Maleficent gapes at Regina.  
,,Water,” Regina repeats sternly and ignores her fiancée.  
,,Coming right up, Madam Mayor.” The bartender assures and disappears.   
,,You cannot be serious,” Maleficent groans.  
,,I assure you I am very serious, my dear. If you want to act like drunken idiots, then be my guest, but I, however am staying sober.”  
,,You are so boring,” Zelena complains. ,,I was so looking forward to seeing my little sister drunk.”  
,,I spend many a night drunk during my time as the Evil Queen, so forgive me for passing this opportunity.”  
,,Did you?” Snow inquires and raises an eyebrow.  
,,Yes dear. When I didn’t plot revenge, I was drunk.”  
,,Really?” Snow says doubtfully.   
,,Oh yes.”  
,,For some reason I find that difficult to believe,” Emma says. ,,I don’t think anyone in The Enchanted Forest ever saw you drunk while you were the Evil Queen.”  
,,That’s because I was very good at hiding it,” Regina smirks.  
,,Meaning what?”  
,,Miss Swan, I was tipsy when I showed up at your parents wedding. And nobody noticed because I did a masterful job at being terrifying.”  
,,No way!” Snow shrieks as Zelena and Emma sniggers and Maleficent sends Regina an amused glance. ,,You were drunk when you turned up and threatened us?”  
,,Not drunk. Tipsy,” Regina corrects her former stepdaughter.   
,,I never would have guessed,” Snow mutters and shakes her head.  
,,That’s because you didn’t see me trip before I made my dramatic entrance.”  
,,You tripped?” Maleficent sniggers.  
,,You should try wearing a cape and high heels whilst being drunk.”  
,,I think I already tried that,” Maleficent muses.   
,,That doesn’t surprise us,” Zelena comments.   
,,But I didn’t trip,” Maleficent continues and sends her fiancée a big, toothy grin.  
,,Maybe I was more tipsy than I thought,” Regina ponders.   
Zelena, Emma and Snow laughs at that statement, and Mal nudges her shoulder. Then, their drinks (and Regina’s water) arrives at the table, and they clink their glasses together and Zelena makes a toast to her little sister and Maleficent.   
,,How’s your water?” Maleficent asks and shoots a dirty look at Regina’s water.  
,,Very nice and alcohol free,” Regina teases and takes a sip.  
,,You are such a spoilsport.” Maleficent grumbles.  
,,Or maybe I’m just tired of drinking. I’ve had my fair share of alcohol.”  
,,Yes, Regina, what happened when you returned home after threatening my parents?” Emma smirks.  
,,I celebrated my preliminary victory with two bottles of wine.”  
,,You drank two bottles of wine alone?” Snow says with a shocked expression on her face.  
,,I did,” Regina confirms with a dry chuckle.  
,,And exactly how did you avoid passing out?” Zelena questions and rolls her blue eyes.  
,,Who says I didn’t?” Regina scoffs.  
Maleficent turns to face her with a wicked grin on her face. ,,Did you pass out, my dear?”  
,,Of course I did. Right in the middle of my hallway.”  
Emma giggles. ,,And then what, you just slept there all night?”  
,,Oh no,” Regina takes a sip of her water. ,,One of my Black Knights found me and carried me to bed.”   
,,He did what?” Snow exclaims.  
,,They were very royal to their queen,” Regina quips and mutters somewhat lower: ,,and it wasn’t the first time it happened.”   
Maleficent tilts her head at her, and Emma, Zelena and Snow looks like they are half amused and half feels sorry for her, and Regina takes the opportunity to excuse herself to the ladies’ room.  
Regina re-applies her makeup in front of the dirty mirror and makes sure that her hair still looks perfect. The evening is going far better than expected, and Regina is having fun without drinking. Maleficent was wrong, it is possible to have fun without getting drunk. Regina will make sure to taunt her about it come morning.  
She leaves the ladies’ room and returns to the table where Mal currently is entertaining with one of her dragon stories. Regina doesn’t add anything to the story, even though Maleficent is lying through her teeth about what really happened, instead she just sits quietly and sips her water while Emma and Zelena and Snow is laughing their heads off about the story. Damn dragon, always lying. Regina happens to know the real story, and finds herself very tempted to call her fiancée out on it. She shakes her head and takes another deep gulp of the water.  
,,So Regina, what happened after you cast the curse?” Snow inquires and wipes the tears of laughter away from her face.  
,,What do you mean?”  
,,Did you continue to drink and pass out in hallways?” Zelena smirks.  
,,Did you even have time for that, I mean, you were the Mayor back then as well,” Emma chirps in.   
,,Well, I wasn’t the Mayor at night,” Regina drawls and Mal cocks her head.   
,,What did you do?” the dragon questions.  
,,I spend a lot of time here,” Regina shrugs.  
,,Oh, so that’s why you didn’t want to come here,” Maleficent sniggers. ,,You were afraid to be remembered.”  
Regina takes a gulp of her water and doesn’t comment on it, but somebody else is:  
,,I still have very vivid images in my head of the Mayor partying,” the bartender mutters as he returns to their table and hands Snow White her drink number two.   
,,Have you now?” Zelena turns to the bartender. ,,Tell me, what did my little sister do?”  
,,Oh, nothing too outrageous,” the bartender blinks at Regina. ,,But I still have the sweetest of dreams about you dancing on the table.”  
Snow chokes on her drink and Zelena and Emma bursts out laughing.   
,,You danced on the table?” Maleficent asks completely dumbfounded.  
,,That was one time!” Regina fiercely defends herself.  
,,Actually, it was more like three times,” the bartender corrects her sentence and holds up three fingers to stress it out.   
,,I don’t think I’m paying you to revealing my secrets,” Regina hisses at him.  
,,Don’t worry, Madam Mayor,” the bartender sniggers. ,,You were quite the dancer.”  
,,Well, he’s not wrong about that,” Regina mutters as she empties her water glass and the bartender leaves.  
,,Oh, how I wish I could have witnessed that!” Maleficent complains.   
,,Me too.” Zelena giggles.  
,,And me,” Snow agrees.  
,,That would have been a real treat,” Emma deadpans and takes a swig of her nearly empty beer.  
,,I will have you know that I was great at table dancing!” Regina huffs.  
,,I bet you were,” Maleficent comments.  
,,And I made quite a few men happy when I danced on the table,” Regina says dead seriously.  
,,I really don’t want to know about that,” Mal says firmly and wrinkles her nose in disgust. ,,I’ll fetch us some more drinks.”  
She heads for the counter and Regina watches as she orders more drinks, and then the brunette turns to Snow White:  
,,You’ve already had two of those. I would watch it if I were you.”  
,,Why?” Snow whines with a slight slur.   
,,Because it’s no secret that you can’t hold your liquor. I still have nightmares about the last time I saw you drunk.”  
,,When was that?” Snow asks and scrunches up her nose.   
,,That night Regina and myself were babysitting your son,” Mal scoffs as she returns with new drinks and water for Regina.   
,,True,” Regina agrees with her dragon and takes a swig of the water. ,,You stumbled into the house and almost walked directly into your kitchen table.”  
,,Oh yeah,” Snow nods.  
,,And referred to me as a “scary dragon lady”,” Maleficent smirks and Regina chuckles as Snow goes as white as a sheet.   
,,Did I do that?! Maybe I should be careful with these,” the pixie haired woman promptly sets her drink on the table.  
,,Oh don’t worry, dear. It was very amusing to watch,” Mal confides her.  
,,Until you asked David to take you to bed,” Regina shudders.  
,,Ah, that’s disgusting, mom!” Emma complains.  
,,It was,” Regina agrees with the Savior.  
,,Ew.” Is Zelena’s only comment.  
,,Well, some people and dance on the table while drunk and some gets horny,” Maleficent smirks.  
Snow White goes from white to crimson and Regina downs half of her water in one go. That’s when she notices something. A slight prickle on her tongue and a familiar burn in her throat. She takes another small sip of the water. More burning in her throat and more prickling on her tongue.   
Yep, this is exactly what she suspected.  
Regina grabs Maleficent’s arm tighter than she normally does.  
,,Ow! That hurts,” Maleficent complains and attempts to wriggle her arm out of Regina’s grip. But Regina simply tightens her grip on the dragon’s arm.  
,,What’s the matter, Regina?” Maleficent questions and winces, Regina is clearly hurting her. Good.  
,,This isn’t water, is it.” Regina says dully without loosening her dead grip on Maleficent’s arm.  
Mal avoids looking Regina in the eyes and looks to the side, guilt painted all over her face.  
,,I thought so,” Regina snarls.  
,,What’s the problem?” Emma asks with a raised eyebrow.  
,,Taste,” Regina urges and slides her glass of water across the table.  
Emma frowns but does as Regina bids and takes a swig of the water. Her frown goes deeper and her mouth falls open. She looks from Regina’s furious expression and Maleficent’s for once guilty expression.   
,,What’s the matter?” Zelena questions and takes a large gulp of her Tequila.  
,,It’s not water,” Emma explains and looks like she’s fighting the desire to burst out laughing. ,,It’s Whiskey.”  
,,What?!” Snow asks and claps a hand over her mouth, eyes already swimming with intoxication.  
,,You heard that correctly.” Regina hisses. Her anger has reached a point where she’s temporarily quiet. ,,And I think I’ve been drinking it all night. You tampered with my water while I was in the bathroom, didn’t you?”  
Maleficent doesn’t answer but fiddles with a lock of her long blonde hair. It’s obvious that Regina’s anger has made her nervous.  
,,Didn’t you?!” Regina demands.  
,,I just wanted you to have a good time.”  
,,Is that the best you’ve got?! I told you very specifically that I didn’t want to drink, and you just chose to ignore that completely?!”  
,,Uh-oh,” Zelena mutters, and Snow looks like she’s about to take cover under the table.   
,,I’m sorry,” Maleficent mumbles awkwardly.  
,,Sorry isn’t bloody good enough! I’m already drunk, dammit!”  
,,Are you?” Mal asks surprised and raises an eyebrow.   
,,Why do you think I’m yelling at you?!” Regina fumes, completely aware she’s way louder than she normally is.   
,,I’m sorry, honestly, I am. I didn’t know two were you limit,” Maleficent apologizes and bites her lip.   
,,Which is why you shouldn’t have tampered with my water! You are way out of line.” Regina hisses with a voice like glass ready to shatter. ,,I really wouldn’t want to be you in the near future,” the brunette whispers warningly.  
,,I think someone is cross with you,” Emma calmly observes.  
,,I think you’re right,” Maleficent whispers and actually looks a tiny bit afraid. ,,You are quite scary when you’re angry, my diamond.”  
,,That’s not gonna help you one bit, dragon. I am furious with you.” Regina states without blinking. Then she downs the rest of the water and stomps up to the counter.  
,,What are you doing?” Maleficent dares to ask.  
,,Isn’t that fairly obvious, dragon? I’m getting another drink.” Regina announces with a voice sweet as honey. ,,Who wants shots?”  
,,I’m down for shots,” Emma chuckles.  
,,Me too,” Zelena waves her hand. The redhead is obviously quite drunk herself.  
,,I would like shots,” Snow joins in.  
,,Dragon?” Regina questions without looking at Maleficent.  
,,I thought you were pissed at me?”   
,,I am. But I also happen to be drunk, so do you want shots or not?”  
,,Sure.”  
Regina and the bartender returns to the table with the shots and Regina sends Maleficent a sickeningly sweet smile, and Mal raises her eyebrow.  
,,What?” Regina asks innocently as she downs the first shot.  
,,I’m not sure I’m comfortable with your sudden change of mood, my dear.”  
,,Oh don’t get it wrong, dragon. I’m still royally pissed at you, but I can’t very well kill you in here, can I? it would make a terrible mess.”  
Snow utters a tiny ,,Oh dear.”  
,,I suppose I have to deal with you later,” Regina sighs with utmost regret.  
,,Is that code for… something else?” Zelena splutters quietly into her drink.  
,,I don’t think so,” Maleficent replies seriously. ,,I think she’s actually gonna kill me.”  
,,Well, shit,” Emma mumbles.  
,,Indeed. Let’s make a toast to my near death and funeral,” Maleficent sighs dramatically.  
What she doesn’t know, is that a rather cruel idea works its way into Regina’s intoxicated brain.

The rest of the night is a dubious mix of shots, whiskey and very loud music, and the whiskey works wonders on Regina’s once so uptight attitude. She’s laughing with Emma and Snow, dancing on the table with Zelena (something which Zelena is very good at, and Regina suspects that she’s done something similar to this in Oz), and at one point Emma complains because apparently Regina is kissing Maleficent a little too intense.  
,,Ugh, I know you’re getting married and all, but could you please dial it down a bit? You’re making me sick.”  
,,Who knew Emma Swan were such a prude?” Regina huffs and rises from her position on Mal’s lap.   
,,At least we know how to party,” Mal chirpes in an points behind her where Snow White is fast asleep with her head buried in the crook of her arms.   
,,I think your sister is quite the party queen herself,” Emma smirks and nods towards Zelena who’s currently snogging the bartender.   
,,Good for her,” Regina giggles (yes giggles!) and Maleficent whoops.  
,,Way to party, Zelena!” Maleficent yells and Regina bursts out laughing.   
Zelena breaks the kiss and drags the bartender out of the Rabbit Hole with her.  
,,Be careful!” Regina shouts after her and Zelena gives her a thumbs up.  
,,Well, I think that means we should leave. The bartender has officially left the Rabbit Hole,” Maleficent hiccups.  
Emma wakes up her sleeping mother and then all four women stumbles outside in the cool air.   
,,What the hell are we gonna do now?” Snow whines. ,,There’s no way I can walk all the way home.”  
,,Relax,” Emma scoffs. ,,I’ve called Killian. He’s picking us up in five minutes.”  
,,A ride in your yellow dead trap. Brilliant.” Maleficent comments dryly.  
,,Would you prefer the police car?”  
,,Fair point,” Maleficent sighs.   
Snow leans against the dirty brick wall, her legs clearly wobbles under her and Emma hangs on to a lamp post to prevent herself from falling over.   
,,What about you my dear?” Maleficent turns to Regina whos eyes are surprisingly focused given much alcohol she had tonight.  
,,What about me?” Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.  
,,Are you still pissed at me?”  
,,Of course. You won’t be alive for much longer,” Regina threatens and narrows her dark eyes.  
Maleficent’s rebuttal is lost when the yellow bug pulls up in front of the Rabbit Hole.   
,,Your carriage awaits, ladies,” he quips as he opens the car door. ,,Where’s Zelena?”  
,,Got a better offer,” Regina scoffs as they all stumble towards the yellow bug.  
,,Left with the bartender,” Snow giggles.  
,,Right then. Got for her.” Killian shakes his head and turns to his wife. ,,You alright, luv?”  
,,Smashing. Just drunk,” Emma announces as she more or less falls into the car and settles on the front seat, leaving the back seat to Regina, Maleficent and Snow.   
Regina climbs in the car and plops down on the backseat, and Snow White promptly pushes Maleficent out of the way and squeezes in next to Regina.   
,,Sorry. No making out in the car,” Emma sniggers as Mal huffs out a breath.  
,,I don’t make out in cars, miss Swan. I’m a queen and…”  
,,A bit more refined,” Mal finishes the sentence as she finds her spot in the car next to Snow White.  
,,All aboard?” Killian asks as all four women struggles with the seatbelts.  
,,This isn’t your fucking pirate ship,” Regina snarls and Snow laughs hysterically.   
,,You are quite vulgar when you’re drunk,” Killian mutters as he starts the car and they drive away from the Rabbit Hole.   
Snow White is the first passenger to get dropped off. She’s greeted by her husband who quickly grabs her waist to prevent her from falling over.   
Maleficent unbuckles her seatbelt and scoots over to Regina. She attempts to wrap an arm around her, but the brunette pushes her away. She’s nowhere near done being angry at Maleficent.   
,,Uh-oh,” Emma teases as they drive down Mifflin Street. ,,I do believe she’s still angry, Mal.”  
,,It would seem so,” Maleficent sighs and tries in vain to get eye contact with Regina, who stubbornly stares out of the window.   
Before Regina realizes it, they pull up in front of the mansion, and she and the dragon stumbles out of the car and braves the porch steps.   
,,You guys gonna be okay?” Killian inquires.  
,,Regina is. Maleficent is gonna get killed,” Emma sniggers and Killian frowns at his wife. ,,Why?” the former pirate questions.  
,,I’ll tell you when I’m sober. Let’s go before I throw up in the car,” Emma pleads and Killian turns the car around, prepared to leave Mifflin Street.  
,,Have fun sleeping on the couch, Mal!” Emma half shouts out of the window and Maleficent makes a very rude finger gesture towards her. 

Regina fumbles with her keys but succeeds in unlocking the door and pushing it open. They both stumble inside and Regina slams the door shut and throws her keys on the table. She then turns her back on Mal and stumbles upstairs and into the bedroom on shaky legs.

Maleficent follows her and Regina doesn’t respond when the dragon touches her shoulder. She doesn’t even flinch when Maleficent looks into her eyes.  
,,What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Maleficent questions and folds her arms over her chest.  
Regina ignores the question. But oh, how her twisted brain is working. There’s so many things she could do instead of killing Maleficent, so many things.  
,,For someone who’s about to commit a murder, you are awfully quiet,” Maleficent comments.  
,,Well, you deserve to be punished after getting me drunk, don’t you?” Regina asks without emotion.  
,,I suppose I do,” Maleficent sighs. ,,How, exactly are you planning on punishing me?”  
,,Take off your clothes.”  
,,That doesn’t sound like punishment to me,” Maleficent points out and licks her lips.   
,,Do I need to repeat myself?”  
,,No no, I heard you the first time,” Maleficent assures and sits down at the edge of the bed.  
Regina sits down at the vanity table and watches as Maleficent removes her shoes, tie, and then struggles with the buttons on her shirt. Regina can’t resist the temptation and waves her hand, sending the buttons flying across the room.  
It’s payback time.  
Maleficent quirks an eyebrow at Regina. ,,Clearly you remember more from our first night together than you let on.”  
,,Less talking more undressing.”  
,,And are you just gonna sit there and.. watch?” Maleficent questions as she unbuttons her trousers and shrugs them off.  
,,Yes,” Regina answers and licks her lips languidly. She knows what that does to Maleficent, and the dragon doesn’t disappoint her:  
,,Al…right,” Mal mumbles and slides her black stockings off along with the now-button-less shirt.   
Regina grins wickedly as Maleficent is stripped down to nothing but her bra and panties. This is fun, she should drink more often.  
Maleficent removes her bra and panties and shakes her golden hair loose. Then she turns around and looks pending at the brunette.  
,,Excellent.” Regina smirks. ,,Lie down.”   
Maleficent obeys without hesitation and lies down on the bed, golden hair spreading on the pillow.  
Regina waits and watches. As much as she wants to climb on top of the blonde and ravish her, she is determined to have a bit of fun first. Maleficent can’t always have it the way she wants. This is after all a punishment, and what’s a punishment without a bit of torture?  
Regina runs a hand up and down her own leg, tricking Maleficent into thinking that she’s about to take of her own clothes, but then she removes her hand, and can almost hear the blonde’s disappointment. She smirks a little and brings her hands up to her chest and fiddles with the zipper on her dress. Then she very slowly tugs at the zipper and unzips her dress just a little. Showing of a bit of her cleavage. Not much, but enough to make Maleficent groan in anticipation.  
,,You are driving me crazy, Regina!”  
,,Am I?”  
,,Yes, and I think you know it perfectly well!”  
,,Well my dear,” Regina rises from her chair and strides over to the bed. ,,That is rather the point of this.” She sits down on the edge of the bed and whispers into Maleficent’s ear: ,,To drive you crazy.”  
Maleficent moans and bites her lip and brings her hands up to unzip Regina’s dress, but Regina slaps her hand away. ,,No,” she tells the dragon firmly.   
,,Regina…”  
,,I said no,” Regina purrs seductively. ,,No touching, and no undressing. The only one who needs to be undressed tonight is you.”  
,,You are…” Maleficent pants as Regina lightly brushes her fingers against the sides of her breasts, ,,Very interesting when you are drunk.”  
,,Is that so, my dear?” Regina replies with faux interest.  
,,Mhmm,” Maleficent groans somewhat strained.  
Regina sniggers quietly to herself. She rather enjoys this little game. She splays her fingers wide and runs her hands up and down Mal’s breasts, purposely not touching her nipples. Not even grazing them the slightest.  
,,Dammit Regina! Touch me.” Maleficent pleads and writhers under her.  
,,I am touching you,” Regina replies and runs her finger from Maleficent’s chest to her lower abdomen. She can hear how Maleficent’s breathing speeds up, and she instantly withdraws her hand when Maleficent parts her legs slightly.  
,,Regina!” Maleficent groans. ,,I said touch me.”  
,,I’m afraid you’re not the one calling the shots tonight. I am. And I’m not sure you deserve to be touched.” At the word “touched”, Regina grazes Mal’s nipples. Just a little, barely even touching her, but she can already feel how hard the buds is under her fingers.   
Maleficent moans and trashes in the bed, as Regina continues her sweet torture on her breasts. Slowly stroking the buds and giving the blonde just a little bit of friction, but no actual release. Regina grins and knows it’s only a matter of time before..  
,,Regina! I need.. I need you to touch me properly!”  
,,Hmm, do you think you deserve it?” Regina asks nonchalantly as she scrapes her teeth against Mal’s neck, sucking eagerly at the soft flesh, but never getting anywhere near that spot on the blondes neck.  
,,Yes!” Maleficent pants. ,,I think I deserve to be touched.”  
Regina instantly stops sucking at Maleficent’s neck (there will most definitely be a mark tomorrow) ,,Feeling confident are we? What a shame.”  
,,Don’t stop!” Maleficent grits out.  
,,I’m afraid I have to. I don’t think you deserve it.”  
,,Okay, okay, what do I have to do to make you touch me?”  
,,Now we’re talking!” Regina claps her hands together and grins. ,,Are you sorry for getting me drunk?”  
,,Yes.”  
,,How sorry?”  
,,Very sorry.”  
,,Tell me then,” Regina urges mercilessly.  
Maleficent shifts on the bed and reaches up to pull Regina down on top of her, but Regina is having none of it, and pushes her hand away again.  
,,Ah ah ah! That’s not gonna work. You have to tell me. Use your words.”  
,,Are you seriously asking me to apologize?” Maleficent says disbelieving.  
,,Yes. Speak now or forever hold your peace.”  
Maleficent gapes at her but doesn’t say anything, and Regina resignedly shakes her head. ,,What a pity. No apology, no fun. But maybe you don’t want me enough?”  
Regina sighs deeply in mock sadness and turns around, leaving the impression that she’s about to go to sleep. It has the wished effect. Maleficent instantly grabs her shoulder and breathes out: ,,I’m sorry I got you drunk, okay? It won’t happen again, I promise.”  
Regina turns around to face her and beams at her. ,,An apology so freely given. That wasn’t so hard, was it? I think you deserve a treat for that.” She kisses the spot on Maleficent’s neck and Maleficent moans deeply.   
Regina swirls her tongue over the soft flesh for a while, she’s determined to leave as many marks as possible, and then she kisses her way down Maleficent’s body. From her neck to her chest. She lets her mouth hover over Maleficent’s nipple and looks up at Mal with false concern in her eyes.   
,,Just to make one thing clear,” she says and gives Mal’s nipple a teasing lick. ,,You do want me, right?”  
,,YES!” Maleficent hisses and Regina smirks.   
,,Good. All I wanted to hear,” and then she takes Mal’s nipple between her lips and sucks, while using her hand to knead Mal’s other breast. She swirls her tongue over the hard bud and Maleficent cries out and arches her back.   
Regina is fairly certain she could do this forever, Maleficent is making the most delightful noises and they only get louder when Regina wiggles her knee in between Maleficent’s parted legs, and bumps her knee against the blonde’s sex.  
,,Oh god!” Maleficent moans.   
,,Does that feel good?”   
,,Yes!” Maleficent hisses and tries to sneak her hand up under Regina’s dress, but Regina just chuckles and catches her hand and gives her knuckles a light kiss. ,,No touching,” she gently reminds the dragon.  
,,Why? Why can’t I touch you tonight?”  
,,Because it’s fun.” Regina teases and shifts slightly to give Maleficent’s other breast the same treatment, but this time it’s Maleficent who’s stopping her.   
,,Please, no more of that. I can’t take it, Regina.”  
,,What can you take, then? What do you need?”  
,,You. Go down on me.” Maleficent begs and Regina raises an eyebrow.  
,,Is that a demand, Mal?”  
,,It’s a… request.”  
,,Mmm.. request permitted,” Regina decides and abandons Maleficent’s breast. She leaves butterfly kisses on her way down and then she settles between Mal’s legs. Regina immediately smirks at what she finds. ,,How long have you been this… wet?” she questions nonchalantly and dips a finger into the wetness and swirls her tongue over her finger, tasting the other woman.  
,,Hmm?” she challenges when Maleficent doesn’t give any other response than a moan.   
,,Since… since I saw you dance at that table,” Mal pants out between moans.  
,,Ah, so that’s why you wanted to leave so quickly. Tsk tsk. You could have just told me.”  
,,I’m telling you now, so get on with it!”  
,,Ask nicely.” Regina says sternly and gives Maleficent’s inner thigh a light swat.  
Maleficent shrieks and arches her back, and Regina raises an amused eyebrow. She had no idea Maleficent was into that kind of stuff.  
,,Please,” Maleficent croaks out.  
Regina instantly runs her tongue through Mal’s wetness and licks her from her entrance to her clit. Given the state Maleficent is already in, this shouldn’t take long at all, she thinks proudly to herself and slips her tongue inside Maleficent. Somewhere above her, Maleficent is moaning and panting and Regina has to place her hands firmly on her thighs to keep her hips steady.   
Nope, this shouldn’t take long at all.  
Regina wiggles her tongue slightly inside her and then brushes against the spot that makes Maleficent’s cries go sharper and almost delirious, she’s careful to angle her nose in line with Maleficent’s clit with each thrust as she eats her out. She wants this to last just a little while longer, so she wiggles her tongue to hit Mal from a different angle.   
Maleficent’s hands instantly flies to Regina’s hair to keep her head firmly placed between her legs. ,,Don’t you dare stopping,” she growls.   
Spoilsport, Regina thinks to herself. She’s tempted to give the dragon another warning about her language, but doesn’t need to when Mal mutter:  
,,Harder. Please.”  
Ah, so she has learned to say please after all. Took a while, but still quite an achievement. Regina decides to have mercy on her and thrusts her tongue deeper and harder inside her, hitting her spot harder and faster with each thrust.   
,,Ahh! Fuck, Regina!”  
Wishful thinking, my dear. Regina hand slip from Maleficent’s thighs and she finds her clit instead, flicking it between her fingers and gives it a light pinch.  
,,Reginaaaa!”  
That’s all it takes. Maleficent comes undone with a scream that could wake the entire Storybrooke, arches her back and her hips buck violently. Then, Regina’s tongue and fingers gets coated in her sweet juices.   
Regina continues to thrust inside her to prolong the orgasm as long as possible until she’s sure Maleficent is completely done for. Then, she withdraws her tongue and licks the remains of Maleficent’s arousal from her inner thighs. She can hear Maleficent’s rapid breathing and her entire body is trembling. Regina gives Mal’s inner thigh one last kiss, and then she pops her head up from its position between Maleficent’s legs and lies down next to Maleficent.   
The brunette sighs casually and smoothens her dress and draws her hair behind her ear. She licks her lips and grins wickedly. Maleficent is watching her.  
,,What?” Regina asks nonchalantly, her voice is surprisingly calm for someone who just did what she did whilst drunk.  
,,Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Maleficent breathes completely in awe.  
,,Why yes, I do,” Regina shrugs and waves the finger that carries the engagement ring in Mal’s face.  
Maleficent grabs Regina’s thighs and tries to flip her onto her back, but once again Regina stops her. ,,I told you no touching,” she scolds and yawns.   
Maleficent ignores the warning and traces her finger along Regina’s still-clothed outer thigh. ,,If you’re telling me you don’t want this, then you’re lying,” the dragon hisses.   
,,Not tonight,” Regina sighs and swats Mal’s hand away ,,I’m drunk. And I’m cross with you.”  
,,You show your anger in a weird way.”  
,,I’m drunk,” Regina scoffs like it’s explanation enough. ,,Had I been sober, I would probably have killed you.”  
,,How is it even humanly possible to do what you just did when you can barely stand from drunkenness?”   
Regina giggles softly, but her laughter turns into a frown when she feels Maleficent tug at her dress and push it up. Regina shakes her head and turns around so she’s on her stomach. ,,I told you no. I’m very drunk and about to pass out.”  
Maleficent instantly stops what she’s doing and brushes Regina’s hair away from her face. ,,Are you alright?”  
,,I feel perfectly fine. And no touching,” Regina teasingly scolds the blonde who quickly removes her hand from Regina’s face.   
,,You are choosing sleep over sex, incredible.” Mal mutters and Regina sniggers.  
,,You should talk. I’ve just satisfied you, have I not?”  
,,But you are not satisfied,” Maleficent rebuts.   
,,Actually,” Regina licks her lips once more and grins at Maleficent. ,,I am very satisfied.”  
Maleficent mutters something that could have been something along the line of “you are incredible”, but Regina isn’t sure, she’s already half asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amen..


	36. After The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent wakes up the day after the bachelor party..

When Regina wakes up the following morning, it’s to a completely dry mouth, double vision and a throbbing headache somewhere behind her temples. What an oddly familiar situation. Apart from the fact that Maleficent is lying next to her, still fast asleep.   
Regina rubs her forehead with her palms. Her head really hurts quite badly and her stomach twists and ties in knots. Is she going to be sick?  
Maleficent stirs in her sleep, and the covers slip from her body. She’s naked. Regina frowns. Why is Maleficent naked when Regina herself is fully dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday? What the hell happened last night?  
Oh. Right. She blushes a deep shade of pink when it all comes back to her. She remembers everything, including going all Christian Grey on Maleficent with the whole “no touching” thing. What on earth possessed her to act like that?  
Whiskey. It had all been whiskeys fault, Regina decides as she stretches her weak limbs. Another interesting question is why the hell she chose to wear her shoes to bed last night? And why the fuck is there buttons scattered across the floor again? And why did Maleficent decide to rip the sheet in almost half, and more importantly, how could Regina have missed it?   
Right. She was a little too busy pleasuring Maleficent.   
Regina shifts in the bed. She’s just as uncomfortable as she was the last time this happened, and maybe even more, given the fact that her dress feels unbelievably tight and her stockings itches the skin on her legs.  
Maleficent groans something and presses a hand to her forehead. At least she’s just as hungover as Regina is, and the brunette watches as Maleficent frowns and then opens first one crystal blue eye and then the other one.   
,,Good morning,” Maleficent greets Regina.  
,,I’m not so sure it’s a good morning,” Regina replies and tries to peel her tongue from the roof of her mouth.   
,,The headache is horrible,” Maleficent agrees and rubs her temples.   
,,Indeed.”   
Maleficent groans again and cracks her back loudly. Then she looks at Regina and flashes her a cheeky smile. ,,Am I allowed to touch you today?”  
Why does she have to remember that part? ,,Of course,” Regina mumbles awkwardly and blushes a deep shade of crimson.   
Maleficent chuckles warmly and presses her palm flat against Regina’s back. ,,I’ve never seen you like that, my dear.”  
,,I’m sorry,” Regina mutters.  
,,Did you hear me say it was a bad thing?”  
,,No but..”  
,,But what?”  
,,I really don’t know what came over me,” Regina confesses somewhat embarrassed.  
,,Well, make sure whatever it was comes over you again soon.” Maleficent laughs and winks at Regina.   
,,Right.”  
,,Tell me my dear, did I have sex with Regina last night, or was it the queen?” Maleficent teases without malice and rubs Regina’s back in slow circles.   
,,That was most definitely the queen,” Regina mutters and blushes again.  
,,Ah. You should invite her into the bedroom more often. She’s quite the experience.” Maleficent comments with a twinkle in her eyes.  
,,Right. I’m not sure I agree with you.”  
,,Why not?”  
,,Because she’s a little… scary.”  
Maleficent chuckles again. ,,I found her quite charming actually.”  
,,I bet you did. Now you see why I don’t like to get drunk.”  
,,I shouldn’t have tampered with your water.”  
,,I think I made you apologize during the… punishment.”  
,,Quite the punishment that was,” Maleficent says and Regina ducks her head.   
,,Mhmm.” The brunette mutters halfheartedly.   
,,Now now, there’s absolutely no reason to be embarrassed, my beauty. I like the queen. And I like it rough.”  
,,I already knew that,” Regina answers and groans as the banging in her head intensifies.   
Maleficent rolls onto her side to face Regina, and Regina quickly spots all the reddish blue bitemarks on her neck, shoulder and chest. Her mouth falls open with a soft pop as she’s confronted with what she did last night.   
,,Shit,” she mutters under her breath. Some bachelor party that was. It’s lucky they are only getting married once.  
,,You’ve marked me quite nicely,” Maleficent chuckles and cocks an eyebrow.  
,,So I see.” Regina comments dryly.  
,,You also spanked me,” Maleficent adds and Regina blushes for the millionth time that morning.  
,,N-no I didn’t,” she denies.   
,,Oh you most certainly did, my beauty. I suspect I have two nice marks on my thighs.” Maleficent pulls the covers away as she speaks, and Regina looks briefly at her lower body. Maleficent was absolutely right. There is indeed two hand shaped marks on her thighs.  
,,I’m sorry,” Regina mutters sheepishly.  
,,Don’t be. I liked it,” Maleficent quips with a great deal of truth in her voice.  
,,Of course you did,” Regina sighs and shakes her head. She shouldn’t have expected anything else from the Mistress of all Evil. Suddenly, Mal’s hand leaves the brunette’s lower back, and Regina yelps when Mal gives her bottom a rather forcefully whack.   
,,There. You spanked me, I spank you. Now we’re even,” Mal sniggers and nudges Regina.   
,,Right. Ow,” Regina complaints and rubs her backside.   
,,Be grateful you’re fully clothed,” Mal teases.   
,,I am.” Regina assures and winces. ,,That hurt.”  
,,Oops.”  
,,I already have the worst headache in all the realms, did you really think I need another part of my body to hurt?”  
,,I’m just setting the score, my darling.”  
Regina grumbles and rubs her backside again. Damn dragon.   
,,You liked it,” Maleficent accuses with a cheeky grin.   
,,No I didn’t!”   
,,Sure you did. You enjoyed bending me to your will last night.”  
,,That’s hardly the same thing as spanking.”  
,,Says the woman who spanked me last night.”  
,,I did not spank you!” Regina defends herself. ,,I whapped you. That’s a completely different thing.”  
,,Mhmm, keep telling yourself that, my beauty. I bet you have a drawer full of handcuffs and chains.”  
,,Does our house look like the Sheriff’s station to you?”   
,,Whips, then?”  
,,Cut it out, Maleficent! I don’t have handcuffs or chains or whips, I’m not into that kind of stuff, and I’m definitely not into spanking.” Regina says firmly and without hesitation.  
,,Hmm,” Maleficent says, and before Regina gets the chance to ask her what the hell the dragon means by “hmm”, she brings her hand down and gives Regina’s arse another firm smack.   
Regina’s instinctive reaction is a moan spilling from her lips, but then she realizes what she just did and goes into defense:  
,,Ow! Stop doing that dammit. It hurts!”  
,,You moaned.” Maleficent states matter of factly.  
,,No I didn’t!” Regina denies and rubs her bottom.  
,,You did. You like it.”  
,,That was a hiss of pain, not pleasure.”  
,,I think I know you well enough to know what makes you hiss in pain, and that, my beauty, was not a hiss of pain,” Maleficent determines triumphantly and grins at the brunette.  
Regina ducks and her voice is slightly muffled by the pillow: ,,keep telling yourself that.”  
,,Why are you so embarrassed to admit that you like getting spanked?”   
,,I am not embarrassed,” Regina hisses quietly.   
,,It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, my darling. I can see so many new opportunities,” Mal smirks.  
,,Kindly keep your nasty fantasies to yourself.”  
,,My nasty fantasies, you say? If they are so nasty, then why do you choose to participate in them all the time, hmm?”  
,,The things I sacrifices for love,” Regina deadpans.   
,,Admit you like getting spanked.” Maleficent whispers persuasively, and Regina realizes that she’s trapped because of her stupid moan.   
,,I do,” she admits sheepishly, talking more to the pillow than Maleficent.  
,,Do what?”  
,,I..like it.”  
,,Like what?”  
,,Why are you such an arrogant prick?!” Regina growls.   
,,Tell me what you like and I’ll stop.” Maleficent promises and threads her fingers through Regina’s dark hair.   
,,I like getting spanked. There. I said it. Satisfied?”  
,,Very!” Maleficent grins and caresses Regina’s bottom. ,,Oh, this should make for an interesting wedding night.”  
,,Don’t you dare,” Regina warns. ,,Can we please not have this conversation while I’m hungovered, or maybe even slightly drunk still?”  
,,Fine,” Maleficent surrenders. ,,But this conversation is definitely not over.”  
,,I’m gonna be sick,” Regina announces promptly and stumbles out of bed and into the bathroom. She slams the door shut behind her and vomits into the toilet again and again.   
She barely gets the chance to wipe the sweat away from her brow before there’s a knock on the bathroom door:  
,,Are you alright in there?” Maleficent asks through the closed door.  
,,I’m fine. Stay away.”  
The bathroom door is pushed open, revealing Maleficent wrapped in the half-torn sheet, with tousled hair and a worried expression on her face.  
,,What are you doing?” Regina groans. ,,I told you to stay away.”  
,,And I’m going to marry you,” Maleficent deadpans.  
,,Meaning what?” Regina groans as her stomach ties in knots again and bile rises in her throat.   
,,Oh you know, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health and all that.”  
,,I’m not sick, I’m hungover. Kindly go away, I’m gonna throw up again,” she waves her hand in an attempt to make Maleficent leave, but the blonde ignores it, and Regina has no other choice than to vomit while she’s present.   
Maleficent instantly pulls Regina’s hair away from her face, and the way she rubs soothing circles on Regina’s back feels surprisingly nice. But Regina isn’t willing to admit that of course.  
,,This is humiliating,” she grumbles and wipes sweat away from her brow.  
,,No it’s not,” Maleficent scoffs and hands Regina her toothbrush. ,,It’s human. That’s something quite different than humiliating, little one.”  
,,Pff,” is all Regina has to say in the matter and she carefully rises to her feet and brushes her teeth thoroughly and carefully.  
Maleficent wobbles behind her, and Regina turns around, which makes her slightly dizzy. Maleficent is looking very pale.  
,,Regina?”  
,,Yes?”  
,,Would it be too much to ask you to hold my hair while I…” she gestures vaguely towards the toilet and Regina quickly gets the hint.  
,,Of course not,” she says sympathetically and pulls Maleficent’s golden hair away from her face. ,,Go right ahead.”   
Maleficent vomits violently into the toilet whilst Regina rubs her back soothingly.   
,,You’re right,” Maleficent shakily groans. ,,This is humiliating.”  
,,No it’s not.” Regina says. ,,In sickness and in health, remember?”  
,,Regina?”  
,,Hmm?”  
,,Why did you wear high heels to bed last night?”  
,,I haven’t got a clue.”  
Maleficent rises from her kneeling position on the floor and stares at Regina. Looks her up and down from her tight dress to her high heels, examines her mussed up hair and her “not so perfect” makeup.   
Regina shrugs and shakes her head. For she has absolutely no idea why she didn’t take her clothes off last night.   
Maleficent cackles and it doesn’t take long before Regina begins to snigger and soon both women laughs hysterically in the bathroom. Maleficent dressed in nothing else but a half-ripped sheet, and Regina fully dressed but looking like a madwoman. And for some unknown reason, it’s incredibly funny and Regina has to lean into the sink to prevent herself from falling over.  
,,That was.. quite the bachelor party,” Maleficent sniggers.  
,,You can say that again.”  
,,If that’s how you’re punishing me, I should get you drunk more often.”  
,,Don’t get your hopes up, dragon,” Regina snips haughtily. ,,That was a one-time thing.”  
,,You know, that’s exactly what you said after our first drunk night together.”  
,,Did I?” Regina questions and quirks an eyebrow. ,,Well, I changed my mind.”  
,,And aren’t I grateful for that,” Maleficent smiles and wraps her arms around Regina.   
Regina chuckles and gives Mal a quick peck on the lips. ,,Get out. I’m gonna take a shower.”  
,,Since when can’t I stay while you’re showering?”  
,,Since right now.”  
,,Alright,” Maleficent sighs and gives Regina’s hand a kiss. ,,I’m going back to bed.”  
,,A most sensible idea,” Regina nods, but knows very well that she can’t go back to sleep now that she is awake. So, she shoos Maleficent out of the bathroom and wriggles out of her too-tight dress and throws it straight into the hamper. Her stockings, bra and panties quickly follows, and Regina turns the water on. The hot water only works partly on her headache, and it’s quite obvious that she will need a couple of aspirin and lots of water to dull the ache, but still, Regina smiles to herself. The last time she was in this situation, she was horrified and embarrassed. She’s still a little embarrassed about the whole “dominatrix” thing last night, but not horrified. She’s happy and content and crazily in love in love with The Mistress of all Evil. Regina finishes her shower and dries herself off. She uses magic to get dressed, she has a hangover, she’s allowed to cheat a bit. She gives her hair a quick combing and smoothens her black skirt and cream-colored shirt. 

She wobbles downstairs and cheats a bit more with the coffee making. The room is spinning a little and Regina is still dizzy. She’s still a tiny bit drunk. Regina summons two aspirin tablets from her medicine cupboard and inhales the pills with a ton of water. She then turns her attention to the coffee and takes the first sip. Ah. It feels like pure healing magic in her veins.   
She’s barely halfway through her first cup when there’s a sharp (and too loud) knock on her front door. Regina groans and grabs her forehead as she scrambles off the chair and walks into the hall and opens the door.   
Zelena is standing outside, wearing a similar pained expression on her face, and she’s also wearing the same clothes as she did yesterday.  
,,Coffee,” she demands sternly and walks into the mansion without any other greeting.  
,,Are you alright?”  
,,Fine. Hungover. Coffee.” Zelena says through gritted teeth and Regina escorts her into the kitchen and onto a kitchen chair and pours her a large cup of coffee.  
,,Aspirin?” Regina offers understandingly.  
,,Yes please.” Zelena groans and takes a deep sip of her coffee. ,,Remind me to never celebrate your bachelor party again.”  
,,I promise you, Maleficent and I shall never get married again,” Regina sarcastically vows.   
,,Who’s idea was it even to dance on the table?”   
,,Did we do that?” Regina asks slightly surprised.  
,,I’m afraid we did,” Zelena mumbles and shakes her head.  
,,Huh. Completely slipped my mind,” Regina confesses and scratches her head.  
,,I wish I could forget about it,” Zelena groans and buries her head in the crook of her arm.   
,,Mm. I have one or two things I wish I could forget about as well,” Regina mutters under her breath and thinks back to the surprise visit from the Evil Queen the previous night.   
,,Ugh, I wish I could erase my night with the bartender,” Zelena complains.   
,,I really don’t want to know the details,” Regina shudders and takes a swig of her coffee.   
,,Neither do I, to be honest,” Zelena quips and sighs heavily. ,,Lucky you. You went home with your fiancée and not a complete stranger.”  
,,Mmm.”  
,,Where is your fiancée by the way? Did you murder her?”  
,,And buried her under the porch,” Regina says darkly, and Zelena sniggers. ,,She happens to be asleep at the moment,” the brunette goes on. ,,She is quite hungover herself.”  
,,Maleficent with a hangover. That cannot be pretty,” Zelena comments and Regina chuckles. ,,I don’t think anyone looks pretty with a hangover, Zelena.”  
,,Well, you look pretty decent this morning.”  
,,Thank you. I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus, if that helps.”  
,,It does,” Zelena nods and clinks her coffee mug together with Regina and both women takes a swig of their coffee.   
Regina is just about to pour them a second cup of coffee when there’s another knock at the door.   
Both Regina and Zelena instinctively presses their hands to their foreheads and groans.   
,,Now what?” Regina moans. ,,I’m in no mood for visitors.”  
,,You let me in,” Zelena points out.   
,,That’s because you were banging at the door, dear. It was unbearable. And so is this,” Regina mutters as she opens the door, revealing the sad shadows of Snow White and Emma Swan-Jones.   
,,What can I do for you?” Regina mumbles in a hushed tone. Say something too loud, and the pounding in her head will get worse.  
,,We’re just checking to see if you survived the night, but none of can find-“ Snow cuts herself off when she finds Zelena sitting at Regina’s kitchen table.  
,,Hi,” Zelena mutters in same low voice and waves at them.  
,,Ah. Can we come in?” Snow inquires.  
,,If you whisper,” Regina says sternly.   
,,Are you kidding? The thought of shouting is enough to make anyone nauseous,” Emma grumbles as she and her mother enters the mansion.   
,,Please don’t mention the word nauseous,” Regina pleads. ,,You’re making me sick.”  
,,Right. Sorry. Can we please have some coffee?”   
Regina pours the newly arrived guests two cups of coffee and they settle down next to Zelena at the kitchen table.   
Snow groans as she raises her head to look up. ,,Where’s Maleficent?”  
,,Dead and buried under the porch,” Zelena states without hesitation and Regina sniggers. But Snow’s eyebrows raise towards her hairline and Emma narrows her green eyes, so Regina sighs in irritation:  
,,She’s still sleeping, you morons. Did you seriously think I had harmed her?”  
,,Of course not,” Snow admonishes. ,,But you were pretty angry with her last night.”  
,,Well, she got me drunk against my will,” Regina scoffs. ,,That’s enough to make anyone angry, don’t you think?”  
,,But just to clarify,” Emma says gruffly. ,,The Evil Queen didn’t go all bat shit crazy on her?”  
Regina’s face grows hot and she turns away from them. batshit crazy. Well, that’s one way of putting it.  
,,Regina? Is everything okay?” Zelena questions.   
,,Yes, yes, I’m fine.” Good god, why is she always embarrassed? ,,And no, the Evil Queen did not go batshit crazy on her. She’s upstairs sleeping. Safe and sound.”  
,,I wish I slept safe and sound. In my own bed,” Zelena wrinkles her nose.  
,,I said no details required,” Regina protests.  
,,Oh right,” Emma smirks. ,,You went home with the bartender, didn’t you?”  
,,I wish I was dead,” Zelena groans and bangs her head softly against the table.   
,,Sounds familiar, Regina?” Snow chuckles.  
,,Very familiar.” Regina mutters.  
,,Bah, it all worked out for you in the end,” Zelena whines.   
,,Maleficent is the one responsible for that,” Regina defends. ,,If she hadn’t been so damned stubborn and pushed me…”  
,,Pushed you to what exactly, Regina?” Emma asks.   
,,Accept my feelings, I guess,” Regina says vaguely. ,,So much for one night stands.”  
,,Great. I’m going to marry the bartender,” Zelena sighs dramatically, and Regina laughs despite the fact that her head hurts badly and her stomach is still twisting and turning.   
,,I didn’t say anything about marrying the bartender, dear. I generally think that one night stands should stay one night stands and nothing more.”  
,,I disagree,” a voice say above them and they catch a glimpse of Maleficent stumbling into the bathroom, still dressed in nothing but the damned sheet.  
,,What happened to your sheet, Madam Mayor?” Emma chuckles and sips at her coffee.   
,,Minor accident. Nothing to worry about.”  
,,Why is it ripped in half?” Snow questions and grins.  
,,I haven’t got the faintest,” Regina scoffs. ,,heavens know what Mal is doing while I sleep peacefully.”  
Emma and Zelena chuckles and they all hear the sound of water running, Maleficent stumbling about and cursing under her breath.   
,,Someone is having a bad morning,” Zelena observes.  
,,It wasn’t at all pleasant to wake up this morning,” Regina lies and downs another cup of coffee.   
Maleficent makes a not so graceful entrance and nearly trips into the kitchen.   
,,Good morning sunshine,” Zelena mutters.  
,,Don’t test me,” Mal growls.   
,,What a party mood you’re in,” Emma observes.  
,,Don’t you dare say the word “party” to me, Savior!”  
,,Oh dear, you really are hungover.” Snow quips in a hushed whisper, but sadly Maleficent hears her and snarls: ,,Shut up, princess! Didn’t I warn you not to test me?!”  
,,She’s even worse than you,” Emma says dryly to Regina, and Maleficent’s perks up at the mention of Regina. Her anger vanishes completely and a smile blossoms on her face when she walks over Regina.   
,,Good morning, beautiful,” she says blandly as gives Regina a sweet kiss on the cheek.   
,,Good morning yourself,” Regina answers, feeling somewhat amused. It’s so very typical for Maleficent to be mushy after sex. No matter how dissatisfied Regina is with her own performance last night.  
Maleficent grips Regina’s hand and twists the engagement ring on her finger lovingly. Regina rolls her eyes at her.  
,,That is so unfair,” Snow complains. ,,Why is it that you can be nice to Regina and not to us?”  
,,I’m not marrying you,” Maleficent says sharply.   
,,You are being rude again,” Regina reminds her.  
,,Oh, I’m sorry,” Maleficent replies instantly. ,,Please forgive me?”  
The way she says it echoes in Regina’s head, and the brunette quickly recognizes Mal’s words from last night. She’s taunting her again. Damn dragon.  
,,Apology accepted,” Regina says vaguely. She doesn’t need to be reminded of her behavior last night. She’s still embarrassed.  
,,I think you’ve got something on your neck, Mal,” Emma says dryly.  
,,Really?” Maleficent answers with a magnificent imitation of innocence. ,,Whatever could that be?”  
She squeezes Regina’s hand and steps backwards to examine her neck. She pulls her shirt collar down a little to reveal a blue reddish mark on her neck.  
,,Hmm, you appear to be right,” she says nonchalantly to Emma. ,,How strange.”  
,,You sure it’s strange?” Snow mumbles with pink cheeks.   
,,Oh yes, absolutely, princess.” Maleficent assures her. ,,I have absolutely no idea how it got there.”  
Regina doesn’t bat an eye but continues to keep a straight face as she sips her coffee. Maleficent gives her a discreet wink and grabs her own cup of coffee and two aspirins. ,,Do you mind if I take this upstairs, my beauty? I’m absolutely knackered.”  
,,Sleep well,” Regina replies. She wouldn’t mind having a snooze on the couch when her guests have left.  
Maleficent sends another heart wrenchingly beautiful smile and plants a kiss on her lips, a kiss Regina instantly returns, not really paying much attention to the fact that her family is present. This is her and Mal’s house after all, they can do whatever they like.   
Maleficent gives her lips another peck and plants another kiss on Regina’s forehead. She lingers, and Regina has a pretty good idea what she would do had they been alone.   
,,Goodnight,” Mal teases and traces a finger along Regina’s cheek bones.  
,,Sleep well.” Regina repeats.  
Maleficent gives her one last peck on the cheek and disappears upstairs with her coffee and aspirin.  
Regina runs a finger through her hair and gazes at the top of the stairs where Maleficent was seconds ago. How the fuck is it even possible to be so in love? It should be illegal. It’s becoming a problem. She’s barely capable of keeping her hands off Maleficent during the day. They really are worse than Snow and Charming.  
,,This is positively sickening,” Zelena grumbles.  
,,Pardon?” Regina says. She wasn’t really paying attention.   
,,I thought you wanted to kill her,” Emma deadpans.  
,,I had a change of heart.”  
,,You are so in love with her,” Snow gushes.  
,,Yes,” Regina answers bluntly. She’s in no mood to play the deny game today. ,,Is that a crime?” she asks Snow.  
,,No,” Snow answers softly. ,,Definitely not a crime at all. It’s wonderful.”  
,,Yes it is,” Regina agrees and has to stop herself from grinning like a fool.   
,,I thought I was the newlywed,” Emma sniggers.  
,,Well, pretty soon I will be,” Regina shoots back.   
,,Why do I suddenly feel jealous?” Zelena mutters.  
,,You have your bartender. And Archie.” Regina teases. ,,I’ve only got one.”  
,,Yeah, but which one,” Zelena sighs. ,,I mean she’s pretty… fascinating.”  
,,Oh yes. That she is,” Regina agrees with her sister and twists her engagement ring.  
,,You’re doing it again,” Snow states.  
,,Doing what?”  
,,Fiddling with your engagement ring.” Snow replies.  
,,Like you always do at the mention of Maleficent,” Emma grins rather triumphantly.   
,,I think that’s quite enough observations for one day,” Regina scoffs dryly. ,,Goodbye and thank you for the visit.”  
,,And what are you going to do after we’ve left?” Zelena inquires with a smirk.  
,,I am going back to bed.” Regina yawns.   
,,No, it didn’t look like you got a lot of sleep last night.” Emma says with a cheeky grin.   
,,Exactly, I’m so looking forward to a couple hours of uninterrupted sleep,” Regina bites back.   
,,Right. Sleep well,” Zelena sniggers as all three women leaves the mansion.  
Regina closes the door behind them and even locks it. She really is quite tired, and her head still hurts, so a couple of hours of sleep would be absolutely fantastic.   
She drags her unwilling body upstairs and carefully pushes the bedroom door open. She doesn’t want to wake Maleficent.   
But Maleficent is wide awake when Regina enters the bedroom. She is sitting upright in the bed, and looks very much like she’s waiting for someone.  
,,I thought you were asleep,” Regina half scolds half observes.  
,,I was waiting for you.”  
,,Ah. How gallant of you,” Regina quips and begins to unbutton her shirt but Maleficent stops her:  
,,Wait, don’t do that. Come here,” she urges gently and extends her hand out towards Regina who takes it and lets Maleficent draw her closer until she’s sitting on the bed with her.   
,,I thought you were tired,” Regina questions as Maleficent traces a finger along her cheekbones once more.   
,,No way,” Maleficent insists. ,,I owe you a little something after last night.”   
,,You don’t owe me anything.”  
,,Why yes, I do. I want to… return the favor,” Maleficent whispers and grazes her contours of Regina’s breast, making the brunette shudder a little in anticipation.  
,,Mmm? Doesn’t that sound nice, my beauty?”  
,,Very nice,” Regina croaks out as Maleficent slowly unbuttons her shirt and drops it to the floor.   
,,Am I allowed to touch you this time?” Maleficent inquires innocently as she fiddles with the straps on Regina’s bra.   
,,Yes,” Regina groans. ,,You most certainly are.”  
,,I’m looking forward to that, my dear.” Maleficent whispers and unclasps Regina’s bra..

To Be Continued..


	37. A Lesson in Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Maleficent teach Regina to dance?

Maleficent is having the time of her life teasing Regina about the way she got all dominating when she was drunk, and Regina is forced to put up with endless hints and crude jokes.   
,,One of these days you will stop finding it funny,” Regina grumbles annoyed.   
,,Never,” Maleficent vows teasingly. ,,You may have split yourself from the Evil Queen, but she left certain preferences behind.”  
Regina lets out a long suffering sigh. ,,I was drunk, alright? I’m hardly responsible for my actions when I’m drunk.”  
Maleficent sniggers and kneads Regina’s arse, which could have been nice if Regina weren’t so ticked off at the moment.  
,,Stop doing that,” she scowls and pushes Mal’s hand away.  
,,Is that a fancy way of saying “don’t touch me”?” Maleficent teases and makes yet another reference to Regina’s behavior said night.  
,,For god’s sake, let it go already!”  
,,I’m sorry, I just find it rather amusing that you get dominating when you’re drunk.”  
,,I’m always dominating dear.”  
,,I meant in the bedroom,” Mal chuckles and bats her blue eyes at Regina.  
,,Well, you can’t always be the one who calls all the shots. I simply took charge,” Regina huffs.  
,,That you did. You should do it more often. I liked it.”  
,,Yes, I know you get off on seeing me making a fool out of myself.”  
Maleficent folds her arms over her chest. ,,Did you hear me laugh at any point?”  
,,I suspect it was the element of surprise.” Regina deadpans.  
,,Oh, I was surprised all right, but I didn’t find you funny.”  
,,You were drunk. I assure you, you will laugh if I ever attempt to do something like it again.”  
Maleficent raises an eyebrow and smirks at Regina. ,,Does that mean it will happen again?”  
,,Don’t get your hopes up, my dear. It won’t.” Regina says sternly.  
,,Why not?” Maleficent pouts.  
,,Because I’m embarrassed, obviously.”  
Maleficent quickly wraps her arms around Regina and pulls her closer. ,,Don’t be embarrassed. Seriously don’t. It turned me on.”  
,,You’re embarrassing me again.”  
,,I mean it. You were quite… sexy.”   
Regina snorts with laughter. ,,I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that word.”  
,,Why not? You were sexy. And you are sexy. I always find you sexy, but that night was something entirely different.”  
,,Well, now you know I still have quite a few tricks up my sleeve.”  
,,Mmm, I would very much like to see those tricks again.”  
,,And here I was, thinking that the Mistress of all Evil was the dominating one. But apparently, I got that wrong. The Mistress of all Evil is a closeted submissive,” Regina laughs hysterically and nudges her forehead against Mal’s chest.  
Mal sniggers a little at that statement, but then she removes her hand from the brunette’s back and gives Regina’s bottom a half hard swat, which makes Regina yelp in surprise.   
,,I’m not that submissive, my dear,” Maleficent assures her darkly but with a twinkle in her blue eyes.   
,,I’m not sure I’m comfortable with you doing that, either.” Regina confesses and winces slightly.  
,,It was too tempting to resist,” Maleficent teases. ,,And you were the one who started it by spanking me.”  
,,Why do you have to bring that up all the time? I was drunk.”  
,,Possibly. But you admitted the next day that you like spanking,” Mal smirks at her.   
,,I was still drunk when I made that confession,” Regina scoffs.   
,,No you weren’t.”  
,,Yes I was. If I wasn’t, I was too hungover to know what I was saying.”  
,,That’s bullshit.”  
,,Okay, can we try to stay focused here? There’s only three days until the wedding,” Regina snips and tries to change the subject. And to turn Mal’s attention away from the whole spanking thing.   
,,What’s left to find out?” Mal sighs. ,,We both know what we’re going to wear. We have a place for the ceremony and we have invited all the people we want present.”  
,,Perhaps, but I still have a town hall to transform into an appropriate place wedding.”  
,,You’ll manage.”  
,,You don’t give a damn, do you?”  
,,No,” Maleficent admits with a grin. ,,The only thing I’m interested in is the “I do’s” and the wedding night.”  
,,Right. Of course. How very predictable.”  
Maleficent flashes her a sly grin. ,,Actually, there is one more thing I’m interested in.”  
,,And what’s that?”  
,,The first dance.”  
Regina mutters something incoherent. The first dance as a married couple. How could she have forgotten about that? She’s well aware that there is a first dance after the ceremony, but she’d just completely forgot about it. Had been so busy with the dress, the flowers and god knows what, so the thought about the first dance completely escaped her mind. She’s never had a first dance. Leopold sure as hell never danced with her. Well, there had been that ball in Camelot where she and Robin had danced, but that’s hardly the same as dancing at a wedding.   
,,What’s that supposed to mean?” Mal teases and repeats the incoherent nonsense Regina just said.  
,,I don’t really dance,” Regina shrugs.  
,,Sure you do. I saw you dancing on that table.”  
,,That’s hardly comparable to the first dance,” Regina scowls.   
,,Hmm.” Maleficent cocks her head and stares at the brunette for so long that Regina starts to feel slightly paranoid.   
,,What?” she asks.  
,,You can’t dance, can you?” Mal asks with raised eyebrows.  
,,A tragedy really,” Regina chuckles. ,,A former queen who can’t dance.”  
,,Nobody ever taught you?”  
,,Not really. I mean, David tried once, but I wasn’t very good.”  
,,Prince Charming tried to teach you how to dance?” Mal chuckles lightly.   
,,It was an emergency,” Regina sighs.   
,,Maybe you simply had the wrong teacher,” Mal starts and tilts her head at Regina again.   
,,No way.” Regina dismisses without hesitation. ,,You are not teaching me how to dance.”  
,,Why not?”  
,,Because it’s humiliating.”  
,,Regina dear, I’m about to become your wife. Nothing is humiliating between us anymore.”  
,,Then because it’s silly.”  
,,So is table dancing. And drinking. And one night stands. But guess what?”  
,,What?”  
,,People do it anyway. And I’m teaching you how to dance right now.”  
,,No you’re not,” Regina dismisses and folds her arms across her chest and sinks further into the couch.  
,,Oh yes I am.” Maleficent assures and pushes herself up from the couch.   
,,Dancing require music.”  
Maleficent simply scoffs and waves her hand. A second later, her phone appears in her hand and she frowns slightly as she scrolls through it. ,,Let’s see if I don’t have some dance appropriate music in this thing.”  
,,What kind of music is the Mistress of all Evil even listening to?” Regina wonders and grins.  
,,Mostly songs I’ve heard in movies. My music knowledge isn’t that good yet.”  
,,So you’re expecting me to dance to movie music?”  
,,Yes I am. Ah yes, here it is,” Maleficent grins triumphantly. ,,I heard this in a movie Lily and I watched some time ago.”   
Regina watches as Maleficent turns the volume on her phone up and then a song floats into the living room:  
“Now I had the time of my life,  
No, I never felt like this before.  
Yes, I swear, it’s the truth, and I owe it all to you..”

Regina waves her hand and makes the music stop. ,,Tell me you’re kidding right now.”  
,,Why?” Maleficent frowns at her. ,,Don’t you like it?”  
,,It’s a fine song,” Regina assures. ,,But it’s just so..”  
,,What?”  
,,Cliché.” Regina says plainly. It really is a huge cliché.  
,,So what?” Maleficent sighs. ,,I don’t give a damn about clichés.”  
,,I do,” Regina says firmly.   
,,Stop being so worried about what everybody else thinks.”  
,,Not possible.”  
,,Regina Mills, you are the most impossible woman I have ever met..”  
,,..Good.”  
,,Now get up from that damn couch and dance with your future wife!” Maleficent huffs and more or less hauls a reluctant and groaning Regina up from the couch. Regina grits her teeth as Maleficent re-starts the music:

“Now I had the time of my life,  
No, I never felt like this before.  
Yes, I swear, it’s the truth..”

Regina has to muster all the strength she has not to protest as Maleficent wraps her arms around her and they start to move slowly to the music.  
“And I owe it all to you,  
‘Cause I…”

 

,,Seriously?” Regina half groans half chuckles as Maleficent brings the brunette’s arm up and drapes it loosely around her neck as she runs her finger lightly down Regina’s arm and side.

“…Had the time of my life..”

,,Why not,” Maleficent scoffs and gives Regina a teasing peck on the nose. ,,It looked amazing in the movie.”

“..And I owe it all to you.”

 

Regina doesn’t really get the chance to argue or call it a cliché before the beat gets faster and Maleficent spins her around.

“I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me.  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy”

,,Well, I guess you could call it a magical fantasy,” Regina deadpans.  
Maleficent chuckles and spins them around once more.   
“Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency  
Just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something…  
This could be love, because..”

 

Regina tries her utmost at hiding how much she’s enjoying this, and fails utterly. The smile blossoming on her face has already given her away, and Maleficent grins triumphantly as they move in perfect tact to the music. 

“I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you.”

,,We probably shouldn’t dance like this on our wedding day,” Regina remarks with a slight smirk as Mal pulls her even closer so they’re basically grinding against each other.  
,,Why not? It worked in the movie.”  
,,Might have. But I don’t think our guests would appreciate it very much.”  
,,Do you appreciate it, Regina?” Maleficent teases.

“'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth…”

Regina shrieks in surprise when Maleficent sweeps her off her feet, and spins her around.   
,,Hey!” she protests.  
,,It’s hardly my fault you’re lift-able,” Mal smirks.  
,,That’s… not even a word,” Regina mutters.

“And I owe it all to you..  
“Hey baby, oh yeah yeah yeah  
With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
Yes, I know what's on your mind when you say  
"Stay with me tonight" (stay with me)  
And remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love..”

 

They dance and dance and dance, and Regina must admit that this is very fun. Maleficent is quite the dancer actually. For some reason, she knows all the steps to this particular song, and of course, Regina can’t be completely sure, but she thinks she’s doing a fairly good job with keeping up. She hasn’t stepped on Mal’s toes yet, and she is following the rhythm quite nicely. The only problem is the big, stupid grin on her face. She’d sworn she would never dance again after the ball in Camelot, and here she is, dancing. Dammit. Maleficent is breaking all her walls down one by one. 

 

“Because I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
(Never felt this way)  
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh  
Now I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before (never felt this way)  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you..”  
,,Is this the part in the movie where the leading characters kiss?” Maleficent asks nonchalantly.   
,,Yes, I think it is,” Regina confirms, slightly out of breath from dancing.   
,,Well, in that case…” Maleficent smirks and pushes a strand of hair behind Regina’s ear. Then she leans forward and brushes her lips against Regina’s.   
Regina returns the kiss and chuckles. Maleficent can’t resist the temptation and lifts Regina up so her feet leave the floor again.  
,,You are such a cliché,” she laughs as Maleficent sets her down on the ground again.  
,,Am not,” Maleficent huffs. ,,You are just extremely small, my beauty.”  
,,I am not small,” Regina says indignantly. ,,Do you think anybody would have been afraid of me back in the Enchanted Forest if I were small?!”  
,,Why do I get the feeling you wore ridiculously high heels in the Enchanted Forest?”  
Regina wants to protest and argue and tell the dragon that she was scary whether she wore heels or not, but she completely forgets all her good arguments when Maleficent guides them both back into the couch and Regina finds herself on top of the blonde…


	38. The Day Before The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before the wedding, and Regina and Maleficent does their best to avoid wedding jitters..

Maleficent turns out to be quite traditional and old-fashioned and insists upon spending the night before the wedding away from home. Regina simply goes along with it and offers her a ride to Granny’s where she is meeting Lily.   
They are halfway there when Maleficent suddenly sighs.  
,,I’m already beginning to regret this.”  
Regina chuckles to herself. ,,We’re not even there yet.”  
,,I know. But I suffer from over-attachment issues.”  
,,Oh, I know you do,” Regina teases. ,,This should be a good way to test your willpower.”  
,,Very funny.”  
Regina chuckles again and maneuvers the Mercedes around a corner. Mal is absentmindedly circling her knee.  
They’ve just passed the Sheriff’s station when Mal says:  
,,Pull over.”  
,,Why?”  
,,Just pull over.”  
,,Is everything alright?” Regina questions as she pulls over and parks the car behind a couple of trees near the Sheriff’s station.   
,,Everything is fine my dear,” Maleficent assures as she shifts in the car seat to face Regina. ,,But,” she continues and entwines their fingers, ,,if I’m not gonna sleep next to you tonight, then I’m gonna make the most of it before I leave.”  
,,Meaning what?” Regina questions as their fingertips brushes against each other and sparks of magic rises towards the car ceiling.   
,,Meaning… This,” Mal purrs wickedly and leans forward and gives Regina’s bottom lip a teasing nip before claiming her mouth in a hungry kiss.  
Oh well..  
Regina know she should be giving a speech about timing and place, but why even bother? She eagerly returns the kiss and ghosts her tongue over Mal’s bottom lip and then carefully slip it inside the blonde’s mouth.   
Her passion clearly takes Maleficent by surprise, for she stiffens a little when their tongues meet. Regina smirks. She must be so used to Regina being private and reserved in public.  
Maleficent shifts in the car seat and twists her upper body slightly so she can tangle her fingers into Regina’s hair as they kiss.   
Regina deepens the kiss and clutches at Maleficent’s back. The position is a tiny bit awkward to say the least, but they make it work and Regina hooks her arms under Maleficent’s shoulders. Maleficent quickly gets the message and wraps her arms tightly around Regina, and Regina clutches desperately at Mal’s back and crumples her shirt in the process. Their tongues still dancing and battling fiercely without defeating the other, a heated kiss to say the least.  
Regina barely notices all the million sparks of magic filling the car, but what she does notice however, is the fact that it’s getting quite hot in the car. Steam is running down the windows in the car.   
,,Well, I’m tempted to transport us right back into the bedroom,” Mal gasps as they briefly sucks in a breath.  
Regina chuckles, but doesn’t get the chance to answer before Mal kisses her roughly and almost claws at her back. Regina teasingly nips at her bottom lip and Mal makes a dragon like growl and more or less shoves her tongue in between Regina’s parted lips. Regina is immediately on the same page as the dragon and almost caresses Mal’s tongue with her own and tangles her fingers into Mal’s golden locks.   
Their heated kiss is rather rudely interrupted when someone knocks harshly on the hood on the Mercedes.   
Both women gasp at the sudden interruption and looks up to see Leroy standing outside with a cheeky smile on his lips. When he gets eye contact with the two sorceresses in the car, he grins at them and gives them a thumbs up.   
Regina and Maleficent quickly realizes that Leroy isn’t the only one present at the scene. Emma and Killian is standing a couple of feet away from the Mercedes, leaning against the yellow bug, clearly enjoying a cup of morning coffee before starting the day at the Sheriff’s station. The Savior and former pirate stares at the pair in car and it’s obvious that they are amused by the sight.  
Zelena is standing on the street with Robyn in the stroller, and she exchanges an amused look with Snow White who’s standing on the other side of the road with Neal in his own stroller.  
Regina lets out a sigh. ,,I could have sworn that street was empty when we started this.”  
,,Oh it was, my beauty,” Mal chuckles and draws a blonde lock behind her ear. ,,I think you and I have a knack for getting caught.”  
,,The essence of our relationship since the very beginning,” Regina deadpans and Mal chuckles again.  
,,That’s the second time I’ve been caught making out with you by my entire family.” Regina sighs.  
,,”making out”?” Mal echoes and grins cheekily at Regina. ,,I think I like that expression.”  
,,Well, I think it fits the situation perfectly,” Regina quips.   
,,It’s a pity we were caught “making out”.”  
,,Maybe the car wasn’t the best place,” Regina scoffs.  
Mal quickly brushes her thumb across the corners of Regina’s lips, and when the brunette raises an eyebrow, she simply scoffs: ,,You had a bit of lipstick.”  
,,Right. Never do that in public.” Regina says darkly.  
,,Why not? You just snogged me in public.”  
,,You were the one who asked me to pull over.”  
,,Perhaps, but I really didn’t expect a response quite like that.”  
,,Disappointed?” Regina says nonchalantly, already knowing the answer.   
,,Oh no my dear. The only thing I’m disappointed about is the interruption.”  
,,My point about the car not being the best place remains.”   
,,I rather enjoyed making out in the car. We should do that more often.”  
,,Perhaps.”  
,,And there is so much more you can do in a car,” Mal whispers suggestively and glances at the backseat.  
Regina’s dark eyes widen when she realizes what Mal is talking about. Good god, that woman is completely impossible.  
,,Ever done it in a car before my dear?” Mal grins at her and licks her lips.  
,,Can’t say that I have,” Regina scoffs and shakes her head.   
,,Excellent. We really must try that sometime.”  
Regina opens her mouth to protest but nothing comes out of her mouth. The truth is that she isn’t entire opposed to the idea of having sex in the car. In fact, it turns her on. Very much, actually.   
,,And here I was, thinking that you would blab on about not having your precious car defiled, but you actually want to have sex in the car. Perfect,” Mal grins at her and gives her a fond nudge.   
,,Shut up,” Regina says half embarrassed, half irritated.  
,,No reason to be snippy, sweetheart. Your private fantasies are of great interest to me,” Maleficent assures and gives Regina’s fingers a light squeeze.  
Their little discussion is interrupted by a buzzing sound from Mal’s phone. The blonde retrieves the phone from her pocket and sighs.  
,,Lily is waiting for me.”  
,,You should probably get going then.”  
,,Mmm. We were having such a nice time,” the dragon complains.  
,,I agree.”  
,,And such an interesting conversation.”  
,,Very funny. Get out of the car, Mal.”  
,,I haven’t said goodbye yet. And since everybody is already looking at us..” she cups Regina’s face surprisingly gently and kisses her again. It’s such a soft and sweet kiss and it makes Regina crave- no, yearn after more, and she twists her entire torso to return the kiss.   
Maleficent makes an “Mmm” sound and uses her right hand to cup the back of Regina’s neck, her left hands fingers are still entwined with Regina’s fingers, and Regina squeezes them gently as the kiss becomes more fierce and fiery.   
She is so doomed, Regina realizes. How the hell is she supposed to stay away from Maleficent until tomorrow? How did she manage to stay away from her before they became a couple? It’s an absolutely mystery.   
Their lips move in perfect harmony, and Mal squeezes Regina’s fingers a bit harder. A sign Regina has learned to recognize as desire.  
Well, well..  
They are brought back to reality by Leroy again. This time the dwarf is whistling and whooping at them.  
Maleficent groans in protest when Regina breaks the kiss, the dragon for once looks irritated.   
,,That son of a bi…”  
,,Language,” Regina cuts her off before she gets the chance to finish the rude sentence.  
,,I swear to god, if anybody crashes the wedding night, then I will kill them.”  
,,Of course you will,” Regina mocks her not-so-scary dragon and caresses her cheekbones tenderly, which makes Mal lean into the touch.   
,,Get out of here,” Regina tells her softly.   
,,Alright, alright. I’m leaving. Maybe I should use magic instead of walking across the square. Your entire family is still gawking at us.”  
,,You’re not the one who’s having dinner with them tonight,” Regina says grimly, and tries to ignore the fact that Killian is smirking at her.  
,,Good point.” Maleficent nods and opens the car door. She gracefully exits the car and straightens her clothes nonchalantly. Then, she turns around and begins to walk towards Granny’s Diner, but she’s only a few steps away from the Mercedes before she promptly spins around on her heels and walks back to the car.   
,,Did you forget something?” Regina inquires with a raised eyebrow as she opens the car window.  
,,Yes,” Maleficent says plainly and bends down slightly. Then, she kisses Regina fiercely through the open car window.   
The kiss takes Regina by surprise, she didn’t expect that, and it’s quite obvious that Mal is putting on a show for the brunette’s family who’s still staring at them.  
The kiss is over as quickly as it began, and Regina doesn’t even get the chance to say goodbye before Mal rises from her half kneeling position and straightens herself up and turns her back on Regina and the car.  
Regina watches her as she walks away. A habit she has developed over time, she can’t quite help it. Emma and Killian, Snow and Zelena and Leroy is still gawking, and it seems like Mal can’t help herself from making a scene, for she makes eye contact with every one of them, and then she bows exaggerated and dramatically for the audience.   
What an idiot.  
Leroy grins cheekily at the blonde and winks. But it doesn’t affect Maleficent the slightest, she simply flashes him a mischievous smile, and then she blows Regina a mock serious kiss.   
Regina indulgently waves back at the blonde, and then Maleficent saunters off and disappears into Granny’s Diner. Hopefully poor Lily didn’t witness the make out session, it’s bad enough she’s already seen one.   
Regina checks her appearance in the mirror. Her long dark hair is slightly mussed up and her lipstick is well, nearly gone. She finds a comb in her purse and gives her hair a quick brushing and tries to re-style it a bit. Regina then re-do’s her lipstick until it looks exactly like it did when they left this morning. She then glances at her watch and realizes that she was supposed to be at work ten minutes ago. Great. They probably shouldn’t have made out in the car. And certainly not the day before the wedding when Mal has chosen to be obnoxiously traditional with her “let’s spend the night away from each other like old fashioned couples do it”.   
To hell with traditions, she shouldn’t be allowed to kiss Regina in that way and leave her hot and bothered without the opportunity to do anything about it. Damn dragon. Regina will make her suffer for this.  
Regina is pulled out of her thoughts by someone chuckling at her. She looks up. Emma and Killian is standing right outside the Mercedes and laughs at her, and it occurs to Regina, that she has been sitting frozen in the car for a solid ten minutes and biting her lip. Looking very much like she’s trying to hide the fact that she is hot and bothered. Wonderful.   
Regina groans inadvertently and decides to ditch the car. A bit of fresh air will probably do her some good. She exits the Mercedes and slams the car door behind her. She smoothens her hair and straightens her clothes just to make sure that everything is perfectly in place. Then she turns around and walks away from the parked car with her head held high.   
It would have been incredible queen-like and haughtily had she not been dizzy. Regina stops in her tracks. Incredible. She’s actually dizzy from kissing Maleficent. Good lord, tomorrow night really can’t come soon enough.   
She clears her throat as quietly as possible. This is all Maleficent’s fault, she decides. If she hadn’t kissed her like that and blabbered on about car sex, Regina would have been fine.  
,,Fine morning isn’t it, Madam Mayor?”  
Regina looks up. The obnoxious pirate sheriff and his sometimes-annoying wife is still standing outside the Sheriff’s Station, and they are both laughing at her.  
,,Bugger off, pirate.” She snips.  
,,Charming,” he quips.  
,,Do I look like a shepherd to you?” Regina deadpans and Emma splutters quietly into her coffee.   
,,Shouldn’t you be in a better mood, considering you just..”  
,,If you finish that sentence I will make your wife a widower,” Regina threatens without an ounce of malice in her words.  
,,Touchy,” Killian comments and smirks at her.  
,,Shouldn’t you two be working?” Regina grits out and glances towards the Sheriff’s station.  
,,Shouldn’t you?” Killian teases. ,,Our shift doesn’t start before in five minutes, whereas your shift started ten minutes ago. You were just a little too busy to noti…”  
,,Shut up.” Regina spats and turns her back on the pirate and the Savior and continues to walk towards the Town Hall.   
Zelena flashes a grin at her sister and gives her a thumbs-up like Leroy did earlier. Regina simply glares at her.  
Snow White, on the other hand, can’t be glared away, and she insists upon walking next to Regina.  
,,Good morning, Regina.”  
,,Good morning.” Regina answers calmly.   
,,Are you coming to the dinner tonight?”  
,,Of course.”  
,,Where’s Maleficent spending the night before the wedding?”  
,,At Lily’s.”  
,,Ah. That explains it.”  
,,Explains what?”  
,,Your.. goodbyes in the car.”  
,,I don’t think it was that bad, Snow.”  
Snow chuckles softly and flashes Regina a sweet smile. And Regina simply shrugs and confesses:  
,,I may have left my head at home this morning.”  
,,That’s pretty understandable. I mean, you are getting married tomorrow.”  
,,Don’t remind me.”  
,,Nervous?” Snow asks with a raised eyebrow.  
,,I think we both are,” Regina admits. And she’s also slightly pissed at Mal for making her hot and bothered. She narrows her eyes at the dragon as they pass Granny’s Diner.  
,,Everything will be fine,” Snow tells her firmly.   
,,I know. I better head to work now. There’s been enough... distractions for one morning."  
Snow grins at her.

 

Regina spends the rest of the day working in the office. She’s determined to get something done for once, so she switches her phone off and works her way through a solid pile of paper.   
When the afternoon slips into early evening, she rises from her chair stuffs the papers away in a drawer and locks the office. She won’t be coming back here for a few days.  
The Town Hall looks very nice indeed. Fully transformed into a wedding appropriate place with a dozen of little round tables and chairs and nice white tablecloths. The normal lamps in the room has been replaced with a giant chandelier in the shape of a dragon (because Maleficent insisted) and the table decorations consists of little red apples made of glass. There’s two pillars in the middle of the room. That’s very the ceremony itself is taking place.  
Regina feels something boil in the pit of her stomach, and quickly leaves the room. No reason to get nervous now, she tells herself and leaves the Town Hall and heads over to Snow and David.

,,Hi, Regina. Come in,” David greets her as he opens the door.  
,,Thank you, David. Hello Neal.” She crouches down and ruffles the toddler’s hair. Neal squeals at her and throws his chubby arms around her knees. Regina chuckles softly and scoops the child into her arms. Neal responds by wrapping his little arms tightly around her neck and looks very much like a young man who’s gonna sit there all night.   
David smiles and gives Regina a light pat on the back and leads her into the living room where Snow, Emma and Killian and Henry already are seated on the couch.   
,,Looks like you’re stuck, Regina,” Emma chuckles and gestures towards her little brother who’s still sitting tightly on Regina’s hip.   
,,Children doesn’t run from me anymore,” Regina quips and adjusts Neal on her hip.   
,,He’s not gonna let go of you for the rest of the night,” Snow warns and gazes fondly at her son and stepmother.  
,,Oh I know that. A certain young man I know did exactly the same thing,” Regina says and grins at her sixteen-year-old son.  
,,Really? I did that?”  
,,You sure did.” Regina confirms. ,,Stuck like a monkey. And then you obviously threw a fit if I dared to remove you.”  
Henry grins sheepishly at her.   
Regina sits down in the couch, Neal still very much stuck to her lap, and they talk pleasantly.  
,,Everything ready for tomorrow, Regina?” Emma inquires.  
,,I think so.”  
,,And where’s Maleficent hanging out?” the Savior continues.  
,,At Lily’s. Probably annoying the hell out of her.”  
,,Oh yes, she looked particularly annoying this morning,” Killian teases.  
,,Why? What happened this morning?” Henry questions and frowns at his mother.  
,,Nothing,” Regina says firmly and glares at Killian.   
Emma gives her husband a solid jab in the ribs, and Henry shrugs and persuades Neal to leave Regina and wobble across the floor to be caught and thrown in the air by the teenager.  
,,How come you didn’t answer your phone earlier?” the teenagers asks casually.   
,,I was working. Was something wrong, why did you call me?”  
,,Oh, it wasn’t anything important,” Henry shrugs and tickles Neal’s little foot. ,,I was just wondering.”  
,,Let’s see what else I’ve missed,” Regina mutters and whips her phone out and turns it on. The screen lights up and Regina’s jaw drops.   
What did she miss? Oh, nothing important. Just twenty seven unanswered phone calls and fifteen unread texts from Maleficent.   
Regina shakes her head and scrolls through the jumble of messages. They’re all roughly the same, “Why did you glare at me when you passed Granny’s?” mainly that question echoes through the messages, and the question gets more and more demanding (and slightly desperate) the more Regina reads of them. In the last message, send five minutes ago, she pretty much threatens to show up in dragon form if Regina doesn’t answer.   
,,Jeez, Regina. That is one clingy dragon you’ve got there,” Emma chuckles dryly.   
,,Stop looking over my shoulder, Emma. I better find out what the hell this is about,” Regina sighs and calls Maleficent. She picks up before a second pass.  
,,Jesus Christ,” Regina grumbles into the phone.  
,,Maleficent will do just fine,” Mal teases.  
,,Very funny. What’s up with the phone terror?”  
,,You looked very much like the Evil Queen when you glared at me.”  
,,I think you’re confusing my normal face with my angry face, sweetheart,” Regina quips, and both Snow and Henry beams at her, and Regina realizes what she just said and fights the urge to bite her own tongue off. The pet name just slipped out. Darn it.  
,,Hold on,” she mutters into the phone and pushes herself up from the couch. She mimes a quick “excuse me a second” to Snow who still look like she’s about to burst of happiness.  
Regina leaves the dining room and makes her way into Snow and David’s garden. ,,Okay, I’m here now.”  
,,So, spill it,” Maleficent demands in the other end of the phone. ,,Why did you stare at me like you wanted to kill me?”  
,,I did not look like I wanted to kill you,” Regina protests.  
,,Are you cross with me for some weird reason?”  
,,Of course not.”  
,,Then what?”  
,,You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”  
,,Not a chance my beauty.”  
,,Fine…” Regina sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. ,,I wasn’t angry, okay? I was… In a certain mood, and slightly annoyed to see you leave. There. Go ahead and laugh at me.”  
,,Why on earth would I laugh about that?” Mal scoffs and lowers her voice. ,,Maybe it was a bad idea to sleep apart.”  
,,Most definitely a bad idea,” Regina agrees with her fiancée.  
,,Are you still in a mood, Regina?” Mal whispers in that sultry voice that turns Regina’s legs into jelly.  
,,No. But keep talking like that and I will be. Which would be inconvenient.”  
,,Why?”  
,,Because I’m currently having dinner with the Charming’s and their daughter and her pirate husband. And my son.”  
,,Ah. Probably not the best idea then. But I bet I could get you in a mood just by talking.”  
,,I don’t doubt you could.”  
,,For example, I could tell you all about what I’m going to do to you tomorrow night.”  
,,Don’t,” Regina warns, already feeling slightly flustered.   
,,First, I’m gonna remove your clothes so slowly you want to kill me, and then I’m gonna kiss every inch of your lovely body until you tremble and beg me.”  
,,Stop it!” Regina squeaks.   
,,And when you do beg me, I will push your legs apart and very, very slowly…”  
,,Okay!” Regina cuts her off. ,,I think I get the picture.”  
,,Feeling hot yet, Regina?” Mal chuckles nonchalantly.   
,,Yes.”  
,,Maybe I should swing by the Charming’s and kidnap you.”  
,,Don’t you dare. Is this some kind of advanced revenge because I stared you down earlier?”  
,,Perhaps.”  
,,Well, how about this then? Maybe I am so hot and bothered that I will have to finish myself off when I get home.”  
,,Don’t you dare.”  
,,Goodnight, and sweet dreams my dear,” Regina chuckles and hangs up. There. Now they’re even.

 

To Be Continued…


	39. I now pronounce you queen and dragon part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day finally arrives

Regina jerks awake with a shout the next morning. Her heart pounds violently in her chest and she pulls her leg out of the covers and sits up. Wonderful. Only she would have nightmares the night before her wedding. She rubs her temples in an attempt to calm herself and takes a few deep breaths. It’s like her subconscious had digged out the worst parts of her life and served them to her on a silver plate. Daniel’s death, her father’s face when she ripped his heart out, her mother looking at her before she died, the way Robin had reached out to her before his soul was destroyed.   
Regina shakes her head and stands from the bed. She wraps herself in bathrobe and trots down the hallway and into the kitchen.   
She scolds herself while she prepares to make some pancakes for Henry. What’s the meaning of having nightmares before her wedding? It’s her own fault for staying up that late.   
She has made the first pancake when Henry enters the kitchen, still dressed in his pajamas.   
,,Morning, mom.”  
,,Good morning, sweetie.”  
,,Ready to get married?” the teenager ask and grins at her.   
,,Yes, I should think so.”  
,,Are you nervous?” Henry asks as Regina serves him a pancake.  
,,I wasn’t yesterday, but this morning my stomach is tying in knots,” Regina admits with a small smile.  
,,Wedding jitters,” Henry says and pours syrup over his pancake.   
,,Probably.”  
,,Maleficent is probably nervous too.”  
,,I hope not. One of us has to keep her cool.”  
Henry grins and digs into the pancake. ,,Aren’t you gonna eat any breakfast?”  
,,I’m not really hungry,” Regina dismisses.  
,,I don’t think Maleficent would appreciate it if you fainted in the middle of the ceremony.”  
,,My son, the comedian,” Regina deadpans and Henry chuckles at her.   
Mother and son is interrupted by a knock on the door, and Henry stops stuffing his face with pancakes. ,,Are we expecting anybody?”  
,,No, but you owe me quarter if that isn’t your mother and grandmother,” Regina jokes and opens the front door.   
Emma and Snow is standing on the porch with matching smiles on their faces.   
Henry sniggers as he waves to his blonde mother and his grandmother. ,,I owe somebody a quarter.”  
,,What?” Emma questions as Regina lets them into the kitchen.   
,,Nothing,” Regina dismisses with a chuckle and grins at her son.  
,,Good morning!” Snow says briskly as she and her daughter sits down at the table.  
,,Good morning,” Henry yawns and takes another bite of pancake.   
,,You look a little pale, Regina,” Snow observes and looks at the former queen.   
,,Do I?” Regina says a bit sarcastically.   
,,The table is only set for one,” Emma says. ,,Are you not gonna eat anything?”  
,,I’ll eat later.”  
,,She’s not hungry. She has wedding jitters, right mom?” Henry smirks.  
,,Eat your pancakes, Henry.” Regina says sternly with her best “mom-voice”  
Emma and Snow nods understandingly, and Emma steals a bite of pancake from Henry’s plate. ,,It’s completely normal to be nervous, Regina. I was a bundle of nerves when I married Killian.”  
,,Your wedding was under a threat from the Black Fairy. Mine isn’t.”   
,,That’s not the point. Everybody is nervous on their wedding day.”  
,,I’m not everybody.”  
Snow chuckles, but Regina isn’t amused. Her stomach is a mess of tangled nerves, her breathing feels way too fast, and Regina wonders if she’s gonna be sick. It sure feels like it.   
,,My god, you are as white as a ghost, Regina.” Snow says and frowns.  
,,I think that’s fairly understandable,” Emma says. ,,You don’t have the best experience with getting married.”  
,,Not really,” Regina says plainly and without emotion.   
Snow shifts uncomfortable on the kitchen chair and fiddles with her fingers. Regina quickly reaches out and takes her former stepdaughters hand and gives it a soft squeeze. Nobody should feel uncomfortable today. And certainly not over something that belongs in the past.   
Snow squeezes back and smiles softly at Regina. The former queen returns the smile, and then their little sentimental moment is interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from Regina’s phone.   
Regina lets go of Snow’s hand and retrieves her phone from the pocket of her dressing gown. One unread text from Maleficent:  
“What the hell is wedding jitters?”  
Regina smiles a little to herself. Apparently, she isn’t the only one who’s nervous. She quickly taps down an answer:  
“The thing I suffer from this morning?”  
The response comes within three seconds.  
“You too?”  
“Indeed.”  
“Cold feet?”  
“I think it’s a little late for that.”  
“We should most definitely have eloped instead of this.”  
“You were the one who wanted an old-fashioned ceremony.”  
“Why on earth did I get such a silly idea?”  
“Because you’re an idiot?”  
“Are you insulting me again?”  
“No, my dear. I’m simply sharing my thoughts with you. As married people do.”  
“Funny.”  
Regina chuckles quietly to herself, and then she realizes that Snow is reading her texts over her shoulder.   
,,Do you guys ever not insult each other?” the pixie haired woman questions.  
,,No,” Regina says simply. ,,And stop lurking over my shoulder.”  
Henry chuckles and thanks his mother for the pancakes and then runs upstairs to get dressed.  
,,It didn’t look like you were insulting each other yesterday,” Emma smirks.  
Regina raises an eyebrow. ,,Excuse me?”  
,,In the car,” Emma says and laughs mischievously at Regina. ,,It looked like you were having a nice time.”  
Snow giggles sheepishly.  
,,We were,” Regina scoffs. ,,Until Leroy interrupted us by banging at the car hood. Which I will make him pay for if he damaged the car.”  
Emma chuckles, and Snow winks at Regina.   
,,I’ll have you know that Killian found it very funny.”  
,,I’m sure he did. But in my defense, it wasn’t my idea.”  
,,He was particular amused by the part where you chose to continue despite being seen.”  
,,Right,” Regina’s cheeks heat up. ,,That wasn’t my idea either.”  
,,Maleficent convinced you?” Snow smirks.   
,,Something like that.”  
,,The way she took a bow for the audience was pretty damn impressive,” Emma sniggers.  
,,No it wasn’t. It was obnoxious.”  
,,Mmm, she must be very obnoxious since you’re marrying her today,” Snow teases.  
,,She is.” Regina assures and glances at her watch. ,,Speaking of getting married, I better go put on a dress or something like that.”  
The brunette eats half a pancake (to please Henry) and then excuses herself to the bathroom. She takes a nice, relaxing shower and the warm water takes the edge of the nerves. She whips a towel off the rack and dries herself off and puts the dressing gown on again. She spends ages on drying her dark hair and combs it over and over again, then she realizes that she’s dragging it out and returns to the bedroom.  
Her nerves return in full force when she closes the door to the bedroom and closes the door behind her. The beautiful white gown and veil is hanging ready on a hanger. But that’s not what makes Regina’s stomach twist slightly. It’s the underwear, which lies ready on her bed. It’s all so white and wedding like. And a tiny bit terrifying. Regina is by nature not a shy person, nor is she insecure about her own body, but this underwear is really testing her boundaries. White and lacey, thigh high stockings and garters.   
Good grief, had this really been her own idea? Maybe she should just settle for some of her more “normal” underwear instead. This is positively intimidating. Regina huffs out a breath and chuckles softly to herself. She’s worn so many outrageous outfits in her time as the Evil Queen, and here she is. feeling scared of something so normal as wedding lingerie. It’s silly really.   
Regina opens the dressing gown and shrugs it off. She puts on the panties and bra (and struggles more with the clasps than she normally would) it doesn’t look too scary, but the garter belt sure as hell is. She tries not to hyperventilate as she puts it on, and then sits down at her vanity table and slips the stockings on. Her hands are shaking as she adjusts the straps and clips them to the stockings. She doesn’t bother looking in the mirror, that would probably just embarrass her further, and carefully slips the wedding dress over her head. Regina struggles a little with the long line of buttons in the back and curses under softly under her breath.  
,,Is everything alright?” Snow asks through the closed door.  
,,Everything is fine. It’s just the damn buttons.”  
,,Do you need any help?”  
,,No no, I’m good.”  
,,Well, look at the bright side, Madam Mayor. You’re not the one who’s gonna have the trouble with opening the dress.”  
,,Shut up, Swan.”   
Regina hears Emma laugh, and how a half laughing Snow White mock scolds her daughter for being rude.  
The brunette finally succeeds in buttoning the dress, and then she uses a bit of magic to apply her makeup and braid her hair and roll the braid into a loose bun. A few tendrils hanging loosely around her face. It looks very nice and wedding appropriate. She always imagined her hair to be like this on her wedding day. Regina inspects her reflection in the mirror and then she turns her back on it and grabs the veil. She frowns a little with concentration as she fastens the veil over the loose bun. Then she spreads the veil out so it doesn’t crinkle as it brushes against her lower back.   
There. She’s all done. She spins around to glance at her reflection, but when she looks in the mirror she lets out a yelp of fright and nearly faints.  
He’s standing right behind her, watching her with a soft expression on his face. His blue eyes shining and a dimpled smile appears on his face.  
,,Hello, Milady.”  
,,R-Robin?” she whispers, still not believing her eyes. ,,How?”  
,,I couldn’t miss your wedding day, couldn’t I?” he says and wraps his fingers around her wrist.  
,,I don’t understand. How are you even here?”  
,,I’m not,” Robin says and looks into her dark eyes. ,,Not really.”  
,,Then why am I seeing you?”  
,,I wanted to be here,” he explains and takes her hand in his. ,,To wish you well.”  
,,You’re not… angry at me?”  
,,For finding love again? Never. I want you to be happy, Milady.”  
,,I still don’t understand how you can be here. Your soul was destroyed. Hades said so.”  
,,Hades lied,” Robin scoffs. ,,A villain until the end.”  
,,Where are you? When you are not here, I mean?”  
,,Olympus,” he smiles. ,,A good and safe place. Are you happy?”  
,,Yes. Yes, I am. Are you?”  
,,I am now that I’ve seen you.”  
Regina smiles softly at him and hesitates before she cups his cheek. Then she finds out that she can actually touch him.   
,,I’m sorry I left you,” Robin says sincerely.   
,,You didn’t leave me. You saved my life. In so many ways.”  
,,You look beautiful,” Robin smiles softly at Regina.  
,,Thank you.”  
The bedroom falls silent, and Robin and Regina just gazes into each other’s eyes. It warms Regina’s heart to see him, seeing him smile at her just one last time.  
,,There’s another version of you in The Enchanted Forest,” she says and laughs a little at the absurdity.  
,,Is there?”  
,,Yes. An alternate version who’s with the Queen.”  
Robin smiles broadly at her. ,,Good for him. And for her.”  
,,Indeed.”  
,,Regina? Is everything alright? Who are you talking to?” Snow White says through the door.  
,,I better be on my way. I wouldn’t want you to miss your wedding.”  
,,Yeah, Maleficent wouldn’t appreciate that,” Regina quips lightheartedly.  
Robin smiles and shakes his head. ,,I never realized she has a soft spot for you.”  
,,Neither did I. But things changed, and I- I love her.”  
Robin gives her another soft smile and grazes her cheekbones with his fingertips. ,,I’m glad you do. You deserve to love and be loved.”  
,,I’ll always love you too, Robin. You will always have a place in my heart.”  
,,And you in mine,” Robin says and leans forward slightly.  
In that moment Snow and Emma opens the bedroom door just in time to see Robin plant a light kiss on Regina’s cheek.  
,,Goodbye, Milady.”  
,,Goodbye, Thief.” Regina says with a small smile, and Robin’s blue eyes lit up at the old nickname. He takes Regina’s hand, entwines their fingers and gives them a soft squeeze.  
,,Be happy,” he says firmly.  
,,I will,” Regina assures.  
And then he’s gone. Vanishes before their eyes, leaving a hot breeze behind and Regina grasping at thin air.  
,,What the hell was that?!” Emma exclaims and looks like she doesn’t believe her eyes.  
,,Robin paying me one last visit to wish me well,” Regina sums up without hesitation. ,,Either that, or I’ve finally gone mad.”  
,,Definitely not mad,” Snow assures. ,,I saw him too.”  
,,Good. Then we’re all on the same page.”  
,,Are you alright?” Emma questions.   
,,I’m not gonna pretend that wasn’t hard, but I think I’m fine. It feels good to know that he really is at peace”  
Snow White stares at Regina and then her face splits into a broad smile.  
,,What?” Regina inquires and steps into her shoes.  
,,You look beautiful,” Snow answers and her eyes glistens rather suspiciously.   
,,Oh. Thank you,” Regina mumbles awkwardly and looks down at her white shoes before turning to the mirror to inspect herself again.   
There is a not so discreet sniffling sound behind her and Regina inhales deeply. ,,Emma, please tell me your mother isn’t crying.”  
,,I can’t really lie to you.” Emma chuckles.  
Regina turn around and looks at Snow who’s sniffling into a handkerchief. ,,Mary Margaret, please try to compose yourself.”  
,,I can’t,” Snow looks at Regina with watery eyes. ,,You’re getting married.”  
,,I know dear, but kindly pull yourself together.”  
Emma chuckles at the sternness in Regina’s voice. ,,You are only saying that because you are afraid to cry.”  
,,I never cry,” Regina dismisses quickly, even though it isn’t completely true.  
They hear a knock on the front door, and Henry trotting down the stairs to let the visitor in. They hear the teenager say something and laugh. Then, the soft sound of footsteps approaching, and a knock on the bedroom door.  
,,Come in,” Regina answers.  
The bedroom door opens and Lily steps into the bedroom. She wears a light-yellow dress and her hair is rolled into a soft bun.  
,,I say, you make one hell of a bride, stepmother.”  
Emma sniggers, Snow makes a watery sound into her handkerchief, and Regina exhales deeply. Always somebody’s stepmother.  
,,Thank you dear,” she says rather stiffly.  
,,I’m just teasing. You look amazing.”  
,,Thank you Lily.”  
,,Mom cleans up nice too,” Lily says innocently and winks at Regina.   
,,She better. She’s the one who insists upon an old-fashioned wedding.”  
,,It’s a miracle you’re getting married today, considering how your relationship started,” Lily says flatly and smirks at Regina.  
Regina ignores Emma and Snow’s amusement and sighs for the millionth time that day and pinches the bridge of her nose. ,,I can’t for the life of me imagine why she would feel the urge to share that with you.”  
,,Because she loves me too much to lie to me?” Lily teases lightly but then shakes her head, ,,No, seriously, I asked her because I was curious, and then she told me about the whole getting drunk business.”  
Regina’s jaw tightens. ,,Your mother hit on me first,” she hisses.  
Emma share an amused glance with her mother.  
,,I know,” Lily scoffs. ,,She told me that too.”  
,,Of course she did.”  
,,What was it she said?” Lily muses to herself and frowns. ,,Oh yeah, a “make or break” situation. That’s what she called it.”  
,,She and I are gonna have words after this,” Regina says sternly. ,,I will not be referred to as a make or break situation.”  
,,I don’t think she meant you. I think she was referring to kissing you.”  
,,Oh. Right.” Regina squeaks and raises an eyebrow. ,,That was definitely a make or break situation.”  
,,Why?” Snow chuckles.  
,,Had I been a bit more sober, I might just have killed her instead of..”   
,,Inviting her into the bedroom,” Emma says flatly.   
,,I’m not even sure I did. Maybe she invited herself.”  
,,Yep, that sounds like my mother,” Lily chuckles. ,,Speaking of,” she reveals a small box and hands it to Regina. ,,I have a special delivery to you from my mother.”  
Regina opens the box and finds an exquisite necklace inside it. A thick, golden chain with a massive red gemstone. A tiny flame is flickering inside the gemstone, the same kind of flame as in the engagement ring.   
,,Now that is one hell of a wedding present,” Emma comments.  
Regina fastens the chain around her neck and the gemstone rests nicely on her chest. The stone feels quite warm and very heavy.  
,,Why is she trying to snap my neck?” Regina complains, and causes Snow to giggle.  
,,D’you know what the stone is called?” Lily asks nonchalantly.  
,,No? Enlighten me.”  
,,”The Heart of the Dragon,”” Lily says with a broad smile.  
Regina gets a rather fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach, her cheeks heat up and her throat suddenly feels rather tight and her eyes dangerously watery. She inhales and exhales to make the feeling go away, but it’s too late.  
,,Ha! Now you’re getting emotional!” Snow says triumphantly and grins.  
,,I am not emotional,” Regina claims, despite her voice trembling and something wet sliding down her cheek.   
,,The necklace totally made you cry,” Emma smirks.   
,,Be quiet!”  
,,Do you want to borrow my handkerchief, Regina?” Snow offers with a soft smile.  
,,I… Yes, thank you,” Regina surrenders and accepts the handkerchief from Snow White. Damned dragon and her stupid gestures. Regina wipes her cheeks and pats lightly under her eyes with the handkerchief.  
,,I can’t wait to tell her she made you cry,” Lily smirks at Regina.  
,,Don’t you dare breathe a word about this!”  
,,Sorry, have to, otherwise my mother will think that you are as hard as stone.”  
,,She already knows I am.” Regina grumbles, and Emma and Snow laughs at her.

 

To Be Continued..


	40. I now pronounce you queen and dragon part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent gets married..

Lily excuses herself and says she better head back to check on her mom, and Regina has only just finished wiping her eyes when there’s a new knock on the bedroom door.  
Regina doesn’t trust her own voice, so she leaves it to Snow to say: ,,Come in!”  
The bedroom door creaks open, revealing Zelena with baby Robyn on her hip. The redhead is wearing a tight, green dress and her red hair has been neatly braided. The baby on her hip is wearing a rather adorable pink dress with ruffles and a matching bonnet.  
Zelena tilts her head at her sister and smiles broadly. ,,If I still was wicked, I would be green with envy right now.”  
,,Is that supposed to be a compliment?” the brunette questions.   
,,It is. You look amazing.”  
,,Thank you.”  
,,Wait, are you crying, little sis?” Zelena asks with a soft frown.  
,,No, of course not.” Regina denies and discreetly makes the handkerchief disappear in a purple cloud of magic.   
,,Hmmm,” Zelena don’t look convinced.  
Emma and Snow grins at Regina, but doesn’t betray her.  
,,That is a very lovely necklace. Where did you get it?”   
,,Maleficent gave it to me.”  
,,It’s called “The Dragon’s Heart”,” Snow pipes up.  
,,Apparently it’s some sort of wedding gift. Which I didn’t think about at all,” Regina mumbles, slightly guilty, and ignores Snow’s remark.   
,,I think she’s quite happy as it is,” Emma says and shrugs.  
Regina ignores it and frowns. Thinks concentrated for a minute or so, then she clears her vanity table and waves her hand over it until a beautiful pair of dangly, golden earrings appear on the table. The brunette picks the jewelry up and inspects them thoroughly. They are indeed very beautiful, made of the purest gold and with little red gemstones. Yes, Regina is quite satisfied with her work. She sends the earrings away in a cloud of purple smoke.  
,,I really need the recipe on that,” Snow comments.  
,,On what, magic? Ask Rumplestiltskin then.”   
,,No, silly, not on magic. More like the recipe on your relationship.”  
,,Excuse me?” Regina chuckles and adjusts the veil a little.  
,,You guys are so romantic all the time.”  
Zelena sniggers and baby Robyn gurgles. Regina, on the other hand, frowns at that statement. When, exactly have Mal and herself been romantic?  
,,We really aren’t.” she denies with a shake of her head.  
,,Yes you are. Giving each other gifts and I mean, the way you guys look at each other. It’s so romantic!”  
,,And here I was, thinking that prince Charming was the most romantic person in all the realms,” Regina deadpans.  
,,Apparently, The Mistress of all Evil can beat him any day,” Emma sniggers.  
,,Almost.” Snow says dead serious.   
,,I think you are exaggerating a bit my dear.”  
,,No I’m not. You guys are romantic, deal with it!”  
,,Right, because it’s ever so romantic to start your relationship by having a one night stand,” Regina says sarcastically.   
,,Don’t talk about one night stands while I’m here,” Zelena interjects, clearly thinking back to her fateful night with the bartender from the Rabbit Hole.   
,,Right. My apologies.”   
,,Great minds think alike,” Emma quips.   
,,Not really,” Zelena scoffs. ,,I was definitely looking for a random guy to go home with that night, and I don’t think that was what Regina was after, am I right, little sis?”  
,,I was neither looking for a man nor a woman to walk home with,” Regina confirms and Snow chuckles. ,,All I wanted was a drink.”  
,,You got more than you bargained for,” Emma says with a great deal of mischief in her voice.  
,,I sure did,” Regina confirms. ,,Even though I just wanted to forget it ever happened.”  
,,Maleficent had other plans,” Snow says softly.  
,,Indeed.”  
,,Well she has fancied you since you were nineteen,” Zelena points out with a smirk.  
,,I didn’t know,” Regina scoffs. ,,I thought my feelings- attraction were one sided.”  
,,Did you fancy her too?” Zelena says amused.  
Regina shrugs. ,,I was definitely fascinated by her.”  
,,And she didn’t know?” Snow questions with a raised eyebrow.  
,,No, but it has annoyed her very much since we started seeing each other.”  
,,I bet,” Emma chuckles. ,,What was she like the first time you met her?”  
,,So drunk she could hardly stand and threatened to roast me for breaking into her castle.” Regina says plainly. ,,And then she invaded my personal space.”  
Zelena sniggers. ,,I bet she did.”  
,,I can assure you she did. It was all very strange. And probably what fascinated me in the first place.”  
There’s a new knock on the door and Henry enters the bedroom. Regina’s heart swells a little at the sight of her teenage son looking so grown up wearing a suit and tie and with his hair gelled back.  
,,You clean up nice, kid,” Emma praises.  
,,Thanks, Ma. You look beautiful, mom.” He says to Regina.   
,,Thank you, sweetie.”  
,,But time is ticking,” Henry continues. ,,Maybe we should head over to the Town Hall?”  
,,Right you are. Let’s get this wedding on the road,” Regina says lightheartedly and tries her best to stay calm as they walk downstairs and herself, Henry and Zelena climbs into the Mercedes, and Emma and Snow climbs into the yellow bug.

 

The Town Hall is still quiet and empty as Regina, Henry and Zelena and the baby arrives. Regina is escorted into a room to wait while the guests arrives. She knows Mal is somewhere in the building, and that doesn’t exactly calm her nerves. It’s nothing, she tells herself. Just a couple of “I do’s”, a dance and then back to reality.  
Regina closes her eyes and tries to focus on her breathing. Calm down, calm down, calm down.  
She isn’t feeling calm.  
,,Breathe mom,” Henry says somewhat concerned.   
,,I’m trying to,” Regina quips halfheartedly.   
,,It’s nothing to be afraid of.”  
,,I know. I’m just… nervous,” she admits and resists the overwhelming urge to vomit.   
,,Everything will be fine,” Henry insists and takes his mothers hand.   
The door opens and Killian Jones steps in, wearing a tux. ,,Ready to get married, luv?”  
,,Don’t,” Henry says sternly to his stepfather. ,,She’s nervous.”  
,,Oh sorry. If it’s any comfort, I was nervous wreck before I married Emma.”  
,,That’s… actually nice to hear. Thank you, Killian.”  
The door opens again. This time it’s David, looking for Killian, and the prince gives Regina a thumbs up before leaving the room with Killian, but Regina and Henry has only been alone for a couple of minutes, before they are interrupted yet again. It’s Emma and Snow, both changed into their fancy clothes. Emma is wearing a light blue halter neck dress and Snow has decided on a red dress with ruffles in the back. Regina compliments them both on their outfits and both women thank her in unison, but points out that their dresses pales compared to Regina’s wedding dress.  
,,Come on, ringbearer,” Emma says jokingly to Henry. ,,It’s time to take a seat.”  
,,Already?” Regina questions. Where the hell did the time go?  
,,Yep. All the guests are present. Archie is ready. The only thing we need is the brides. We just checked up on Maleficent. I think she may have left her “scary dragon lady”-attitude at home,” Emma quips.   
,,Is that even possible?” Regina asks mock seriously.  
,,She was looking awfully nervous for a dragon.”  
,,But very pretty,” Snow interjects.   
,,Are you gonna be alright alone, mom?” Henry questions Regina with a frown.   
,,I’ll be fine,” Regina assures, well aware that her voice is higher than it usually is.   
Henry gives a kiss on the forehead and whispers good luck into her ear. Then she’s alone in the room. She can hear the murmurs from the guests in the hall, and her heart beats violently in her chest. Why is this so damn difficult for her? Why can’t she keep calm? Where the hell is her “Evil Queen”-attitude when she needs it. Bloody hell, she’s pathetic. She’s literally afraid of walking out of a door. Regina sighs and closes her eyes and tries to think of only good things, and hears Robin’s words in her head: “Be happy”, he had said. She can do that. She can be happy. Of course she can. All she needs to do is to say “I do”. That shouldn’t be too difficult, right?  
Regina hears music from the hall and knows that it’s her cue. She stands from the chair and takes several deep breaths with her hand on the doorknob. She smoothens her dress and adjusts the veil one last time, and then she pushes the door open and walks down the hallway. Her knees are trembling, and her vision is slightly blurred.  
Regina passes around a corner, and her heartbeat speeds up further at the sight that meets her eyes. Maleficent is waiting for her by the door leading into the Town Hall, just as they decided weeks ago.   
Regina can’t help but feeling a little emotional. Mal looks positively radiant. Wearing a long, champagne colored dress with delicate little straps. The dress fits her body like a glove and reveals a bit of cleavage. Not much, just enough to make her look awfully alluring to Regina.   
,,You made it,” Mal smirks and her eyes wanders up and down Regina’s body.  
,,I always honor my promises, dear. Seeing something you like?”  
,,Yes,” Mal purrs sultrily. ,,You look… very eatable, my beauty.”  
,,I’ll take that as a compliment. But please don’t say that in front of any of the guests.”  
,,I promise I’ll behave. For today. Can’t really promise that for tonight.”  
,,Maybe we should get married before discussing the wedding night.”  
,,Right you are.” Maleficent leans in to plant a kiss on Regina’s lips, but Regina scoffs. ,,Not until we’re married, Mal.”  
,,I thought I was the traditional one.”  
,,You are. I’m just making sure you follow the traditions,” Regina teases.  
The music inside the Town Hall stops, and both women look at each other.  
,,I do believe that’s our cue, my beauty. Are you ready to do this?”  
,,Is it too late to elope?”  
,,Technically not, but I do believe our guests would be disappointed if we did.”  
,,I guess we better go in there and get married then.” Regina says and feels her knees buckle once more.  
,,Don’t be scared,” Mal says gently and takes Regina’s hand. ,,We’ll do this together.”  
,,Together,” Regina nods.  
Maleficent gives her hand a soft squeeze and entwines their fingers. Then she waves her other hand, making the door fly open, and Regina chuckles softly, she’s suddenly having a flashback of herself doing the very same thing at Snow and Charming’s wedding.  
The guests turn around when Regina and Maleficent walks down the “aisle” and Regina is positive she can hear Snow White blubber somewhere. Emma on the other hand, is smiling broadly as they pass her, Zelena flashes her a thumbs-up, Belle who’s rocking baby Gideon in her arms is smiling broadly, and even Rumplestiltskin looks pleased and gives Regina a little discreet nod.   
Henry looks like he’s about to burst with pride as he locks eyes with Regina. He and Lily, who are both “ringbearers” are seated closely to the two pillars in the middle of the room.   
Archie, who’s standing by the pillars in the center of the room looks equally as pleased (and a bit misty eyed).  
Mal gives Regina’s fingers another gentle squeeze as they walk the rest of the way to the pillars. Regina hears Snow blows her nose discreetly, and sees how David wraps an arm around her shoulder, before she turns to Archie with Mal.   
And Archie speaks briefly and movingly about finding love again in the most unexpected places. About overcoming grief and finding the courage to open one’s heart to love again. About allowing yourself to be happy once more, and Regina finds herself getting emotional again. She doesn’t get the chance to do anything about it though, cause before she knows it, it’s time for the most important part of the wedding.  
,,Do you, Maleficent Ignis take Regina Mills to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”  
,,I do,” Maleficent promises with a strong and secure voice.  
,,And do you, Regina Mills, take Maleficent Ignis to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”  
,,I do,” Regina says, and her voice doesn’t even tremble. Quite impressive.   
Henry and Lily steps forward and first Lily gives Maleficent a golden ring. Maleficent takes Regina’s hand and places the ring gently on her finger.  
Then Henry steps forward and gives Regina an identical golden ring. Regina slips the ring on Mal’s finger, and the look Maleficent gives her almost takes her breath away.  
,,I now pronounce you queen,” Archie says to Regina and the brunette hears the audience laugh softly.  
,,And dragon,” he adds to Maleficent who simply smirks rather cheekily at him.  
,,You may kiss the bride.” Archie finishes, and Regina isn’t quite sure who of them he’s talking to, but it doesn’t really matter, for Maleficent cups the brunette’s face gently and flashes her a beaming smile. Then she leans forward and brushes her lips against Regina’s.   
It’s a surprisingly modest kiss, but something still happens when their lips meet. Magic, wild and uncontrollably magic flies from her fingertips and ascends towards the ceiling, but it’s not the only thing. When they kiss each other a second time, a wave of magic washes over them, almost knocking the audience to the ground, and it takes a moment before Regina realizes that they just made a wave of True Love.   
,,I’ve never tried that before,” Mal whispers in her ear.   
It also takes a moment before the wedding guests realizes what’s going on, but then Henry rises from his seat and begins to clap and cheer, and he’s soon followed by his blonde mother who is grinning. Snow White quickly follows her daughter and grandsons example and claps like an insane person would do.   
Pretty soon the entire crowd is standing up, clapping and cheering, Zelena takes the celebration a step further and whistles at them, and Leroy whoops yet again.  
Regina looks at Maleficent who gives her hand a soft kiss. They did it.

To Be Continued..


	41. Mission Accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DragonQueen wedding is properly celebrated..

Maleficent gives Regina’s knuckles another soft kiss, and Regina flashes a beaming smile at her. They’ve actually done it. They’ve tied the knot, gotten hitched or whatever the hell you call it.   
,,You’re stuck with me now,” Maleficent warns and grins.  
Regina doesn’t get the time to answer before Henry is beside her and pulls her into a hug. ,,That was awesome, mom!”  
,,Which part?” Regina laughs. ,,The “I do’s” or the True Love?”  
,,All of it!”  
,,I agree,” Maleficent chuckles. ,,Very awesome indeed.”  
Then Snow White is with them. She waits patiently until Henry lets go of his mother and proceeds to congratulate Mal before she grabs Regina and pulls her into an embrace so tight that Regina wobbles a little on her feet. She’s not quite used to getting hugged like that and Mal laughs shamelessly at the bewildered look on her face. Regina glares at her brand-new wife and then pats Snow on the back.   
,,I’m so happy for you Regina!” Snow exclaims, and Regina suspects that she’s crying again.   
,,Thank you dear.” She dearly hopes that Snow will let her go, but the pixie haired woman only hugs her former stepmother tighter. What a pickle to be in. It’s a little overwhelming.   
,,Are you trying to choke Regina, mom?” Emma chuckles and shares a knowing look with Regina.   
,,I’m just happy for her, can’t I be that?” Snow defends herself, still with her arms wrapped tightly around Regina’s neck.   
,,That’s nice dear, but do you mind letting go now? You are, in fact, choking me,” Regina points out.   
Mal appears by her side as fast as light. ,,Kindly don’t choke my bride.”  
Henry laughs and Snow pouts, but nevertheless lets go of Regina. ,,I don’t suppose I can hug you?”  
,,No, princess, you most certainly cannot,” Mal says firmly and crosses her arms over her chest. ,,I don’t like hugs.”  
Lily approaches and ignores her mothers’ words completely and flings her arms around Mal’s neck, pulls her into a tight embrace, completely oblivious to Mal’s statement about not liking hugs.   
Regina sniggers at Mal’s discomfort and watches as she hugs her daughter somewhat awkwardly.  
,,So, none of you like hugs. Problematic.” David comments as he gives Regina’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.  
,,Not really,” Regina scoffs. ,,Hugs are overrated anyway.”  
David chuckles. ,,Congratulations, Regina.”  
,,Thank you, David.”  
Zelena is the next in line to congratulate. She’s got a bit more tact than Snow White, and gives Regina a hug that last exactly long enough.  
,,So much for one night stands, eh little sis?”  
Regina lets the remark slide for once and simply grins at her sister who proceeds to offer her congratulations to Maleficent, who’s getting crowded by David, Henry and Lily  
Killian appears by Emma’s side and wraps an arm around his wife’s waist. He smiles at Regina. ,,Congratulations.”  
,,Thank you.”  
,,I better congratulate the other bride as well.”  
,,I don’t think she will appreciate that,” Regina quips. ,,But please do.”  
The dwarves appear and bows down for Regina, all of them congratulating her sincerely, and Regina tilts her head to the side and smiles softly at them, even at Leroy who’s grinning rather cheekily at her. It’s obvious he hasn’t forgotten about catching them kissing in the car yesterday.   
Snow White is practically attached to Regina’s hip and she is blabbering on about how wonderful it is, and her eyes are quite watery again.   
,,I do believe you’re crying again, dear,” Regina points out.   
,,I can’t help it,” Snow sniffles and walks away to find David. Probably to borrow a tissue.   
Regina looks around and quickly spots Maleficent who’s now stuck between the dwarves. She honestly deserves a medal for her patience right now, Regina thinks to herself. A woman who spend most of her life alone in a castle is now chatting with the dwarves. What a change.   
Lily appears by Regina’s side and congratulates her “stepmother” with a grin on her lips. Regina corrects her mock sternly, and tells her that she’s not her stepmother, even though she doesn’t mind being her stepmother. Lily gives her a quick hug and is then hijacked by Henry.   
,,Congratulations, dearie,” a familiar voice says.  
Regina spins around and comes face to face with Rumplestiltskin. Belle is standing beside him with baby Gideon in her arms.  
The Dark One looks genuinely happy for Regina, and it feels somewhat strange.  
,,Thank you,” she says.   
,,Yes, congratulations, Regina,” Belle chirps in.   
,,Thank you, Belle.”  
Belle flashes her a kind smile, which Regina returns and then Belle leaves, talking softly to her son.  
Rumplestiltskin waits until his wife is out of sight and then he leans forward and gives Regina a kiss on the cheek.  
Regina is so surprised by the unexpected gesture that she can’t say anything at all, and then Rumplestiltskin turns around and follow his wife.   
Regina is still standing with her mouth slightly agape when Maleficent appears by her side.  
,,Did the Dark One just kiss you?” she questions and raises an eyebrow.   
,,I.. I think so. That was strange,” Regina says and shakes her head.  
,,Hmmm, I’m not sure I like it when other people kiss you.”  
,,Jealous?” Regina says nonchalantly and grins at her dragon.  
,,Most definitely,” Maleficent says quite seriously and plays with the massive gemstone resting on Regina’s chest.   
,,Did I remember to thank you for that gift?” Regina questions.  
,,I think these lovely earrings are a symbol of your gratitude, my dear, but if you know of some other way to thank me, please don’t hesitate.”   
And Regina doesn’t. She wraps her arms around Mal’s waist and gives her soft kiss. The gesture is returned instantly by Maleficent who promptly places her one hand on Regina’s back. Her other hand cups Regina’s cheek and strokes her cheekbones with her fingertips.   
They are interrupted by a clicking sound nearby, and when they look up, they realize that Snow White has whipped out a camera.  
,,Are you photographing us?” Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.  
,,Yes,” Snow grins shamelessly.   
,,Why?” Maleficent questions and reluctantly let’s go of Regina.  
,,Because you want pictures from your wedding, right?”  
,,You could at least have warned us,” Maleficent mutters, and Snow chuckles.   
,,The best photos are the ones who gets taken in secret,” the pixie haired woman says.  
,,Henry,” Regina waves her son over. ,,Go fetch Lily. Your grandmother has decided that it’s picture time.”  
Henry grins and finds Lily, and both Regina and Maleficent’s patience gets tested further when Snow White insists that they pose for the camera. But they indulges the princess, and the pictures actually turns out quite nicely.   
,,I don’t suppose I can get a picture of just the brides?” Snow asks.  
,,You suppose correctly.” Regina says.   
,,Nonsense, my dear,” Maleficent grins. ,,Of course Snow can take a few pictures of us.”  
,,Good! Smile for the camera, ladies,” Snow grins.   
,,I am so gonna kill you for this,” Regina hisses to Maleficent.  
,,We’ve been married for five minutes and you’re already threatening to kill me.” Maleficent deadpans and wraps and arm around Regina’s shoulder.  
,,Regina, can’t you at least try to look like you don’t want to kill your wife?” Snow pleads.  
,,I do want to kill her.” Regina scoffs.   
,,That’s a shame since I love you,” Maleficent says plainly.  
Those three little words works and Regina’s face lights up in a smile, and before she realizes it, Snow White has snapped a picture.   
,,Perfect!” the princess says triumphantly.   
,,That was a cheap shot,” Regina murmurs to Maleficent.   
,,It worked,” Maleficent shrugs. 

 

The party continues and before they know, it’s time for the first dance, something Regina has dreaded for quite a while, but it goes surprisingly well, even though they settled on something less cliché than “The Time of My Life”. Maleficent’s improvised dance lesson has worked, and Regina somehow manages to enjoy the first dance with her new wife.  
,,You know, I could really use some air after this,” Maleficent says as they twirl on the dance floor.  
,,Me too,” Regina agrees.   
,,How about we disappear quietly when everybody else is dancing?” Maleficent suggests with a cheeky smile.   
,,That my dear, sounds like a plan,” Regina sniggers.  
Maleficent flashes her a toothy grin and gives her waist a light squeeze.  
The opportunity for escape soon arrives, as the other guests joins them on the dance floor, Emma with Killian, Snow and Charming, Zelena who’s bouncing baby Robyn up and down, Belle and Rumple, and, (Regina’s heart swells a little) Henry and Violet. Lily is surprisingly enough dancing with Archie, and the dwarves looks like they are having their own little party in the corner of the dance floor with what looks like an improvised chain dance.  
Maleficent puts a finger on her lip and grins mischievously at Regina as she pulls her away from the dancing crowd.   
They end up outside in front of the Town Hall, it’s getting darker and Regina shudders in the cold air.   
,,Weddings are overrated,” Mal comments.  
,,Definitely overrated,” Regina nods.   
Mal runs her finger over Regina’s arm. ,,But I did like the dance part.”  
,,It was better than I had expected,” Regina agrees with a slight smile.   
,,But the best part is still yet to come, my dear.”  
,,And what is the best part, Mal?” Regina questions mock serious, already knowing the answer.  
,,The wedding night,” Maleficent looks up and down Regina’s body. ,,What are you hiding under that pretty dress of yours?”  
,,That’s for me to know,” Regina grins and wraps her arms around Mal’s waist.  
,,And me to find out,” Maleficent purrs wickedly.  
,,Exactly,” Regina confirms and gasps when Mal’s hand settles on her lower back.  
Maleficent claims her lips in a surprisingly tender kiss. Her hands draw slow circles on Regina’s lower back, and Regina entwines her fingers in Mal’s golden curls. Maleficent can’t very well do the same since Regina is wearing a veil, so she settles for pressing her one hand firmly against Regina’s lower back, while her other hand pushes the veil away and cups the back of Regina’s neck.   
And suddenly Regina isn’t shuddering from the cold anymore. Her entire body lights up like a torch, and desire flickers in her lower abdomen. Maybe it was a stupid idea to sneak of to be alone; they can’t very well finish what they’ve started.  
Maybe that’s why Maleficent hesitates before she slips the tip of her tongue in between Regina’s slightly parted lips.   
A soft moan escapes Regina, she is beginning to feel quite lightheaded, but she couldn’t care less and brushes her tongue against Maleficent’s. She can feel the corners of Mal’s mouth twitch slightly and knows that the blonde is amused by her enthusiasm. She is about to break the kiss and scold her wife for teasing her, but the harsh comment dies on her lips as Mal’s hands finds hers and entwines her fingers.   
Maybe they should just ditch the rest of the party.  
,,Oh dear me, I think this spot is occupied.”   
,,Aye, luv. I think you’re right.”  
The couple breaks apart and Maleficent makes a dragon like sound in the back of her throat.   
Emma and Killian are standing a few feet from them, both of them looking ever so amused.   
,,I think someone got the same idea as us, my darling,” Maleficent says slyly.   
,,They should have found a different place,” Regina says rather aggravated and adjusts her veil.   
Emma chuckles and Killian raises an amused eyebrow.  
,,Sneaking off already, Madam Mayor?” he teases.  
,,No, pirate. I’m getting some air,” Regina shrugs.   
,,Interesting. Maybe that’s why I’m out of breath,” Maleficent muses.  
,,Could very well be,” Regina deadpans.  
,,I don’t think that’s the reason Mal,” Emma sniggers.  
,,You know, maybe sneaking off wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all,” Maleficent says and shoots Regina another hungry look.  
Killian sniggers.  
,,Patience is a virtue. And I think you’re being inappropriate again,” Regina says flatly.  
,,You didn’t mind me being inappropriate five seconds ago,” Mal points out.  
,,Busted,” Killian chuckles and winks at Regina.   
,,I thought we were alone.” Regina says sharply.  
,,You were. Until we came and disturbed the party. Sorry,” Emma says sheepishly. ,,We didn’t realize you’d sneaked off.”  
,,Who’s sneaking off?!”   
Regina sighs deeply as Snow comes outside with Zelena right behind her.  
,,Oh, there you are,” Zelena smirks. ,,I was beginning to wonder what happened to the brides.”  
,,Well, you found us,” Regina says strained and grits her teeth together.   
,,Were you two about to sneak off?” Snow says with a goofy smile on her lips.   
,,No!”  
,,Yes!”  
Emma, Snow, David, Killian and Zelena bursts out laughing and Regina turns around to look at her wife. ,,Excuse me?”  
,,I’ve had enough public celebration,” Maleficent shrugs.   
,,Have you now?” Killian sniggers. ,,Is that a refined way of saying you want to be alone with your wife?”  
,,Yes,” Maleficent says bluntly and without hesitation.  
Snow giggles girlishly and nudges her husband who’s just as amused by the dragons bluntness.  
,,For god’s sake, get out here,” Emma rolls her eyes at the pair. ,,I’ll tell Henry that you’ve left.”  
,,I think I would prefer if you didn’t,” Regina interjects embarrassed.   
,,Your son is sixteen not six.” Maleficent says and grins at Regina. ,,I think he gets the picture.”  
Zelena claps a hand over her forehead.   
,,Maybe I prefer to live in the delusion that he doesn’t,” Regina hisses, much to the amusement of the others.   
,,He’ll be fine,” Emma insists. ,,Just go.”  
,,In that case,” Maleficent snaps her finger, and Regina’s Mercedes appears in front of the Town Hall.   
,,Very impressive,” Zelena comments dryly.  
,,Thank you,” Maleficent says and ignores the sarcasm.   
David and Killian chuckles.   
Maleficent snaps her finger again and the door to the passenger seat opens. Regina raises an eyebrow. She isn’t exactly used to being a passenger in her own car.   
Maleficent grabs the brunette’s hand. ,,I am hereby kidnapping this beautiful woman,” she grins. ,,Ever been kidnapped before, my darling?”  
,,Once,” Regina admits. ,,Wasn’t very pleasant.”  
,,I can assure you this will be.”  
Snow goes crimson red.  
,,Good lord, you are impossible.”  
,,Thank you.”  
They climb into the car and gets waved off by the cheers of Emma, Snow, David, Zelena, Killian and Lily and Henry who comes outside just in time to see their mothers leave.  
Maleficent drives around the block, in the opposite direction of the mansion.   
,,Where are we going?” Regina questions with a raised eyebrow.  
,,That’s for me to know and you to find out, my darling.” 

To Be Continued....


	42. The Dragon's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent's wedding night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider yourself warned..

,,Where are we going?” Regina inquires as they leave the mansion and the Town Hall behind.  
,,That’s a surprise.”  
,,I don’t like surprises,” Regina mutters. She really doesn’t. in fact, she hates them.  
,,Oh, I think you’ll like this one, my beauty.”  
,,Whatever you say, Mal.” Regina says and looks out of the car window. It’s getting darker outside, soon it’s gonna be pitch black. Regina wriggles her feet. She’s slightly sore from walking in high heels all day, and her head is beginning to ache slightly because of the tight bun. Plus she’s still wearing that damned veil. She should have changed into something a bit more comfortable, but she didn’t exactly expect them to go anywhere else beside the mansion. And the bedroom.  
Maleficent makes a turn, and Regina realizes that they are heading straight for the forest. Why the hell are they driving towards the forest? She frowns. She can’t figure this one out.   
Maleficent puts a warm hand on her thigh. ,,Are you tired?”  
,,Hands on the wheel, Mal.”  
Maleficent chuckles and gives Regina’s thigh a half hard squeeze.   
,,I mean it, Maleficent.”  
,,You are just aggravated because you don’t know where we’re going,” Mal smirks.  
,,No I’m not,” Regina says, even though she is.   
Maleficent smirks at her and squeezes her thigh again.   
Regina isn’t at all pleased. She’s not used to being surprised and taken strange places. She likes to have control over the situation, and she doesn’t have that right now, and it annoys the hell out of her. Damn dragon wife. Why does she have to be mysterious when all Regina wants is to get out of this awfully tight dress and free her hair from this wretched bun.   
,,You are awfully quiet,” Maleficent comments.  
,,I don’t like surprises,” Regina grumbles.  
,,Can’t you at least act like you do?”  
Regina ignores her. Stupid dragon and her stupid ideas.   
They are driving right into the forest, and Regina is positive that the car won’t thank her for that. The Mercedes isn’t exactly used to driving off-road, and there’s an excellent chance that the engine will give in or they will get a flat tire.  
,,We’re here,” Maleficent announces and stops the car. In the pitch black forest.  
,,Where?” Regina questions.  
,,Follow me,” Mal says briskly and steps out of the car. She opens the door for Regina and takes her hand.   
,,We’re in the middle of nowhere,” Regina says flatly.   
,,Just you wait and see my beauty,” Maleficent says as she leads Regina deeper into the forest, leaving the car at the edge of the forest.   
,,Right. I’m sure my shoes will thank me for this,” Regina snips. Her delicate, white shoes and the muddy forest is definitely not compatible.   
,,Just come on,” Maleficent sighs and drags her reluctant bride with her into the forest.

 

Regina isn’t sure how far they’ve walked, but one thing she knows is, that she’s getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Her feet ache and her bun in her hair feels unbelievably tight.   
,,Your suffering ends now my dear. We’re here.”  
Regina looks around. It’s an empty meadow bathed in moonlight.  
,,There is nothing here,” she points out.  
,,Oh, right. I keep forgetting you can’t actually see it.”  
,,See what?”  
Maleficent snaps her fingers, and something that looks very much like a cottage appears on the meadow. A rather large cottage it is in fact. Surrounded by a large fence with a very tall gate. Regina has to tip her head back to see the gate properly and spots that there’s a dragon engraved on the gate.   
Maleficent waves her hand and the gate opens with a creaking sound. She then extends her hand out towards Regina.   
,,Is this your attempt of luring me into your lair?” Regina smirks.  
,,No, sweetheart. I expect you to come willingly,” Maleficent grins.  
Regina rolls her eyes and takes Maleficent’s hand. The dragon leads Regina through the gate, up the pathway of smooth gemstones and then opens the door for her with a grand movement.  
It takes a moment before Regina’s eyes gets used to the darkness in the cottage, and the first thing she notices is she the torches with flickering fire on the wall. The wall looks like it’s made of raw stone, and the same thing goes for the giant fireplace. There’s a small hallway which Regina guesses leads to a kitchen and a bathroom.   
And then there’s the bed. Placed right in the center of the room. It’s definitely the biggest bed Regina’s ever seen in her life. It’s covered by a luxurious, red bedspread, and Regina thinks she can see a hint of black underneath. Probably black sheets. Again.   
She tears her gaze away from the gigantic bed and looks at the vanity table instead. It’s black as well, with a giant mirror hovering over it and there are several bowls with gemstones placed on the table.   
Regina realizes that Mal is waiting for her response to the place, and she sends the dragon a soft smile. Then she spots something in the corner that makes her raise her eyebrows.  
,,Is that my suitcase?” she questions.   
,,Yes. I figured that you would require other clothes than this,” she gestures to Regina’s wedding dress.  
,,Very sneaky,” Regina compliments.  
,,Do you like the place?” Maleficent asks and Regina senses that the dragon for once is anxious.   
,,Yes I do,” she says and then she chuckles. ,,You actually have a lair.”  
Maleficent lets out a little laugh. ,,Well, I am a dragon after all. I need somewhere to hide.”   
,,Hide?”  
,,I haven’t been here since I moved in with you,” Mal says quickly. ,,But before that I often came out here.”  
,,To do what exactly?” Regina questions.   
,,Sulk.”  
,,Sulk?” Regina echoes and grins at her wife.   
,,Yes,” Mal scoffs.   
,,Why would you sulk?”  
,,Oh, I sulked about missed opportunity’s, you being in Camelot and then in The Underworld, completely out of my reach. I drove myself crazy wondering about whether you would come back or not.”  
,,I came back,” Regina gently reminds her.  
,,You did. And now you’re here.”  
,,So I am.” Regina nods and wonders if Maleficent can feel the insane tension too.   
Maleficent steps closer to her and brushes her fingertips against Regina’s cheekbones. Regina closes her eyes, almost melting into her touch. Maleficent then slowly unclips the veil and removes it from Regina’s hair. The dragon gently loosens Regina’s hair from the elegant bun, and Regina can feel how her dark locks one by one falls around her face and down her back. Maleficent runs her finger through the brunette’s hair a couple of times until it’s no longer knotty and smooth as silk.   
,,I know you don’t have the best memories about having a wedding night,” Maleficent begins, and Regina shudders a little at the memory.   
,,But,” Mal continues and strokes Regina’s cheek ,,I was hoping we could make some new and better memories, would you like that?”  
,,Yes,” Regina gulps and shudders again. But this time it isn’t from old traumas.   
,,How about I remove this beautiful dress from your lovely body then?”  
,,I would enjoy that very much,” Regina breathes. The room suddenly feels very hot, and Regina’s lower abdomen tingles with anticipation.  
Maleficent removes her hand from Regina’s cheek and runs a finger over her stomach as she gently spins Regina around so she’s standing behind her.  
Regina tries to remember how to breathe when Maleficent opens the first button in her dress. Dear god, she has only opened one button, and Regina is already hot and bothered.  
Maleficent opens the second button, and then the third. She gently kisses the skin she’d just exposed, and Regina bites her lip. She definitely shouldn’t have chosen a wedding dress with buttons.   
But Maleficent seems to appreciate it very much as she opens the fourth and fifth button. The dress is getting looser and looser, and Regina gasps as Maleficent kisses her back. In fact, she’s nipping gently at the flesh, and Regina can only admire her skills once again as she continues to nip and suck at the flesh whilst she’s undoing the rest of the buttons.  
Regina feels the goosebumps appears on her lower back and knows that the dress is completely open now. She feels Mal’s hot breath on her lower back and tips her head back as the blonde kisses her from her lower back to the back of her neck and then back again. Regina moans softly when Mal finds that secret spot on her lower back. Maleficent rises from her half kneeling position behind Regina and slides the white dress off her shoulders and drops it to the floor.   
And Regina really doesn’t give a damn about the fact that her wedding dress is lying crinkled on the floor, she can only focus on Maleficent and the look of approval the blonde is giving her. Regina blushes slightly at the way Mal is looking at her. The dragon’s eyes roam up and down her body, from her white bra to her garters and thigh highs.   
,,So beautiful,” Maleficent whispers lovingly. ,,Did you wear this for me?”  
,,I did,” Regina confirms quietly.   
Maleficent looks at Regina with her crystal blue eyes and then she opens her hand. Regina looks and realizes that Maleficent didn’t just undo the buttons on her dress, she actually plucked them from the dress one by one, Regina was just too riled up to notice. Mal smirks at the brunette and throws the buttons promptly on the bedroom floor. Regina chuckles fondly at the memory. Always buttons on the floor.  
Maleficent hands settle briefly on Regina’s hips, and then she surprises the brunette by scooping her into her arms and carrying her over to the bed, which seems a little silly given the fact that they are literally two feet from it.   
Regina isn’t used to being picked up or carried, but she finds the way Mal lifts her up and sets her down on the edge of the bed strangely romantic.   
Maleficent kneels in front of her again and slowly removes her shoes one by one and throws them over her shoulder. They land somewhere in the room, and Regina isn’t quite sure where at the moment.  
Then, Maleficent unclips the garters with a soft pop and runs her fingers up and down Regina’s legs before taking the edge of her stockings between her fingers and bringing them down her legs ever so slowly.   
Regina sucks in a breath as Maleficent nudges her legs apart. The brunette moans desperately when Maleficent plants butterfly kisses on her inner thighs.   
Oh god, oh god, oh god.  
Regina cries out and arches her back. Her hard nipples strains against the fabric of her bra, and she’s hot and slippery between her legs, even though Maleficent isn’t even touching her there.  
Maleficent continues to plant a series of warm, open mouthed kisses from Regina’s knees to her inner thighs, and Regina writhers and gasps.  
,,Fuck!” she blurts out, and Maleficent chuckles, making her the skin on her inner thigh vibrate.  
,,Such foul language my dear,” the dragon scolds lightly and nips at the sensitive flesh on Regina’s inner thigh, causing Regina to cry out once more.  
Regina moans and throws her head back. Her heart beats violently in her chest and there’s a throbbing between her legs that is getting more and more unbearable by the minute.  
Maleficent’s lips leaves her thighs and Regina moans when she feels them in the valley between her breasts instead. It’s almost like Mal wants to breathe her in. drown herself in her scent. The blonde’s lips travel up and scrapes her teeth against Regina’s collarbone and throat.   
Regina’s breath comes out in little pants, and she isn’t sure how much she can take of this sweet torture. The throbbing between her legs is almost too much, and she’s aching for release.   
Maleficent pulls the bedspread and duvets away from underneath her, and Regina’s suspicion is confirmed. There are indeed black sheets on the bed.  
,,Lie back, sweetheart,” Maleficent whispers gently with a hint of seduction in her voice.  
She doesn’t have to say it twice. Regina willingly lies back on the bed and rests her head on the black pillow.   
,,You really do look lovely on black sheets, my darling,” Mal says with a slight smirk.  
Regina snaps her fingers and leaves Maleficent standing only clad in red underwear. ,,So impatient,” Maleficent murmurs huskily.   
,,Come here,” Regina breathes and grabs Mal’s wrist.  
Maleficent willingly steps closer to the bed, and Regina promptly pulls her down on top of her. Both women gasp a little when their bodies collide.  
Maleficent’s lips finds Regina’s and they share a string of messy, open mouthed kisses. Regina only fumbles for a second when she opens Mal’s bra and brings her hand in between their bodies and squeezes a full breast gently.   
Maleficent groans in response and waves her hand, making Regina’s bra vanish in thin air, and Regina shudders at the skin on skin contact.   
Maleficent breaks the kiss and they both gasp for air a moment. The dragon has the nerve to smirk at her, and then she takes one of Regina’s hard nipples between her teeth, swirling her tongue over the hardened bud, alternating between sucks and licks.  
Regina moans. Her head is fuzzy with arousal and she arches her back. Maleficent hums softly in response, her mouth is still somewhat engaged and her hand is gently massaging Regina’s other breast.  
It feels amazing, it really does, but there are other parts of Regina’s body that craves attention and begs for release. Regina frees her fingers from Maleficent’s golden hair and wiggles her hand in between their bodies once more, this time slipping lower. Her panties are completely damp and her inner thighs feels completely slick and warm with arousal. Good god, she’s a complete mess.  
Then she hears the unmistakably sound of magic and she hisses when their cores are suddenly pressed right up against each other with no clothes between them. How the hell Maleficent managed to make the remain of their clothes disappear when one hand is still squeezing Regina’s breast, teasing the nipple and the other hand is resting on Regina’s shoulder, is quite the mystery to Regina, but she doesn’t really get the time to think about it before Mal frees her nipple with a soft pop and buries her face in the crook of Regina’s neck.   
Oh god.  
Maleficent slowly grinds her body against Regina’s, making their cores brush against each other with each movement.   
Maleficent feels equally as hot and slick as Regina, and Regina frees the black sheet from her death grip and brings her hand down Maleficent’s body until she finds the place where Mal is slick and wet. She can hear Mal gasp and her body trembles slightly when Regina finds her clit with her fingertip. The brunette slowly rubs the sensitive bundle of nerves with her fingertip, and Maleficent is panting and gasping into the crook of her neck.  
,,Regina!”  
Regina moans softly in response and picks up the pace just a little, still rubbing firm circles on the blonde’s clit. Maleficent’s exclamations makes the throbbing between her legs intensify and it’s not really helping that they are pressed flush against each other.  
But either way Maleficent can read her mind, or she want’s Regina to feel the same pleasure she’s feeling, for she brings her own hand down between Regina’s slightly parted legs, and Regina gasps when Mal without much warning slides two fingers inside her.   
Regina picks up the pace again, now alternating between flicking the blonde’s swollen clit between her fingers and firm rubs, and she moans deeply as Mal’s fingers thrust hard and fast inside her, hitting her g-spot perfectly each time.  
Suddenly Mal’s other hand grabs Regina’s shoulder firmly, and Regina gets the hint and pinches the blonde’s clit lightly between her fingers. Maleficent moans deeply into the crook of her neck and her entire body shakes as she reaches her climax. Despite reaching her peak, she never once stops her action inside Regina, and Regina soon follows her over the edge with a shout. She can feel how her walls clenches around Maleficent’s fingers and her back arches almost painfully, she can barely breathe, all she can do is wait until she can think straight again. She exhales sharply and slumps back as she slowly comes down from her height.  
,,Fuck,” Maleficent breathes as the two sorceresses gets eye contact with each other.  
,,Who’s got a foul mouth now?” Regina says breathless.  
Maleficent chuckles softly and wipes a sweaty lock of dark hair away from Regina’s face.   
Regina becomes aware that Mal’s fingers still are buried deep inside her, in fact they are still thrusting slowly inside her, barely grazing her g-spot.  
,,Are you gonna stop that?” Regina inquires and squirms at little at Mal’s continued thrusts.  
,,No,” Mal says wickedly and grins. ,,I would very much like you to come again, my beauty.”  
As to stress out her words, she picks up the pace and brushes right against Regina’s g-spot.  
Regina takes a shuddering breath and spreads her legs wider for the dragon.   
It doesn’t take long before Mal makes Regina cry out for the second time. White lights explode behind Regina’s eyes and as she writhers in pleasure, magic explodes around them, filling the bedroom with a multitude of red, white and golden sparks. And Regina gets the strangest feeling in her lower abdomen. A slight tingle. Almost like her entire body is crackling with magic, and she’s not sure whether she is still coming or coming again.  
,,Now that was interesting,” Maleficent observes as Regina slowly comes down from her height.  
,,Did I just have a magical orgasm?” Regina questions with a slight slur.  
,,I do believe so, yes.” Maleficent smirks and withdraws her fingers from Regina.  
,,I never tried that before.”   
,,Me neither,” the dragon laughs and looks at the sparks still fluttering in the bedroom.   
Regina props herself up on her elbow and gazes upon the magical sparks as well. Quite a wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amen..


	43. Up in Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Regina and Maleficent's honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.

Regina is woken up the following morning by Maleficent, who’s peppering her inner thighs with kisses.   
Regina opens her eyes and looks down at the woman between her legs. What a way to be woken up.  
,,Good morning my beauty,” Mal murmurs, still busy with planting kisses on Regina’s inner thighs.  
,,Mmm, keep that up and it will be a very good morning,” Regina chuckles hoarsely.  
Maleficent grins cheekily at her and ghosts the tip of her tongue over Regina’s sex, causing Regina to squirm and moan and fist the bedsheet between her fingers again.   
Maleficent keeps licking Regina from her entrance to the tight bundle of nerves at the top of her sex, and Regina’s cries quickly goes from quiet to more high-pitched. Then Maleficent presses the flat of her tongue against Regina’s clit, and the brunette’s cries goes downright delirious, and she finds that she and Mal should go on a honeymoon more often.

 

They spend most of the morning in bed, neither one of them really interested in doing nothing else than pleasing the other. But when the sun is high on the sky, Regina insists that they get out of bed.  
,,Maybe we should,” Maleficent muses. ,,I’m quite hungry.”  
,,I thought you’ve already eaten,” Regina who’s lying flat on her stomach cackles into the pillow.  
,,Well, well, look who’s making crude jokes now,” Maleficent says and Regina is sure the dragon is narrowing her blue eyes at her.   
Regina stretches her somewhat limp body and buries her face in the black pillow. ,,It was too tempting to resist.”  
,,Hmm,” Maleficent says and digs her fingers into Regina’s spine. ,,What a cheeky remark.”  
,,You’re not the only one who can make rude jokes, Mal.”  
,,I could almost be tempted to scold you for that remark.”  
,,Is that so?”  
,,Maybe even… punish you.”  
Maleficent’s fingers run lightly over Regina’s spine, and then she slowly pulls the covers away from Regina’s bottom.   
Regina frowns a little when the chill hits her naked arse. What the hell is the dragon up to?  
,,What are you doing?” she questions into the pillow.   
Maleficent answers by giving Regina’s rear a tight squeeze and then tapping her fingertips lightly against it.  
Regina slowly realizes exactly what Maleficent is about to do, and her frowns goes deeper. ,,Don’t you dare,” she warns.  
The warning doesn’t help one bit. Maleficent gives her arse a light swat.   
Regina inhales shakily. ,,I said don’t.”  
,,Why?” Maleficent asks innocently. ,,You’ll like it.”  
,,I really, really won’t.”  
Maleficent sniffs and gives Regina’s bottom another swat. This time a harder one.   
Regina shudders and swallows thickly. She really shouldn’t be enjoying this.   
The next crack from Maleficent’s hand lands on her left cheek. Regina bites a moan back, but she can’t really do anything about the growing wetness between her legs.   
Swat. This time on her right cheek.   
Oh god, this feels sickeningly good.  
Regina writers as the next blow lands on her bottom. ,,Harder,” she whispers into the pillow.  
,,What was that?” Maleficent questions.   
Regina holds her tongue. If that damn dragon is choosing now of all times to taunt her…  
,,Regina? I didn’t hear what you said?”  
,,I said harder,” Regina groans into the pillow, feeling equally turned on and embarrassed at the same time.   
Maleficent chuckles warmly and gives Regina’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze before giving her ass another smack. A significantly harder one. ,,But of course, my darling.”  
Regina moans in response and wiggles her bottom slightly, already anticipating the next swat.   
,,Too hard?” Maleficent questions as she gives her another spank.  
,,No.” Regina pants.  
,,Does it hurt?”   
Smack.   
,,Yes. But it’s… nice,” Regina moans, and Maleficent chuckles again.   
,,Nice you say?”  
,,Yes. Don’t stop.”  
,,You really like this don’t you.”   
It’s more a statement than a question really, and Regina shrieks when the next blow lands on her arse.   
,,Yes!” she hisses. ,,It feels so good!”  
Maleficent’s palm lands on her bottom again. ,,I can tell that you are enjoying yourself, my dear.”  
Regina moans and writhers under her. Her bottom is beginning to burn slightly, but it feels so damn good. What a way to spend her honeymoon.   
,,Are you wet, Regina?” Maleficent asks almost casually.   
Regina mumbles something that could have been “uh-huh”.  
Mal gives her bottom another firm smack. ,,I asked you a question, my darling, and I expect you to answer it.”  
Regina lets out a little scream of pleasure when Mal gives her bottom a particular hard swat.  
,,Gods,” she moans. She’s well aware that her words very soon will turn into gibberish.   
,,I said are you wet?” Maleficent purrs into her ear.  
,,Yes!” Regina hisses and wiggles under the dragon’s hands. ,,I’m so wet.” She nearly groans out the last part, and it’s not an understatement. Her wetness is currently soaking the sheets, and there’s an unbearable throbbing between her legs.  
,,Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now? Maleficent breathes, and gives her arse another whack.   
Regina simply moans in response and parts her legs slightly. She wiggles her hips and grinds her abdomen into the sheet in hope of relieving some of the tension between her legs.   
Maleficent’s left hand never falters and continues to land blow after blow on Regina’s backside, but her right wiggles in between the sheet and Regina’s lower body. She finds the brunette’s swollen clit and presses two fingers hard against it.   
She doesn’t have to do anything else, really. That’s all it takes. Regina comes undone with a scream that could have scared the entire Storybrooke for life.   
,,Oh god!” Regina yells as her brain momentarily gets clouded with pleasure and she can’t think of anything besides that.   
Maleficent gives her bottom one final smack and drops a kiss on her lower back.   
Regina lifts her head from the pillow and rolls over to lie on her back instead. Her arse feels like it’s on fire, her mind is still buzzing from pleasure and her body feels completely limp.  
,,So Regina Mills definitely doesn’t like to get spanked. I’ll bear that in mind,” Maleficent teases lovingly.   
,,Holy fuck,” is all Regina says.   
,,That was a new one.” Maleficent smirks.   
Regina can’t even think of a snarky remark to throw at her wife. She is still completely breathless. And clearly incapable of saying anything sensible at the moment. “holy fuck”? where did that even come from? When did she start to act and talk like a bloody teenager in the bedroom? Is that what it’s gonna be like from now on? Will it always be like this? Is she always gonna be putty in Mal’s hands?  
,,Have I finally silenced you, my darling? Quite impressive.” Maleficent teases and nudges Regina’s shoulder.   
Regina finally finds her voice again. ,,Not very likely, dragon.”  
,,Ah there’s my sarcastic wife. I thought I lost her for good.”  
,,Not very likely either.”  
,,If people could see the calm and collected Madam Mayor right now,” Mal taunts lightly and gives Regina a peck on the lips.   
,,Very funny.” Regina says a bit croaky.   
Maleficent simply chuckles and dips her head to give Regina another kiss. ,,How’s your backside feeling?”  
,,Sore. I probably won’t be able to sit down for a week,” Regina scolds lightheartedly.   
,,Did I harm you?” Maleficent says and raises an eyebrow.  
Regina rises from her spread-out position on the bed and sits up. ,,Never,” she assures the dragon. ,,I was the one who wanted it harder, remember?”  
,,Right you are. We should do this more often, my darling.”  
,,I would very much enjoy that,” Regina says and grins rather sheepishly.   
,,Don’t be embarrassed my beauty. There is no shame in enjoying getting spanked.”  
,,Well, you certainly had no problem doing it.”  
,,Oh my dear, I have been longing for it since your hungovered self admitted to enjoy it.”  
,,Your wish came true then.”  
,,And do you know what I wish for right now?” Mal questions and her eyes roam up and down Regina’s naked body.   
,,Yes,” the brunette grins as she pulls her wife down on top of her. ,,I do believe I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amen. I couldn't resist it.


	44. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Regina and Maleficent's honeymoon..

Time sort of flies by in a blur of heated kisses, passionate nights and long mornings in bed. Some day they spend hours of talking about everything and nothing and shoot insults at each other until they’re laughing.   
Regina appreciates every second of it. The cottage is like a little, isolated hiding place. A perfect nook for newlyweds who wish to be alone. There is no cellphone signal either, so nobody can reach her. At first it had bothered her a little that Henry wouldn’t be able to reach her, but Maleficent convinced her that he was fine with Emma, Killian and Snow and Charming. He was sixteen, of course he would understand why the newlyweds would want to be alone, and Regina had caved in and agreed with her wife in the end.   
It’s safe to say that Regina’s boundaries are pushed during their stay in the cottage/lair. She tries a lot of things she never would have imagined doing. Including bathing in a nearby lake. And have sex on the kitchen table. That had really been a challenge, but like with everything else, Maleficent had convinced her, and it had been just as satisfying as it always is.   
Maleficent even persuades her to dance with her again. Regina had been reluctant, but Maleficent had batted her crystal blue eyes at her, and Regina had been reduced to putty yet again. The dance had turned into a heated (uninterrupted!) makeout session, which had turned into passionate lovemaking by the fireplace. 

,,Who knew marriage could be like this?” Regina comments nonchalantly much later when they are a sweaty mess of tangled limbs.  
Maleficent chuckles and brushes a strand of dark hair behind Regina’s ear. ,,We are very good at being married so far.”  
,,Mmm. But at one point we have to act like responsible human beings again.”  
,,Why, my darling?” Maleficent drops a kiss on her naked shoulder. ,,I rather like being irresponsible with you.”  
,,I know,” Regina gives her knuckles a soft kiss. ,,But I don’t think either of our children would appreciate if we stayed out here forever.”  
,,You are probably right, but I could definitely be tempted to stay out here with you forever.” Maleficent says and pulls Regina into her chest.   
Regina sighs contented and chuckles a little.  
,,What is it?” Maleficent questions as she rubs slow circles on Regina’s back.  
,,I just never imagined I would get married again. And certainly not to you,” Regina teases and whines in protest when Mal bites her shoulder lightly.  
,,Regina Mills, queen and married to a dragon,” Mal smirks. ,,Does that make you a dragon-queen, my beauty?”  
,,Maybe queen of a dragon,” Regina flashes her a crooked smile, and Mal takes the huge gemstone resting on Regina’s naked chest between her fingers.   
,,You certainly have this dragon’s heart, my dear.”   
,,I do believe you’re getting awfully sentimental for a fire breathing creature.”   
,,No one will ever know,” Maleficent sniggers. ,,And if you tell them, they simply won’t believe you.”   
,,Right, because you are oh so scary.”  
,,That I am. But not right now,” Maleficent shrugs and absentmindedly plays with Regina’s hair.  
Regina forgets her next teasing remark when she becomes aware of a sound outside. It sounds like several people are stomping past the cottage.  
,,Don’t worry, sweetheart. Nobody can see the cottage,” Maleficent gently reminds her.   
,,Who do you think it is?” Regina cranes her neck to look out of the window.  
,,I haven’t got the faintest idea. Can you see anybody out there?”  
Regina waits and listens. The sound of footsteps is getting closer, and then Regina spots the seven dwarfs, whistling as they walk past the cottage, completely oblivious to the couple inside the hidden cottage.  
,,That sounded very much like the seven dwarfs,” Mal chuckles.  
,,It was. Shouldn’t they be in the mines instead of the forest?”  
,,Afraid to get caught, my dear? It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to get caught with your wife,” Maleficent teases, and Regina scowls at her.  
,,You said that nobody besides you and I could find this place,” she points out.  
,,And that is very true. I’m just teasing you, sweetheart.”  
,,You always are,” Regina sighs.   
,,That’s because you’re so jumpy.”  
,,I was born that way, I’m afraid.”   
,,You don’t have to be anxious with me, Regina.” Maleficent says seriously and drops a kiss on Regina’s neck.   
,,I know, it’s just… I’m not used to things working out for me.” Regina admits quietly.  
,,Now now, things might have been a bit untraditional between us shall we say, but we’re here right now. That’s all that matters.”  
,,I know.”  
,,You can spend the rest of our life together to worry about a potential disaster,” Maleficent teases lightly and chuckles.  
,,And you’ll what, tell me I’m silly and calm my irrational fears, is that it?”  
,,Yes. Exactly. That’s the point of being married.”  
,,Sounds very domestic to me.”   
,,I like being a little domestic from time to time,” Maleficent sniggers. ,,We have to pretend like we’re an ordinary couple once in a while.”  
,,We will never be an ordinary couple, Mal,” Regina says and wraps a golden lock of hair around her finger. ,,That’s simply not possible for us.”  
,,Probably not. I mean, one half of the couple is a dragon and the other half is an insanely beautiful woman who also happens to be a former queen with a taste for being dominated.”   
,,You really know to make us sound like some sort of freak show,” Regina mutters with a slight frown.  
Maleficent just laughs and rubs her foot up and down Regina’s leg. Then she promptly flips them around so Regina is on top of her.   
Regina takes the opportunity to straddle the blonde so she’s sitting on top of her. She wrings her arms around Mal’s neck and kisses her deeply and with all the passion she can muster.  
Maleficent responds by pressing her palms flat against Regina’s spine and carefully take Regina’s bottom lip between her teeth. Then she tangles her fingers into Regina’s dark locks.   
,,Enjoying the view, dragon?” Regina asks casually as Mal is basically ogling her.  
,,The view is quite fantastic, my darling,” Maleficent says cheekily and pinches one of Regina’s nipples.   
Regina gasps and can’t help but arch her back a little. But then she regains her regal composure and grabs Maleficent’s wrists, pinning them on either side of the blonde’s face.   
,,That’s quite enough touching from you, dragon.”  
,,I promise I won’t lay another finger on you, Your Majesty,” Maleficent teases in mock surrender.  
,,Good. Only I can touch,” Regina whispers silkily into Mal’s ear, making her squirm and shiver slightly.  
Regina bites down on the blonde’s neck, and a loud moan spills from Maleficent’s lips.   
,,Is that good?” she asks in her best “Evil Queen”-voice.  
,,Y-yes.”  
,,Yes what?” Regina demands sternly and bites down again. This time harder.  
,,Yes, Your Majesty.”  
A wide grin spreads across Regina’s face. She knows that by doing this, she is turning one of Mal’s fantasies into reality. There is no doubt that the dragon enjoys the queens visit.   
Oh, how blissful marriage is.

To Be Continued...


	45. Bliss part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent returns home from their honeymoon.

The honeymoon had to end at some point, and after three and a half weeks of complete solitude and isolation from the outside world, the newlyweds decides that it’s time to return to the “real” world.   
,,Did I change your opinion about surprises?” Maleficent teases as they pack their suitcases.  
,,No,” Regina says firmly. ,,I still don’t like surprises, but this little hiding place is quite lovely. We have to come back sometime.”   
,,And we will,” Maleficent assures. ,,You can count on that, my dear.”  
Regina smirks at her wife and they continue to pack their clothes. They could very well have used magic, but none of them really feel the need to. They are dragging this out, both reluctant to leave the honeymoon phase behind.   
The last things to be packed into the suitcase is Regina’s veil and wedding dress. The brunette chuckles a little when she gathers all the tiny little buttons in her hand.   
,,Want me to magic those back on?” Maleficent inquires and smirks at the sight of the buttons.  
,,No,” Regina grins. ,,I think I will keep them like this. As a fond memory.”  
,,A very fond memory that is,” Maleficent nods.   
,,The wedding night went so well that one of the brides ripped the other brides dress,” Regina chuckles, and Maleficent grins right back at her.   
,,That’s the story we can tell other people. But in reality, I simply magicked the buttons off the dress.”  
,,But you did throw them on the floor,” Regina points out.  
,,I was taken back to our first drunk night together,” Maleficent grins as Regina closes the suitcase and magics it out of the house and into the Mercedes.  
,,Mmm, I bet you were,” Regina says and takes her wife’s hand. ,,Come on, lets return to reality.”

Regina lets Mal drive back to Storybrook as she checks her phone. She grins a little. There’s a message from Emma with a picture attached. The image attached is of Regina’s car parked abandoned at the edge of the forest. Underneath the picture Emma has written “Found this standing in the middle of the road. Am I supposed to be concerned?”  
,,She probably thinks I’ve killed you and buried your body in the forest.” Maleficent sniggers.   
,,Yes, probably.” Regina deadpans without any emotion.   
Maleficent laughs and gives her knee a squeeze.   
,,Hands on the wheel, Maleficent.” Regina warns as she scrolls through the rest of the messages. There’s one from Henry. Send on the second day of their honeymoon. It says how happy he is for them, and Regina’s heart swells. She’s very much looking forward to giving her son a hug.   
Then there’s a few messages from her sister and Snow White. They mainly ask the same question repeatedly, “How’s the honeymoon going?” followed by some kind of winking smiley.   
,,Why would they even want to know that?” Regina questions and shakes her head. ,,I mean, it is pretty private.”  
,,They are probably just curious as to how it is to sleep with a dragon.”  
,,I sincerely hope not,” Regina says sternly and scowls at her wife.   
Maleficent laughs again, but Regina is still slightly disgusted by the fact that both her sister and Snow White has asked about the honeymoon. What the hell was up with that, why would they even care?  
,,Have you heard anything from Lily?” she questions Maleficent who nods.  
,,Yes, a couple of times. But no inappropriate questions.”  
,,Lucky bastard,” Regina mutters under her breath. ,,I wish my family could be as mature as Lily.”  
Maleficent sniggers and gives her knuckles a soft kiss.

 

It’s still quite early as they drive into town, and it doesn’t look like anybody is up yet, which suits Regina just fine. A few moments alone in their house before facing her family would be very much appreciated. Maleficent parks the car outside the mansion and waves her hand, making their suitcases disappear into the house, unpacking themselves.   
They walk up the pathway to the porch, and as they reach the steps leading up to the porch, Maleficent promptly grabs Regina’s waist and scoops her into her arms.  
Regina shrieks as she feels her feet leave the ground. ,,What the hell are you doing?”  
,,Carrying you over the threshold obviously,” Maleficent shrugs and carries Regina up the steps.  
,,I think I’m more than capable to walk into our house on my own,” Regina grumbles but wraps her arms around Mal’s neck.   
,,I am actually trying to be romantic here, so don’t you dare ruining it,” Maleficent warns, but flashes Regina a smile.  
And Regina must admit that it is romantic, if not a little silly to be carried into her own home.  
Maleficent doesn’t set her down until they are all the way in the living room. Then, she gently sets Regina on her feet, wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her knuckle. ,,Welcome home, my dear.”  
,,Welcome home yourself,” Regina teases and smoothens her pencil skirt.  
Maleficent flashes her a broad smile and then disappears upstairs to make sure all of their clothes are unpacked.  
Regina can’t help but smile like an idiot. She’s so ridiculously happy. She fears she will wear a silly grin on her face for the rest of her life if this continues. Maleficent really is her biggest weakness, but maybe that’s just alright. Maybe she’s allowed to be a little doe-eyed around her wife.   
Her wife. That word is still a little foreign to Regina. But she’ll get used to it. She smiles to herself and twists the wedding ring on her finger.   
Then she hears Mal laugh upstairs. ,,Regina, dear, you simply have to see this.”  
,,What is it?” Regina shouts back.  
,,Just come into the bedroom!”  
Regina sighs and shakes her head as she walks up the stairs and into the bedroom. Maleficent is standing by the vanity table and looks like she’s very amused by something, and Regina quickly spots the reason.  
The bed spread is covered in red rose petals. Apparently, some idiot has attempted to write the words “just married” in rose petals.  
,,What the hell is this?!” Regina barks.  
,,It looks like rose petals to me,” Maleficent deadpans.   
,,I know they are rose petals, you idiot. I’m more interested in what they are doing on our bed.”  
,,I think someone has tried to make a silly, romantic gesture.” Maleficent says with a slight smirk.   
,,Looks more to me like someone is trying to ruin my otherwise nice bed spread,” Regina scowls. ,,This is absolutely ridiculous. I’m removing those right now.”  
She lifts her hand to wave it and make the stupid rose petals disappear, but Mal catches her hand. ,,Wait. Don’t.”  
,,Why?” Regina questions and raises an eyebrow.   
,,I like it,” Maleficent confesses in a hushed tone.  
,,You can’t be serious.”  
,,Oh, but I am. In fact, I think it’s quite… romantic,” Mal whispers and steps closer to Regina.   
,,It’s unhygienic, that’s what it is. And I don’t like the thought of someone wandering into our home and sprinkle our bed with rose petals.”  
,,Well..” Maleficent says and raises an eyebrow.  
,,Well what?”  
,,Since somebody went through all that trouble,” she pulls Regina closer and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. ,,Don’t you think we owe it to them to take advance of it?”   
Regina’s eyebrows raise towards her hairline. Maleficent isn’t exactly using strong arguments here, but it works because Regina finds herself to be in in a certain mood.  
,,Well,” she purrs softly and fiddles with Maleficent’s tie. ,,You may have a point there.”  
Maleficent promptly unzips Regina’s blazer and throws it on the floor. Then she slowly unbuttons Regina’s shirt and slides it down her arms, leaving Regina wearing a thin silk top only.  
Regina doesn’t get the chance to complain about being cold before Maleficent slowly pushes her backwards until she’s sitting on the edge of the rose sprinkled bed.   
,,Maybe rose petals are romantic after all,” Regina murmurs huskily and raises her arms, allowing Maleficent to pull the silk top over her head. She hears the fabric land on the floor.  
,,I think rose petals are awfully romantic, my beauty,” Maleficent assures her as she claims the brunette’s lips in a tender kiss, and they very slowly sinks down into the pile of rose petals..

 

After a few hours of appreciation of the rose petals, the newlyweds leave the bedroom, have a quick shower and then redresses.   
Outside the mansion they reluctantly part ways. Maleficent heads for Lily’s house, and Regina walks in direction of Granny’s. On the way, she pulls out her little mirror and checks her appearance. Apart from the slight glow in her cheeks, she looks as normal as ever.   
She runs into Ruby and Dorothy on the way, and they congratulate her on the wedding. Regina smiles broadly when she thanks them.  
Regina reaches her destination and looks through the window. Snow and David, Emma and Killian and Henry are all seated in a booth. Henry looks up and sees her through the window. He smiles broadly at her and says something to the adults at the table.   
Regina opens the door and steps inside. Snow is the next one to notice her, and the pixie haired woman’s face lights up when she gets eye contact with Regina.   
,,Mom!” Henry half yells, and the next second, Regina is nearly knocked to the ground by her teenage son who hugs her tightly.   
Regina wraps her arms around Henry and drops a kiss on his forehead. ,,I’ve missed you, sweetheart.”  
,,I’ve missed you too,” Henry says and hooks his arm under his mothers’ as they walk over to the booth where the rest of her family is seated.   
,,Nice to have you back, Regina,” Snow smiles as Regina and Henry sits down.  
,,Thank you.”  
,,I thought I had to organize a search team,” Emma says dryly and smirks at Regina.   
,,Where’s your other half?” David inquires.   
,,Letting her daughter know she’s back,” Regina explains.   
They get interrupted by Granny who comes over to the booth to take Regina’s order. ,,You’re back then.”  
,,Yes dear, I simply couldn’t survive another day without your coffee,” Regina deadpans, and then orders two bagels. And a large cup of coffee.   
,,Well, well, if it isn’t my missing little sister.”  
Regina looks up to see her sister standing at their booth with a slight smirk on her face. The redhead bends down and gives her little sister a quick hug.  
,,Welcome back, sister dear.”  
,,Thank you.”  
,,Where’s…”  
,,At Lily’s.” Henry finish the sentence before Regina does.   
,,Ah. So you haven’t scared her away yet?”  
,,Zelena!” Snow protests.  
,,I’m just teasing,” Zelena chuckles and winks at her sister.  
,,Well, I don’t find you very amusing,” Regina scoffs.   
Henry sniggers and gives his mother another hug and then disappears over to the jukebox with Violet.  
,,So?” Snow says with a large grin plastered to her face.  
,,What?” Regina questions.   
,,How was the honeymoon?”  
Regina does her best not to choke on her newly arrived coffee. She’s quite grateful that Henry is by the jukebox and David and Killian have joined him and Violet.   
,,Fine.” She says rather flatly.   
,,How “fine”?” Zelena smirks.   
,,How can that be of any concern to you?”  
,,I’m curious,” Zelena shrugs.   
,,Where did you go, was it romantic?” Snow asks.  
Regina sighs deeply and pinches the bridge of her nose. ,,Tell me Emma, did she ask you the same indiscreet questions, or is it only I who’s so fortunate?”  
,,She did actually,” Emma says. ,,And it was beyond embarrassing.”  
,,Well so is this. But, to satisfy your strange curiosity, we stayed in cottage in the woods without any signal. That’s why I haven’t answered your fascinating messages.” She quickly rambles off, in hope to shut this conversation down. No such luck.   
,,Was it romantic?” Snow questions.  
,,I don’t think romance is our thing.”  
,,That’s not what Leroy says,” Emma smirks. ,,He reported that he had seen a certain dragon carry a certain former queen over the threshold earlier this morning.”  
,,Seriously?! She did that? That is so romantic!” Snow gushes and Regina groans and grits her teeth together.  
,,Why can’t we all be that lucky?” Zelena teases her little sister.   
,,You didn’t carry me over any threshold after we got married,” Emma says mock sternly to Killian as he sits down next to her. The pirates eyebrows raises towards his hairline. ,,Who’s been carried over the threshold?”  
,,Regina. This morning.” Snow sums up with a huge grin on her face.   
Killian sniggers and winks at Regina who simply glares at him. ,,That dwarf needs to get his eyes tested.”  
They laugh at her and the door to Granny’s swings open. Maleficent enters with her usual “I own this place” attitude. She is greeted by Henry who smiles widely at her, and she smiles back at him and ruffles his hair teasingly. Then she walks over to the booth and gives Regina a very modest kiss on the cheek and then sits down next to her.   
,,Welcome back,” Emma says and smiles.  
,,Thank you Savior.”  
,,We thought we’d seen the last of you. You completely disappeared off the map for weeks,” David says, and his wife giggles.   
,,Well, it was nice to disappear “off the map” for a while. We should do that more often, my darling,” Maleficent says, addressing her wife who’s tempted to agree with her.   
,,Was it a nice honeymoon?” Snow inquires, making Killian chuckle quietly.   
,,It was a fine honeymoon,” Maleficent says neutrally, and Regina raises an eyebrow. That’s quite an impressive answer.   
,,You two are impossible!” Zelena complains and shakes her head. ,,Completely refusing to answer any questions.”  
,,Forgive me, my dear, but I don’t think what happens between me and my wife is any of your business,” Maleficent says huskily, and Regina grows more impressed by the minute.   
,,That’s the most sensible thing you’ve ever said,” she compliments the dragon.   
,,Why thank you,” Maleficent replies and gives her knuckles a light kiss.   
,,Okay, honeymoon aside then, but did you or did you not carry Regina over the threshold this morning?” Snow demands to know.  
Maleficent shrugs. ,,I’m old fashioned. I may have lived in a dark castle, but I am familiar with the traditions.”  
Zelena and Snow giggles.  
,,So Leroy did in fact see correctly this morning,” Emma lightheartedly teases.  
,,That dwarf needs to mind his own business. And respect other peoples private life.”   
,,Speaking of private life, did you like the surprise in your bedroom?” Zelena smirks.  
,,I suppose you are referring to the rose disaster on the bed?”  
,,Yes.”  
,,No, I didn’t like it,” Regina scowls and glares at Snow and Zelena. ,,I suppose you two are behind it.”  
,,You suppose correct,” Snow confirms and giggles.  
,,Need I remind you that I gave you that spare key for emergency’s, not for the sake of your amusement, and definitely not to barge into my-our home and leave unwanted surprises in our bed.”  
,,So you didn’t like it then,” Zelena says more like a statement than a question.   
,,No, of course I didn’t like it!”  
,,There’s a rose petal in your hair Regina,” Emma says innocently.   
Maleficent raises her hand and fishes a rose petal out of Regina’s dark locks.  
Dammit. Regina had been sure she had washed every last rose petal out of her hair, but apparently not.   
,,You have a strange way of showing your dislike Madam Mayor,” Killian chuckles.  
,,Quiet pirate,” Regina sneers.  
Maleficent looks like she’s repressing a smile as she waves her hand and makes the rose petal disappear.   
Regina turns her attention away from her sometimes obnoxious family and looks at her son and his girlfriend instead. The two teenagers are messing around by the jukebox, playing different songs to amuse each other. Suddenly, Violet laughs and plays a new song, much to Henry’s delight. Regina listens to the music and the words:  
“We should get away,  
make today a holiday  
Steal a little time,

Stay in bed or go outside  
Don't matter what we do,  
as long as I'm with you  
You know, my favorite point of view  
is when you're standing here  
You make me happy (ba ba ba dum)  
So happy  
You make me happy, happy (ba ba ba dum)  
So happy..”

What a funny little tune, Regina muses to herself. It’s obviously a song for teenagers and young love, so why is it she finds herself relating so much to it?

“Let's walk in the rain,   
kiss under the overhang   
Share an ice cream cone,   
share some secrets no one knows   
Don't matter where we are,   
as long as you're not far from me   
You're my favorite guiding star, that's why I'll keep you here   
You make me happy (ba ba ba dum)   
So happy..”

Maleficent takes her hand and entwines their fingers. ,,I rather like this song,”   
,,So do I,” Regina grins and gives her fingers a soft squeeze.   
Regina is well aware that Snow and the rest of the dear family is watching them being affectionate, but the brunette really doesn’t care. She’s most definitely allowed to get doe-eyed around her wife if she wants too.   
,,You two are adorable,” Snow says and grins widely.   
,,Or disgustingly newly married,” Zelena says flatly.   
Maleficent smirks at Regina. ,,I can live with being disgustingly newly married, can’t you, my darling?”  
,,Oh yes,” Regina drawls. ,,Most definitely.”  
Maleficent gives Regina’s knuckles another tender kiss. 

“You make me happy, happy (ba ba ba dum)   
ba da bum,   
ba da bum ba da bum,   
ba da dum,   
ba ba dum,  
ba da dum,   
baa ba ba ba ba dum   
You make me happy (ba ba ba dum) So happy   
You make me happy, happy (ba ba ba dum)   
So happy (ba ba ba dum)   
You make me happy (ba ba ba dum)   
So happy   
So happy   
You make me so happy (la la la la la)”

 

 

To Be Continued..


	46. Apple Turnovers, anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's apple turnovers happen to be incredibly tempting to a certain dragon..

Reality never sets in. Even though it’s two weeks since they returned home from their honeymoon, it still feels like they haven’t returned home yet. Neither one of them can get enough of the other. It had been like that since they got together, but getting married had definitely made the “issue” worse. Of course, they act like responsible adults when Henry is around, but that ends when he leaves. As soon as he’s out of the door, one of them pull the other one down for a kiss.   
Regina doesn’t have anything to compare with, so she isn’t quite sure whether all newly married couple act like this, but she has a vague suspicion, that this is all very normal.  
And she can’t stop smiling like an idiot. Hell, she’s even smiling in public, which feels very strange, but she simply can’t stop. A lovesick fool indeed. 

They have spent a lovely weekend with Henry. He left earlier this morning to catch the school bus. Regina has decided to take a day off work, because why not, and then she has decided to make some apple turnovers, something she hasn’t done in a while. That’s exactly what she’s doing right now. She has just pushed the pastry into the oven and taken a freshly baked set of cakes out of the oven to cool off, when Maleficent appears in the kitchen. The sorceress sniff into the air and then smiles appreciatively.   
,,Something smells good,” she says and wraps an arm around Regina’s waist.   
,,They better. I made them myself.”  
,,Are you sure I was talking about the pastry, my darling?” Mal murmurs huskily and blows hot air on Regina’s cheek.   
,,Very funny.”  
,,Don’t get me wrong, the cakes smell fantastic, but you definitely smell better.”  
Regina chuckles warmly and gives Mal’s hand a squeeze.   
The blonde sorceress stretches her hand out towards the warm apple turnovers, but Regina swats her hand away. ,,Don’t touch them.”  
,,Why?”  
,,Because they need to cool off, that’s why.”  
,,I’m a dragon, they don’t feel hot to me.”  
,,That’s not the point. I said don’t touch them, so don’t touch them, alright?”  
,,Bossy,” Maleficent comments with a little smirk on her lips.   
,,You knew that when you met me,” Regina scoffs, and then she hears her phone buzz in the bedroom.  
She spins around on her heels and trots up the stairs and into the bedroom. She finds her phone in the pocket of her dressing gown. It’s a text from Zelena asking if Regina and Maleficent can look after baby Robyn sometime next week. Regina texts back and tells her sister that yes, of course they can, and asks if Zelena have any plans. Zelena texts back that she has a date. She doesn’t tell who with, and Regina doesn’t ask. It’s up to Zelena to tell about her private life whenever she’s ready. Unlike her sister, Regina respects other people’s private life.   
Regina returns to the kitchen and finds Maleficent licking the remains of apple of her finger. Regina sighs deeply. She gave her a simple order, surely it can’t be that difficult to obey occasionally.  
,,Are you eating my apple turnovers?” she asks and narrows her eyes.   
Maleficent turns around. She doesn’t look one bit embarrassed. ,,Yes.”  
,,Even though I asked you not to touch them,” Regina says flatly and folds her arms across her chest.  
,,They taste amazing.”  
,,You are completely impossible,” Regina growls and marches past her blonde wife. She grits her teeth and removes the rest of the apple turnovers. She’s just about to put them away when Mal wraps her arms around her waist again.   
,,Let me go, dragon.”  
,,My deepest apologies, but they simply looked too tempting. Like the one who made them.”  
Regina chuckles against her will. ,,That’s the worst attempt at sucking up I’ve ever heard.”  
Maleficent promptly spins her around so they are only inches apart. ,,Maybe I can think of another way to suck up.”  
,,Perhaps,” Regina giggles and waits for the dragon’s next move.  
She doesn’t get disappointed. Maleficent turns her head to the side and captures her lips in a soft kiss.  
Regina wraps her arms around Mal’s neck and catches her bottom lip between her teeth. She bites down gently on the soft flesh, eliciting a soft gasp from Maleficent.   
Maleficent’s hands slips from Regina’s waist to underneath her bottom, and she lifts Regina up, so she’s dangling a few inches from the floor.   
,,What’s the deal with you lifting me all the time?” Regina chuckles.  
,,I can’t help it,” Maleficent says as she gently wraps Regina’s legs around her waist. ,,You are very lift-able.”  
,,Hmm,” Regina scowls, but she doesn’t mind getting swept of her feet one bit.   
Maleficent carries her the few meters over to the kitchen table and sits her down on top of it. Regina chuckles and looks at her wife.   
,,Why am I getting a sense of deja-vu?” she teases.  
,,I have many a fond memory about you and tables,” Maleficent drawls.   
Regina grabs her by the tie and draws her closer until she’s standing between Regina’s legs. Regina promptly wraps her legs around Mal’s waist, preventing her from moving at all.   
,,I seem to find myself being caught,” Maleficent observes with a smirk on her lips.  
,,I chained the dragon,” Regina quips, eliciting a snigger from Maleficent.   
The blonde sorceress looks over her shoulder towards the apple turnovers. ,,You know, that turnover didn’t feel hot at all.”  
,,No?”  
,,But,” Maleficent wraps a lock of Regina’s dark hair around her finger. ,,There is one thing in this kitchen that feels and looks rather hot.”  
,,If this is your way of apologizing for eating one of my cakes, then you are doing a remarkable job. Keep going,” Regina smirks.   
Maleficent chuckles and hooks her arms underneath Regina’s shoulders to press them flush against each other. Then she captures Regina’s lips in another kiss, a more demanding one this time.   
Regina wrings her arms around her wife’s neck and returns the kiss. She pours all her enthusiasm into the kiss and gives the blonde’s upper lip a tiny, teasing nip before she kisses her softly and tenderly once more and rests her palms on Mal’s cheeks.   
Mal is very much on the same page as Regina and kisses her back with the same tenderness. She gently cups the back of Regina’s neck with her right hand. Her left hand is pressed flush against the small of Regina’s back.  
,,Regina, we we’re wondering if you.. Oh. Oops. Sorry.”   
Regina looks up to see Snow and Emma standing in her kitchen. Both looking rather sheepish.   
Maleficent smirks and frees herself from Regina’s clutch. Then she gallantly extends her hand towards Regina to help her down from the table.   
Regina grabs her wife’s hand and elegantly hops down from the table.   
,,Are we interrupting anything?” Snow asks and raises an eyebrow at the two women.  
,,No of course not,” Regina quickly dismisses.  
,,We were just having some turnovers,” Maleficent adds innocently.   
,,Turnovers. Right,” Emma mutters and looks at her fingernails with newfound interest.   
,,Uh… Maybe we should come back after you’ve had... turnovers,” Snow says sheepishly and her gaze drops to the floor.   
,,No need for that,” Regina says and Maleficent quietly steps into the shadows to adjust her nearly undone tie.   
,,Nice to see the marriage the is going well, Madam Mayor,” Emma teases.   
Regina folds her arms over her chest. ,,I don’t think your “funny” remarks are required, Swan.”   
,,Anyway,” Snow quickly interrupts what could have turned into a banter. ,,We just wanted to invite you both to a barbecue at our place tomorrow night.”  
,,We thought you wanted to spend some time with the family again. We’ve barely seen you for two weeks,” Emma smirks.  
,,Haven’t you?” Regina questions and raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. What have she and Mal been doing for the last two weeks? Besides the obvious.  
,,So are you coming?” Snow asks briskly and interrupts Regina’s train of thoughts.  
Regina turns to her wife. ,,Barbecue tomorrow at Snow and David’s tomorrow?”  
,,Why not,” Maleficent nods. ,,Want me to deliver the fire?”  
,,NO!” both Regina and Snow says firmly.   
Maleficent sticks out her bottom lip and pouts.  
Regina simply shakes her head at her sometimes-too-dramatic-dragon-wife.  
,,Alright, see you tomorrow night then,” Snow says and claps her hands together.   
,,Indeed,” Regina replies as she escorts Snow and Emma out of the door.   
,,Enjoy your turnovers,” Emma adds with a huge grin on her face.  
Snow giggles as she and her daughter leaves the mansion, and murmurs something pancakes and tacos.  
Regina however, feels like she has missed out some sort of huge joke, and apparently Maleficent feels the same, for she raises an eyebrow and asks her wife:  
,,What the hell is so funny about apple turnovers?”  
,,I have absolutely no idea,” Regina says and pulls Maleficent in for another kiss.   
This time they get interrupted by a loud beeping sound from the oven. For once in her life Regina has managed to burn the turnovers…

To Be Continued..


	47. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent goes to a babercue..

As soon as Regina returns home from work the following day, both women changes clothes to go to Snow and David’s barbecue.   
Regina puts a finishing touch on her makeup and brushes some imaginary dust of the red blazer she’s wearing over a knee long black dress. She brushes her long black locks one last time.  
,,You look beautiful, my darling.”  
Regina spins around to find her wife standing behind her.  
,,You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that,” she scolds.   
,,I’m sorry,” Maleficent says huskily and gives Regina’s knuckle a soft brush.   
,,Apology accepted,” Regina laughs and gives the blonde a look of approval. She’s wearing black pants paired with a red shirt, a black tie and a black blazer. Whether she’s done it to match Regina’s outfit remains unclear, but she definitely looks good. Very distinguished.  
,,Seeing something you like, my dear?” Maleficent teases.   
,,Perhaps,” Regina drawls and gives Mal’s golden locks a playful tug.   
,,Do you have a fetish for my hair?” Maleficent asks nonchalantly and catches Regina’s hand.   
,,Perhaps,” Regina repeats and smirks.  
,,You used to complain about it tickled you,” Maleficent remembers with a fond smile.  
,,I got used to it,” Regina teases. ,,Are you ready for the barbecue?”  
,,I’m merely waiting for you, my darling.”  
,,Are you calling me slow?”  
,,No, dear. Just a tad vain.” Maleficent grins.  
,,Well, your vain wife is ready to leave now,” Regina announces as she puts on her high heels.

 

Regina graciously allows Maleficent to drive the Mercedes again. She’s probably insane for trusting a dragon behind the wheel, but Mal actually is a very good driver, and she’s definitely more patient with the pedestrians than Regina is. Regina looks out of the window, and Belle waves at her as they pass Gold’s shop. Regina waves back, and Belle sends her a smile.   
Suddenly Maleficent drives the Mercedes into a dark alley and Regina frowns and looks at her.  
,,What the hell are we doing here?” she questions.  
,,How long do we have before the barbecue?” Maleficent asks and gives Regina a look she can’t quite figure out.  
,,About ten minutes, why?”   
,,Plenty of time then,” Maleficent smirks.   
,,Plenty of time for what?” Regina asks bewildered and a tad annoyed.   
Maleficent doesn’t answer the question, instead she simply climbs from the driver’s seat to the backseat, and Regina yelps in surprise when she’s hauled into the backseat as well.   
Maleficent grins as she hovers over Regina. Then she dips her head and gives Regina a long and lingering kiss.  
Regina automatically returns the kiss, but her closed eyes snaps open and widens considerably when Mal tugs at her blazer and fiddles with the hem of her dress.   
,,Tell me you’re screwing with me.”   
,,Not yet. But I will be in a moment,” Maleficent teases sultrily and gives the zipper in Regina’s blazer a light tug.   
,,You can’t be serious, Mal.”  
,,Oh, but I can assure you I am, my darling.”  
,,We’re supposed to be at a barbecue in ten minutes.”  
,,As I said, plenty of time,” Maleficent smirks and finds the soft spot under Regina’s jaw.  
,,This is, oh god, such a bad idea,” Regina says despite feeling quite flustered and a warmth traveling down her spine.   
,,Then why do I get the feeling you are enjoying this already?” Maleficent whispers seductively into Regina’s ear, and her voice sends shivers down Regina’s spine, but the timing is still terrible.   
,,Somebody could walk past and see us!” she tries to reason.  
Maleficent sighs deeply and waves her hand. ,,There. Protection spell. Nobody can see or hear us now. Happy?”   
,,No.” Regina says and tries her best to be stern, which is somewhat difficult when Mal’s hand is crawling up under her dress. ,,The timing is absolutely terrible!”  
,,I’m sorry, my darling, but is it so terrible that I want a few moments alone with my beautiful wife before having to share her with the rest of her family?”  
It’s not really a convincing argument, but it bloody well convinces Regina, because she’s in a certain mood. In fact, she’s good old fashioned horny.  
,,Make. It. Quick.” She grits out. Now she just sounds breathless and definitely not stern.   
Maleficent laughs almost gleefully at her. ,,Oh I will, my darling. You have my word.”  
And Regina gives in and surrenders completely as Maleficent unzips her red blazer, removes her stockings, without ripping them, and then very slowly lowers herself on top of the brunette as they sinkd down onto the backseat...

 

,,Well I’ve never tried that before,” Regina says dryly and slightly hoarsely a little while later.   
,,Neither have I,” Maleficent chuckles and nuzzles her nose into Regina’s neck. ,,We can stress it from our bucket list.”  
,,I wasn’t aware that we had a bucket list.” Regina giggles.  
,,Maybe we should make on. I’m sure we can think of a thing or two to add to it.”  
Regina sniggers and takes a deep breath. The Mercedes feels considerably warmer than when they entered it. In fact, it’s rather steamy in here.   
,,We certainly heated the car up,” she comments appreciatively.  
Maleficent flashes her a crooked smile, and Regina can’t resist to make a hand print on the car window.  
,,I still prefer the bed though. Or the couch,” Maleficent smirks.  
,,Me too,” Regina agrees. ,,This car may look good, but it’s not very comfortable to lie down in it.”  
,,You looked comfortable enough,” Mal chuckles and nudges Regina. ,,Next time we’ll use some kind of spell to make the seats more comfortable.”  
,,Next time?” Regina grins.  
,,Oh yes, my darling. It’s becoming quite obvious why you’ve fantasied about this.”  
,,Mmm,” Regina says noncommittally and glances at her watch.   
Dammit.  
,,We were supposed to be at the barbecue twenty minutes ago,” she hisses at Maleficent.  
,,Oops,” Maleficent says a little too carefree. ,,Seems like I’m not very good at keeping my word.”  
,,God dammit, Maleficent!”  
,,Keep your hair on, my darling,” Mal says and waves her hand so both women are dressed and done up once again. Then she climbs into the driver’s seat. Regina rises from her awkward position on the backseat and follows her wife, climbing onto the passenger seats.   
,,What do you suggest I tell my family when they ask us why we’re late?”  
,,That I got an unbearable desire to rip my wife’s clothes off and take her on the backseat?”  
,,Yeah, we’re not telling them that,” Regina says and ignores her wife’s cheekiness.  
Maleficent sniggers and gives Regina a light peck on the cheek. ,,I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

 

A few minutes later the two sorceresses arrive outside Snow and David’s house. They step out of the car and into the backyard where David and Killian already are busy grilling sausages and chicken, while Emma and Snow sits under the parasol and Neal runs around on his chubby legs.  
David and Killian looks up from the grill when Regina and Mal arrives and David grins widely. ,,Well, well, if it isn’t the newlyweds!”  
And yes, that annoys the hell out of Regina, but Maleficent simply laughs quietly and takes Regina’s hand in hers as they cross the lawn.   
,,Sorry we’re late,” Mal says.  
,,There you are!” Snow says and rises from her spot under the parasol ,,We were beginning to think you forgot.”  
,,Of course we didn’t forget,” Regina scoffs as Neal wobbles over the lawn and hugs her knees.   
,,Thank you for the invitation,” Maleficent adds sweetly and smiles politely.   
Regina crouches down and ruffles Neal’s hair. The toddler squeals and gives her a very wet kiss on the cheek.  
,,Only twenty minutes late,” Killian smirks. ,,Flat tire, Madam Mayor?”  
,,Of course not,” Regina snips.   
,,I’m afraid that’s my fault,” Maleficent drawls. ,,I had a wardrobe malfunction.”  
Regina is very grateful that Neal is demanding her attention, otherwise she would have found it somewhat difficult to keep her regal façade.   
Maleficent sends Regina a little, secret smirk and then she saunters over to the grill, probably to mock David and Killian’s poor attempt at making fire.   
Regina, Emma and Snow sits down under the parasol.   
Emma takes a sip of her white wine and smirks at Regina. ,,A wardrobe malfunction? That’s what you’re calling it now?”  
Snow lets out a little, confounded laugh.  
,,She did have a wardrobe malfunction,” Regina shrugs. A very small lie.  
,,Right. Did it involve you helping with removing her clothes?” Emma asks nonchalantly.  
It was more the other way around to be honest. ,,Kindly keep your speculations to yourself.”   
Emma laughs and has the nerve to nudge Regina. ,,Still stuck in the honeymoon phase then.”  
,,My private life is my private life.” Regina sneers haughtily.   
,,She’s just teasing you. We’re glad to see you happy again.” Snow assures.   
,,I have been happy for a while now,” Regina deadpans and glances at the golden wedding ring on her finger.   
Snow leans forward in her chair to inspect the ring on Regina’s finger. ,,Is that words engraved on your wedding ring?”  
,,Yes,” Regina answers.  
,,What does it say?” the pixie haired woman inquires curiously.   
,,I think it’s something like “My greatest treasure”,” Regina shrugs and notes that Snow once again smiles goofily. ,,That’s very sweet.”  
,,A bit sentimental for my taste,” Regina scoffs. ,,But I’ll get used to it.”  
Emma gives her a friendly smile and takes another sip of her white wine. Regina looks at her wife. The dragon is indeed in the middle of giving a speech about the correct way of making fire.   
,,You married an expert in barbecue,” Emma quips.   
,,Indeed.” Regina says noncommittally.   
It looks like Mal, David and Killian is having a friendly banter about who’s best at barbecuing. Regina watches as Neal wobbles across the lawn and tilts his head at Mal and David and Killian. Then he promptly wobbles over to Mal and gives her trouser leg a small tug. Maleficent turns around and looks down at the toddler with a small smile on her face.  
,,Boo,” she says gently, a complete parody on her “scary” dragon self, and Regina can’t help but smile.  
Neal gives her trouser leg another tug and stretches his chubby arms up towards her. Mal laughs and bends down and picks the toddler up. Neal promptly rests his head on her chest, like a little monkey.  
,,He never does that with anyone,” Snow says and beams at Regina. ,,Only with me and David.”  
,,He likes her.” Regina says plainly. She can’t quite hide the smile from her face. The sight of Maleficent with a child is positively heart melting.   
,,Are you gawking at your wife, Madam Mayor?” Emma teases.   
,,Yes,” Regina replies without bothering to lie.   
,,I thought I was the gawker in this marriage,” Mal comments and bounces Neal up and down.   
Regina shrugs.   
,,And to think you wanted none of anything a year ago, Regina,” Emma sniggers and smiles cheekily at Regina.   
,,Oh, she came around. All it took was a bit of stalking on my behalf,” Mal drawls.  
,,A bit off? You followed me around for months.” Regina coldly reminds her wife.   
,,Well I had to, didn’t I? You wanted nothing to do with me.”  
,,It’s still a bit dramatic to follow someone around for months, Maleficent,” Snow informs the dragon with a broad smile on her lips.  
,,I’m not used to being rejected,” Mal scoffs.   
Emma and Snow chuckles and David and Killian shakes their head in unison.  
,,And I’m certainly not used to not getting what I want, isn’t that right my dearest, my darling, my diamond?” Mal teases and bats her blue eyes at her wife.   
Regina rolls her eyes.   
,,Speaking of gawking, who is it your sister has her eyes set upon, Regina?”   
,,I don’t know, Snow. Why don’t you ask her?”  
,,I already did,” Snow scoffs. ,,She wouldn’t tell me anything.”  
,,That doesn’t surprise me, my dear,” Regina drawls. ,,I reckon my sister will tell about her mystery man in her own time,”  
,,Or woman,” Mal interjects and tickles Neal’s cheek.  
,,Excuse me?” Regina questions.   
,,Maybe she isn’t seeing a man. Could be a woman.”  
,,I guess it could be,” Regina muses.   
,,Don’t rule anything out, my darling.” Mal says mock sternly.  
,,I’m not,” Regina scoffs. ,,I’m just saying that it’s not the impression I have.”  
Maleficent bursts out laughing. ,,And you are so good at knowing those things, aren’t you, my darling?”   
,,I don’t appreciate your teasing,” Regina mutters as David and Killian sniggers from their position at the grill.   
Regina quickly shuts them down by glaring at them, and she inhales slowly. Suddenly she’s feeling rather queasy. Almost uncomfortable. She doesn’t the chance to speculate much about it, because the feeling disappears almost as fast as it came. Maybe she’s been sitting too long in the sun.   
,,Are you alright, Regina?” Snow inquires with a raised eyebrow.  
,,Yes dear. I’m fine,” Regina dismisses. The feeling, whatever the hell that was is gone now. 

 

They spend a lovely evening together, Henry arrives sometime in the middle of the barbecue, perfect timing for a chronically hungry teenager.  
,,Has the appetite of a dragon,” Maleficent quips.   
Henry laughs at her. ,,I thought that was you.”  
Regina chuckles softly to herself, as Mal denies every allegation about being chronically hungry.   
Regina takes another bite of the piece of chicken on her plate and frowns. The food tastes very good, but she’s feeling a little off. Almost a little dizzy.   
,,Mom? Are you alright?  
Maleficent instantly snaps her head up. ,,What’s wrong, Regina?”  
,,I’m just a little tired,” Regina says and shrugs.   
,,Maybe you’re getting a cold or something,” Emma suggests.  
,,I sincerely hope not.”  
,,In sickness and in health, my darling,” Maleficent reminds her with a soft smile, and Regina frowns. She really hates being sick and feeling weak and helpless. But it sure seems like she’s about to come down with something.   
They stay a few hours more, (Regina struggles to stay awake), and then Mal spots her yawn for the fifth time.   
,,Don’t you think it would be wise to head home now, my darling?”  
,,Maybe you’re right,” Regina half yawns half says.  
,,You’re leaving?” David asks.  
,,Yes. It looks like my wife ought to be fast asleep in her bed instead of being here.”  
,,The dragon has spoken,” Killian quips.   
,,Very funny. I don’t take orders,” Regina says but let’s Maleficent haul her out of the chair.  
,,I wasn’t giving you an order. I merely suggested we went home.”  
,,Sounded very much like an order to me,” Regina argues and Maleficent rolls her blue eyes at her.   
,,Goodnight guys,” Emma interrupts their friendly banter.  
,,It was great seeing you,” Snow adds and her husband nods.   
,,Feel better, mom!” Henry says as the pair crosses over the lawn and heads for the Mercedes.   
,,I will,” Regina assures, as they climbs into the car (she lets Maleficent drive, she trusts that the blonde won’t drive into anything)  
She’s half asleep by the time they reach the mansion, and Mal must nudge her shoulder several times.   
,,Regina? We’re home now.”  
,,Mmm? Already? I think I fell asleep,” she confesses.  
,,It’s alright,” Maleficent assures. ,,Let’s get you inside before you fall asleep on the lawn.”  
,,I would never do that,” Regina says and her words are a bit slurred. ,,Not even drunk.”  
,,Would have been quite the sight,” Maleficent sniggers as they enter the mansion.  
Regina hauls herself upstairs and into the bedroom. She uses magic and changes into a pajama and then she simply falls asleep. Not bothering to cover herself with the duvets.  
She isn’t quite sure how long she has been sleeping, but when she wakes up, she’s covered with the duvets, and Maleficent is lying next to her and watches her intensely.   
,,Are you watching me sleep?” she inquires and blinks a couple of times.  
,,Mmm.”  
,,Is that a new fetish of yours?” Regina tries her best to tease, but she’s still too tired.  
,,I think you’re the one with the fetish since you’re the one who moaned in your sleep.”  
,,You’re lying,” Regina dismisses but feels her cheeks flush. She was having a rather interesting dream.   
,,You know I’m not,” Maleficent chuckles warmly. ,,You also said my name.”  
,,I bet I did.”  
,,What was your fascinating dream about, my dear?”  
,,Our wedding night. I think.”  
,,Ah. Now that does sound interesting.”  
,,It was,” Regina mumbles a little awkwardly.  
,,Don’t be embarrassed, sweetheart. I find it very reassuring that I haunt your dreams.”  
,,I wouldn’t call that haunting.”  
Maleficent chuckles warmly.


	48. To Love a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen and good people in between, we have officially reached the point of no return. This is the end for "All She Wanted" and I would like to say a massive thank you to all the people who commented and showed interest in this humble fanfiction. 
> 
> Maybe it's worth mentioning that there exist a sequel to this story, but I haven't decided whether to post it or not. If anybody is interested in reading it, please leave me a comment.  
> Again, thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story.

Regina still feels a little “off” the next day. Not sick as such, just a bit under the weather, so she for once calls in sick and stays at home. Sarah can handle the paperwork for once, and if she can’t, she can call Snow who works as “deputy mayor” when Regina is unavailable.  
Maleficent left a little while earlier for yet another flying lesson with Lily. Regina more or less had to force her out of the door, the dragon made it very obvious that she didn’t want to go anywhere if Regina was unwell. But Regina insisted that she wasn’t unwell, just a little under the weather, and then she ushered her unwilling wife out of the door.   
*****

 

Regina snaps her head up and rubs the back of her neck. Did she fall asleep on the couch? Strange. She hasn’t done that in a while. Not since Henry was a baby and kept her awake at night.   
She moves her head back and forward and rolls her shoulders. Her body isn’t grateful for the unexpected nap on the couch, and now her neck and shoulders are paying the price for it. She shrugs the blanket off her body, for a scary dragon Mal is incredible thoughtful when it comes to her wife, and shifts to a sitting position. Her body may be grumpy about the nap, but it did do her some good after all. Her dizziness is gone, and she isn’t feeling as tired as she did this morning. Maybe she should head down to the Town Hall after all.   
She runs a finger through her long dark hair. Her hair is tangled into a knot after sleeping on the couch, and Regina waves her hand, making her hairbrush appear in her hand. She gives her hair and quick brush and notes that her headache is gone as well. Maybe it was just a twenty-four-hour thing. Regina definitely wouldn’t mind if it was. She really resent being sick and feeling helpless with nothing to do than just wait until the illness is gone.   
Maybe she should prepare some lunch for Henry. He’s probably hungry when he returns home from school. He is constantly hungry now. Typical teenager. At least he doesn’t suffer from the moodiness most teenagers struggle with.   
Regina drags herself up from the couch and stand on her feet. The dizziness she experienced this morning is completely gone now. She walks upstairs and changes out of her pajamas and into a black pencil skirt and a burgundy shirt. The hair gets another quick combing. There. She looks perfect again, and definitely not sick at all. Maybe she should head down to the Town Hall and get a bit of work done, she feels well enough now.  
Oh right. She can’t, she remembers. Maleficent gave her strict orders to stay at home and furthermore threatened to arrive in dragon form and drag Regina right back home again.   
Damn dragon. Talk about being possessive. And controlling. Regina has only been alone for a couple of hours and she’s already bored out of her mind. She sighs heavily and leaves the bedroom again.   
Once downstairs she considers her options. She could make lunch for Henry, but he is sixteen. Maybe it’s about time he starts to make his own food.   
Should she watch a movie instead then? It’s always a good idea to watch an Alfred Hitchcock movie, but she’s never been a fan of watching movies and generally do nothing in the middle of the day. Of course, she could call her sister and invite her over, but maybe that’s a bad idea as well. If she really is a bit sick still, then it probably wouldn’t be the best idea to bring baby Robyn over here. No reason to make the baby sick as well. Zelena wouldn’t appreciate that.   
Regina frowns and glances at her watch. There’s still 30 minutes or so until Henry returns from school  
Stuck here alone, then.  
Regina huffs out a breath. Funny. She’s been alone for most of her life until she adopted Henry, and now it suddenly bothers her to be left alone a few hours. Maybe she’s the one with attachment issues.  
Damn dragon, she thinks to herself. Obviously, it’s her fault that Regina has turned into such a softie lately.  
,,Look at you pacing like a trapped cat.”  
Regina stiffens slightly and turns around. Maleficent is nonchalantly leaning against the door frame with a smug smile on her lips.  
,,It’s not very polite to sneak up on people. And I don’t pace,” Regina scolds.  
,,No? Then what were you doing?”  
,,I was simply walking around.”  
,,Mmm, back and forward,” Mal teases.   
,,Very funny.”  
,,Did you miss me?” the dragon inquires with an even smugger smile on her lips.  
,,Of course not,” Regina lies and folds her arms across her chest. ,,I was just bored. I’m not used to doing nothing.”  
,,Ahh, I see. And here I was, hoping that you counted the seconds until I returned home.”  
,,Not very likely,” Regina scoffs. ,,Maybe I should head down to the Town Hall.”  
,,Don’t you dare.”  
,,I feel perfectly fine, Maleficent.”  
,,You didn’t this morning,” the dragon argues. ,,You were dizzy.”  
,,Not anymore,” Regina shrugs. ,,I feel fine, and I think me staying cooped up in here will drive us both mad. I’m going crazy if I don’t do anything.”  
,,Maybe I can distract you from your boredom?”  
,,How?” Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.   
,,Dance with me?”  
Regina sighs heavily and shakes her head. When Mal had said the word “distract”, a dance wasn’t quite what she had expected, or hoped for.   
,,Perhaps you had something else on your mind?” Mal drawls and reads Regina like an open book.   
,,Perhaps,” Regina scoffs. That would have been nice, but the timing is slightly off. Henry will be home soon, and she’s really not interested in traumatizing him. Again.   
,,I suggest you hold that thought until you’re well again, my dear.”  
,,I am well,” Regina scowls.  
,,Prove it.”  
,,How?”  
,,Dance with me.” Maleficent repeats.  
,,I don’t like dancing.”  
,,You danced at our wedding.”  
,,Because I had to.”  
,,And when we were on honeymoon.”  
,,Because I got something in return. I don’t dance just for the sake of dancing.”  
Maleficent laughs at her and walks across the floor. She sniggers as she gives Regina’s knuckles a light brush with her lips. ,,I think I like it when you’re, desperate sweetheart.”  
,,I am not desperate,” Regina denies firmly and curls her hands into fists.   
Mal chuckles warmly. ,,Why don’t we make a deal, hmm? You dance with me now, and I give you something in return later. When you’re well.”  
Regina sneers. ,,That sounds very much like an act of mercy to me. If you’re starting to ask for something in return for sex, then I’m certainly doing something wrong.”  
A pair of lips is instantly pressed against hers, and Mal’s hands grips the back of her neck. ,,I really didn’t mean it like that.”  
,,You should choose your words better then,” Regina smirks and knows that her little stunt worked.   
Unfortunately, Mal breaks the kiss and catches the mischief in Regina’s eyes. ,,Oh you dirty, little cheater! You only said that to make me feel guilty.”  
,,It worked,” Regina scoffs.  
,,Now I will most definitely make you dance with me,” Mal says and Regina sees a hint of fire in her eyes.   
,,Right now?” Regina inquires with a raised eyebrow.  
,,You bet.”   
Maleficent drags a reluctant Regina into the center of the room and finds her phone. She scrolls through a play list very determined. It’s obvious that she’s looking for a special song.   
Regina watches and waits and takes the opportunity to take her high heels off. If she’s going to dance, she might as well minimize the torture.  
Suddenly Maleficent smirks and puts down the phone. Clearly, she found what she’s looking for. She then places her one hand on Regina’s hip, and waves the other hand in the air to turn on whatever song she had chosen:

“We should get away,  
make today a holiday  
Steal a little time,  
stay in bed or go outside..”

Regina smirks. That song again. She’s about to throw a stern remark at Maleficent but doesn’t get the chance to do so before the dragon spins her around and places both hands on her hips.  
,,I like the “stay in bed all day” part,” Maleficent grins.

“Don't matter what we do,  
as long as I'm with you  
You know, my favorite point of view  
is when you're standing here..”

,,Are you having a mushy moment, my dear?” Regina inquires as they twirl around to the music.  
,,Maybe. Is that okay?”  
,,Mushy moment permitted,” Regina laughs. ,,But don’t let it happen too often, dragon.”

“You make me happy (ba ba ba dum)  
So happy  
You make me happy, happy (ba ba ba dum)  
So happy  
Let's walk in the rain,  
kiss under the overhang  
Share an ice cream cone..”

,,Have we ever kissed under an overhang?” Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow.  
,,I don’t think so,” Regina shrugs. ,,Nor have we “shared an ice cream cone”.”  
,,Maybe we should try that,” Maleficent muses and spins Regina around.

“…Share some secrets no one knows  
Don't matter where we are,  
as long as you're not far from me  
You're my favorite guiding star,  
that's why I'll keep you here  
You make me happy   
(ba ba ba dum)  
So happy  
You make me happy, happy  
(ba ba ba dum)  
ba da bum, ba da bum  
ba da bum, ba da dum,  
ba ba dum, ba da dum,   
baa ba ba ba ba dum   
You make me happy   
(ba ba ba dum)”

Regina literally can’t stop grinning as they dance in perfect tact to the music. It’s a silly song, really, but, as cliché as it sounds, it describes her feelings perfectly. She can’t remember the last time she felt this happy, and she wraps her arms around Mal’s neck as they dance around like a couple of fools.  
Maleficent flashes her a loving smile and gives her hips a little, teasing squeeze.  
Maybe dancing isn’t so bad after all, she muses to herself as Maleficent twirls her around so they’re back to front and Mal blows hot air on the back of her neck.  
“So happy  
You make me happy, happy (ba ba ba dum)  
ba da bum, ba da bum  
ba da bum, ba da dum,  
ba ba dum, ba da dum, baa ba ba ba ba dum You make me happy (ba ba ba dum)  
So happy  
You make me happy, happy (ba ba ba dum)  
So happy (ba ba ba dum)  
You make me happy (ba ba ba dum)  
So happy  
So happy  
You make me so happy (la la la la la)”

 

The dance ends in a tender “forehead to forehead” moment started by Maleficent. Regina sighs, completely contended and entwines their fingers.  
Then there’s a warm and loving snigger behind them and both women turns around to find Henry standing behind them with the biggest grin possible on his face. It’s obvious that he’s been standing there a while, just watching them.   
,,Are you interrupting a mushy moment between your mother and I?” Mal says mock sternly.  
,,Yes,” the teenager grins unabashed.  
,,Tsk tsk,” Maleficent says and clicks her tongue. ,,We were having such a lovely time.”  
,,Are you stealing mine and Violets song?” Henry asks with another grin.   
,,Yes,” Regina says cheekily.   
Henry pretends he’s deeply wounded by it and glares at his mother and Mal.  
,,I think you need to pick a new song, kid.” Emma comments with a slight smirk on her lips as she steps out of the shadows.  
Regina quickly frees herself from her wife. The tender moment is obviously over now.   
,,Ma!” Henry scolds. ,,Now you’ve embarrassed them.”  
,,Oh, I’m not embarrassed, young man,” Maleficent assures.   
,,Mom is,” Henry observes.   
,,Oh come on Regina, you’re not the only one who’s happily married,” Emma scoffs.   
,,What would you like for lunch, Henry?” Regina asks her son and completely ignores his blonde mother.   
,,Can’t we have lunch at Granny’s?” the teenager inquires. ,,If you feel better of course.”  
,,I feel perfectly fine,” Regina assures firmly. ,,Of course we can go to Granny’s if that’s what you want.”  
,,Are you sure you’re up for that?” Maleficent asks quietly.   
,,Yes. Stop coddling me.”  
,,I’m not coddling you. I’m concerned about you, that’s a completely different thing.”  
,,Well I’m fine now,” Regina dismisses and Mal nods in affirmative and waves her hand to make Regina’s coat appear.  
,,Here you go, my darling,” she says sweetly as she puts the coat on Regina.  
,,Very gallantly,” Emma comments. ,,Can’t you teach Killian a few of your tricks?”  
,,What are you still doing here, Swan?” Regina barks before Mal gets the chance to answer.  
,,I’m walking to Granny’s with you. I’m meeting my parents and Killian there anyway,” the Savior scoffs. 

 

The little family (and Emma) leaves the mansion and walks towards Granny’s. Henry runs ahead of them, and Regina and Mal walks closely together on the sidewalk with Emma behind them. They don’t hold hands, as “mushy” as they may be in private, they try their best to stay civilized and reserved in public.   
Maleficent however, is still very much bound by her traditions, and opens the door to the diner for her wife.   
Henry is already in the diner, currently in the process of saying hello to his grandparents and Violet at the same time.   
,,He’s just seen her in school five minutes ago,” Emma says and laughs.   
,,Hmm. I can definitely see it from his point of view,” Maleficent says dead seriously.  
Regina looks up at the ceiling and shakes her head.   
Emma laughs and gives Mal a friendly nudge, and then the Savior walks towards her parents in a nearby booth.   
Henry is still chatting with Violet, so Regina and Mal finds a quiet corner to sit down.   
,,How are you feeling?” Maleficent inquires and looks at Regina.  
,,I’m fine,” Regina assures and gives her wife’s hand a discreet squeeze.   
,,Good.”  
They order their food and chats quietly. Regina asks how the flying lesson with Lily went. Maleficent answers that it went very good, no knocked down trees and no accidental fires anywhere. Pretty soon she will be able to fly around alone. Regina is positive that it’s not the case, though. Lily and Mal has been separated for too long, and it doesn’t seem likely that Lily wants to see less of her mother after all this time. They discuss the option of having a family dinner at the mansion. They always get invited by anyone else, so it only seems fair that it’s their turn to invite.  
,,First family dinner at our house after we got married,” Mal grins.  
Regina nods in affirmative, and then she feels Mal’s foot between her ankles. Regina gives a little smirk and squeezes her wife’s foot with her ankles.   
Maleficent smirks back and entwines their feet. Then she slowly rubs her foot against Regina’s ankle, and lets her other foot very gently brush against Regina’s lower leg.  
Regina inhales quietly as Mal’s foot crawls up her stocking clad leg and brushes against the side of her knee. Regina does her best to remain unaffected as Mal’s foot travels up her thigh. How the hell she managed to take her shoe off without anyone noticing is pretty impressive, but that’s not what Regina is most focused on. She’s more aware of the fact that Mal’s foot is climbing higher. Pretty soon its gonna end in her lap, and when that happens, Regina won’t be held responsible for her actions.   
Snow walks past them and chooses that moment exactly to drop a pencil on the floor. The princess bends down to grab it, and when she retrieves it and straightens herself again, there’s a huge and slightly confounded smile on her lips. There’s no doubt she saw Mal’s foot between Regina’s legs under the table.   
Regina sighs deeply, and Mal gives Snow a big, toothy grin.  
,,You are completely mad,” Regina assures her wife.  
,,And?” Mal urges her with a big smile.   
,,And I love you.”  
,,I love you too,” Maleficent beams at her and leans forward slightly.  
A smile tugs at Regina’s lips as she leans in over the table to receive a sweet kiss from the blonde.  
Snow is still watching them and Regina can see that she whispers something to her husband, and then both of the Charming’s smiles at the couple.   
Regina turns her attention back to her wife who asks:  
,,Are you happy?”  
,,Very,” Regina assures, and oh god how she means it. It’s strange really. A year ago, all she wanted was a drink and now she’s sitting across her wife, feeling happier than ever.   
,,Am I all you ever wanted, my love?” Maleficent teases lightly.  
My love. That’s the first time she ever called Regina that, and the brunette beams at her.   
,,You are all I ever wanted,” she confirms, and Mal gives her hand another squeeze.   
,,Everything alright over here?” Henry asks as he sits down next to Mal.   
,,Everything is fine,” Regina assures.   
Everything is better than fine. So much better than fine. 

The End.


End file.
